REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS
by valerae
Summary: Continuación de Perdido entre tus alas. Candy llega a vivir a Londres luego de la desilusión amorosa con Terry, en esta nueva ciudad busca nuevos aires para recuperarse. Pero no cuenta con que su pasado volverá, decidido a todo para recuperarla. SEGUNDA PARTE DE PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS- EPÍLOGO ARRIBA
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Luego de su matrimonio fallido y de la terrible desilusión amorosa con Terry, Candy decide instalarse a vivir en Londres para retomar las riendas de su vida en lo que hace mejor, su trabajo.

En Londres conocerá nuevas personas y vivirá nuevas experiencias, en especial cuando el enigmático y hermoso Michael Weber, dueño de la empresa donde fue a trabajar, no tiene pelos en la lengua y de inmediato le demuestra que está interesado en ella como algo más que una empleada.

Terry siguiendo el consejo de su "suegra" decide esperar y acompañado por ella llegar a Londres para poder recuperar a la mujer que ama.

Candy nunca se espero que finalmente el pasado siempre regresa y aunque no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo tendrá que hacerlo puesto que esta vez Terrence Grandchester está dispuesto a todo por ella.

Pero, ¿Se puede dejar atrás el rechazo y el desamor para volver a empezar?...

Reencuentro entre tus alas es una mezcla de nuevos aires pero nunca olvidando que lo más importante en la vida es amar y sentirse amada.


	2. Chapter 2

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO UNO

Primer día de trabajo, en esta mi nueva ciudad, ayer cuando llegamos con Antoniette pude sentir el aire gélido de Londres golpeándome la cara, a pesar de ser una ciudad fría me sentí bien ya era hermoso, recuerdo que hace algunos años atrás había visitado a mi tía en Gloucestershire, en la zona rural. Casi nada había estado en la capital a lo más para bajarme del avión y subirme de vuelta, pero siempre me ha llamado la atención la forma en que esta ciudad esta edificada, su historia, la manera que tiene de atrapar a las personas cuando la visitan.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fuimos recibidas por una chica menuda de tez morena y hermosos ojos avellana llamada Olivia, se hallaba a un lado de la puerta con un cartel grande que decía Candice White, me acerqué y me informó que ella sería mi asistente, luego de darnos la bienvenida de manera muy respetuosa y educada, nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento.

Nottin Hill es una zona de Londres bastante hermosa donde se concentran la mayoría de las personas que ya sea buscan una oportunidad en el mundo del espectáculo o forman parte del, ¿la razón? bueno en esta zona se condensan gran parte de las tiendas, estaciones de televisión y estaciones de radios de la ciudad. Era de imaginarse por qué entonces de instalarnos en este lugar.

De acuerdo a lo que me comentó Olivia, la televisora no quedaba a más de 15 minutos de la casa, casi la misma distancia para el colegio de Antoniette por lo tanto la ubicación es perfecta.

El lugar era maravilloso contaba con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, una sala de estar enorme con vista al parque, la cocina no era muy espaciosa pero podíamos sentarnos sin ningún problema para desayunar ahí.

El comedor estaba conectado con la sala por un umbral y era igualmente espacioso, todos los muebles se notaba eran nuevos; las habitaciones estaban decoradas también con muchos detalles, la mía de un color amarillo claro, con una cama King, un closet donde podía guardar no solo mi ropa sino también la de mi hija y la de mi madre si quisiera. Toque la ropa de la cama y me di cuenta que era todo muy fino, me parecía de verdad una exageración.

Caminamos hacia el dormitorio de mi hija, nuevamente la sorpresa todo decorado con motivos rosados y con Minnie Mouse, ella feliz porque se asemejaba mucho a como era su dormitorio allá en los Estados Unidos, incluso tenía un tocador de juguete, una colección con todas las películas de Disney, un pequeño espacio para pintar y una mesa para poder hacer sus reuniones de te si quería.

En fin todo el apartamento es un sueño, estoy sumamente agradecida, se que estaba estipulado en el contrato pero de todas maneras supero mis expectativas con creces, incluso más de lo que había pedido.

Señora Candy o debo decir ¿Señorita?- me dijo Olivia una vez estábamos instaladas en la biblioteca,

Dígame como usted quiera Olivia, no me molesta-

Bueno, señorita entonces- me dio una sonrisa por primera vez y yo se la devolví.

Dígame-

Bueno el Sr. Weber espera verla mañana por la mañana en la oficina para comenzar a trabajar de inmediato-

Tengo que arreglar donde voy a dejar a Antoniette primero-

No se preocupe, señorita, el Sr. Weber ha dispuesto a una niñera que además vendrá como asesora del hogar para que usted pueda asistir con tranquilidad mañana-

Necesito conocer a esa persona antes de dejarle a mi hija-

El Sr. Weber pensó que usted diría eso y es por esta razón que la señora vendrá hoy, además le dejo acá sus antecedentes y recomendaciones, ella se haya completamente capacitada y nos aseguramos que fuera absolutamente idónea para el cargo-

¿Qué pasara con el colegio de mi hija?-

No se preocupe, por esta semana la niña no tendrá que asistir al colegio pero desde el día lunes ya será de carácter obligatorio, la Srta. Antoniette se encuentra matriculada en el mejor colegio de la zona, el colegio San Pablo, en su habitación está su uniforme y todo lo necesario para su año escolar, cabe indicar que la colegiatura esta cancelada en su totalidad así que no debe preocuparse por eso-

Bueno no tengo nada más que agradecer al Sr. Weber-

Claro, mañana tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo-

Podría llamarlo ahora-

Le recomiendo que lo haga mañana-

¿Por qué?- pregunte intrigada

Es que al Sr. Weber le gusta las cosas de cierta manera y él pidió conocerla mañana, eso involucra cualquier tipo de contacto ¿me entiende?-

La verdad es que no mucho, espero que el Sr. Weber no sea un hombre complicado-

Lo conocerá mañana- me dijo Olivia rodando los ojos.

Su actitud me llenó de dudas, solo espero que no sea un hombre difícil de llevar no podría convivir nuevamente con un asqueroso como Neil, me estremezco de solo pensarlo y evocar aquellos recuerdos, lo incomoda que me sentía cuando él se acercaba, recuerdo que siempre me miro con lascivia pero fue solo hasta que empecé mi relación con Terry que ya me era insoportable.

Al rato llegó la Sra. Elroy, la asesora del hogar que habían contratado para atender y cuidar a Antoniette, es una señora de edad parecida a Pony pero se nota que un poco snob, pero de todas maneras no era desagradable, me contó que solo tenía una hija de casi 20 años que había tenido casi a los 45 años y que se encontraba estudiando en Cambridge, es viuda había perdido a su esposo hace muchos años, la verdad es que no aparentaba su edad, se veía ágil y su porte, es altivo y distinguido es incluso más alta que yo.

Me agradó pero era más importante que a Antoniette le agradara por lo que la llame para que interactuaran, la Sra. Elroy resultó ser muy entretenida y mantenía atenta a mi hija con sus historias, ella estaba fascinada me pareció que se llevarían de maravillas.

¿Te gusta hacer galletas?- le pregunto Elroy con su marcado acento inglés.

¡Claro!- respondió mi nena con los ojos brillosos.

Bien, vamos a hacerle unas ricas galletas a tu mami-

Elroy se quedó hasta tarde, me indicó que el acuerdo es con alojamiento y yo le dije que no había problema.

Finalmente luego de hacer dormir a Antoniette, mi hija estaba agotada por el cambio de horario y el viaje de un continente a otro y yo también estaba agotada, en la soledad de esa espaciosa habitación no pude evitar pensar en Terry, me había prometido no hacerlo, durante todo el vuelo venía pensando que no lo haría, me río como una estúpida entre uno más dice que no lo va a pensar es porque menos se le olvida.

Pero estoy resuelta a hacerlo, a final de cuentas él me dio mucho, me ayudó a salir adelante más de lo que imaginé, tengo el amor de mi hija pero Terry me ayudo a quererme como mujer, siento que todo lo que viví con él fue un aprendizaje para ser lo que soy ahora.

Claro mi autoestima se vio afectada por lo que pasó con Albert, y aunque ahora mi ego se siente herido por lo que sucedió con Terry de todas maneras agradezco haberlo tenido, lo amo tanto que no podría pensar de otra manera. Con ese pensamiento cerré mis ojos y caí rendida.

Y ahora estoy acá en la recepción de UK Network, lista para iniciar en este nuevo proyecto, llevo mi cabello recogido en una media cola y mi maquillaje es suave, escogí mi traje en falda y bleizer plomo, el de la suerte.

Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Candice White- antes de que pudiera responder la mujer me corta.

Sra. White mucho gusto, la esperábamos hoy- me brinda una sonrisa- mi nombre es Sandra la recepcionista, tengo entendido por Marta, la secretaria del Sr. Weber, que él la espera en su oficina.

Bueno, muchas gracias, ¿podría indicarme el piso por favor?-

Claro es el número 38, último piso-

Gracias-

Entro en el ascensor y avanzo hacia mi destino, al llegar me encuentro con un pasillo largo, solo una oficina al fondo detrás de una enorme puerta de roble, camino con cuidado observando las paredes que están llenas de carteles de series de televisión de antaño. Llego hacia la puerta y toco ligeramente. Espero unos segundos y me abre la puerta una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos azules, que es increíblemente bella y alta.

Buenos días, ¿Sra. White supongo?-

Sí- asiento

Por favor espere, el Sr. Weber la atiende en un momento-

Claro- tomé asiento y la vi moverse con mucha gracia hacia el escritorio y tomar el auricular, solo intercambio un par de palabras y me dio el pase hacia otra puerta del mismo material que la anterior.

Adelante, por favor- entro en la oficina del famoso Sr. Weber y me encuentro con un lugar amplio con grandes sillones, la oficina contaba con dos ventanas grandes y la luz me encandiló un poco al entrar, pero pude distinguir la figura de un hombre que se había levantado para saludarme.

Buenos días Srta. White- me dice acercándose lo suficiente para poder verlo de frente y ver cómo está extendiéndome la mano.

Buenos días Sr. Weber- le digo entrecerrando los ojos

¿Le molesta la luz?- me pregunta preocupado, su voz es grave y su acento Irlandés,

Lo veo moviéndose hacia el escritorio y tomar lo que me parece ser un control con el cual polarizó los vidrios dejando la habitación en perfecta claridad pero no con el sol quemándote la cara.

Y ahí lo puedo apreciar completamente, no es un hombre mayor, todo lo contrario es joven no debe tener más de treinta años, su pelo es negro y su tez no es blanca es de un punto intermedio, sus ojos son del azul de un cielo a plena luz del día es alto y viste elegante en un traje de color negro con corbata del mismo color, parece salido de un catálogo de revistas.

¿Así está mejor?- me dice luego de un rato brindándome una sonrisa.

Sí, gracias-

Tome asiento por favor-

Hice como me pidió y me preguntó si quería algo para beber,

No muchas gracias- contesté, él pidió un café a través del auricular

Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla Srta. White, Tom habló maravillas de usted-

Bueno, él es un gran profesional también-

Claro, ¿ha tenido la oportunidad de verlo?-

No, apenas llegué y vine a hablar con usted inmediatamente-

Bien, ¿todo bien con su llegada?- me preguntó enfocando sus ojos en los míos.

Quería darle las gracias por todo, ha sido un excelente recibimiento y espero poder cumplir con las expectativas de la empresa-

Estoy seguro que lo hará- me dice torciendo un poco la boca- ¿tiene alguna duda?

En ese momento nos interrumpe su secretaria con el café

Gracias, Marta- le dice y ella no disimula descaradamente le coquetea

Con permiso- dice estirándose más de la cuenta para dejar ver más allá del muslo con su diminuta falda. Pero el Sr. Weber no se inmuta ni siquiera la mira, todo lo contrario pone más atención a la taza de café que a la mujer.

Bien ¿en que estábamos?- me dijo luego que quedamos solos de nuevo

Solo quiero saber dónde voy a trabajar y cuáles serán las principales funciones, ¿tiene algo en mente?-

Srta. White, mire esta empresa fue fundada por mi abuelo con mucha prosperidad y luego de una mala pasada cayó en muchos problemas económicos, ahora como presidente de la compañía me gustaría expandir y comenzar un negocio con una televisora de USA, el problema es que usted verá necesitamos reinventarnos, la parrilla programática es buena para la gente de acá pero no creo que tengamos mucho éxito en el mercado americano-

Entiendo-

Necesito su visión, vi lo que hizo con la GG Retails, la empresa de Terrence Grandchester- a la sola mención de su nombre mi corazón se encogió- y me gustó porque supo captar exactamente la esencia de la campaña, claro yo ya venía siguiendo su trabajo desde mucho antes.

Entiendo perfectamente, ¿Cuándo tengo que empezar?-

Bueno la idea es que sea desde hoy mismo, Marta puede decirle donde queda su oficina y bueno el contrato ya está listo por lo que solo queda que se pueda acomodar y que claro espero que se sienta cómoda acá con nosotros- me mira con intensidad y me sonríe, aun me pregunto qué edad tiene porque si sus facciones son de alguien muy joven pero la manera en que habla parece que fuese mayor.

Bueno, me retiro entonces- me levanto de la silla y me encamino hacia la puerta siento que su presencia acompañándome, abro la puerta y él sigue detrás.

Muchas gracias por su confianza Srta. White es usted una mujer increíblemente talentosa y me alegro mucho de tenerla con nosotros- extiende mi mano y me sujeta por un tiempo un poco más largo de lo normal.

Yo se lo agradezco a usted- me sonríe por última vez y entra nuevamente en su despacho.

Dirijo mi mirada a Marta que aún miraba hacia la puerta hambrienta.

Disculpe, señorita el Sr. Weber me indicó que usted tiene los detalles de donde está mi oficina-

Claro, es un piso más abajo, llamaré a su asistenta para que le indique-

Muchas gracias-

En menos de cinco minutos estaba Olivia conmigo,

Srta. Candy, ¿Cómo está?-

Bien Olivia, muchas gracias-

Acompáñeme por favor-

Bajamos al piso 37 y me encuentro con muchos cubículos con gente trabajando se notaba que era el área creativa de la empresa me gustó el ambiente de inmediato, me sentí como pez en el agua, y cuando entramos a mi despacho con mayor razón, era amplio mucho más de lo que tenía en Épica, los muebles eran exquisitos, hermosos de color caoba, contaba con un sofá amplio también y con un baño privado. En definitiva me encanto.

Si necesita cualquier cosa mi anexo es 22- me decía Olivia

Muchas gracias-

Acá le dejo lo que había hecho la persona responsable antes y bueno su correo de la empresa, está configurado solo tiene que ingresar-

Bien, ¿por casualidad usted sabe si Tom Stevenson está trabajando?-

Sí, lo vi en uno de los estudios, esos se encuentran más abajo-

Claro, bueno puedo comunicarme con él-

Yo puedo hacerlo- se ofreció animadamente

Generalmente no me gusta que hagan llamadas privadas por mí pero me dije a mi misma que solo por esta vez ya que estábamos recién empezando.

Está bien, dígale por favor si se puede comunicar conmigo apenas pueda-

Bien- Olivia salió de la oficina y yo me dispuse a trabajar o en verdad a organizarme para poder hacerlo.

Eran las doce de la tarde cuando recibí la llamada de Tom,

Candy, estoy muy feliz que estés acá- me dijo a través del teléfono,

Créelo o no yo también estoy feliz-

¿Vamos a almorzar?-

Claro, a las dos ¿te parece?-

Sí, nos encontramos abajo y hablamos-

Hablamos-

Seguí con mi trabajo y la verdad es que había mucho que hacer, simplemente porque todo el enfoque de la televisora era hacia la audiencia adulta mayor de UK, no había programas para jóvenes, y la verdad es que en estados unidos era lo primero que vendía, trate de sacar algo de lo que tenía a mano pero sabía que tendría que venir con una nueva idea para poder lograr lo que la empresa quería, solicité reunión con el director creativo y además de revisar las propuestas de libretos que habían llegado en los últimos años.

Eran las dos de la tarde y salí de la oficina para encontrarme con Tom en el lobby, espero el ascensor y veo que viene del piso de más arriba al abrirse me encuentro con Michael Weber hablando por teléfono, me subo y lo saludo solo con una inclinación,

Claro papá, me encantaría participar en el evento anual- sin querer escuché lo que estaba hablando- sabes que un poco de cerveza después de tanto trabajo me hace bien y hecho de menos ir a casa

Su acento irlandés se acrecienta de golpe y ya casi no puedo reconocer lo que habla, sonrío y sigo mirando hacia el frente, seguimos descendiendo y cuando vamos en el numero 20 corta la llamada.

Me excusa por favor Srta. White, hablaba con mi padre-

Oh por Dios, no se preocupe, espero no le moleste que lo haya escuchado ya que no tenía donde escapar para no oírlo- sonrío.

Claro, bueno ¿va a almorzar?-

Sí-

¿Acompañada?- enarqué una ceja ante su pregunta, no me pareció apropiada.

Voy con Tom-

Claro-

Sonó la campanilla anunciamos que llegamos al destino y nos bajamos,

Nos vemos luego- me dijo levantando la mano y nuevamente sonriéndome.

¡Candy!- escucho a Tom llamarme desde la salida

Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- le doy un abrazo

Bien ¿y tú?-

Bien- le respondo genuinamente

Vamos entonces-

Fuimos a un restaurant espectacular de comida española que quedaba casi al lado del edificio.

Y…. ¿Qué paso?- me preguntó mientras esperábamos el pedido

¿Con que?- rodó los ojos

Bueno con papucho Terry, ¿tuvieron un polvo de despedida o algo?-

Ojalá- le dije sonriendo- no, bueno tu te enteraste lo que pasó la noche del lanzamiento ¿cierto?

Por supuesto, amiga lo siento tanto, estúpido no preguntarte por eso primero-

Bueno, sí, fue horrible-

Ese cerdo asqueroso, lo bueno es que tu superhéroe llegó a tiempo-

Sí, pero se fue a la velocidad de la luz, igual que los superhéroes-

Ay amiga, ¿le dijiste que lo querías?-

Si…-

Ay te dije el hombre es un imbécil, yo estoy seguro que te quiere pero no sabe cómo hacerlo-

Eso ya no importa, me he decidido a olvidarlo-

Bueno, tú sabes que te apoyo en todo, además es su pérdida, mira semejante mujer que deja ir-

Esbozo una sonrisa y llega nuestra comida,

Tom, ¿Qué me puedes contar de Michael Weber?-

Ay amiga que rápida- ambos soltamos una carcajada

No, es solo que es mi jefe y parece bastante joven

Bueno, tiene 28 años y es soltero, es sagitario-

Cállate- le digo riéndome- no estoy interesada en él como hombre solo como mi jefe nada más

Ay sí, este es más de 10 años menor que tú, aunque estoy segura que si quisieras lo tendrías en la palma de tu mano-

Déjate de decir bobadas-

Hablando en serio, el chico es perfecto, a ver sacó la mejor calificación en la escuela de Negocios de Cambridge, su familia es de Irlanda pero ya muchos años que están establecidos acá, no se le conoce novia dicen que aún sufre por una tal Alexandra que fue su novia desde la secundaria y que lo dejó por un tipo mayor-

Ufff el cuento viejo-

Sí, pero en fin es un pan de Dios-

Estoy segura que debe tener sus aventuras, es bastante guapo- apenas lo dije Tom me miró con burla- oye, soy mujer y aprecio la belleza masculina eso es todo.

Lo que tú digas-

Seguimos conversando y luego nos fuimos hacia el edificio, y así la tarde pasó con Olivia ordenando y dejando fuera algunas cosas, sin darme cuenta eran las 6 de la tarde, mi horario de salida, así que tome aire profundo y me dirigí hacia el departamento.

Lo primero que veo al entrar es un gran bouquet de flores rosas blancas y amarillas, veo que tienen una tarjeta, mi mano tiembla para tomarla con la esperanza de que se trate de un regalo de Terry, no sé porque pero era lo único que podía pensar y la verdad era muy ridículo puesto que Terry ni siquiera sabía que me había ido a Londres.

 _ **Fue un placer conocerla Srta. White, felicidades en su primer día de trabajo, Cordialmente M. Weber**_

Me pareció inapropiado porque me envía flores a mi casa, no quiero que ese chico crea que solo porque es el jefe puede tomarse estas atribuciones, no me interesa.

No me ha gustado nada el regalo y va directo al bote de basura, ni siquiera sé porque me molesta tanto pero lo hace, creo que aún el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Neil me atormenta.

Tomo aire y voy a compartir con mi hija, ya mañana será otro día.

 **Estimadas lectoras:**

 **Este es el estreno de la segunda parte de "Entre tus alas" titulada Reencuentro, espero que les guste la historia de verdad y que disfruten tanto como con perdido, muero por leer sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos...**

 **un abrazo de mi parte y de Terry, que ya va a aparecer tranquilas...**

 **Publicaré lo más rápido que pueda...**

 **Valerae!**


	3. Chapter 3

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DOS

Día miércoles, segundo día de trabajo...

Estoy en la casa, a Elroy le llama la atención lo temprano que me levante para ayudarla con el desayuno y es que hoy amanecí con mucha vitalidad, o puede ser porque anoche no dormí casi nada ya que me revolví varias veces en mi cama recordando a Terry, lo extrañaba por Dios que sí, ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vi y ayer después del drama de las flores recibí un mensaje del preguntándome como estaba, pero nada más.

Sentí que lo hacía por compromiso más que todo y eso me dolió la realidad es que él me quiere pero no me ama, no como yo lo hago, sé que tengo que salir adelante y ayer me repetí mil veces que el cambio es bueno y me hará bien.

Me senté en la ventana de mi habitación mucho rato mirando como llovía, me tengo que acostumbrar a este clima es como si fuese invierno todo el año aunque de repente durante el día sale el sol.

Cuando por fin pude quedarme dormida, pasaron menos de treinta minutos y miré el teléfono, me quedaban como 20 de sueño con la alarma pero ya no quise seguir acostada así que me levante hacia la cocina.

Para mi fortuna a mi hija le encantaron los hotcakes y Elroy fue muy amable durante todo el rato, justo cuando iba saliendo a la oficina recibí una llamada,

¿Aló?- dije sin mirar de quien se trataba

Candy, hija-

Mamá que agradable sorpresa, pero ¿tan temprano? – saco la cuenta rápidamente y debe ser madrugada donde ella estaba

Sí, es que salí- me dijo y podía sentir como esbozaba una sonrisa

¿Y recién vienes llegando?- le dije sin reclamo pero de todas maneras salió así.

A ver, _mamá-_ me dijo en tono de burla- no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Bueno, no, era una pregunta no más- rodé los ojos.

Solo te llamaba para decirte que Albert me pasó unas cosas para llevarle a Antoniette, ¿Te ha llamado?-

Sí, anoche habló con ella-

¿No lo notaste raro?-

Apenas crucé palabra con él- le dije sinceramente- ¿Por qué?

Al parecer tiene problemas en el paraíso-

Ah ¿sí?- no sé qué debería sentir con una noticia así.

Bueno, él no me dijo nada pero se notaba que no estaba bien-

La verdad mamá no me interesa-

Yo sé quién si te interesa-

Ay mamá ahí sí que no, no quiero hablar de él, este viaje entre muchas cosas es para olvidarlo-

Pero ¿Por qué?- me pregunto sorprendida

¿Te parece poco?, me enamoré de él, y él no me corresponde-

Mi madre guarda silencio por un rato, la escucho suspirar un par de veces, iba llegando ya a la oficina así que tuve que terminar el llamado.

Espero verte pronto mamá, Antoniette te extraña mucho y sé que te gustará Londres, estoy llegando a la oficina así que hablamos luego-

Sí, hija, hablamos, te amo-

Igual, mamá-

Dejo el auto en el estacionamiento, esto de manejar al revés es complicado pero siento que para ser mi segunda vez no lo he hecho tan mal, subo al ascensor hacia mi piso y siento el impulso de ir de inmediato donde el Sr. Weber para reclamarle por lo del regalito pero luego pienso, mejor planifico como lo haré no quiero sonar ruda pero tampoco quiero darle demasiada importancia a lo que podría ser solo un regalo de bienvenida.

Me dirijo a mi oficina y veo a Olivia, la saludo cordialmente y ella me ofrece un café de la misma manera, hoy será un buen día me digo.

Luego de un rato me pongo a revisar mi correo personal, lo tenía abandonado desde hace un rato y me encuentro con un mensaje de Terry, el corazón me salta en el pecho y no sé si leerlo o dejarlo pasar, veo la fecha y es del día del evento.

Clickeo en el mensaje y lo abro después de un rato…

 _Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste con esta campaña, sé que el día de hoy todo saldrá de maravilla, confío en ti Candy… confío en ti con mi vida…_

Tan escueto y ambiguo como siempre, sé que no había pasado mucho tiempo acá y que él no sabe que estoy en Londres o ¿Quizás si?, el tema es que aunque él haya sentido algo por mí nunca lo vi hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por demostrarlo. Todo lo que hizo fue apartarme cuando yo estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Pero en fin la vida continua… supongo.

Cuando el tiempo para almorzar había llegado decidí ir a hablar con el Sr. Weber, para más que todo pedirle que no me volviese a enviar un presente como ese menos a mi casa, no pienso volver a pasar por lo que paso con Neil, de solo recordarlo se me revolvieron las entrañas, según George me avisaría ante cualquier cambio o novedad con relación a su detención y posterior enfrentamiento con la justicia.

Al llegar a la oficina me llama la atención que no me recibe la misma mujer del día anterior,

Disculpa- le dijo a la chica, una menuda morena de grandes ojos azules- Vengo a buscar al Sr. Weber

Por supuesto- me dice amable sonriendo- él está atendiendo una llamada pero puede esperarlo- me señala a uno de los sillones

Gracias, dígale que lo busca Candice White-

Muy bien Srta. White-

Al cabo de unos diez minutos la escuchó tomar el auricular para informarle que estoy esperándolo, y luego la veo dando la señal para que entre a la oficina.

El Sr. Weber se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, esperándome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la intensidad de su mirada me desconcertó nuevamente, su traje de color negro combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y con sus ojos de ese azul tan claro.

Srta. White, Buenas tardes, desea tomar asiento-

Dudo un poco en su ofrecimiento, la verdad es que quiero terminar con todo lo más pronto posible.

No, gracias, vengo solo por algo puntual- respondo rápidamente.

Veo que mi actitud no es del todo de su agrado y enarca una ceja a modo dubitativo,

Bueno, dígame soy todo oídos-

Primero que todo quiero que sepa que me he sentido muy bien acá, a pesar de que solo llevo dos días-

Me alegro de escuchar eso, sé que es poco tiempo y espero que siga sintiéndose de la misma forma durante toda su estancia en la compañía-

Gracias- le digo sinceramente- sin embargo, ayer en la noche recibí un presente de su parte en mi casa y la verdad agradezco el detalle pero preferiría que no se vuelva a repetir.

Podría preguntar porque-

Es solo el hecho de que me envíe regalos a mi casa, a mi parecer es inapropiado-

Difiero de eso-me dijo con rapidez y continuo hablando- es un detalle para una dama, nada más.

Sí y por eso se lo agradezco pero no quiero malos entendidos-

Me miro como si le hablara en chino y luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona,

Si le pido disculpas ¿podríamos dejar el asunto a un lado?-

No es necesario que me pida disculpas solo quería aclarar el punto-

Pero de todas maneras quiero hacerlo- se paró de frente a mí y extendió su mano- le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas si la incomode.

Mire su mano por un rato, debatiendo si tomarla o no, la verdad el niñito este me ponía nerviosa y no estaba segura de porqué.

No se preocupe- tome su mano en señal de paz y él me sujetó fuerte mirándome por un buen rato más de lo apropiado, no quería ser grosera pero estuve a punto de tirarle la mano para que me soltase, afortunadamente él lo hizo primero.

Bueno, eso es todo muchas gracias- le dije dando la vuelta para salir

Espero que para la próxima vez sea más cortes con un hombre que solo pretendía darle una bienvenida más amena-

No tengo problema con eso, pero yo no mezclo mi vida personal con mi trabajo-

Me queda perfectamente claro, pero ¿no cree que se podría hacer la excepción?-

Ya la hice- conteste mentalmente-

No, creo que las cosas están mejor así-

Pero, ¿acaso tiene pareja?-

No tengo porque responder eso-

Por el modo a la defensiva en que ha contestado debo suponer que no- dijo sonriendo-

Mi vida privada, no es de su incumbencia-

Difiero nuevamente, me gustaría que fuera-

Ay no! Mi yo interno comenzó a girar por todos lados un Neil nuevamente, no quiero, no otra vez….

Perdón, no quiero ser grosera pero sí clara, no me interesa-

¿No le gustan los hombres acaso?- mi cara se puso roja de coraje porque me sentí insultada, no es que sea algo malo pero no es mi caso y el muy maldito tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

Voy a obviar su comentario fuera de lugar, es usted un irrespetuoso-

Usted señorita, una malagradecida

Solo quería aclarar un punto sencillo, usted lo ha complicado-

Lo ha aclarado pero eso no quita que quiera conocerla más-

Esta conversación llegó hasta acá- me acerco a la puerta y antes de salir escucho que grita

¡Entonces el viernes a las 8!- le doy una mirada asesina de "ni lo sueñes" y me voy de la oficina.

Me devolví a mi escritorio y seguí con las funciones del día, no volví a tener noticias del insufrible chiquillo más, así que pensé que había entendido el mensaje.

El día viernes iba saliendo hacia mi casa, cuando me topé con Tom quien me dijo que si quería salir a ver un poco de la bohemia londinense, me pareció una buena idea pero no quería ir con la ropa del trabajo así que le di mi dirección y le pedí que pasara por mí más tarde.

Llegué y saludé a Anto que estaba en su habitación viendo unas películas, me quedé un rato con ella y luego me dispuse a arreglarme sin antes comentarle a la señora Elroy que saldría un momento en la noche.

Salí del baño y me puse un vestido negro de cocktail con mangas largas, ideal para el clima londinense, complemente el atuendo con unas botas largas de tacón del mismo color. Estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, no pasaron más de 2 minutos y siento que la Señora Elroy abre la puerta.

Señorita Candy, la buscan- me grita desde el pasillo

Ya voy- le respondo; me pongo el labial, me doy una última mirada espejo conforme con lo que veo y salgo.

Tom, llegaste temprano- digo entrando al living y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando veo a Michael Weber, en camisa con jeans y chaqueta de cuero, sus ojos azules sonrientes.

¿Qué hace usted aquí?- le pregunto a la defensiva

Bueno, creo que habíamos quedado en que la pasaría a buscar a las ocho y bueno- miró su reloj- y son las ocho

Lo lamento pero no voy a salir con usted, se lo dije-

Por favor Srta. White, deme una oportunidad- me dijo y siento como baja un poco las revoluciones al notar que su acto sorpresa no me ha impresionado en lo absoluto- mire, solo quiero ser amable con usted, y por supuesto conocerla mejor, tendría que ser muy mentiroso para no admitir que usted es una mujer hermosa y me gustaría saber más de usted.

Y se lo agradezco pero…-

Mami, ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Antonniette aparece y se acerca corriendo hacia donde estamos.

Él es mi jefe, hija, el señor Weber-

Hola lindura- le dice él- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Antonniette- le dice mi hija sonriendo

Bueno yo soy Michael, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Le muestra todos los dedos de la mano, para enseñarle que son cinco

¿Por qué hablas raro?- le pregunta Anto y me muero de vergüenza.

Es que yo soy de Irlanda, de donde vienen los duendes-

¿Eres un duende?- dijo ella con ilusión

No, esas son historias de allá-

Hija, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a la Señora Elroy?-

Ya mami-

Veo a mi nena hasta que se pierde por la puerta de la cocina y me giro para decirle al Sr. Weber que se retire nuevamente pero el timbre me sobresalta, le doy una mirada a mi jefe y voy hacia la puerta.

Tom me recibe con su particular entusiasmo pero cae en cuenta de inmediato que no me encuentro sola.

¿Sr. Weber?, Buenas noches-

Buenas noches. Tom-

Candy, bueno- mira a mi jefe y me mira a mí- ¿estás lista?

Sí, el Sr. Weber ya se retiraba-

La verdad- habló- pensé que tenía una cita con la Srta. White pero al parecer me confundí

Pero si quieres Candy, podemos salir otro día- dice Tom

¡NO!- exclamé casi gritando- no es necesario Tom nosotros habíamos quedado antes.

Bueno si quiere Sr. Weber puede acompañarnos-

Llámame Michael por favor estamos fuera del horario de oficina y me encantaría total ya tenía pensado salir-

Sí, claro- digo con poco ánimo pero ya que vamos a salir con Tom no me molesta tanto la idea, me excuso un momento para ir a buscar mi abrigo y luego de despedirme de Anto y la señora Elroy salimos del departamento hacia Portobello Bar, un lugar para comer y además para tomar un trago con amigos, me gustó la música y toda la onda del lugar.

Bien- comenzó el Sr. Weber cuando estuvimos ya instalados en la mesa- ¿Hace mucho tiempo se conocen?

Claro- respondió Tom- a Candy la conozco hace muchos años y siempre he tenido un crush con su hermano Stear

Yo me pongo a reír y el Sr. Weber me sigue este Tom es un deslenguado.

Tom es un viejo amigo- sigo yo- la verdad hemos trabajado juntos incluso como usted sabe

Sí, tengo conocimiento del trabajo que hicieron con GG retails, buenísimo el trabajo de ambos-

Gracias-

¿Es verdad que su presidente es un tipo difícil de llevar?- pregunta

Oh no… lo último que quiero es hablar de Terry pero gracias a Dios Tom se adelanta.

Para nada, es un poco serio si pero con Candy se llevaron estupendamente y eso facilitó mucho las cosas-

Si, nos llevamos bien- respondí mirando mi copa tratando de disimular lo que sentía por dentro.

¿Y usted frecuenta mucho estos lugares?- le pregunté desviando la conversación hacia otro lado.

¿Podría por favor tutearme?, una me hace sentir viejo y dos no es necesario estos formalismos cuando estamos cenando-

No me parece apropiado- le respondo de inmediato y Tom me pega un ligero puntapié en la pierna- pero si usted insiste.

¿Puedo llamarla Candice…?-

Candy, por favor, para las personas con las que comparto soy Candy-

Bien, Candy, me puede decir Michael entonces- me sonríe y como siempre sus ojos se iluminan al sonreír.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, me gusta venir a tomarme un trago de vez en cuando como buen irlandés-

Todos sonreímos

Además me distraigo de la oficina, claro-

La velada continúo en el mismo tono, todo muy tranquilo resulta que Michael era excelente para contar historias, le encantaba y a veces pensaba hasta que las inventaba lo de raras que eran.

Y bueno me tropecé con la cascara de plátano ahí en frente de la chica que quería conquistar- Tom reía como loco.

Parece demasiado increíble- dije con una sonrisa

Tengo la cicatriz para comprobarlo pero me temo que está en un lugar que no puedo mostrar en público- sus ojos puestos fijamente en mí, me estaba coqueteando podía sentirlo, desvíe la mirada hacia mi tercer coctel de gin con tónica.

Bueno, ¿y ahora?- preguntó Tom ya bastante _contento._

Yo me voy a mi casa- dije mirando la hora- son más de las once, no sé ustedes.

Ay Candy, no seas aguafiestas, conozco un buen lugar donde podemos ir a bailar- dijo Tom y la verdad es que conociendo sus lugares, no es que no sean entretenidos pero la fiesta no termina hasta el otro día.

No, gracias prefiero irme-

Yo te llevo- se ofreció Michael, iba a decirle que no pero luego lo pensé mejor la verdad es que no conocía a nadie y estaba en una ciudad relativamente extraña y mi querido amigo ya estaba hablando por teléfono con quien quiera que se iba a juntar en otro lado.

Bueno, gracias- tome mi abrigo y me despedí de Tom con un abrazo y un beso, mientras me miraba como diciendo "luego me cuentas".

Le doy una mirada de no seas ridículo, y escucho como se despide de Michael, me dirijo hacia la puerta, la noche está helada pero igual no siento tanto frio, debe ser el acohol que causó estragos.

Michael me abre la puerta de su Porsche y nos vamos a toda velocidad hacia mi departamento, me siento mareada un poco y sin poder evitarlo recuerdo la primera vez que estuve con Terry en similares condiciones, me pongo roja de solo recordarlo, y mirando por la ventana me acuerdo de él, deseo con todas mis fuerzas verlo nuevamente.

¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Michael al cabo de unos segundos.

Sí, no hay problema- él estaba perfecto, solo se tomó una cerveza sin alcohol ya que estaba manejando.

Llegamos al complejo de departamentos y antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, él ya estaba en la puerta para ayudarme a bajar, tome su mano, me impulsó hacia delante para poder salir y todo me dio vueltas, no puedo creer que me sienta así no fue tanto lo que tomé, y no me siento ebria sino que es como si el estómago no me respondiera.

¿De verdad estás bien?- me dice Michael aún sosteniéndome y yo trato de poner todos mis sentidos bien y me zafó para buscar las llaves.

Sí no sé qué me pasó- contesto ya metiendo la llave en el cerrojo

Bueno, ¿me voy tranquilo entonces?-

Sí, no hay problema- le dedico una sonrisa y extiendo mi mano para despedirlo pero al tomar mi mano me acerca hacia él y deposita un beso en mi mejilla suave y lento.

Nos vemos-

Adiós- le dijo sin capacidad de responder más, no porque me haya afectado sino porque me sorprendió el gesto.

Entro a mi departamento con cuidado de no meter mucho ruido y me dirijo a mi habitación, aún me siento mareada pero logro ponerme la pijama y acostarme, pienso que con dormir se me va a pasar el malestar y cierro los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, puedo sentir los rayos del sol en mi cara, pero no me siento nada bien, de hecho horrible, me levanto rápidamente y termino de cabeza en la taza del baño, no sé qué me sucede y ya estoy preocupada porque no fue tanto la borrachera como para despertar así. Me miro al espejo y estoy hecha un desastre aún es temprano, y me arrastro prácticamente nuevamente a la cama, nuevamente me quedo dormida.

 **Hola! ¿Pensaron que las había olvidado? Pues nunca amigas, lamento no poder escribir tan rápido pero es que el trabajo me consume demasiado tiempo, pero ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo que viene así que espero entregarlo muy pronto, yo sé que quizás extrañan a nuestro querido rebelde, la verdad yo también pero pronto estará de regreso. Agradezco sus mensajes y buena onda y espero que sigan la historia, un abrazo de Terry para todas! :D**

 **Las quiere mucho Valerae!**


	4. Chapter 4

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO TRES

Luego de haberme quedado dormida por segunda vez, desperté sintiéndome un poco mejor y me di cuenta que eran las 9 de la mañana, Antoniette ya estaba por despertar así que me despabilé y caminé hacia el baño para ducharme y arreglarme para el resto del día.

Buenos días Sra. Elroy-

Buenos días Sra. ¿Cómo amaneció?-

La verdad con un poco de dolor de estómago pero bien-

Si quiere le puedo hacer una infusión, tengo una receta perfecta para esos molestos dolores-

Muchas gracias- le respondí con una sonrisa.

¡Mami!- escuchó a Antonniette gritar desde su habitación

Me sobresalto de inmediato y voy casi corriendo a ver qué es lo que pasa,

¿Qué pasa mi nena?- le digo entrando en la habitación

Te extrañaba- responde levantándose de la cama para apretarme con un abrazo

Pero si aquí estoy, no pasa nada-

¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy día, mami?-

No sé, estaba pensando que fuéramos al cine ¿Quieres?-

Sí, quiero ver la "Bella y la Bestia"-

Pues perfecto, vamos entonces-

Le di el día libre a Elroy, luego de pedirle algunas referencias sobre cómo llegar al cine, al final decidí poner el GPS para movilizarme y encontrar un centro comercial no fue tan difícil como pensé, así pasamos el día sábado con Anto comiendo pop corn y viendo películas, aproveche de comprar ropa y algunas cosas para adornar la casa, lo pasamos increíble y ya era casi de noche cuando volvimos, a eso de las 9 de la noche de nosotras llamó Albert, había sido constante y ha llamado a Antonniette todos los días, ella feliz de escuchar a su papa regularmente.

¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto después de haber hablado con Anto, lo escucho suspirar por la línea.

Bien- me responde y no sé qué más decir.

Bueno, cuídate, hablamos luego-

Sí, eeeh Candy-

Si…-

Estaba pensando viajar a ver a Antonniette-

Claro, no hay problema-

Yo creo que dentro de dos semanas más para poder estar con ella un fin de semana-

Bueno, coordinamos entonces y lo hacemos-

Gracias, hablamos-

Hasta luego, Albert-

Hasta luego, Candy-

Corte el teléfono y me sentí aliviada, nunca pensé que se podría llevar una relación así civilizada con alguien quien en su momento me hizo tanto daño, pero claro ya habían pasado cuanto, ¿5 meses? A decir verdad, no es tanto tiempo pero tuve a Terry a mi lado, ay corazón terco deja de pensar en él.

El domingo había decidido quedarme en casa y jugar con Anto, le había comprado un juego de masas nuevo y a ella le encanta armar cosas con eso y por supuesto usarme a mi de conejillos de indias.

Eran las tres de la tarde y mi teléfono comenzó a parpadear con una llamada entrante, no era de un número conocido así que conteste pensando que se trataba de una broma o numero equivocado.

Buenas tardes-

Hola, ¿Candy?- reconozco la voz de Michael inmediatamente por el otro lado.

Hola- le respondo- ¿A que debo su llamado?-

Bueno, quede un poco preocupado el otro día no te sentías muy bien que digamos-

Oh- había olvidado mi malestar del viernes- si… yo creo que el cocktel estaba un poco fuerte, la verdad no estoy muy acostumbrada

Se quedó en silencio y miré el teléfono pensando quizás que se había ido la comunicación,

¿Sí?- dije

Lo siento me alegro que estés bien, solo quería saber si ¿podríamos vernos hoy?-

No lo creo, estoy con mi hija-

Me parece perfecto, conozco un parque muy cerca de tu casa y estoy seguro que a Antoniette le encantará-

La verdad quería declinar en su invitación pero me pareció que no había nada de malo, quizás me serviría para conversar con él nuevamente y manifestarle que no podía ofrecerle más que una amistad.

Está bien, dame la dirección…-

Bueno si quieren las recojo no tengo problema-

Bien, danos una hora-

Nos vemos-

Hasta luego-

Nos alistamos mientras le contaba a mi nena que iríamos a un parque, para que pueda correr y jugar, por supuesto ella estaba súper contenta, me replantee el tema de la salida con Michael pero ya le había dicho que sí y bueno, antes de pensarlo nuevamente el timbre sonó anunciando que había llegado.

Hola Candy-

Hola Michael- se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Hola- dice Anto detrás de mí

Hola preciosa-

¿Tú eres el jefe duende de mi mama?-

Bueno, creo que te había dicho que no era un duende, pero hoy iremos a un parque ¿Quieres?-

Mi hija esbozo una sonrisa gigante y asintió con la cabeza.

Salimos de la casa y llegamos al Nottin Hill Gate Park, muy cerca del departamento. Es un lugar maravilloso, floreado y donde se respira el aire limpio de la naturaleza, respire profundo sintiendo la brisa fresca de la tarde golpeándome la cara, caminamos hasta una pequeña colina y nos sentamos en una banca observando como Antoniette jugaba en los juegos.

¿Quieres una soda o algo?-

La verdad no, estoy bien-

Bueno, quizás la niña quiera algo después-

¿Por qué haces todo esto?- le pregunto de repente

Bueno, primero porque de verdad quiero conocerte, ya te dije-

Iba a replicar y me detuvo

Aunque entiendo si no pasa nada más allá, la verdad es que disfruto tu compañía, mucho-

Y yo agradezco mucho que seas de esta manera, de verdad, yo necesitaba la compañía de alguien creo estando prácticamente sola acá-

Gracias, me encanta compartir contigo y con tu hija, es una niña maravillosa-

Lo es- le digo mientras Anto me llama para poder subirla al columpio

¿Quieres helado?- le preguntó Michael una vez que salimos de los juegos.

Si- dijo ella con entusiasmo.

¿Y bueno cuál es tu historia?-

¿Mi historia?- le pregunté mientras caminábamos y Anto daba un paseo en un Pony.

Si… bueno ¿divorciada?-

Oh, sí, me divorcié del padre de Anto este año-

¿Estás bien con eso?-

La verdad sí, no tengo problemas ya con el papa de Anto, nos llevamos bien-

Qué bueno eso es sano para la niña también-

Por supuesto, pienso lo mismo es complicado pero a la larga se puede-

¿Y tú?- le pregunto con genuino interés.

La verdad yo tengo una historia bastante aburrida, he salido con varias chicas, pero solo tuve una novia y rompimos el año pasado-

¿Estás bien con eso?-

La verdad ahora estoy mejor, a mí me cuesta un poco olvidar yo creo- me sonrío y pude ver un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, se veía vulnerable y me pareció que de verdad la historia con su ex le afectaba, no quiso ahondar en el tema y no me pareció prudente preguntar más allá por lo que seguimos caminando y conversado de otras cosas.

Finalmente, oscureció y nos fuimos de vuelta al departamento, le agradecí el paseo de todo corazón, el lugar era realmente maravilloso y la conversación fue amena, me costaba trabajo creer que teníamos una diferencia de edad importante, la verdad es que no lo sentí en ningún momento.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, le dio un abrazo a Anto y entramos a la casa, una vez ya acostada pensaba en la tarde que habíamos pasado y sé, lo sé, soy una idiota pero no pude evitar pensar porque Terry no era así, porque me tenía que enamorar de un hombre como él, con tantas trancas pero el amor es así, el corazón manda; pensé en Michael y sinceramente no creo poder fijarme en él pero tenía que reconocer que además de poseer belleza física, podía notar su belleza interior, es un buen chico.

La semana empezó con el ingreso de Anto a la escuela, el San Pablo es un colegio de alto prestigio y la madre superiora, la hermana Grey, se nota es una mujer estricta y que le gusta el orden por sobre todas las cosas, me dio una charla sobre la antigüedad del colegio y cuanto se esforzaban por mantener el prestigio sobre todas las cosas, me pareció un tanto arcaico pero a decir verdad la hermana Grey es una señora con varios años encima y tomando en cuenta que Antoniette solo estará un año, la escuche con respeto pero sin tomar mayores consideraciones.

Durante mi jornada laboral estuve tranquila, con Olivia revisamos propuestas para poder expandir la parrilla programática de la televisora, dándole el enfoque juvenil que me había solicitado Michael, pensé en un programa de talentos, sé que existen muchos pero este sería una especie de reality show, donde ellos tendrán que trabajar y experimentar lo que es alcanzar el sueño de llegar a ser una estrella en lo que se proponen. Había que pulir la idea pero me sonaba.

Michael aprobó el proyecto, además de otros que tenían que ver con cambiar el logo de la televisora y darle un nuevo slogan, ampliar las plataformas de redes sociales, crear un programa en el cual se toquen temas de interés por parte de los jóvenes, entre otros.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, y no me había vuelto a sentir mal desde la salida de la semana pasada, por lo que lo atribuí al alcohol ya era viernes nuevamente, me preparaba para salir de la oficina cuando sentí un golpeteo en la puerta.

Hola- Michael estaba recargado en el umbral- ¿te vas?

Sí- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa- ya voy a mi casa

¿Quisieras tomar un café?-

La verdad, Michael, estoy un poco cansada-

¿Puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa?-

Vine en mi auto, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- contesté mientras me ponía la gabardina

Me hubiese gustado que pudiésemos salir- me dijo con la mirada baja, como de verdad sintiendo no poder salir

Bueno, si quieres mañana…-

No me dejo terminar porque al momento de haber dicho eso…

¿Te parece a cenar?-

Michael- dije un poco incomoda- yo de verdad agradezco todo, pero no quiero malos entendidos yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad.

Él se acercó y tomo mi mano, con el pulgar la acarició debería haberla apartado pero me miró con esos ojos tan transparentes y no fui capaz de removerla.

Tus ojos me dicen que hay alguien más- me dijo- no es necesario ser adivino para darme cuenta

No quiero hablar de eso- retire la mano y me aparte, activando mi mecanismo de defensa.

Solo quiero dejarte claro que me interesas, pero jamás forzaría algo más eres una mujer maravillosa, y si solo puedo aspirar a ser tu amigo… me conformo con eso- se acerca a mí para depositar un beso en mi mejilla y susurra en mi oído- por el momento.

Me brinda una sonrisa y sale de la oficina, me quedo mirando la puerta un rato más y salgo hacia mi casa.

¡Llegué!- digo cuando entro a mi departamento

Buenas noches, Sra. Candy ¿Cómo le fue?- pregunta Elroy con una sonrisa

Bien, gracias y ¿la nena?-

En su habitación jugando con los legos que llegaron hoy de América-

Oh, llegó la encomienda de Albert-

Elroy asiente con la cabeza, y yo la dejo para entrar a la habitación de mi hija,

Hola mi nena- Anto me recibió con los brazos abiertos y muy emocionada mostrándome los juguetes que le habían mandado, era una colección especial de la Bella y la Bestia en Lego, además me contó que Albert ya la había llamado para preguntarle por las cosas y que ella le dijo que estaba contenta con su regalo.

Una vez que dejé a mi niña durmiendo tomé el teléfono para llamar a mi mamá, la próxima semana llegaba y había quedado de llamarla para que me diera todos los detalles del vuelo y su llegada.

Hola mama-

Hija, ¿Cómo va todo?-

Bien, te agradará Londres estoy segura-

Bueno siempre he querido vivir en otro país y saber qué es lo que siente, también tu padre tenía ese sueño sabes-

Sí, recuerdo que lo mencionó en alguna oportunidad-

¿Y qué tal la gente?, tus compañeros de trabajo-

Todo bien, me he llevado bien con todos- dudé un poco en seguir- mi jefe es un joven bastante amable… me ha invitado a salir

¡¿Qué?¡- me dice casi gritando

Mamá- reclamé alejando el auricular- ¿Qué te pasa? No es nada, él solo es cortés y somos amigos

¿Te interesa como algo más?-

Bueno, no, mamá tú sabes que yo estoy enamorada de otra persona-

Lo sé, por lo mismo, mejor no dar falsas esperanzas-

Bueno, en estricto rigor no tengo nada con Terry, así que no sería darle falsas esperanzas-

Pero Candy…-

Mamá no me interesa por el momento, además es más joven que yo-

Lo que faltaba- dijo mi madre y podía sentir como tomaba aire

¿Perdón?-

Nada, ten cuidado hija-

Mamá no tengo dieciséis años- le digo divertida

Sí, solo no quiero tu corazón roto-

Tranquila, bueno nos vemos pronto entonces-

Sí, hija, te mandaré los detalles del vuelo por mensaje-

Perfecto, buenas noches desde acá-

Buenas noches-

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y al tomar desayuno le comenté a Elroy sobre la salida que tendría durante la noche,

No hay problema señora, yo estoy acá para servirla-

Mañana tendrá su día libre, yo solo saldré por un momento-

Me sonrío y volvió a repetir que no me preocupara, después de eso fuimos al supermercado con Anto a hacer compras, estaba por volver al departamento cuando veo un mensaje de Michael, preguntando si me recogía a las 8 para cenar, le respondí de inmediato que sí.

Así que durante la tarde me relajé, bañé a mi hija, jugamos a la hora del té, y luego yo me di un baño relajante con espuma, decidí poner un poco de música, los acordes de una canción de Adele comenzaron a sonar y no pude evitar recordar a Terry…

 _ **Todo lo que pido es que si esta es mi última noche contigo, abrázame como si fuese algo más que tu amiga… dame un momento que pueda usar, tómame de la mano mientras hacemos lo que los amantes hacen… me importa como termine… Porque ¿Qué tal si nunca amo de nuevo?**_

Silenciosamente comencé a llorar, ni siquiera eso había sido memorable, la última vez con él fue en mi oficina, claro fue pasional y no me arrepiento de nada, sentí que el alma se saldría de mi cuerpo solo porque me entregaba completa al hombre que amo, pero de todas maneras me hubiese gustado otra despedida, aunque para que, para sufrir más.

Apago la música y salgo del baño, no quiero pensar más en él, me siento ridícula mientras me miro al espejo, ahí estaba añorando a Terry mientras un buen tipo me había invitado a salir, quizás debería dejar que el tiempo se encargara de todo como siempre. Yo no quiero sufrir más, no hay nada más horrible que amar a alguien sin ser correspondida.

Me despabilo y sonrío, basta de sentir lastima por lo que sea que me haya pasado al menos hoy lo voy a pasar bien, me encamino hacia mi closet y elijo un lindo vestido verde de noche y unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

Michael llegó justo a las 8 al parecer se tomaba en serio la puntualidad,

Te ves hermosa, Candy- me dijo luego de depositar un beso en mi mejilla

Gracias- le conteste con una sonrisa

¿estas lista?-

Sí- me dirijo a Elroy- voy a despedirme de Antoniette, gracias de nuevo

Luego de despedirme de mi hija, salimos del departamento hacia un elegante restaurant,

Buenas noches, bienvenidos ¿desean algo como aperitivo?-

Sí, por favor yo quisiera un vasito de gin pero muy poco-

Claro señorita y ¿el caballero?-

Yo agua por favor-

Luego de eso el mozo se retiró y se produjo un silencio entre ambos, un poco incómodo a decir verdad,

Parece que la lluvia va a parar- le comente mirando por la ventana, bueno el clima siempre sirve para quebrar el hielo ¿no?

Bueno no conoces como es el clima acá de repente se pone a llover- se rie- pero si, al parecer por el momento estamos a salvo.

El mozo vuelve y hacemos nuestros pedidos,

Bueno Candy, ya me contaste que eres divorciada-

Sí- le comenté- era mi novio de la universidad, bueno de siempre fue mi único novio en verdad

Oh- dijo sorprendido- bueno puedo entender entonces porque no quieres una nueva relación.

Claro…- le dije no muy convencida no sabía si confesarle sobre Terry, eventualmente terminaría enterándose de quien era y eso no sería nada bueno

¿De qué parte de América eres?-

De Chicago, mi familia es de allá mi tatarabuelo tiene una hacienda en un pueblo llamado Lakewood-

Oh, una familia con mucha tradición entonces-

Claro, ¿y la tuya?-

Bueno yo soy de Belfast, en Irlanda del Norte, mis padres son doctores ejercieron allá pero decidieron emigrar cuando yo tenía quince años, me encanta mi ciudad a decir verdad pero agradezco el haberme venido porque bueno acá desarrolle mi profesión y he crecido como persona, pero siempre vuelvo a mis raíces, allá tengo amigos de la infancia con los que nunca he perdido contacto-

Siempre es bueno mantener contacto con tus raíces-

Claro que sí, no olvidar de donde uno vino es importante-

Claro- le digo con una sonrisa

Bueno y también la *Guiness que venden acá no es igual a la de allá-

Ambos reímos y seguimos conversando sobre nuestra infancia y cosas triviales, íbamos llegando al postre cuando veo que la mirada clara de Michael se oscurece por completo, mirando hacia la puerta, me giro disimuladamente y veo a una chica preciosa, pelirroja con ojos ámbar, y ataviada en un escotado vestido rojo, su cabello largo y ligeramente rizado era de verdad un espectáculo, un hombre con pinta de Donald Trump, la tenía tomada de la cintura baja era más chiquito que ella y se notaba que estaba exhibiéndola cual trofeo, la imagen era sencillamente absurda y cuando volví a mirar a Michael me di cuenta de quien se trataba, era su ex… Alexandra.

¿Quieres irte?- le pregunte al verlo tan descompuesto

No, no te preocupes, me pareció ver a alguien pero creo que me equivoqué-

No es necesario que mientas, yo me di cuenta de quién se trata-

Respiró profundo, no lo entenderé yo entre todas las personas, a mí me pasó lo mismo con Albert sé que se siente ver a la persona que amas o amaste con quien te engañó.

Han pasado algunos meses, creo que aún duele-

Le tome su mano y sonreí, dándole apoyo en esto,

¿Sabes qué? mejor vamos a comer helado de postre, conozco un lugar estupendo- me dijo de repente

Me parece genial- apretó mi mano y tomé mi abrigo para irme, pensando en que ojala no nos topáramos con ellos en la salida, pero bueno el destino quería otra cosa.

Pero si es el pequeño Mikey- dijo el hombre cuando estaba a punto de salir

Buenas noches- respondió Michael- Robert… Alexandra

La chica lo miró con lastima, y de verdad me dio tanta rabia ósea ¿ella mirándolo con pena? Acaso no veía al vejestorio que tenía al lado,

¿Cómo están Maggie y Andrew?-

Todo bien, bueno si me disculpan- dijo Michael

Oh, veo que estas acompañado- dijo el hombre y me miró de pies a cabeza sentí unas ganas de golpearlo, el tipo era mucho más viejo que yo.

Sí…- antes que Michael pudiera decir más lo tomé del brazo y le besé la mejilla

Vamos querido, se nos hace tarde- le dije sugerente ante la mirada atónita de su ex claramente no se le esperaba,

Claro- me respondió Michael y salimos así riéndonos como si hubiésemos hecho una travesura.

Gracias- me dijo cuándo paramos en la heladería

De nada, entiendo que debe ser difícil-

Lo es, más cuando ese tipo es mi padrino-

Abrí los ojos como platos sin poder creerlo,

Es una bajeza lo que hizo, ¿tus padres que opinan al respecto?-

Ellos han sido amigos toda la vida, pero no le perdonan esto, verás yo estaba por casarme con Alexandra cuando bueno…-

Lo siento tanto Michael, se nota que tú eres un buen chico-

¿Tú crees?- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- capaz soy un lobo con traje de oveja

Bueno entonces mi juicio está por los cielos porque no lo creo- nos miramos y sonreímos nuevamente, sus ojos claros me indicaban que no estaba equivocada, aparté la vista y miré mi reloj- sabes, quisiera volver a casa ya es tarde.

Son las diez apenas-

Sí, pero de verdad estoy cansada-

Está bien- y después de tomarnos el helado nos fuimos directamente a mi departamento.

Me despedí en el auto pero él insistió en bajarse y despedirse en la puerta,

Lo pasé bien, Michael gracias-

No, gracias a ti Candy- me tomó un rizo y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja y con la otra mano tomó mi mejilla- yo… quisiera

Lo veía acercándose lentamente hacia mí y no podía reaccionar, Dios iba a besarme ¿porque no podía moverme?, de repente sentí un mareo parecido al del día anterior, entre más se acercaba más mareada me sentía… pero debía detenerlo no podía pasar esto… no…

¿Candy?- escucho una voz que hace que me olvide de todo, al mismo tiempo me rescata de la situación, y al dar la vuelta lo único que pude decir fue

¿Tú?- y no supe más del mundo.

 **Hola!**

 **Queridas amigas, quería entregarles un nuevo capitulo agradeciendo nuevamente la buena recepción con la historia, espero muy pronto volver con uno nuevo, y me sigan acompañando. Su entusiasmo me da muchas fuerzas para seguir compartiendo esto con ustedes, de todo corazón mil gracias.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo espero muuuuuuy prontitooo!**

 **Un abrazo de Terry, las quiere**

 **Valerae!**

 ***Guiness: Cerveza típica de Irlanda**


	5. Chapter 5

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO CUATRO

Dolor… solo siento dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar, abro despacio los ojos y siento el impulso de cerrarlos de nuevo de inmediato porque no soporto la luz, de a poco abro un ojo y reconozco que estoy en mi habitación,

Sra. Candy- es la voz de Elroy- gracias a Dios

¿Qué paso?- le digo con dificultad

Estaba afuera de la casa y se desmayó Señora, por suerte el joven con el que salió la tomo en brazos sino se hubiese azotado en el piso- comenta

No recuerdo muy bien-

Ambos están muy preocupados-

Me dice eso y lo recuerdo perfectamente, no puede ser, siento que me voy a desmayar de nuevo

Ambos…- digo en un susurro

El amigo del joven Michael, creo que se llama Terrence…-

Amigo claro-pienso con sorna

Está aquí todavía- pregunte en singular porque la verdad solo me importaba saber si Terry seguía aquí

Sí, ambos están en la sala, ¿Quiere que los deje pasar?-

No, Elroy, no me siento muy bien y la verdad dale las gracias a ambos pero quiero descansar-

Está bien-

Me recuesto y la cara de Terry se me repite una y mil veces, tengo muchas preguntas, que hace aquí, porque vino, como supo dónde estaba, y además ridículamente me siento avergonzada puesto que casi me vio besándome con Michael, bueno no creo que hubiese pasado, si no hubiese llegado él lo más probable es que hubiese terminado desmayada de todas formas, me recuerdo que debo visitar a un médico estos mareos no son normales, debe ser un alza de presión, estrés, tal vez tiene que ver con lo que me pasó con Neil, mi cuerpo recién está asimilando eso… qué se yo.

Caballero le digo que la señora no quiere ver a nadie- puedo escuchar a Elroy discutiendo con alguien y puedo casi jurar quien es antes de que conteste

Solo quiero saber si está bien, verla-

Mire, ella debe estar durmiendo ya, además el Sr. Michael ya se retiró-

¿A mí que me importa lo que ese haga?, no lo conozco-

Pero, yo pensé que era su amigo-

Me levanto como puedo y me acerco a la puerta para llamar a Elroy,

Señora Elroy, está bien déjelo pasar- le digo desde la puerta

Me apuro para devolverme a la cama, me miro al espejo y me veo horrible, los ojos negros porque la pintura se me corrió y mi cabello un desastre, me subo en el colchón cuando siento que tocan la puerta, me siento y me arropo lo más rápido que puedo,

Pasa- digo con un hilo de voz, siento que las piernas me tiritan, y que tengo una sensación de vértigo, veo la puerta abrirse y ahí está el hombre que amo, al que más he amado en toda mi vida, maravilloso, deseable e increíblemente guapo en un pantalón beige y camisa blanca, su pelo castaño, rebelde al igual que él y sus ojos, jamás en la vida podría perderme como lo hago en el mar de sus ojos.

Hola- dice con timidez mientras se acerca hacia la cama, aun no puedo creer que está acá, necesito entender

Hola- le respondo, ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento, se sentó en la cama y me observó, el corazón me latía tan rápido que sentí como si estuviese a punto de explotar, con que pregunta partir primero todo es confuso

¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunta de pronto- ¿te sientes bien?

Sí, no sé me he sentido un poco mareada estos días-

Disculpa por no haberte ido a ver después de lo que pasó con el asqueroso de tu ex jefe- me dijo- yo estuve de viaje por esos días

Lo mire sin entender, acá estaba conmigo en Londres y me pide disculpas por algo que pasó hace tres semanas atrás

No hace falta, yo estoy mejor de eso- su mirada se ensombrece un poco y sonríe

Se nota- responde con sarcasmo

Puedo percibir un dejo de ¿reclamo? En su forma de hablar, es en serio

Terry, no entiendo que haces aquí-

Bueno ahora quería saber si estabas mejor, por si no lo recuerdas te desmayaste allá afuera-

Rodé los ojos, no necesito sus salidas por la tangente ahora,

Me refiero a que estás aquí en Londres, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Vine a verte- me dice sin pensarlo, quedo sin palabras como a verme, para qué- las cosas no, bueno- se pasa una mano por el pelo y yo solo lo miro, sonrío en mi interior, se nota a la legua está nervioso

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto y me mira nuevamente con sus ojos azules, destellando matices del océano, turbulento, inquieto, aquellos ojos de los cuales me enamoré.

Lo mejor será que conversemos luego, te ves cansada- pone una mano en mi mejilla y juro por Dios que me sentí morir por el solo contacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel.

Solo atine a asentir, era tarde y mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo luego de tantas emociones.

¿Tienes donde quedarte?- le pregunté

Creo que nunca mencioné que mi familia es inglesa, despeinada- me dice y se ríe- la casa de mi familia está cerca de acá.

Los ojos se me cierran, y siento que se acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla,

Mañana ¿podríamos vernos?- pregunta despacio

Claro- contesto en un susurro casi incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Nos vemos entonces- escucho que dice a lo lejos y caigo entonces en un profundo sueño

Estoy en una casa desconocida, las paredes se mueven como si se tratara de un terremoto pero sin tanta intensidad, voy por un pasillo que solo esta alumbrado por una luz tenue, al fondo distingo una habitación con su luz encendida, con curiosidad camino hacia ella, despacio y con algo de temor abro la puerta que no estaba del todo cerrada, hay una cuna en el centro y una sensación de deja vu me invade, me acerco y veo a un bebe pero no puedo distinguir bien su figura, o como es solo sé que siento una profunda sensación en el pecho solo por estar a su lado, un sonido proveniente de la entrada me hace saltar y veo a Terry con una sonrisa en el umbral de la puerta, camina hacia mí y cuando está a punto de llegar distingo a una mujer detrás de él con la clara intención de hacerle daño con algo que tenía en la mano, el pánico me invadió, no podía moverme, las palabras no salían de mi boca, ella se acercaba a punto de golpearlo…

¡NO!- grité y me senté en la cama, sudaba. Me sentía rara, era la segunda vez que tenía una pesadilla como esta.

Con pereza miro al reloj al lado de la cama, las 8:30am, temprano aún, Anto debe estar dormida, increíblemente se acostumbró al cambio de hora maravillosamente, cierro los ojos y recapitulo lo que pasó ayer, la salida con Michael, el encuentro con su ex, el casi beso… Terry en Londres.

La cabeza me da vueltas de nuevo, como olvidar que lo vi estuvo acá en mi habitación y me pidió que nos viéramos hoy, pero donde, como, ay ese hombre me saca de quicio vuelve a mi vida así como si nada y pretende que nos veamos, así de simple.

A quien trato de engañar, el tiempo no ha sido el suficiente y la verdad es que él nunca ha salido de mi mente, siempre ha estado acá digo apuntando a mi corazón, y ahora estoy con la incertidumbre de que es lo que quiere, será quizás, que siente algo como lo que yo por él. Aprieto los ojos, mejor no pienso más.

Reviso mi teléfono, mi madre me mandó un mensaje y se lo devuelvo enseguida, no puedo evitar pensar que quizás ella fue la que le dijo a Terry de mi paradero. Ya habrá tiempo de conversar con ella cuando llegue acá.

Me levanto y voy a ver a mi nena que aún sigue dormida, me apoyo a un lado de su cama y le doy un suave beso en su cabecita para que despierte pero nada, me arrepentí por que la vi tan tranquilita durmiendo que preferí dejarla así

Sra. Candy, ¿Cómo se siente hoy?- al salir de la habitación me encuentro con Elroy

Bien Señora Elroy, me duele ligeramente la cabeza pero nada del otro mundo, quiero agradecerle por haberme cuidado anoche-

No se preocupe para eso estoy- me dijo con una sonrisa, gesto que devolví y me acerqué para abrazarla, le pareció un poco raro que hiciese eso al principio pude notar pero después me recibió amablemente.

Señora, ¿Quiere algo especial para hoy?-

Es tu día libre, no tiene que quedarse Elroy-

Pero quiero hacerlo, usted puede sentirse mal nuevamente y con la niña-

Agradezco su preocupación…-

Insisto por favor-

Está bien, bueno vamos al mercado y vemos que compramos entonces para hacer un almuerzo especial-

Cuando volvimos al departamento después del supermercado me llamó la atención que afuera hubiese un auto negro estacionado, se parecía mucho al… mercedes negro. Sin quererlo esboce una sonrisa, aún habías muchas preguntas sin responder y esperaba que después fuese capaz siquiera de formularlas.

Al acercarnos luego de bajarnos del taxi, veo como Terry sale del auto y se acerca. Antonniette se abraza a mi pierna, noto que lo reconoce, pero no pretende darle una bienvenida del todo amigable puedo ver.

Hola- me dice ya a unos centímetros

Hola- respondo y pareciera una de esas películas románticas, solo falta la canción de moda y el beso de reconciliación y fin, si tan solo fuese tan fácil.

Llegaste temprano- le digo después de un rato, Antonniette y Elroy no se movían tampoco

Bueno tan temprano no es, pero no dije hora tampoco-

No, claro llegas y apareces- _Ay Candy bájale a la agresividad,_ puedo escuchar a mi grillito de la conciencia hablándome

No me responde, y se aproxima a Elroy para ayudarla con las bolsas, ella lo mira como si fuese un modelo salido de un afiche publicitario, rodo los ojos, otra más que cae con él.

Hola Chiquita- le dice a Antonniette mientras vamos entrando

Ella solo lo mira sin decirle nada de vuelta.

Hija, se dice hola- la regaño suavemente pero ella no responde, la verdad no entiendo mucho su rechazo la última vez que lo vio estuvo bien, sigue escondiéndose detrás de mí.

No le fuerces- dice Terry- no hay problema

Dejo el tema hasta ahí pero decido que más tarde hablaré con ella.

Entramos al departamento y Elroy se lleva todas las cosas a la cocina, Anto se va con ella y bueno me quede sola con él en la sala. Estuvimos en silencio un rato no fue por mucho pero podía escuchar mi corazón golpeando en el pecho como mil caballos embravecidos.

¿Quieres algo de beber?- me mira interrogante, es que no entiende que solo hice la pregunta para romper el hielo.

Agua, por favor-

Bien- me voy hacia la cocina, Elroy me mira mientras se sienta y yo sirvo el vaso con agua.

Señora, ¿el joven se quedará a almorzar?-

No lo sé, pero yo le aviso- respondo dudosa, la verdad no sé a qué viene y no sé qué esperar de esto.

Vuelvo a la sala y lo veo sentado, apenas me ve se pone de pie,

Aquí tienes- le paso el agua

Gracias- nuestros dedos apenas se rozan y ya siento que mi cuerpo vibra completa solo por eso,

Y bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?- no lo soporto más y le pregunto… necesito respuestas.

Vine a Londres porque quiero…-

¿Tú quieres…?-

Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo- lo miro sin saber que responder, examino su rostro asombrada puedo jurar que casi como si estuviese mirando a un demente.

No me mires así- me dice

¿Cómo te miro?-

Tan perdida, como si no…- suspira- yo sé que es complicado..

Mira no lo es tanto- me doy la vuelta y le doy la espalda- yo no quiero volver a lo que teníamos

Yo… no me refiero a eso… yo quiero estar contigo de verdad-

Ah, ¿y qué fue lo de antes? ¿Dibujitos animados?-

Candy, no seas irónica-

Es que- tomo aire y pongo mi mano en la cara para tranquilizarme- yo no quiero hacerme ilusiones contigo de nuevo, yo no estoy para eso.

Será diferente- se acerca hacia mi y los vellos de mi nuca se erizan al sentir su piel tan cerca de la mía –yo de verdad lo quiero intentar, te he extrañado tanto, estos días sin ti han sido una pesadilla.

Su mano se posa suavemente en mi hombro y tiemblo, mi cuerpo completo se estremece como cuando un barco llega a puerto, a su casa, al lugar donde pertenece y lo sé, sé que si me doy la vuelta voy a caer, porque no puedo evitarlo, lo amo demasiado como para negarme a estar con él, mi cerebro procesa lo que me dijo, pero aun pienso que es ambiguo eso de intentarlo de nuevo… claro pero no me ha dicho que es porque me ama, me siento como una niña pequeña pero es que no es lo que quiero, quiero que lo diga, que lo demuestre, quiero estar segura.

Terry acaricia mi brazo de arriba hacia abajo, lento… su movimiento es casi hipnotizante y cuando estoy a punto de perder la cordura aprieto los ojos con fuerza y digo,

No puedo darte una respuesta ahora-

¿Por qué?-

Porque las cosas no son tan fáciles, han cambiado tú lo sabes-

¿A qué te refieres?-

A que por ahora…- no sé porque me cuesta tanto hablar y decirle

¿Acoso andas con el idiota de ayer?- me dice y suena enojado, no aguanto y me doy la vuelta para encararlo, me encuentro con que está con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente celoso, tengo que admitir que es estimulante verlo así.

¿Qué?-

Te vi con él, ¿Acaso es por él que no quieres estar conmigo?-

No seas tonto, él es mi jefe-

Oh ya veo- me dice con ironía- entonces ahora no te acosan los jefes sino que aceptas los favores con gusto.

No sabes de lo que hablas y la verdad no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo-

Responde entonces- se acerca cada vez más

No tengo porque decirte nada- mi mirada está cargada de fuego y puedo sentir una tensión emanando de los dos

Dime, ¿Te ha besado?-

¿Qué te importa?-

Me importa, no sabía que te gustaba la leche de bebes ahora- dice con sorna

No seas infantil-

Quizás si me comporto así, me aceptes de nuevo ¿Quién sabe?-

Eres un idiota, y no quiero seguir escuchándote, te pido por favor que te vayas-

Voy a tomar esto como un sí, Candy, como que me has cambiado por ese niño-

Nos miramos con furia, él esta enrabiado lo siento, si seguimos así terminaremos por herirnos, o terminaremos haciendo el amor en el medio de la sala, es demasiada la tensión y lo deseo, sigo deseándolo como siempre.

Tómalo como quieras- le digo con desdén.

No sería la primera vez que te metes con otro para olvidar ¿o no?-

No acaba de decir eso, no puedo creer que sea capaz de insultarme de esa forma, rápidamente mi mano se estrella contra su rostro

Lárgate de aquí Terry, ándate no tenemos nada más que hablar-

Su rostro está de lado producto de mi golpe, los mechones de su pelo cubren sus ojos, y solo veo que tiene la boca entre abierta, levanta la cabeza y me mira, veo dolor, una mezcla de sentimientos en sus azules zafiros pero no dice nada… pasa por mi lado y sale del departamento.

Me quedo en aquella posición, durante un rato y las lágrimas hacen su aparición, jamás habíamos discutido de esta manera, me siento culpable porque no lo saqué de su error y permití que la situación se saliera de control, pero de todas maneras él se comportó impulsivo dudando de todo, me sentí ofendida, aún me siento así.

Señora, ¿Sirvo el almuerzo?-

Sí, Elroy- seco mis lágrimas rápidamente y la encaro- yo la ayudo a poner la mesa.

No me hizo ninguna pregunta más sobre Terry, ni nada, lo agradecí profundamente

Durante la tarde, hablé con Antonniette sobre su reacción al ver a Terry

Hija, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así con Terry?-

No me contesto..

Mira, yo no me voy a enojar contigo, pero tienes que entender que es falta de educación no saludar a alguien cuando esta persona te ha saludado, eso no se hace-

Yo sé-

Entonces, dime que fue lo que pasó.

De verdad prometes no enojarte, mamita-

Claro, dime-

Es que yo sé, yo me he dado cuenta que tu lloras por él-

Me sentí mareada en la cama, saber que mi hija se ha dado cuenta de lo que me ha estado pasando fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima.

¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?-

Bueno, yo, te he escuchado y además, una vez entré a tu habitación tarde en la noche y te vi dormida, mami, tú lo llamabas-

Ay, mi nena- le dije tomándola en brazos y sentándola en mí regazo- lamento mucho que tu hayas visto esas cosas, la mamá si… bueno… el señor Terry es importante para mí.

¿Él es malo?-

No, no es malo es solo que… como él es importante bueno me da pena cuando no lo veo es todo-

Entonces deberías verlo todos los días-

Sonrío antes las palabras de mi niña, a veces los niños simplifican el mundo que para los adultos es tan complicado.

Bueno, pero no quiero que te preocupes más, ¿bueno?-

Ya- me da un beso grande en la mejilla y me abraza con fuerza.

El lunes en la mañana, me desperté con ánimos para ir al trabajo, no había recibido más llamadas, mas nada de Terry, anoche no podía dejar de pensar, tal vez no lo recibí con la mejor actitud, pero es que me aterra volver a caer con él para volver a terminar igual que otras veces.

Me dirijo a la oficina y al subir al ascensor noto que está Michael en el,

Buenos días-

Hola Srta. White- ¿volvemos a la formalidad? Pensé- veo que se siente mejor

Sí, gracias solo fue un desmayo-

Ya veo-

Le agradezco la salida del sábado-

No se preocupe, su amigo estaba preocupado por lo que vi-

Bueno Terry-

Creo que no quiero mayores explicaciones, él dejo bien en claro quién era-

¿Ah sí?-

Al parecer, él es su pareja ¿o me equivoco?-

Se equivoca, con Terry mantuvimos una relación pero nada trascendental-

No es lo que opina él-

Bueno, yo le estoy diciendo como fueron las cosas-

Bien- el ascensor avanzaba lento- veo porque me dijo eso del trabajo y las relaciones

No entiendo-

No crea que no sé quién es Terrence Grandchester habría que ser muy estúpido en este negocio para no saber quién es-

La verdad, mi relación con él empezó antes de comenzar a trabajar con él, para ser justos-

Entiendo y también puedo ver que usted lo ama, aunque trate de negarlo-

Mis sentimientos no tienen importancia en este caso-

Claro que sí, yo…- toma aire- bueno a mí me interesas, si tú me pides que no me acerque más porque lo amas a él, yo no haré nada pero si… si yo tengo aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad por favor dímelo.

Michael, creo que no es el momento de iniciar algo, emocionalmente no puedo, yo estoy bien así-

Entonces de verdad lo amas-

No puedo y no tengo porque negártelo a ti, creo que es bastante obvio-

Es un imbécil- me dice de repente- si yo tuviese el amor de una mujer como tú no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo... de todas maneras respeto tu opinión.

Gracias, Sabes tengo una duda- le dije de repente

Dime-

¿Por qué cambiaste a la secretaria que tenías?-

Porque la pregunta-

Solo curiosidad-

La despedí porque se me ofreció, así con todas sus letras y la verdad ya le había aguantado bastante en ese sentido-

Ohh ya veo-

El ascensor llegó al penúltimo piso, donde se encuentra mi oficina, antes de salir Michael me tomo el brazo,

Candy, yo soy un hombre serio y ahora estoy seriamente interesado en ti, solo quería que quedara claro-

Asentí y me despedí de él,

Buenos días Olivia-

Buenos días Señorita Candy-

Olivia, necesito que pidas una hora con un médico para hoy-

¿Se siente bien?-

La verdad no mucho por eso necesito que sea de carácter urgente-

Bien, yo le consigo de inmediato-

Gracias-

Al entrar a la oficina me siento en el escritorio y planifico el día de hoy, tomando en cuenta que tendré que ausentarme para ir al médico. En menos de media hora Olivia se comunica conmigo para decirme que me consiguió la hora en una clínica a unas cuadras de acá, a la 1 de la tarde.

Llegué al edificio y me atendió una señora con grandes gafas en la recepción,

Buenas tardes tengo hora con el Doctor Mark Tilly-

Sí, su nombre por favor-

Candice White-

Enseguida la atiende el doctor-

Gracias-

Al cabo de 10 minutos me vuelve a llamar para entrar a la oficina, el Doctor Mark es un hombre alto y con bigote de aproximadamente mi misma edad,

Buenas tardes Srta. White, tome asiento-

Gracias-

Bueno cuénteme-

Empiezo a relatarle todo lo que me ha pasado, el evento con Neal, los demayos, los mareos.

Bueno todo esto podría ser producto del estrés de la situación que vivío, sin duda ahora y necesito que me conteste con la verdad, ¿usted mantiene una vida sexual activa?-

Bueno hace alrededor de tres semanas que no tengo sexo-

¿Su periodo ha llegado con regularidad?-

El problema es que no soy regular, pero si usted me pregunta si he tenido el periodo después de esa última vez no, pero no creo que esté embarazada- le digo con confianza

¿Por qué?-

Tengo un dispositivo-

¿Hace cuánto lo tiene?-

Alrededor de cinco años, me lo puse después de que nació mi hija-

¿No lo ha cambiado?- trago saliva

No…-

Bueno entonces no puede confiar en eso 100%, la efectividad va disminuyendo después de los tres años-

Pero Doctor…-

No se preocupe, le haremos los análisis necesarios y saldremos de la duda ¿le parece?-

Claro-

Salgo de la oficina, y mi mente da vueltas, no puedo estar embarazada, no es lo óptimo ahora, no tengo nada con Terry, a ver no me costaría tenerlo sola en verdad, soy una mujer independiente y para mí sería una bendición pero las circunstancias no son las mejores.

Vine a Londres para desarrollarme profesionalmente, tengo mucho por hacer, Antonniette esta pequeña todavía.

Me dirijo hasta el consultorio y mientras veo como insertan la aguja para extraer sangre de la muestra, me pongo a pensar en un bebe mío y de Terry, un bebe con sus ojos que tanto amo, un bebe… pero y su evento traumático con su hija, él no ha sanado eso… ay Dios…

Bueno- me dice el Doctor Tilly -los resultados estarán en un par de horas, puede salir y después venir a buscarlos.

¿Puedo venir en la tarde a eso de las seis?-

Claro, avísele a la secretaria para que se los entregue y pase conmigo inmediatamente, yo la atenderé-

Me retiro de la clínica y vuelvo al trabajo al llegar me encuentro con que Olivia había salido a almorzar, al entrar a mi oficina lo único que puedo ver es un gran ramo de narcisos blancos y amarillos.

 _Lamento mucho como terminaron las cosas ayer, necesito verte… Terry_

Aun con la tarjeta en la mano, me siento en la silla, tomo aire y pienso que debo hacer, miro el reloj de la pared y veo que faltan aún 3 horas para las seis de la tarde, en tres horas mi vida puede dar un giro radical de 180 grados, releo las palabras de Terry, ¿Cómo él tomaría una noticia así? Pienso en todas las posibilidades y por primera vez me siento completa y absolutamente… aterrada.

 **Hola! Bueno acá un nuevo capítulo de la historia... hice el capítulo más largo espero que les guste de todo corazoón, agradezco sus comentarios como siempre y deseo que con este capítulo también comenten sobre el destino de los personajes.**

 **Bueno era Terryto al final, pues claro le salió todo lo macho alfa, no lo juzguemos a veces su caracter le pasa la cuenta; en mi opinion lo bueno es que ya está ahí.**

 **Como siempre digo jamás dejaré la historia en el olvido, si me demoro un poquito más es porque me gusta entregarles algo escrito con dedicación y de la mejor forma posible y a veces no se puede con las demás obligaciones, agradezco que me sigan acompañando.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo, y nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Las quiere, Valerae!**


	6. Chapter 6

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO CINCO

Estoy en mi oficina todavía, miro mi reloj de muñeca, las 17:30. Ya es hora de ir a la consulta del doctor y ver qué es lo que pasa. Toco las flores, hermosas y pienso en Terry en que debo decirle, esperaré a saber la respuesta hoy y después voy a hablarle para juntarnos porque sea lo que sea necesito verle de nuevo, las cosas de verdad terminaron muy mal ayer, no es la idea, no es lo que quiero, Terry es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida y no es justo que peleemos así.

¿Sra. Candy?-

Olivia está en el umbral de la puerta,

Dime Olivia-

Solo quería saber si podría revisar estos contratos y propuestas-

Claro, déjalos ahí- le señalo el escritorio- mañana te los paso eso sí, me voy en un rato-

Puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo le fue en el medico?-

Todo bien- suspiro- pero tengo que ver al médico nuevamente más tarde-

Bien- examina la oficina y me dice- bonitas flores

Las miro yo también y sonrío- Si…

¿Quiere que las ponga en agua?-

Gracias, si-

Tomo el ramo y la tarjeta se cayó al piso, Olivia la recoge y no hizo intento de leerla pero me miro con una sonrisa al pasármela.

La recibí y le devolví la sonrisa,

Espero que le vaya bien Sra. Candy-

Gracias, Olivia- puse la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y tome mis cosas para irme- nos vemos mañana

Nos vemos-

Salgo de la oficina, me subo al ascensor y luego me dirijo a la clínica, voy pensando en los resultados, me siento extraña y me pongo a pensar en cómo fue cuando supe que esperaba a Antonniette, fue tan distinto, Annette fue deseada y esperada por mucho tiempo, porque claro siempre mi desarrollo personal fue primero pero cuando quise finalmente ser madre, no se me dio de inmediato o rápido como yo pensé que sería.

Aún recuerdo, los intentos fallidos, las noches de angustia pensando que quizás yo tenía algún problema o quizás Albert lo tenía, era extraño entre más lo deseaba menos resultados tenía, hasta que decidí dejar todo de lado, los tratamientos y todo y solo olvidarme del tema, Albert fue extremadamente comprensivo en ese tiempo y me apoyo en mi decisión aún si eso significaba que no sucediera nada finalmente, yo sabía cuánto él quería ser padre también, lo anhelaba igual que yo.

Empacamos y nos fuimos de vacaciones a Grecia, por tres semanas, idílicas, fue una nueva luna de miel y claro el resultado de eso fue mi pequeña bebé, lloramos de alegría cuando al mes después de haber estado de viaje, comencé con los típicos malestares para luego confirmarlo con el doctor, justo como ahora si es que finalmente me decía que era así, bueno no como ahora, pienso con amargura.

Buenas tardes, vengo a ver al doctor Tilly- me atendió la misma secretaria de la mañana y me brindó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para avisarle al doctor que había llegado.

Al cabo de no menos de cinco minutos veo la puerta de su consulta abrirse de la consulta sale una joven que está despidiéndose del doctor, miro hacia otro lado y cuando vuelvo la vista veo que el Dr. Tilly me hace una seña para que entre al consultorio.

Buenas Tardes Srta. White, pase por favor- me dice amable y luego de estrechar su mano entramos- Tome asiento

Gracias-

Bien, acá tengo el resultado de sus exámenes- me indica moviendo el sobre blanco- no lo he abierto, es el paciente quien se entera primero, claro está para proteger su privacidad

Gracias- respondo

Me lo pasa y lo recibo lentamente, me demoro un poco en abrirlo pero es que de verdad miles de pensamientos acuden a mi mente y no puedo pensar con claridad.

¿Quisieras que yo lo vea primero?- me pregunta al ver como estoy dudando

No, no es nada- le respondo y lo rasgo para sacar el papel, lo leo y mis ojos se abren como platos, resultado nivel de hCG 212.780; entre 7.650-229.000, positivo embarazo d semanas.

No puedo creerlo, le paso el papel al doctor mientras siento un nudo en la garganta,

Bueno- me dice luego de leerlo- no creo que tengas dudas ahora entonces, estás embarazada.

Mi mente queda en blanco, y respiro profundo mientras el doctor sigue hablando….

Primero que todo quiero referirte con una colega ginecóloga, si es que no tienes un especialista ya en mente,

Niego con la cabeza – no, la verdad es que llevo menos de un mes acá…

Comprendo entonces…-saca una libreta y anota un número- este es el número de la doctora Nina Samuels

Gracias- respondo después de recibir la tarjeta

Con ella te podrás hacer una eco tomografía para poder ver el estado de tu embarazo, recuerda que estás en la primera etapa, me dijiste que tenías más hijos, ¿cierto?-

Sí, una niña de 5 años-

Bien, bueno tú sabes que los primeros tres meses son de sumo cuidado puesto que el bebé está en la primera etapa de la formación-

Entiendo, comprendo las complejidades de un embarazo, antes de que naciera mi hija, estuve embarazada pero lamentablemente tuve un aborto espontaneo a las 7 semanas-

Bueno eso es normal, pero no quiere decir que se repita ahora-

No se preocupe entiendo, me preocupa si porque no tenía idea que estaba embarazada y hace una semana bebí -

Bueno, ahora que sabe tomará las precauciones debidas, otra cosa, es necesario que vaya con urgencia con la doctora, no puede tener el dispositivo en su cuerpo por más tiempo e independiente de que la efectividad ha disminuido de todas maneras está expuesta a la reacción anticonceptiva y eso puede afectar negativamente al embarazo-

Trataré de pedirle a mi asistente que la contacte de inmediato-

Si quiere yo puedo preguntar si puede verla ahora-

¿Tan pronto?-

Bueno la doctora Samuels atiende en esta misma clínica y si no me equivoco aún no se retira-

Tomo aire y resuelvo que tengo que hacer todo ahora, es lo mejor.

Agradecería si pudiese verme ahora-

Claro- llamó por el teléfono a su secretaria y le indicó que viera si era posible una hora con la doctora Samuels de urgencia para mí, después de unos diez minutos ya estaba camino a la consulta de la ginecóloga.

El Dr. Tilly se despidió de mi con mucha amabilidad, yo no sé qué cara tenía pero me imagino que no era la mejor porque apretó mi mano para brindarme algo de apoyo, yo le agradecí todo con una sonrisa y seguí a su secretaria hasta un piso más arriba, ella conversó con la secretaria de la doctora y me indicó que me atenderían en un momento.

La doctora Samuels es una mujer alta y con una frondosa cabellera rubia, sus ojos entre verdes y grises desbordan amabilidad, me sentí a gusto apenas estreché mi mano con la suya.

Buenas Tardes, Srta. White- me indica que me siente- bueno ya el Dr. Tilly me informó que usted está embarazada

Sí- le pasé el examen

Bien, ¿tienes alguna enfermedad? ¿Algún medicamento que estés tomando?-

No, lo único que tengo es el dispositivo anticonceptivo-

No resulto mucho ¿parece?- me dice en tono de broma

La verdad es que debo reconocer que dejé el tiempo pasar con el y pensé que no habría problema-

¿Eres una persona muy ocupada?-

Se puede decir que soy trabajólica, y muchas veces me descuido con cosas tan elementales como mi salud-

Bueno, no voy a decir que está bien porque claramente no pero la verdad, Srta. White…-

Puede llamarme Candy- la interrumpo.

Bien, Candy, la verdad es que tú eres una mujer adulta y decirte que hacer o no a esta altura sobra-

Yo sé, creo que es necesaria una sacudida para reaccionar, como ahora me doy cuenta del error que cometí-

Me mira, y luego agacha la mirada, ¿habrá sonado muy duro decirlo de esa manera quizás?

Vamos a preparar todo para remover el dispositivo, eso primero, ¿tienes implanol sub cutáneo, cierto?-

Sí-

Ok, acuéstate en la camilla y descubre el brazo donde lo tienes-

Hago lo que me indica y luego espero paciente a que llegue, veo como moja un algodón y lo pasa por el lugar para luego enterrar una aguja en el brazo, al instante siento como la zona está adormecida, con el bisturí hace un pequeño corte y en menos de un segundo extrae el pequeño dispositivo. Luego de vendarme me dice que me siente y me pregunta si me gustaría hacer la eco tomografía de inmediato.

Sí-

Bueno tu sabes que por tener tan pocas semanas de gestación tiene que ser un examen intravaginal, por supuesto no pondrá en riesgo al feto pero todas maneras es algo incómodo-

No se preocupe, ya he tenido que hacerlo antes-

¿Tienes más hijos?-

Sí, una pequeña de 5 años-

Pasa por favor acá, usa la bata que está ahí y luego te recuestas,

Me saco solo los pantalones y mi ropa interior y vuelvo con la bata, hago exactamente lo que me pide,

Ok, ¿estas lista?-

Sí- separo mis piernas y miro a la pantalla, al momento siento la intromisión del aparato en mi intimidad,

A ver veamos- dice la doctora- ok…- mueve un poco hacia un lado y luego congela la imagen- y ahí está- me dice señalando a un pequeño punto en la parte inferior izquierda de la pantalla

Miro directamente y aunque es casi imperceptible, lo veo, veo aquel puntito de vida y no puedo evitar llorar de la emoción, un bebé mío y de Terry, aquello lo hicimos juntos, es producto de mi amor por él, a quien le importa cómo fue que se concibió, si al final yo soy la única tonta enamorada, no me interesa, la verdad es que de solo verlo ahí, de solo saber que existe, no puedo sino empezar a amarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Ahí está entonces- me dice la Dra. Samuels brindándome una sonrisa- vístete y conversamos entonces Candy.

Al rato ya cuando salí vestida, me senté enfrente de la doctora nuevamente,

Entonces, yo diría que el pequeñín tiene 8 semanas, no podemos ver mucho aún pero todo indica que no hay mayores inconvenientes, todo se ve normal, necesito que vuelvas en cuatro semanas más para una segunda eco, ya esta vez podremos hacer un examen abdominal-

No hay problema-

¿Te noté emocionada?, ¿esperabas a este bebe?-

A decir verdad- hago un gesto y aguanto un poco de aire antes de contestar -no- ambas reímos- voy a ser honesta con usted…

Por favor Candy, llámame, Nina, tutéame no hay problema me gusta tener una cercanía así con mis pacientes-

Bien, no, no me esperaba este bebe, hace cinco meses me separe de mi marido…-

Oh…-

No voy a mentirle, él no es responsable de este embarazo-

Entiendo, pero ¿estas con el padre del bebe?-

En estos momentos no…- respiro profundo- terminamos nuestra relación hace casi un mes.

Bueno, Candy, quizás las circunstancias no son las mejores pero déjame decirte que por lo que se ve tu eres una mujer realizada y no creo que tengas inconvenientes-

Oh no, por ese lado no hay problema- sé que se refería al ámbito económico, aunque claro ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué pasará con mi trabajo aquí, en Londres?

Bien, entonces nos vemos en unas cuatro semanas más, cualquier cosa este es mi número, por favor no dudes en comunicarte si sientes algún malestar y bueno yo atiendo acá los lunes, miércoles y viernes de 10am a 20pm y los martes y jueves de 09:00am a 19pm, vengo dos sábados al mes medio día también por si necesitas atención de urgencia-

Muchas gracias- me levanto y le tomo la mano

Que estés bien y felicidades-

Gracias- le digo sinceramente.

Sonrío nuevamente, sí, eso siento ahora felicidad no podría expresarlo de mejor manera, la verdad es que sentí un alivio al salir de la duda, me siento bien, no voy a permitir que nada empañe lo que me está pasando. El celular me empieza a sonar y lo busco en mi bolso, veo que es el número de mi madre.

¿Aló, mamá?-

Hola hija-

¿Cómo estas para tu viaje?

Bien, por eso te llamo para decirte que mañana salgo temprano al aeropuerto-

Ok, sí no hay problema mamá…- le digo distraída

¿Pasa algo?-

No, mamá- me muerdo el labio mañana se llevará la sorpresa de su vida cuando sepa que será abuela de nuevo

¿Viste a Terry?-

¿Qué?- se quedó en silencio

Lo sabía, sabía que tú le habías dicho- le digo a modo de reproche

Candy… solo lo hice porque ustedes necesitan arreglar sus diferencias-

Mamá, de verdad me siento un poco cansada para discutir y menos por teléfono, mañana hablaremos-

No te molestes, lo hice por tu bien, ustedes dos se comportan como bebés, tienen la felicidad en sus narices y no hacen nada por tomarla entre sus manos-

Suspiro hondo, sé que en parte tiene razón pero también no sabe lo que avecina, no tengo idea de cómo Terry tomará esta noticia, pienso en esos momentos, debería llamarlo y contarle de inmediato no tiene caso que sigamos dilatando el asunto.

Gracias por la preocupación mamá, que tengas un buen viaje-

La escucho resoplar por el teléfono, ofuscada.

Está bien, nos vemos cuídate mucho y dale un beso de mi parte a mi preciosa-

Sí, te amo mama-

Yo también hija-

Salí del consultorio e hice parar un taxi, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Elroy y avisarle que llegaría un poco más tarde hoy, que no se preocupara. Luego saqué la tarjeta de las flores y vi el número de Terry, debatiéndome internamente sobre cómo iba a contarle acerca del embarazo.

La única conclusión a la que pude llegar fue que tenía que ser directa ir directa al grano, sin más preámbulos marque y espere hasta que me contestara,

Grandchester- contestó con voz impersonal, tan grave y sexy que sentí como se me humedecía la ropa interior

Terry…-

Candy- el tono de voz todavía era sexy a rabiar pero ahora con un color aterciopelado como si estuviese pintando con su voz mi nombre en un gran lienzo sin explorar- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, te llamo porque quisiera que nos viéramos-

Por supuesto, tu dime dónde estás yo puedo pasar a recogerte-

¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos afuera del Nottin Hill Gate Park?-

Bien, ¿en cuánto tiempo?-

Yo voy hacia allá-

Ok, voy en camino entonces-

Bien…-

Candy…. Gracias-

¿Por qué?- pregunto con interés, lo escucho sonreír y no me contesta

Nos vemos- me dice antes de cortar el teléfono.

Sonrío como boba mirando la pantalla del celular.

Vamos al Nottin Hill Gate Park, por favor- le digo al hombre del taxi.

No hay problema Señorita-

Miles de imágenes de las últimas semanas se agolpan en mi mente, tomo aire aprieto mi nariz, como siempre lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa, juego con mis dedos un rato, pensando en las palabras correctas, no quiero que las cosas terminen en discusión, no seré yo quien haga que las cosas tomen ese rumbo, estaré lo más tranquila posible, toco mi vientre de manera instintiva, me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que lo hago pero es que ya que sé que está ahí no puedo evitarlo, el sistema de protección se activa de manera inmediata y siento el impulso de proteger a mi bebe contra todo y todos.

Llegamos, Señorita-

Gracias- luego de pagar me bajo y miro a mi alrededor, está oscuro son casi las ocho de la noche pero de todas maneras hay gente paseando como si estuviésemos a plena luz del día, camino un poco y veo hacia unas bancas que están en la entrada, me acerco y distingo a un hombre que se haya sentado en una de ellas, usa un abrigo y esta con la cabeza gacha pero pronto la levanta y puedo ver que se trata de Terry, lo miro desde lejos, se pasa la mano por el pelo y mira el reloj de muñeca, me acerco un poco más y justo cuando estoy llegando a su lado me ve, me sonríe y se para para recibirme.

Hola- me dice ya de frente

Hola- lo miro y nuevamente caigo rendida a sus pies, sin que haga nada, siempre he tenido ganas de él pero ahora es mucho más, ¿será el embarazo?, me río ante el pensamiento.

¿Cómo estás?- se acerca a darme un beso delicado en la mejilla y puedo sentir su nariz un poco helada por el frio pero la verdad no me importa nada ese detalle.

Bien y ¿tu?- pregunte cuando ya nos separamos, cruzo mis brazos a la altura de mis pechos, activando mi mecanismo de defensa, él lo nota y mete las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

La verdad no muy bien, quiero pedirte disculpas primero que todo- agacha un poco la mirada.

Yo, me comporté hostil también, pero no justifica tu comportamiento-

Claro que no, me sentía alterado –

Me acerco hacia una de las bancas y lo invito a sentarse a mi lado,

¿No quieres ir a algún lugar? Hace mucho frio-

Necesito que hablemos primero Terry-

Yo también necesito eso, primero dime si lo de ayer esta olvidado- lo miro y veo que se siente realmente angustiado por eso y decido que lo mejor es dejar aquello en el pasado

Sí, no te preocupes, gracias por las flores-

Quería darte esas flores, aunque son difíciles de conseguir en esta época-

¿Sí?-

El narciso es una flor de primavera, y estamos en Otoño la verdad es que es más por el significado-

¿Qué significan?-

Simbolizan el renacer, volver a empezar- toma mis manos y puedo sentir la calidez de sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos- yo quiero eso, Candy, no te miento.

Aprieto los ojos, no puedo dejar que siga hablando, me suelto de su amarre pero sigo mirándolo a los ojos, me siento nerviosa, pero debo hacerlo.

Terry, hay algo que debo decirte…- me mira expectante- yo me acabo de enterar, hoy

¿De qué?- me pregunta sin mucha paciencia

Estoy embarazada Terry…-

Su mirada se apartó de mi rostro y pude ver que su respiración se agitó, tragó hondo y luego carraspeó como si se hubiese atorado con algo.

Candy…- dijo casi sin voz- ¿Cómo…?

No me hagas esa pregunta es tan cliché que no sé por dónde comenzar a contestarla-

Pero tú me dijiste que estabas con un dispositivo-

Sé lo que dije al parecer yo me equivoqué, y bueno el dispositivo perdió efectividad, llevaba con él mucho tiempo-

Pero deberías haberte dado cuenta…-

A ver perdona, ¿Por qué exactamente?-

Bueno, porque yo pensé que…-

Mira yo sé que tal vez me deje estar con eso pero no fue mi intención que pasara, ¿estas insinuando eso acaso?-

No me contestó de inmediato y me sentí sumamente insultada.

¿No te cansas de meter la pata?- le dije una vez que el silencio hizo obvia la respuesta.

¿Sabes? En estos momentos no me vengas con esas cosas- me dijo rápidamente.

Bien, yo solo cumplo con decirte- me levanto para irme de allí, porque ya me había empezado a doler la cabeza

¿Adónde vas?-

A mi casa-

No puedes irte, tenemos que hablar-

Hablar de que... está claro que no estas contento con la noticia-

Pues claro que no, me siento engañado…- contestó con demasiada honestidad, ser golpeada me hubiese dolido menos que sus palabras y ¿aun así tenía que quedarme ahí? Ni loca.

Me voy-

Candy…- me dice tomándome el brazo- no quise decirlo así

Pero lo dijiste, hubiese esperado que fueses más hombre y al menos te tomases el tiempo de pensar en que decir antes de hacerlo, la verdad es que siempre espero más de ti y nunca me has dado nada, desde que te dije que… que te amaba, incluso desde antes cuando me contaste todo sobre tu pasado yo me quedé firme a tu lado y tú lo único que hiciste fue apartarme, la gente tiene un límite Terry y podría haber entendido cualquier cosa menos que fueras un idiota impulsivo, no ahora-

Por favor- me apretó contra su pecho- no te vayas, conversemos y le hallaremos una solución a esto.

Lentamente me separo de su abrazo y lo miro…

Necesito asimilar que voy a estar sola en esto, ¿me equivoco?-

No me responde de nuevo,

Dios, eres un cobarde Terrence Grandchester, no sé cómo puedo amarte tanto pero lo hago y ahora me duele tanto, no tienes idea- le digo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras me doy la vuelta y me alejo, ya no lo siento venir detrás de mí, camino lo más rápido que puedo y siento como empieza a caer una pequeña llovizna que me va mojando poco a poco y que hace que mis lagrimas se pierdan un poco en mi rostro, por suerte estábamos cerca de la puerta por lo que no me demoro mucho en llegar a la calle principal.

Salgo del parque y hago parar un taxi, rápidamente voy a tomar la manija para abrir la puerta y subir pero antes de que pueda hacerlo siento unos brazos que se aferran a mi cuerpo,

No estás sola Candy… Nunca estarás sola en esto… es inesperado, es cierto, pero debo decirte algo- Terry está detrás de mi puedo sentirlo oler mi pelo mientras hablaba.

¿Qué?- le pregunto inmóvil, el taxi que había parado se fue al vernos así y yo perdí la noción del tiempo y espacio.

Acercó su boca a mi oído, mientras me apretaba con más fuerza-yo también te amo… estoy en Londres porque no puedo vivir sin ti…

Una lagrima de alegría rodó por mi mejilla al escucharlo decir eso, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía ganas de explotar… explotar de felicidad.

 **Hola Queridas amigas!**

 **Casi me matan ¿o no?, ahora empieza una nueva aventura para los tórtolos. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y espero volver muy pero muy pronto con el siguiente capitulo, ya lo tengo un poco avanzado así que esperemos.**

 **Les mando un abrazo de Terry a todas son hermosas!**

 **P.D: Querida Lectora que no quería a Candy embarazada, amiga todo tiene su razón de ser y espero me sigas acompañando, te mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	7. Chapter 7

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO SEIS

 **El SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS CON ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL FAVOR ABSTENERTE DE LEER SI NO ES TU TIPO DE LECTURA**

La llovizna ya no era tan tenue como en un comienzo, de hecho ya era claramente lluvia la que caía, aún estábamos en esa posición Terry seguía besando mi cabello, increíblemente no me había pedido una respuesta de todas maneras no creo que haya sido necesario, era más que obvio que yo me desvivía por él. Lentamente me giré para encontrarme con su rostro mojado a solo centímetros del mío, sus ojos brillaban aun en la inmensidad de la noche y el azul de su mirada parecía haber cobrado nuevas fuerzas. Acaricie su mejilla con todo el amor del mundo y él solo cerró los ojos disfrutando de mi toque, sentía ganas de llorar de la emoción y me apreté los labios para no hacerlo. Me acerqué a su boca para besarlo, Terry increíblemente se estaba dejando llevar, puse mi otra mano en su pecho y sentí como su corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora, me acerqué más a su boca, y ya cuando él abrió la suya invitándome a acariciarlo hablé,

Dímelo de nuevo- le dije rozando sus labios con los míos- necesito oírlo otra vez

Sonrió, y me tomó la cara con ambas manos, no abrió los ojos solo se aseguró de que no me moviese de ahí,

Te amo Candice White, nunca en la vida había amado a alguien como te amo a ti- y antes de que pudiese contestar fui silenciada por su boca que me llevó al cielo en menos de dos segundos, sentir la calidez de sus labios jugando con los míos es una sensación indescriptible, es que no quieres que ese momento se acabe nunca porque jamás te sentiste tan viva y aterrada a la vez por estar entregándole tu vida a una persona con tan solo un beso. De a poco siento como ladea la cabeza y yo lo sigo para darle mayor acceso mientras abro la boca y dejo que nuestras lenguas dancen también al unísono del lenguaje sin palabras del amor. Por Dios Terry me ama, me ama igual que yo. De repente siento que la lluvia se intensifica y nos separamos a regañadientes.

Es mejor irse- me dice besando mi frente- no quiero que te enfermes.

Sonrío apegada a su pecho y asiento, mientras él se sube el abrigo para hacer un improvisado paraguas.

Estábamos a un lado de la calle, pero Terry tenía el auto estacionado hacia el otro lado, así que como niños comenzamos a correr en la lluvia que hasta altura ya era diluvio, me abrió la puerta rápido y me refugié en el auto, mientras lo veía pasar hacia el lado del conductor pude admirarlo nuevamente y re lamerme los labios porque se veía divino con el agua cayéndole por el cuerpo empapado, apenas se sube me mira y se acerca a mí,

Quédate conmigo esta noche- me dice mientras me abraza y me da besos en el cuello.

Necesito ir a mi casa, no tengo ropa y mañana voy a trabajar- le digo mordiéndome el labio de la excitación que me provocan sus labios bajando y subiendo por mi cuello.

Pero, vamos y después te vienes conmigo- me dice casi como orden- necesitamos seguir hablando- dice con sonrisa picara

Claro….- le digo yo

Yo sé que también lo quieres- me roba un beso después de decir eso como para que no me queden dudas de que es verdad lo que dice.

Claro que sí- respondo casi sin voz- vamos

Sonríe y partimos hacia mi departamento, al entrar me encuentro con que Antonniette sigue despierta, y Elroy está con ella en la sala,

Buenas noches Sra. ¿Cómo está?- me saluda Elroy al entrar

Buenas noches Sra. Elroy, Bien ¿Y usted?-

¡Mami!- Anto se para y corre a mis brazos deprisa.

Hola, mi nena- la abrazo con fuerza

Terry está detrás de mí y escucho como saluda a la Sra. Elroy,

¿No tienes sueño hija?-

Un poquito- me hace el gesto con la mano- pero quiero que me leas un cuento antes de dormir

Claro que sí-

Hola princesa- la saluda Terry con una sonrisa

Hola- le dice despacito y pienso que va a quedar ahí pero él increíblemente se acerca a ella y la intenta abrazar, al momento Anto se corre un poco, al parecer va a ser un poco más complicado que ellos se lleven bien, o por lo menos que Anto se deje con él, le doy una mirada a Terry para que comprenda un poco y él solo pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me da un ligero beso en la cabeza, no necesito más para entender lo que me quiere decir.

Anto solo nos mira y luego yo me la llevo para ponerle el pijama y hacerla dormir, le indico a Terry que por favor me espere un momento,

Anda, yo estaré acá- me dice mientras se sienta en el sofa

Cuando llegamos a la recamara, Anto estaba en silencio, y se puso la pijama de la misma manera yo solo la observaba, luego se acostó y bostezó exageradamente,

¿Qué libro quieres?-

Uno de princesas- me respondió con sueño

Bien…- fui hacia su pequeña biblioteca y tome la cenicienta, me acosté a su lado y empecé a leer,

"Y entonces el príncipe y la Cenicienta bailaron, parecía que flotaban…"-

¿Mami?-

Sí, hija-

Tu para mi eres una reina ¿eso me hace una princesa?-

Sonrió ante su ocurrencia – Por supuesto que eres mi princesa.

Pero antes tú fuiste una princesa entonces-

Sí…- pienso- yo creo que hay que ser princesa primero si tú dices que soy la reina

¿Es el señor Terry tu príncipe, mama?-

Quedo sin palabras,

Yo sé que no es mi papi, y la verdad es que no importa- dijo agachando la cabeza- yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz

Hija- la voz se me entre corta y tengo los ojos anegados de lágrimas- sé que todo ha sido raro, los cambios y todo pero estamos bien ¿cierto?

Sí, yo estoy muy contenta acá, aun cuando mis compañeros hablen medio raro-

Ajajajaja bueno si, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo creo que si… él es mi príncipe-

Se queda en silencio un rato más y después me pide algo que nunca pensé que haría

¿Puedo hablar con él?-

¿Con quién?, ¿Con Terry?- pregunto con sorpresa,

Ella solo asiente y parece muy seria al respecto,

Bueno le diré que venga-

Salgo de la habitación y le pido a Terry que me acompañe, su cara vale oro, lo veo nervioso a morir por hablar con una niña pequeña, puedo entender de todas maneras toda su ansiedad, quizás cuanto le recuerda a él a su niña que perdió.

Anttoniette, ¿Querías hablar conmigo?- le pregunta desde el umbral

Sí, venga por favor- se sienta en la cama y lo convida a sentarse, la verdad es que la escena es entre tierna y rara por decirlo menos,

Mi mama me ha dicho que usted es su príncipe- los colores se me suben al rostro de inmediato y Terry suelta una pequeña carcajada

Bueno, si ella te dijo eso entonces yo te digo que ella es mi princesa-

Bien- dice mi hija- yo no quiero que mi mami vuelva a llorar por usted,

Anto…-

Terry me detiene con la mano, vamos a ver dónde llega esto…

Primero que todo, quiero decir que siento mucho haber hecho llorar a tu mamá, a veces los príncipes también nos equivocamos- ella lo mira con atención- pero… te puedo prometer que eso no volverá a suceder, yo amo a tu mamá, y también te amo a ti por ser un pedazo de la mujer que amo y lo digo en serio.

Ella lo piensa un poco, mueve su boca de un lado para otro como meditando su respuesta…

Está bien- finalmente dice con una sonrisa, y puedo después de todo botar el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- le pide Terry y el corazón se me encoge al verlos unidos a los dos, las personas que más amo están aquí, ellos que son mi familia y ahora verlos así, ay siento que las hormonas están que arden por que no puedo detener las lágrimas.

Pongo a Anto a dormir y salgo a encontrarme con Terry a la sala,

¿Nos vamos?- me dice mientras se para y me da un ligero beso en los labios

Todavía no, voy a guardar algunas cosas y avisarle a Elroy-

Ok…- me mira con interrogación- ¿te pasa algo?

Estoy un poco cansada- le digo con sinceridad.

Si quieres me voy y lo dejamos para otro día, tendremos muchas oportunidades de estar juntos ahora- me dice abrazándome y besándome largamente, y me pierdo entre sus brazos, jamás he tenido esta sensación de estar cayendo en caída libre pero a la vez sentirme a salvo como cuando Terry me amarra contra su cuerpo.

Quiero estar contigo hoy- le digo sobre sus labios y él solo sonríe, me separo entonces para ir a ver las cosas y decirle a la Sra. Elroy que por esta noche dormiré afuera, ella me mira y no se sorprende la verdad, todo lo contrario me dice que no me preocupe por la niña que ella tiene todo bajo control.

Vamos entonces- le digo a Terry una vez que tengo todo listo.

Vamos- toma el pequeño bolso donde puse mi ropa para mañana y salimos del departamento.

Nos subimos al auto nuevamente y no recorrimos más de veinte minutos hasta llegar al destino, Terry se detuvo al frente de un gran portón con el emblema de un tigre, saca un control remoto y las puertas se abren de inmediato, seguimos avanzado por un camino que está rodeado de unos jardines maravillosos aún en la noche se podía distinguir lo hermoso que era, finalmente a lo lejos se veía la casa, bueno si es que se le podía llamar casa porque más parecía un castillo, imponente con diseño al estilo victoriano y con tantas ventanas que no podía contarlas todas. Nos recibió en la puerta un hombre de mediana estatura, quien hizo una reverencia a Terry y me abrió de inmediato para que bajase.

Buenas noches Señorito Terry-

Buenas noches Clark, le presento a Candice White, mi novia- el hombre tomó mi mano y la beso ligeramente,

Gusto en conocerla señorita-

Igualmente- le respondo con una sonrisa

¿Va a cenar Joven?-

¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó luego Terry, mientras subíamos las escaleras para entrar en su mansión.

Sí, pero algo ligero-

Por favor Clark, dígale a Mila que lleve algo ligero a mi habitación para dos-

Sí, claro de inmediato joven-

Terry me toma de la mano y entramos a una sala que sin mentir es del porte de todo un piso del edificio donde trabajo, impresionante, al frente se halla una enorme escalera dividida en dos, una hacia cada una de las alas del lugar,

¿Quieres dar un tour o prefieres subir de inmediato?-

No te voy a negar que me encantaría mirar, es realmente hermoso, pero quisiera ir al baño y ponerme cómoda si no te molesta-

¿No será acaso que no aguantas las ganas de estar a solas conmigo?-

¿Qué te pasa?- le digo en tono de broma, me toma en sus brazos y me levanta para quedar a su altura- Terry, suéltame

Respóndeme primero- dice riendo

Si no me sueltas, me sentiré mal y puede ser que termine vomitando encima de ti-

No lo creo- me dice sin dejar de apretarme, ni siquiera hace el intento e incluso empieza a caminar conmigo en brazos hacia las escaleras.

Me abrazo un poco y le muerdo el cuello, porque en esa posición podía hacerlo perfectamente y además quería provocarlo,

No estás siendo justa, despeinada, atacas un punto débil- me dice para ponerme de frente y besarme hambriento, me muerde los labios ligeramente deleitándose con mi boca- vamos antes de que matemos al pobre Clark con nuestra desfachatez

Largo una carcajada y lo sigo mientras me abraza para subir las escaleras, doblamos hacia la derecha, y después de pasar por tres puertas finalmente entramos a su habitación, lo primero que me llamó la atención fue que tenía un estilo diferente al resto de la casa era moderna y las luces hacían un efecto translucido entre azul claro y oscuro, se parecía mucho a su departamento en Estados Unidos, pensando en eso…

Terry, ¿Por qué si evidentemente tienes mucho dinero, vives en un departamento tan común en América?-

La verdad no me gusta mucho ser tan ostentoso, y esto pertenece a mi familia despeinada, por generaciones-

¿Acá te criaste?-

Sí, este fue mi hogar hasta que salí del colegio, después de eso me fui a estudiar a Estados Unidos y mis padres se fueron para allá también-

¿Y tú empresa donde comenzó?-

Papá empezó acá con algunos contratos con pequeñas empresas locales pero el auge lo logró allá, siendo que ni siquiera vivía en América en ese tiempo-

Se sienta en la cama y se saca el saco para luego desabrocharse la camisa,

Ven aquí- me dice con su sonrisa ladeada, me acerco y me detengo frente de él, su rostro pegado a mi vientre, me levanta la blusa descubriendo mi blanca piel,

Así que tendremos espectadores hoy aunque no queramos ¿ah?- dice acercándose más a mi cuerpo mientras me toma con ambas manos por mi derrier,

Será mejor que cierres los ojos, porque no puedes ver lo que le haré a tu mamá- dice sonriendo, mientras siento su aliento por la piel de mi vientre y me derrito con su sentido del humor,

Terry, eres un loco-

Sí, loco, estoy locamente enamorado de ti- me toma de los muslos y me sube a horcajadas sobre él y comienza a besarme con toda la pasión del mundo, gimo sobre su boca cuando siento su erección rozándome la cara interna de mi muslo, siento que he pasado años sin tenerlo dentro de mí y me urge, tengo la necesidad de sentirlo lo más cerca posible, descanso mis brazos en su cuello y lo aprieto con más fuerza hacia mí, para besarlo con mayor intensidad, un gruñido de excitación escapa de su boca y justo cuando estoy lista para empezar a desnudarlo tocan la puerta de la habitación, Terry se detiene de a poco, besándome cada vez más lento, abro los ojos y veo que él aún está con los suyos cerrados, puedo descifrar que con una batalla interna para no dejar de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo. Me separo lo más que puedo para sacarlo de esa pugna interna, me mira con los ojos entrecerrados pero para nada enojado,

¿Sí?- grita sin dejar que me baje de sus piernas,

Señorito Terry, le traje su comida- una mujer habla por el otro lado de la puerta.

Enseguida Mila- me sonríe, susurra en mi oído _te salvaste_ , y me baja apretándome el trasero, cuando lo hace pego un pequeño grito y lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro, me dieron ganas de decir _no quería salvarme_ pero lo más probable es que hubiese sido capaz de dejar a la señora ahí esperando toda la noche,

Decido en ese momento entrar al baño, mientras escucho como le da las gracias a la Señora Mila, saco de entre mis cosas un pijama y me lo pongo también para acostarme, cuando salgo me encuentro que Terry había puesto un mueble a la orilla de la cama improvisando una mesa y veo un poco de frutas y ensaladas para comer, se me hizo agua la boca.

Te ves provocativa con ese pijama, como que la comida no me tienta tanto como tu- me dice dándome un beso

Qué pena, porque a mí, sí- ambos sonreímos y comemos entre risas y juegos, cuando terminamos Terry toma las cosas y las pone en un escritorio donde tiene su computador y se da la vuelta, su mirada es de fuego y sé que ya no tengo escapatoria, se acerca y sin palabras me acuesta sobre la cama,

Echaba mucho de menos estar así contigo- me dice mientras me besa el cuello y pasa sus manos por mis pechos

Gimo despacio y le respondo que yo también lo extrañaba muchísimo, cuando veo que va a levantarse para sacarse la ropa lo detengo, me acerco y lo beso,

No me quites el placer de desnudarte-

Señora, soy todo suyo- me dice sugerente al oído

De apoco le desabrocho los pantalones, mientras estábamos ambos sentados de rodillas sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarlo saco la camisa y comienzo a acariciar la extensión de su piel desnuda por debajo de la tela, él sigue mi juego poniendo los brazos hacia un costado sin tocarme, dándome pleno acceso para sacarle la camisa lentamente, siento que voy a explotar mientras desabrocho cada uno de los botones de la prenda, y puedo palpar el calor emanando de su cuerpo al sentirme, acariciándolo. Finalmente su torso desnudo queda al descubierto y en un impulso me acerco hacia su pecho para besar sus pectorales, al notar lo agitado que se pone me aventuro a más y rodeo con mi lengua el montículo de su pecho, sé que no puede resistirse más y siento como toca mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo para llegar al comienzo de mis nalgas, succiono y sigo disfrutando del placer que le produce los movimientos de mi lengua en su cuerpo, pero no pretendo quedarme solo con eso. Sigo mi exploración y lo acuesto totalmente en la cama, me pongo sobre sus piernas y comienzo a besar su camino desde los pectorales bajando por sus abdominales marcados y seductores, me detengo un poco cuando lo escucho respirando con dificultad solo disfrutando de lo que yo le estoy entregando y me siento absolutamente como la ama del universo por ser yo quien es capaz de hacerlo morderse los labios de esa manera, sigo mi camino hacia sus pantalones ya abiertos y meto la mano para acariciar su miembro que ya se encuentra casi a su máxima expresión,

¿Te gusta?- le pregunto mientras lo toco despacio en toda su longitud, lo veo sonreír y luego abre los ojos, sus azules brillando en pasión y deseo, es maravillosa la vista desde acá,

Me encanta, mujer- me dice con la voz ronca- lo que más me gusta es que eres tu quien me toca

Lentamente le saco el exceso de ropa que a esta altura estorbaba, y me encuentro con su falo glorioso frente de mí me relamo los labios y con extremo cuidado le doy un beso en su punta, Terry se retuerce al sentir mis labios sobre su piel tersa y antes de que pueda continuar se levanta de golpe para él ponerse encima de mí,

Ya basta de mí- me dice introduciendo su lengua en mi boca para dejarme sin aliento en menos de dos segundos, lo siento meter sus manos por dentro de mi pijama para levantarla por mi cabeza, yo me había deshecho del sostén por lo que mis pechos quedaron totalmente expuestos, él no espero más y desesperadamente me atrapó un pecho para morderlo con delicadeza mientras masajeaba el otro, ahora fue mi turno de retorcerme con su demandante entrega,

Terry…- suspire entre gemidos cuando lo sentí bajar hacia mi ombligo solo con su lengua, por Dios sentía que moriría del placer, acariciaba su cabeza mientras él se hacía paso hacia mis bragas que estaban casi a punto de derretirse del calor que contenían, cuando siento su aliento rozar mi monte pegué un respingo e involuntariamente me moví de atrás hacia adelante para que él pudiese deshacerse de la ropa interior, Terry lo hizo con mucha facilidad y luego él se sacó los calcetines para que ambos quedáramos en igualdad de condiciones, desnudos no solo en cuerpo pero también en alma, su lengua jugaba con mi botón de placer haciéndome empuñar las sabanas mientras seguía retorciéndome sobre su boca.

No puedo más- le dije de pronto cuando sentía que el orgasmo me partía por la mitad y se acrecentaba la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mí, sin esperar más Terry se posicionó entre mis muslos y sentado conmigo totalmente acostada comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, me embestía con lentitud y me tocaba el rostro, yo aproveché para tomar sus dedos con mi boca y poder chuparlos llevándolo a tomarme con mayor rapidez, pero a pesar de eso él se acomodó para tomarme por las nalgas, alzarme y quedar ambos sentados, de frente besándonos mientras seguía embistiéndome con fuerza, no podía respirar por la cantidad de besos que me daba. A cada embestida un beso y parecía no detenerse ahí,

¿Te gusta?- me preguntó devolviéndome la pregunta y yo sonreí sobre su boca, no podía hablar así que solo asentí como podía, me abrazó fuerte levantándome mientras me embestía cada vez más fuerte, nuestros gemidos aumentaban de intensidad también y ya podía sentir un nuevo orgasmo atravesándome en una exquisita sensación de alcanzar el cielo con ambas manos, podía sentir que él también estaba llegando a su punto máximo cuando aumentó la velocidad, no podía contenerme más apreté sus hombros mientras subía y bajaba sobre su miembro con la misma entrega que él me embestía y me dejé ir hacia atrás cuando sentí que mis paredes se contraían violentamente, pero Terry no me dejó caer me apretó con fuerza hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello mientras lo sentía terminar de igual manera bravo como una tempestad dentro de mí, una vez que su orgasmo se encontró con el mío y ambos terminamos me besó con absoluta pasión sin permitir que nuestra unión se terminara,

Mírame- me dijo porque yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer indescriptible que me había brindado su viaje- te amo, Candy, te amo

Sonó un tanto desesperado pero pude entender que lo más probable es que él hubiese sentido algo así antes y no había sido capaz de decirlo y ahora estaba exteriorizándolo con todas sus letras, con extremo cariño acaricie su mejilla y bese sus ojos para después mirarlo,

Yo también te amo- le dije- te amo con mi vida.

Nos besamos nuevamente y con delicadeza me fue poniendo en la cama para así desnudos y totalmente extasiados abrazarnos enredando nuestras piernas, no necesitábamos las cobijas de la cama para sentirnos tibios, porque la calidez de nuestra reciente unión aún se mantenía latente y era abrasadora.

Reposaba sobre su pecho mientras él me acariciaba el pelo, no habíamos emitido muchas palabras después de haber hecho el amor pero lejos de sentirse incomodo, se sentía natural y con el lenguaje de nuestras caricias podíamos armar oraciones mucho más completas que las que haríamos con letras.

¿Tienes frio?- me preguntó despacio,

Abrazada a tu cuerpo no puedo tener mucho pero creo que sería mejor taparnos, no quiero enfermar-

Me acosté debajo de las cobijas mientras veía a Terry levantarse para ponerse los pantalones de pijama y recoger la ropa que estaba en el suelo, no pude sino deleitarme con su figura al desnudo, un monumento a la belleza masculina, me mordí los labios sintiendo como el calor subía nuevamente y tenía deseos de volver a ser amada por él,

Toma- me pasó mi pijama para que me la pusiera pero como ya estaba totalmente excitada me senté mostrándole mis pechos y le pedí con coquetería que me la pusiera él, Terry sonrío y se acercó lo suficiente para besarme mientras me ponía el camisón,

Vestirte es igual de excitante- me dijo pegando su boca con la mía- todo de ti es excitante

Lo besé y lo arrastré nuevamente hacia la cama, el resultado fue que terminamos haciendo el amor nuevamente.

Ambos quedamos exhaustos luego de esa segunda vez, que fue igual de intensa que la primera, y ahora era yo quien le acariciaba el cabello y él yacía recostado en mis pechos,

¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte sin dejar de tocarlo

Bien, mejor que nunca- me respondió mientras delineaba mi cuerpo con sus dedos

Me refiero a lo del bebé- le pregunté y él se detuvo un momento,

No quiero mentirte…- tomó aire pero volvió a acariciarme- estoy aterrado

Puedo entenderlo, para mí también ha sido todo tan raro, pero siento que estaremos bien-

Mientras estemos juntos- dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos- todo irá bien, yo tengo miedo de no ser…

Lo detuve de inmediato poniendo mi dedo sobre su boca,

No eres el mismo Terry, las cosas no son igual que antes-

Lo sé, jamás me hubiese imaginado estar así-

¿Así como?-

Así- dijo besándome- enamorado de una mujer que no puede controlar su cabello- soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Pesado- le dije- yo no puedo creer que ame a un idiota como tú, pero eres mi idiota- dije rozando mi nariz con la suya

Gracias- me dijo mirándome con los ojos brillantes- sé que a veces no será fácil, pero quiero darte las gracias por amarme

Sus palabras llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas,

No llores- me dijo acercándose para quedar pegado con mi rostro- solo quiero hacerte feliz, mi amor

Y ahí en ese momento sentí que el corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, y por segunda vez en aquel día volvía a sentirme plena, dichosa y absolutamente feliz, juntando nuestros rostros caímos en un largo y profundo sueño.

 **Queridas Lectoras!**

 **Sí, volví muy rápido con este capitulo pero la verdad es que sentía que es la continuación del anterior y era necesario, no saben la emoción que sentí al escribirlo espero poder transmitir aunque sea un poquito de eso a ustedes, me encantan sus reviews y tener su visión de lo que les va pareciendo la historia y es por eso que les traje esto tan rápido es mi agradecimiento por la buena onda y alegría con la que reciben mi historia.**

 **Un gran abrazo y espero nos vemos super pronto,**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	8. Chapter 8

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO SIETE

La alarma del teléfono suena, no quiero despertar, así que como puedo la detengo, diez minutos después vuelve a sonar y ya no puedo evitar abrir los ojos completamente. Estoy cubierta solo por mi tanga pero no tengo frio por el contrario siento que me abraza un oso por la espalda y sonrío al sentir las manos de Terry cubriendo mis pechos desnudos y recordar lo que me dijo cuándo despertamos a la mitad de la noche y nos disponíamos a dormir de nuevo,

 _Voy a aprovechar mis momentos con estos dos amigos míos antes de que llegue el pequeño invasor a quitármelos-_

 _O invasora- le dije_

 _Se tensó un poco y me besó la nuca, pude sentir como cerraba los ojos y antes de que su respiración se volviera lenta y cayera en un sueño profundo dijo con voz quieta,_

 _O invasora…-_

Acaricio sus brazos, no quiero levantarme, no quisiera salir de esta cama jamás, no sé qué va a pasar ahora en relación a mi trabajo y eso me tiene un poco preocupada, creo que lo correcto sería dar el aviso correspondiente y bueno de ahí poner a disposición de Michael mi cargo, lo más probable es que no pueda seguir desempeñándome durante todo el año acá, debería sentirme pésimo por perder una oportunidad laboral de esta envergadura pero por el contrario me siento dichosa, no puedo esperar a compartir mi felicidad con Anto, quiero ver cómo reaccionará a la noticia de que tendrá un hermanito o hermanita para jugar.

Suspiro fuerte y sin dejar de acariciar a Terry, juego un poco con los vellos castaños de su brazo y siento como él también está despertando, levanta un poco la cabeza y comienza a besarme el cuello de a poco, su nariz me rosa la oreja y me excito en automático pero sé que no puedo dejar que pase más allá porque tengo que levantarme para ir al trabajo, por lo que como puedo me doy la vuelta para hablarle y darle los buenos días, sin embargo apenas lo hago me toma fuerte por la nuca y me besa desesperado en la boca, tengo que detenerlo ahora, sino no seré capaz, pongo las manos en su rostro y con delicadeza lo empujo un poco sin dejar de besarlo,

Buenos días- le digo con los labios aun pegados

Los mejores- me responde y antes de que me bese de nuevo, me voy hacia atrás

Lo siento, mi vida, pero tengo que ir a trabajar y por más que quiera quedarme aquí para siempre no puedo- dije haciendo un puchero mientras acariciaba su barbilla

Entrecerró los ojos y tomó mi mano para besarla,

Lo dejaré pasar porque me dejaste embobado- dijo concentrado en la mano que besaba

¿Cómo?- pregunte sin entender

Me desarmaste cuando me dijiste _mi vida_ \- dijo sonriendo como un niño pequeño y volví a enamorarme de él por enésima vez.

Bueno acostúmbrate porque es la verdad, no pienso dejar de decírtelo-

No quiero que lo hagas- soltó mis manos y me abrazó por la espalda para atraerme de nuevo hacia él- jamás dejes de hacerlo.

Nuevamente me embriago con el sabor de su boca dulce, fresca como la mañana que recién comenzaba y luego de eso tuve que aplicar a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para salir de aquel espacio que ahora era testigo de nuestra entrega total en cuerpo y alma, aquella que quedaría grabada en mi para toda la vida, me divierte observar cómo me mira mientras me muevo por la habitación prácticamente desnuda y como sus ojos hambrientos de depredador me siguen donde sea que voy.

Me pones nerviosa- le digo en un momento

Acostúmbrate porque no pienso dejar de hacerlo- me responde sonriendo y yo también le respondo de la misma manera antes de entrar al baño. Meterme a la ducha después de haberlo tenido por todo mi cuerpo parece un sacrilegio porque no quiero borrar ningún rastro que haya dejado sobre mi piel, durante todo el rato que estoy ahí bañándome solo puedo pensar en él, ay Dios mío las hormonas están pero al filo de acabar con mi cordura, paso la esponja rápidamente y me dispongo a lavar mi cabello, ya Candy deja los pensamientos impuros, me repito internamente.

Cuando salgo Terry estaba solo con una toalla en su cadera, esa imagen no ayudaba mucho a mi autocontrol, había sacado ropa para cambiarse, y me esperaba para usar el baño,

Me ducharé rápido y luego tomamos desayuno, ¿te parece?-

Sí, pero tengo que estar en la oficina en 45 minutos- se queda pensativo y luego me da un beso rápido

Me voy a apurar, quiero ir contigo-

Unos 10 minutos después ya estaba vestido y arreglado, con mis dedos le arreglé el pelo que aunque no lo tenía muy largo de todas maneras caía rebelde sobre su frente,

Me encanta tu pelo- le digo mientras se le acomodaba- es dócil, no se parece al dueño sí.

A mí me fascina el tuyo, es salvaje como tú- me muerde el labio inferior mientras aprieta mis rizos en su mano y me deja sin respiración- vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y bajamos hacia la cocina, que por supuesto era majestuosa al igual que toda la mansión, puedo ver a una señora asumo casi de la misma edad que el hombre que nos recibió en la noche, de pelo cano y un poco rechoncha,

Buenos días señorito Terry- saluda con ojos dulces de un color ámbar, escondidos detrás de unas gruesas gafas,

Buenos días Mila, quiero presentarle a mi novia la Srta. Candice White, espero que de hoy en adelante sea visita recurrente acá en la casa-

Mucho gusto Señorita- estira la mano y yo le devuelvo el gesto-

Mucho gusto Señora Mila- le respondo

Nos sentamos entonces en la mesa semicircular de la cocina para comer lo que Mila había preparado, un banquete como para 10 personas era lo que este desayuno contenía, la verdad es que entre los hotcakes, los huevos con tocino y la fruta ya no me cabía nada más.

¿Tenías hambre?- me dice Terry divertido

Bueno, ahora no como sola ¿no?-

No- dice sonriendo

La señora Mila no interrumpe pero sé que nos está mirando y Terry lo nota también, espero a ver si le dice algo y me toma la mano como pidiéndome permiso para hacerlo, me derrito de amor, solo le aprieto la mano y asiento en silencio, nuestra comunicación sin palabras es algo que me llena el corazón,

Mila, yo quiero que se sepa que Candy, mi mujer, está embarazada- dice con una sonrisa, la mujer se lleva las manos la boca impresionada, bueno no es para menos recién me conoce, y llego con la sorpresa de que estoy esperando un hijo del, ella se acerca y lo abraza con mucho cariño y me da ternura la imagen, puedo deducir que Mila es para Terry como una segunda madre, se acerca a abrazarme a mí también y aunque me sorprende un poco la recibo también muy agradecida.

Felicidades- me dice

Muchas gracias- respondo con una sonrisa

Nosotros nos vamos Mila, muchas gracias por todo-

No, nada que agradecer, yo he criado a este muchacho es como si fuera mi hijo, me alegro y espero que usted lo haga muy feliz-

Sus palabras me emocionan, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas,

Él me hace muy feliz a mí también, lo único que deseo es devolverle la misma felicidad- le digo mientras Terry me mira también emocionado directamente a los ojos al tiempo que besa mis manos con adoración.

Luego de eso finalmente salimos de la casa, nos subimos al auto para llegar a mi trabajo, en el camino llame a mi casa para ver cómo estaba Antonniette, después de asegurarme de que todo estuviese en orden, incluso pude hablar con mi nena antes de que se fuese al colegio, revisé el itinerario de mi mamá para revisar a qué hora iba a llegar era de madrugada donde ella estaba aún por lo que solo le dejé el mensaje que me avisara cuando tomara el vuelo para tener todo bajo control.

Candy…- escucho que me habla Terry cuando termino de enviar el mensaje

Dime-

¿Has pensando que pasará con tu trabajo?-

Bueno, la verdad no mucho me enteré de la noticia recién ayer, no he tenido tiempo para procesarlo completamente-

Entiendo-

¿Qué crees que debería hacer?-

¿Me pides mi opinión?-

Pero por supuesto, eres mi pareja, siempre querré conocer tu punto de vista-

Me sonríe y toma mi mano,

Lo mismo digo, mi amor- esta vez soy yo quien besa su mano mientras él sigue conduciendo y continua hablando,

Bueno, yo siempre voy a querer que hagas lo que ames, si quieres seguir trabajando y se te da la oportunidad, te apoyaré-

Gracias- le respondo sincera- de todas maneras aun debo conversarlo con Michael

Ah sí, había olvidado al bebé-

Hay Terry no me digas que después de todo lo que pasa entre nosotros aun le tienes celos-

No puedo evitarlo- dijo él- te amo demasiado y aunque te prometo que no serán celos enfermizos de nunca forma, de todas maneras creo que me aterra la idea de perderte,

Eso no sucederá- seguimos tomados de la mano todo el camino hasta llegar a la empresa, me ayuda para bajar del auto y me acompaña hasta la puerta, ay mi hombre tan sobreprotector a veces.

¿Hacemos algo hoy en la noche?- pregunta abrazándome por la cintura, envolviéndome y pegándome contra él, sugerente

No puedo hoy, llega mi mamá ¿recuerdas?-

Claro, bueno si quieres puedo pasar por ti y vamos con Anto a buscarla-

Sí, me agrada la idea- acaricio los cabellos de su nuca y lo acerco a mí para besarlo, fue rápido o quizás a mí me pareció que lo fue, es que nunca será suficiente con él,

Te veo más tarde-

Sí-

Te amo- me dijo despacio solo para que yo lo escuchase, y con una sonrisa de idiota le respondí que lo amaba también.

Me separo y lo veo salir del edificio al dar la vuelta me encuentro con la mirada de Michael pegada en mi directamente, no sé porque pero me sentí muy incómoda y lo que era peor de todo, tendría que compartir el elevador con él,

Buenos días Michael- le dije una vez cerca.

Buenos días- me contestó impersonal, lo bastante como para notar que estaba molesto, no tenía ganas de discutir y menos por eso, no le debía ni siquiera una explicación, me quede en silencio apenas entramos al ascensor y él hizo lo propio. Luego de un par de segundos el silencio se rompió,

Veo que eras cercana a él después de todo- me dice de repente- no tenías por qué mentirme

No lo hice, Michael no creo que te daba explicaciones de mi vida-

No, tienes razón- me responde un poco avergonzado

Pero quiero que quede claro, con Terry tenemos una historia y hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad-

Me alegro por ti Candy, aunque esto es malo para mí- sonríe- pero se nota que tú lo amas y él a ti, te considero mi amiga, solo espero que seas feliz

Lo seré, estoy con la persona que deseo y amo- dude en ahondar más en el tema, no era el lugar ni el momento para contarle lo de mi embarazo pero de todas maneras quería hacerlo lo antes posible.

Luego quisiera hablar contigo-

¿Algo sobre el trabajo?-

Sí, tiene que ver con eso-

Bueno, pasas a mi oficina tengo una reunión ahora en la mañana pero en la tarde, tengo tiempo-

Bien, gracias-

Llegamos a mi piso y luego de despedirme del me bajé del ascensor, por un momento tengo que admitir que me sentí muy mal, ni siquiera sé exactamente porque pero creo que el hecho de que él haya está interesado en tener algo más conmigo y bueno las cosas no hayan resultado, me da pena, es un buen hombre se nota y no tengo duda pero lamentablemente uno no puede decidir a quien amar y hace tiempo mi corazón escogió a Terry,

Buenos días Señorita Candy-

Hola Olivia- le respondo a mi asistente que me recibe con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo le fue ayer?-

Bastante bien- le contesto emocionada, no voy a contarle nada más pero creo que la felicidad que tengo en la cara es más que evidente.

Me alegro-

¿He recibido algo, Olivia?-

Sí, la llamo el director de creatividad quiere que puedan revisar los bosquejos para el nuevo programa y saber si es posible comenzar con la promoción cuanto antes-

Perfecto, llámelo entonces y agende una reunión con él durante el día-

No hay problema-

Mi teléfono suena de repente y veo que es Tom en la llamada de entrada,

Gracias, Olivia- le digo mientras contesto y entro a mi oficina,

¿Aló?-

Candy, ¿Cómo estás?-

Muy bien y ¿tu?-

A ver, como es eso de que muy bien, a ti algo te paso-

¿Por qué?-

Te conozco, hace unos días estabas muerta en vida por lo que paso con el papucho Terry-

Bueno, las cosas cambian-

Sí, claro-

A ver Tom ¿Acaso sabes algo que no se?-

Ya- inspiró profundo- te di la oportunidad de que me contases pero ya veo que no, me fueron con el chisme de que llegaste con un súper hombrón a la oficina

Rodé los ojos, la indiscreción es algo mundial al parecer

¿Y?- le dije tranquila

El único súper hombrón que te conozco es uno cual nombre empieza con T, así que habla-

Me largo a reír,

Muere de viejo- le dije sin parar de reír.

Ah noooooo-

Ya cálmate si te voy a contar-

Entonces ¿es cierto?-

Pues… si-

Oh Por Dios, quiero detalles-

Cállate, ¿almorzamos entonces?-

Obvio, nos vemos después a las 2 ¿Te parece?-

Perfecto, nos vemos-

Cuelgo la llamada y sonrío, tomo las cosas en mi escritorio y me preparo para comenzar a trabajar, Olivia me llamó entonces unos minutos después para decirme que el director de creatividad Ted podía verme durante la mañana, organizando todo armo una carpeta y me voy a la reunión.

Son casi las dos de la tarde, saqué muchas cosas productivas de mi junta con Ted, pero también me di cuenta de que necesito hablar sobre mi estado lo antes posible la verdad porque muchos de otros proyectos son a largo plazo, necesito hallar alguna solución a esto, lo más pronto posible y tengo algo en mente ya pero necesito afinarlo mejor para poder considerarlo una opción válida.

Tocan a mi puerta e invito a la persona que lo hace a pasar,

Hola, hola- es Tom quien se asoma

Hola- le digo mientras me levanto y me acerco para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla,

¿Vamos entonces?-

Si, muero de hambre-

Salimos del edificio y entramos al restaurant cerca del trabajo, Tom me miraba con una sonrisita durante todo el rato en que tomaron nuestros pedidos,

Ya, cuéntame- dijo cuándo el mesero se retiró finalmente,

Bueno, no es tanto, volví con Terry-

Ahhhh ya no te hagas, dime ¿cómo fue?, ¿vino a buscarte?, ¿Qué te dijo?-

Bueno, bueno muchas preguntas-

Es que Candy por Dios, estoy seguro que este es el hombre de tu vida y te he visto tan mal, solo quiero saber-

De verdad te lo agradezco Tom, bueno te voy a contar-

Comencé a relatarle lo sucedido el fin de semana, ni yo misma lo podía creer todo había cambiado tanto de un par de días a hoy, y él no podía creerlo tampoco, omití el embarazo para dejarlo hasta el final,

Candy, no puedo estar más feliz por ti, te lo mereces, y él aunque sea un necio por todo lo que le pasó se lo merece también-

Gracias pero hay algo más- le dije conteniendo el aliento.

¿Qué?-

Estoy embarazada-

Se tapó la boca con la mano y se levantó en dos segundos para abrazarme

Candy, felicidades, quiero ser el padrino por favor-

Me río y asiento,

No creo que haya alguien mejor para el puesto-

Esto hay que celebrarlo, tú con tu jugo de piña y yo pediré una copa de champagne-

Ambos nos reímos y seguimos disfrutando del almuerzo, luego nos fuimos de vuelta a la empresa, conversamos un rato más Tom me preguntó que iba a pasar con mi trabajo ahí entonces, no tuve respuesta para darle más que trataría de hacer lo que fuese lo mejor y que ya tenía una solución en mente, me brindó todo su apoyo en lo que fuese y nuevamente le agradecí por eso,

Durante la mañana había recibido el mensaje de mi mamá, diciéndome que ya iba a tomar el avión para llegar a Londres a las 9 de la noche, por lo que coordiné con Terry que me fuese a buscar al trabajo para luego ir a buscar a Antoniette e irnos directamente a Heathrow.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde le pedí a Olivia que averiguara si Michael estaba disponible para poder hablar con él, me dijo que nadie contestaba en su oficina, lo pensé un poco y decidí ir a ver si estaba por mi propia cuenta. Al llegar al piso me encontré con que la secretaria no estaba, me pareció raro y la puerta de la oficina estaba entre abierta, toqué ligeramente pero nadie contestó y me asomé con cuidado para mirar por el pequeño espacio que había, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Michael besando apasionadamente a una mujer que se hallaba sentada en su escritorio con las piernas amarradas en su cintura, quise retirarme porque la verdad no tenía por qué ver eso pero cuando me doy la vuelta escucho como él se queja con ella,

Alexandra, quiero que te vayas de acá-

Pero Michael, tu sabes lo que quiero y que además el vejete con el que estoy no me lo puede dar como tú-

Eres lo peor, ¿sabes?, no sé cómo todavía caigo contigo-

Porque me deseas por eso-

Ella trató de tomarle la cara pero él se corrió y le tomó el brazo para alejarla, ya no quería ver más y me salí de la puerta pero lamentablemente choqué con el escritorio de la secretaria al irme para atrás, tenía dos opciones o hacer como que venía llegando o irme, elegí la primera cuando veo que sale de la oficina,

Candy- me dice con sorpresa,

Michael, vine porque necesitaba hablar contigo-

Ahh pero si es la viejita del otro día- dijo Alexandra

No te permito que le hables así- dijo de inmediato Michael

No te preocupes, no me afecta- le respondí no me iba a involucrar en una pelea con una persona así,

Quiero que salgas de acá, ahora- le dijo tomándole el brazo y sacándola de la oficina

Llamó a seguridad a través del teléfono de su secretaria y pidió que se denegara el acceso a ella y por supuesto que saliera del edificio cuanto antes,

Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que ver y estar en esta situación-

No hay problema Michael- entramos a su oficina para seguir conversando pero la verdad es que no quería tener esta conversación con el ahora

Querías decirme algo, Candy- me dijo sentándose conmigo en el sofá

Si quieres lo dejamos para otra ocasión-

No es necesario-

Sí, pero creo que es lo mejor, ahora te dejo solo lo más probable es que tengas mucho que pensar-

Me levanto para irme pero no puedo moverme mucho porque él me toma por el brazo, me gira y se queda de frente mirándome,

No te vayas, necesito conversar con alguien-

Miro como me tiene agarrada y me siento incomoda, lentamente trato de soltarme pero él no me suelta, me asusto un poco y decido seguirle el juego,

Está bien, pero por favor que no se mal interprete Michael, yo puedo darte mi consejo como tu amiga pero nada más, tú lo sabes-

Estoy harto- suelta de repente- ¿Sabes?

¿De qué?-

De mi mala suerte, mira en la situación en la que estoy con esta mujer y llegas tú que eres increíble, y resulta que no puedo tener nada más contigo porque llegué tarde a tu vida, me siento mal-

Michael, tú eres joven aun, y eres un buen hombre- resopla con fastidio, de verdad lo entiendo yo me sentía igual hace poco cuando pasó todo lo de Albert, uno siente que es un fracaso y que la del problema es uno, cuando en realidad todo pasa porque la otra persona no fue lo suficientemente honesta contigo para terminar la relación antes de engañarte, puedo entender que se sienta atraído por mí pero es mera confusión, lo veo en sus ojos grises él aun ama a su ex, tomo su mano para brindarle apoyo,

Mira, te voy a contar mi historia y espero que te sirva de algo porque créeme que entiendo perfectamente lo que estás pasando-

Estuvimos hablando mucho rato, de mis vivencias, traté de todas maneras de que él pudiese reflejarse en mi historia y comprendiese que la vida sigue, claro yo tuve la suerte de encontrar a Terry que me hace inmensamente feliz, pero es porque era mi tiempo de encontrarlo,

Tu tendrás tu tiempo con alguien también- le dije apretando su mano- créeme ahora se ve lejano pero pasará y mientras tanto bueno sana la herida,

Gracias Candy, te agradezco por ser así conmigo-

De nada- se acerca y abre los brazos para abrazarme y no pude negarme, nos abrazamos un momento cuando escucho que la puerta de la oficina se abre,

¿Candy?- oh no, Terry se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina de Michael y su expresión valía un millón de dólares, por Dios no quiero problemas.

 **Holaaa queridas lectoras!**

 **Quise entregarles este nuevo capitulo de mi historia y prometerles que volveré con el proximo muy pronto, como siempre quiero agrqdecer su cariño y palabras hacia esta historia que es tan querida por mi, sus palabras me llenan de energia para continuar**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo,**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	9. Chapter 9

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO OCHO

Este capitulo contiene una escena de índole sexual, si esta lectura no es de tu agrado favor saltar el contenido o abstente de leer

¿Candy?- veo a Terry en el umbral de la puerta, y antes de que pase nada me separo rápidamente de Michael para recibirlo,

Hola, mi amor- le doy un beso rápido en la boca

¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto molesto, vamos Terry

Bueno, tenía que hablar algo con Michael pero no llegué en buen momento-

Buenas tardes- Michael se acerca para saludarlo y él le responde a regañadientes- no quiero que Candy tenga problemas, puedo asegurarle que nada está pasando- Michael trata de bajarle los humos a la situación y más que todo a Terry que lo mira como si quisiera devorarlo,

No tienes que decirme eso, confío en mi mujer en quien no confío es en ti-

Mira, tú no me conoces…- rebatió Michael pero Terry lo detuvo en seco

No quiero tener esta discusión ahora ni nunca, solo quiero que te quede claro que Candy es mi mujer nada más-

Me queda más que claro, pero no es para que la trates como si fuese un pedazo de carne- le dice Michael y se pone frente a él

Terry, vámonos- le digo nerviosa no pinta para bien todo esto,

A ti no debe importarte la manera en que la trato por que como te digo ella es MI pareja- dijo tensando la palabra _MI_ \- y a la única que le rindo cuentas es a ella, pero se bien que tus intenciones no son buenas y por eso te advierto que mantengas distancia,

Yo tampoco tengo porque hablar de mis intenciones hacia ella contigo-

En eso te equivocas, pero como te dije no quiero discutir-

Ya, vámonos, Michael yo lamento mucho por todo lo que estás pasando- dije ya calmando las aguas- siempre tendrás en mí una amiga,

Mi amor- digo dirigiéndome a Terry- vamos ya, que tenemos que ir a buscar a Anto- le pido mirándolo a los ojos, él me mira y asiente en silencio tomando mi mano para abandonar la oficina,

Hasta luego- nos dice Michael y Terry solo lo observa como diciendo hasta nunca, la verdad no puedo entender porque se pone tan celoso, aunque debo admitir que si yo estuviese en su lugar no me hubiese gustado nada haberlo encontrado en esa situación con otra persona.

Salimos del edificio tomados de la mano pero evidentemente Terry no estaba del todo contento, subimos al auto y en silencio nos fuimos al departamento, yo no quería llegar así a buscar a mi hija, menos a mi mamá por lo que decidí romper el hielo,

¿Estás enojado?- le pregunto mirando hacia el frente

Estoy molesto- dijo en un susurro

Bueno, te digo que no tienes por qué estarlo- respondo con convicción

¿Tú crees?- me dijo burlón- ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si me vieses abrazando a una mujer que claramente tiene interés en mí?

Si eso sucediese hablaría contigo primero pero no me cerraría como almeja-

Mira Candy, jamás he sido un hombre celoso o siquiera posesivo, porque nunca había estado enamorado antes, antes de ti todo era distinto, tú eres la mujer de mi vida-

Sus palabras se me hacen perder el habla en un segundo sin tener nada más que decir,

Así que disculpa si me descompone un poco verte tan cerca de otro hombre- justo cuando dijo esto llegamos a mi departamento y estacionamos en la entrada, apagó el auto y giró para mirarme con aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de amor que tanto amo- yo no me siento merecedor de tu amor, entiende que a veces siento que no merezco tener esta oportunidad…

Pero Terry…- traté de decirle algo, tomarle la mano pero él se negó,

Tal vez suene patético que un hombre de mi edad se sienta así pero no puedo, yo aún me siento muy culpable por lo que pasó-

Agacha la cabeza y ahora si me permite tomarle la mano la cual comienzo a besar con adoración, quisiera que quedase claro que es lo que siento solo con mis labios, que no quedase duda de que él es un hombre maravilloso que claro cometió errores pero que no por eso no tiene derecho a ser feliz.

Terry, yo quiero que entiendas que en mi corazón y en mi vida solo existes tu- le digo tocando su mejilla- te metiste en lo más hondo de mi ser y no saldrás de allí tan fácil, Michael es solo un amigo y además está pasando por algo complicado, me vi en la necesidad de brindarle mi apoyo y bueno un abrazo de amiga para reconfortarlo pero nada más-

Lo siento, mi amor, de verdad disculpa- dice respirando hondo.

Está bien, yo de todas maneras entiendo que no es fácil-

Dejemos esto atrás- dice tomando mi rostro para besarme intensamente- prometo luchar contra mis demonios, Candy, por ti, por Antoniette y por…- toca mi vientre- esta vida que crece dentro de ti.

Mis ojos se humedecen un poco y ahora soy yo quien me aviento para besarlo,

Te amo- le digo uniendo mi nariz con la de él

Yo también te amo- ambos respiramos hondo una vez más y salimos del auto para buscar a Anto,

La niña nos estaba esperando lista para salir así que nos apuramos hacia el aeropuerto, durante todo el camino Anto se fue cantando canciones de Disney y Terry solo sonreía era la primera vez que compartíamos algo así con él, la vez anterior cuando salimos siempre lo noté distante y seco con ella pero ahora incluso se preocupó de instalar la silla del auto y de acomodarla para el viaje, le pasó su ipad para que se entretuviese y le preguntaba a cada momento si quería algo.

Podía ver que hacía el intento de llevarse mejor con ella y aquello lo agradecía, mi amor por él crecía aún más solo por el hecho de que él estuviese ganándose el corazón de Anto con atenciones, porque yo notaba a mi hija más cercana con cada pequeño detalle que tenía con ella.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y escuchamos que el vuelo de mi mamá ya había llegado, esperamos entonces fuera de la puerta para recibirla, la gente comenzó a salir y vimos cómo se realizaban muchos encuentros, gente con lágrimas en los ojos, otros que se iban sin que nadie los esperase, y casi al final del grupo salió mi madre, Anto se soltó inmediatamente y se fue a toda velocidad a saludarla, ella la recibió y como pudo la tomo en brazos, tengo que admitir que ambas la echamos de menos durante estas dos semanas.

Hola mamá- le doy un abrazo y un beso, apenas se acerca donde estas- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, no tan bien como tu veo… ¿De qué me perdí?- dice riendo mientras mira a Terry quien también se acerca a saludarla.

Hola, Erika, ¿Cómo estás?-

Pero miren la sorpresa que me llevo, los dos juntos acá ¡por fin!- exclama con mucha emoción, dándole a Terry un apretón de manos fuerte y a mí una sonrisa amplia.

Bueno, vamos tú debes estar cansada- Terry tomo su equipaje y se fue con Antoniette adelante para dejar que yo me quedara con mi mamá conversando.

Mañana me va a afectar el tema del jet lag pero por ahora estoy bien-

¿Estas sorprendida?- le pregunto

¿Por lo de Terry y tú?-

Bueno…-

Tengo mucho que contarte, y al parecer tú también a mí- dijo mirándome suspicaz y me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta de todo,

Mamá…- me detiene con una mano

Después hablamos- asentí y nos acercamos a Terry con Anto, caminamos hasta el auto y llegamos al departamento, antes de entrar mi teléfono sonó y reconocí el número de mi hermano Stear,

¿Aló?-

¿Candy?-

Stear, que sorpresa-

O sea hermana, ¿Qué te pasa?- me reclama

Ay Stear-

Resulta que mama vino la semana pasada y me dice, resulta que Candy se fue a Londres y ahora yo me voy con ella, quedé en una pieza, sin palabras-

Lo siento Stear, fue todo tan rápido-

Pero ni siquiera despedirte de mí, de tus amigos Candy, tal pareciera que huías-

No tienes idea de lo cierto que es eso-

Tenemos mucho que hablar-

Lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que contarte-

Dime ¿llegó mamá?-

Sí, ya está acá-

Bueno, si quieres podemos hacer una video llamada por Skype mañana para ponernos al día-

Me parece perfecto, por favor salúdame a Paty, y al pequeño Anthony, además de todos por allá-

Annie está sentida contigo-

He sido la peor amiga, hermana de todo de la historia lo sé-

Ya, ya mañana hablamos y me cuentas más-

Te quiero hermano, no quiero que lo olvides-

Yo también te quiero Candy-

Corte la llamada y me dirigí a la sala, Terry estaba ahí esperándome después de haber entrado las maletas de mi madre, apenas me ve me abraza y me aprieta para darme un beso,

¿Me necesitas para algo más?- me pregunta besándome el oído.

Para muchas cosas, pero me temo que no me las puedes dar ahora- le digo con voz ronca

Candy, nunca hagas eso- me dice serio

¿Qué cosa?- respondo tocándole los brazos,

No puedes hablarme así cuando sabes que no podré estar contigo esta noche-

Son mis hormonas las que hablan- le digo divertida y ambos sonreímos

A ver el par de tortolos- escuchamos la voz de mi madre, me doy la vuelta y veo que nos miraba con una sonrisa.

Bueno, yo me voy lo más probable es que quieras hablar con tu mamá-

Sí, gracias por todo-

De nada, mi amor- me dice besándome y despidiéndose de mi madre sale del departamento.

Me quedo mirando la puerta un buen rato antes de finalmente encarar a mi madre para poder hablar con ella,

Bien, creo que no necesito mayores explicaciones después de aquel beso que te dieron-

Estoy contenta mamá, Terry vino a buscarme y a decirme que me ama, pero ¿tú lo sabes? O ¿me equivoco?-

No, no te equivocas el día que te viniste a Londres, Terry llegó a buscarte al aeropuerto-

¿Qué?- le dije con sorpresa

Sí, yo le mande un mensaje por si acaso y resulta que llegó a buscarte, a detenerte para decirte que te amaba, y que no quería perderte-

No puedo creerlo y ¿Por qué no se vino antes?-

Es que Candy, yo le dije que te diera un tiempo y pensara bien lo que iba a hacer, yo te conozco se lo cabeza dura que eres-

Mama…-

Tú sabes que digo la verdad, Terry iba a llegar a decirte la verdad y tú no le ibas a creer porque estabas cerrada en la idea que él no sentía nada por ti-

Puede ser- le digo meditándolo

En fin, la idea era que él se vendría conmigo hoy y de aquí él empezaría a enamorarte de nuevo, pero no sé qué tienes hija que apenas llegaste acá conquistaste a otro hombre y bueno ya sabemos que Terryto es impulsivo, no pudo soportarlo y tuvo que venir a buscarte-

Lo único que puedo decirte es que me sorprendió verlo acá, tú sabes madre, yo no puedo rechazarlo-

Lo sé, pero él tenía que hacer un esfuerzo también-

Las cosas no se dieron muy bien en un principio, precisamente porque me vio con Michael un día que habíamos salido pero ahora las cosas han cambiado- me siento cohibida un momento y aunque suene absurdo me siento nerviosa por contarle a ella sobre mi embarazo

¿Candy?-

Si…-

Mírame- alcé la mirada y me topé con los ojos verdes de mi madre, me miraban como si estuviesen descifrándome, me sentí descubierta como aquella vez en que descubrió un cigarrillo en mi habitación cuando tenía quince años,

No puede ser- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Candy…. ¿estas…?

Sí, mamá, estoy embarazada- le digo visiblemente emocionada

Se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza, lloramos y reímos al mismo tiempo, mientras ella me tocaba el vientre con increíble dulzura,

No puedo creerlo, hija, pero ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-

Me venía sintiendo mal hace un rato pero ayer lo confirme-

¿Terry lo sabe?-

Sí, ayer se enteró-

¿Cómo lo tomo?-

Mal al principio, yo creo que fue un shock la noticia la verdad es que tengo que ser honesta jamás se me pasó por la mente tener un hijo a esta edad-

Es difícil pero Candy, me alegra que no te quedaras solo con Anto-

Todo ha sido muy rápido, desde ayer que supe la noticia, la reconciliación con Terry, han sido demasiadas emociones-

Puedo entenderlo, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con tu trabajo?-

Mi jefe aún no sabe que estoy embarazada, pero pienso decírselo antes de que termine la semana, primero quiero resolver algo para poder asegurar una solución-

¿Qué cosa?-

¿Te acuerdas de María, mi asistente en Épica?-

Sí-

Tengo la idea de que ella venga a ocupar mi lugar-

Pero Candy, ¿ella está capacitada?-

Habíamos hablado que quería estudiar pero la verdad, mamá, María maneja todo perfectamente y sería una oportunidad maravillosa para ella-

¿Ya le preguntaste?-

Le mandé un correo hoy para que se pusiese en contacto conmigo-

Bueno, esperemos que ella acceda entonces, ¿crees que tenga algún problema?-

María es madre soltera, mi idea es que Michael pueda ofrecerle el mismo acuerdo que a mí-

¿Acaso piensas irte de acá pero si apenas llegamos?-

Eventualmente tenemos que irnos, quiero que mi hijo o hija nazca en Estados Unidos, pero claro si María acepta venir de todas maneras estaremos acá un par de meses más para poder arreglar todo y devolvernos-

¿Has hablado con Terry de todo esto?-

Mamá, apenas volvimos no hemos tenido tiempo de discutir nada-

¿Anto sabe que tendrá un hermanito?-

Aún no, quiero esperar un poco hasta cumplir las 12 semanas-

¿Cuándo será eso?-

Dentro de un mes, ahí tengo una nueva ecografía y lo veremos más grande, quiero darle la noticia en ese momento-

Estoy tan feliz por ti mi niña-

Yo estoy extasiada, me parece que es un sueño todo lo que me pasa-

Nos abrazamos y finalmente nos fuimos a acostar, luego de hacer dormir a Antoniette, en la mañana me fui mucho más tranquila al trabajo sabiendo que mi mamá estaría con ella cuando volviese del colegio. Elroy la recibió con mucha amabilidad y confió en que tendrán la misma relación que ella tenía con Pony.

A eso de las once de la mañana recibí un llamado de María, conversamos largo rato y me contó que claro se había inscrito para estudiar pero que la oportunidad de trabajo es bastante buena, le interesaba y le llamaba mucho la atención poder tener la posibilidad de desarrollarse profesionalmente de esta manera, me agradeció mucho que yo la hubiese considerado para el puesto y la verdad es que fue mi opción instantánea, casi natural. Ella trabajó conmigo por casi diez años y conoce todo, me sacó de muchas situaciones, fue mi compañera, la vi salir adelante cuando quedó embarazada y la persona con la que estaba huyó como un cobarde, cuando me fui de mi trabajo anterior no tenía dudas de que ella sería la mejor opción para reemplazarme y ahora en este caso pienso lo mismo, necesito hablar con Michael para exponerle el tema, no puedo dejar que pase de hoy.

Olivia- llamo a mi asistente por el interlocutor- necesito reunirme con el Sr. Weber hoy sin falta

Claro, llamaré a su secretaria y le informo a qué hora puede atenderla-

Gracias, Olivia-

Pasaron unos diez minutos y Olivia me confirmó que Michael me iba a atender en la tarde después de las 4, le dije que no había problema y que le dijera a la secretaria que pasaría a verlo.

La hora de mi colación la ocupe en hacer la video llamada con Stear, pude hablar con Paty también y con Anthony, una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar la cara de Stear cuando le conté que estaba embarazada, no lo podía creer, estaba muy emocionado, Paty se cubrió su boca con las manos y casi lloraba de la emoción. Hablamos un rato más hasta que el pequeño Anthony ya no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a pedir que esto y que aquello y la conversación tuvo que ser cortada para poder atenderlo.

Estaba muy contenta con la reacción de todas las personas que me amaban y que amo ante la noticia de mi embarazo, decidí llamar a Annie,

Pero Candy, amiga, ¿Qué onda?-

Annie, lo siento tanto de verdad es que las cosas han sido muy rápido-

Ya veo, ni siquiera te despediste-

No te preocupes volveré dentro de unos meses-

Pero tu madre dijo que tu estadía sería por un año-

Sí, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y la verdad es que voy a volver en unos 4 meses-

¿Te fue mal en el trabajo?-

No, Annie…- dudé un poco si contarle- te voy a contar pero por favor necesito que mantengas el secreto

Candy, me asustas-

No, no te asustes es que quiero pasar un tiempo para poder decirlo con mayor tranquilidad-

Oh por Dios, estas embarazada-

Pero ¿cómo lo supiste?-

Mensa porque yo dije exactamente lo mismo cuando supe que estaba embarazada-

Bueno, sí- ella pegó un grito de emoción de tal magnitud que tuve que sacar el auricular de mi oreja para no quedar sorda- pero por favor Annie necesito que esto se mantenga en secreto

Claro que sí, no le diré a Archie, te lo prometo-

Gracias-

Oye, Candy-

¿Sí?-

¿Albert sabe de tu embarazo?-

Me sorprendió su pregunta no me había puesto a pensar en eso-

No, no tiene por qué saberlo-

Candy, yo entiendo eso pero no sé, tantos años-

Los mismos que él tiró a la basura al involucrarse con una muchacha más joven que él-

Tienes toda la razón, la verdad aun no puedo creer que hayan terminado y que ahora estés con Terrence, se nota que es buen hombre pero no pensé que iban en serio-

Yo tampoco pensé que era tan en serio pero ves, me he enamorado como una colegiala, no pude evitarlo con Terry me siento como jamás me he sentido antes-

Me alegro tanto Candy, te lo mereces-

Gracias Annie, hablamos luego-

Me mantuve ocupada hasta que llegase la hora de ir a la oficina de Michael, apenas terminé con el trabajo salí hacia allá, me recibió su secretaria, agradecí que la situación del día anterior no se repitiese, entré al despacho y Michael me saludó con una sonrisa.

Hola Candy, ¿Qué tal?-

Hola Michael- le tome la mano para saludarlo

Toma asiento por favor-

Gracias-

Primero que todo necesito pedirte disculpas si te ocasioné algún problema con tu pareja-

No te preocupes Michael, nosotros no hemos discutidos ni nada por el estilo pero sí, agradecería que no hubiesen demostraciones tan efusivas de cariño entre nosotros, solo por respeto a él-

No lo considero justo, no tienes por qué dejar de hacer cosas para complacerlo-

Lo hago solamente porque lo comprendo y lo más importante de todo, lo amo, pero bueno no quiero hablar más sobre esto-

Sí, no te preocupes, pero dime ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

Respiré profundo buscando las palabras para poder decir lo que necesitaba,

Michael, tengo un inconveniente que va a provocar mi retorno a Estados Unidos-

No te comprendo Candy, ¿Qué pasa?-

Hace dos días me enteré que estoy embarazada-

Michael levanta las cejas con sorpresa y aprieta sus labios ante la noticia, para luego arrugar un poco el entrecejo, no dice nada pero espero paciente a que tenga alguna respuesta,

Candy, no entiendo, me tomas por sorpresa-

Créeme que yo estoy igual de sorprendida, la noticia no es algo que me esperaba pero pasó y la verdad es que estoy feliz con la noticia-

Primero que todo quiero felicitarte, ser madre es una bendición y bueno ahora comprendo lo aprehensivo que estaba tu pareja ayer, por Dios me volvería loco si un tipo se atreve a poner sus ojos en mi mujer que además está esperando a mi hijo-

Yo quiero que hablemos del trabajo-

Por supuesto, vaya Candy ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-

Mira yo no quiero dejar la empresa así como así, claro que no, quiero ofrecer una alternativa para que no quede el trabajo inconcluso, primero que todo mis planes son para ambos semestres, quiero que sepas que estoy comprometida y dejaré todo listo para todo el año-

No voy a dudar nunca de tu calidad como profesional Candy, entiendo que estas son cosas y parte de la vida que a veces llegan, estoy abierto a cualquier posibilidad, quedo más tranquilo al saber que tu vas a dejar el esquema para lograr lo que habíamos pensado-

Por lo pronto Michael, estoy terminando la primera etapa para el cambio corporativo, ya estamos en marcha con eso y esperamos resultados a la brevedad, de aquí a dos meses, además de los proyectos nuevos que están por salir-

Sí, estoy al tanto de todo eso, pero bueno ¿cuál es entonces tu alternativa, Candy?-

Cuando trabajé en Épica tuve una mano derecha, mi asistente por casi diez años, ella tiene un titulo técnico en relaciones públicas, pero puedo asegurarle que ella tiene la experiencia suficiente para ocupar mi puesto-

Candy, tengo que pensar mucho en lo que me dices, primero que todo claramente es una persona que voy a tener que traer para acá siendo que podría escoger a alguien que trabaja aquí-

Yo lo entiendo Michael, pero te aseguro que ella es idónea para el cargo –

¿Has hablado con ella?-

Sí, no le he hablado de condiciones de nada por supuesto solo de que se trataba el trabajo y que lo más probable es que tendría que venir a la brevedad para poder ponerse al corriente-

Bien- dijo pensativo- dame de aquí al viernes para pensarlo y te doy una respuesta, yo hablaré personalmente con ella para poder acordar los arreglos-

No hay problema Michael y muchas gracias-

Nada que agradecer, pero bueno continuemos con el trabajo, quiero aprovechar al máximo que ahora estás acá, incluso en este corto tiempo has hecho más por el área de publicidad que en mucho tiempo y tengo fé en que los resultados sean positivos-

Le sonrió y me despido para volver a mi oficina, cuando llego veo que tengo un mensaje de Terry en mi teléfono por lo que lo llamo en seguida para saber que quiere,

Hola, mi amor te llame un par de veces pero no me contestaste-

Estaba hablando con Michael- no quiero secretos entre nosotros para nada,

Ah ¿Si?- me dijo con fastidio

Era para contarle lo de mi embarazo y evaluar lo referente a mi trabajo-

Entiendo y ¿Qué tal?-

Todo bien pero hablémoslo después-

Me parece perfecto porque te llamo para preguntarte si quieres ir a cenar hoy-

Me encantaría verte pero que te parece si llevamos algo de comida a mi departamento y cenamos allá con mi madre y Anto-

Sí, me parece la idea pero después no te escaparás de mí, esta noche te raptaré-

No puedo esperar entonces-

¿Paso a buscarte a las seis entonces?-

Sí-

Te amo-

Yo también te amo-

Luego de eso estuve trabajando un rato más, quería avanzar en el trabajo, estaba muy ansiosa por obtener resultados, más ahora que casi trabajaba contra el tiempo, confió en mi trabajo y en que será todo positivo para la empresa y para mí.

Terry llegó puntual como siempre y me dio un beso para saludarme, se presentó con Olivia y por supuesto ella también cayó rendida a los pies de mi hombre, tan guapo y varonil, ni yo puedo creer que tenga la suerte de estar con alguien como él, de sentirme amada por él y saber que él es el único hombre al que amo.

¿Qué quieres comer?-

No sé, tengo ganas de comer algo rico-

¿Está con antojo la despeinada más hermosa?- dijo dándome un pico en la boca

Es tu bebé que me despierta ganas de comer cochinadas-

Oye- me dijo con reclamo abrazándome- a mí me gusta hacer cochinadas- dijo en mi oído

No puedes decir eso- me aparté pero no me dejó, no paraba de reír por su chiste- ya vamos, loco.

Fuimos a comprar papas fritas y hamburguesas para cenar, Anto era la más feliz con la comida, estuvimos mucho rato conversando y luego vimos un momento televisión, hasta que a la niña le dio sueño y la fui a acostar, hablé con mi madre y le comenté que iría a quedarme con Terry esa noche,

Llegamos a la mansión de Terry casi a las once de la noche, saludé a Mila y a Clark quienes estaban despiertos esperando que llegáramos para poder irse a dormir, Clark me saludó y me felicitó por lo del bebé al igual que Mila, apenas entramos a su alcoba me tire en la cama cansada y comencé a tocar suavemente mi vientre, antes de cerrar los ojos vi como Terry puso mis cosas en el closet y además se sacó la chaqueta para quedar solo en camisa,

¿Estás muy cansada mi amor?- me dijo recostándose a mi lado

Un poquito, es que con esto del embarazo es normal que me sienta así-

Terry tomó mi rostro y empezó a besarme de a poco, yo me relajé con sus caricias, luego se levantó para desabrochar mis sandalias y sacármelas lentamente, podía sentir la yema de sus dedos rozándome la piel y aquel calor conocido comenzó a subir por todo mi cuerpo,

¿Quieres un masaje?- me dijo tocándome los pies

Primero voy a tomar una ducha ¿Te parece?- le digo poniéndome de pie

Vamos a ducharnos juntos- ambos nos desnudamos entre besos y caricias para luego entrar al baño, estando ahí sentía como el agua caía por mi cuerpo mientras seguía abrazándolo y besándolo, mis manos recorrían su torso firme aquel que ya conocía como la palma de mi mano, podía sentir como gemía cada vez que mis dedos atravesaban la barrera de su cadera para luego subir nuevamente hasta sus pectorales,

Te amo, Candy- me dijo entre besos y gemidos,

Yo también te amo, mi amor- me tomó en vilo sobre su cintura para apoyarme contra la pared de la ducha, yo me aferré con fuerza a su cuello y hombros, mientras él apretaba mi trasero con urgencia para poder acomodar nuestros cuerpos, podía sentir su erección rozando la entrada de mi sexo pero antes de que pudiese gemir con más fuerza, Terry se introdujo dentro de mí llenándome y provocando un temblor general en todo mi cuerpo. Se movía lentamente pasando su lengua por mi cuello, mientras yo lo atraía más hacia mí con mis piernas, a pesar de estar unidos yo necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, abrí los ojos y podía ver el agua tocando la piel de su espalda y aquello me excitó aún más, sabía que pronto llegaría el momento en que me dejaría ir estando con él,

¿Estas incomoda?- me pregunto de repente Terry,

No, mi vida- respondí con un jadeo

Me apretó con mayor fuerza a la pared y besó mis pechos al mismo tiempo que me penetraba firme y con decisión, no podría soportar aquella dulce tortura, una embestida más, una y otra y ya sentía como me encontraba con el orgasmo aferrada a su cuerpo mientras él gemía con fuerza en mi oído anunciándome que también estaba llegando a su clímax, cuando se detuvo ambos nos miramos a los ojos, y nos besamos con desesperación sin separarnos, sonreí sobre sus labios y él aprovechó para morderme la boca,

Ahora vamos a limpiarnos un poco para después ir a la cama- dijo sonriendo

Mi hombre insaciable, no te detendrás aquí-

Nunca será suficiente contigo pero quiero hacerte un masaje en los pies como te dije- me dio un beso rápido y me bajo rompiendo finalmente el contacto,

Nos terminamos de bañar, fue muy íntimo sentir sus manos pasando la esponja por mi cuerpo mientras él me limpiaba, mientras lo hacía yo le daba pequeños besos en su hombro, para luego intercambiar y yo proceder a limpiarlo también, sentí una conexión maravillosa con él, nunca en todos mis años de casada con Albert a pesar de toda la intimidad que tuvimos, a pesar de que Albert fue mi primer hombre aquel con él que conocí todo lo que en relación al sexo se refiere, nunca sentí la adoración que siento por Terry, él me hace sentir deseada hasta más no poder, me hace sentir como una mujer poderosa solo porque lo siento temblar cada vez que lo toco,

Salimos de la ducha y me sequé el pelo rápidamente, cuando ya estuve con mi pijama lista Terry me tomó en brazos y me depositó en la cama para masajearme como me había dicho que lo haría, por supuesto que aquel masaje llevó a que volviéramos a hacer el amor de manera suave y apasionada para luego finalmente quedarnos dormidos abrazados y con la certeza de que nunca he sido tan feliz en la vida.

Al día siguiente estando en la oficina recibí un llamado de Albert diciéndome que quería viajar durante unos días para ver a Antoniette, lo habíamos conversado con anterioridad por lo que no tuve problema, me dijo que quería llevársela durante el fin de semana por lo que llegaría a Londres durante la noche y mañana iría a recogerla, le di la opción de que fuese apenas ella llegara del colegio pero me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, me pareció extraño pero no le di mayor importancia y accedí, me preguntó si podíamos vernos durante mi almuerzo al otro día y que luego de eso él iría a recoger a la niña para irse con ella según me dijo quería llevarla a Manchester donde viven parientes lejanos, jamás los conocí pero ahora quiere ir con ella.

Le conté a Tom durante el almuerzo sobre mi reunión con Albert al día siguiente, al igual que yo le pareció extraño y me aconsejó que no se le ocultase a Terry, en eso también le encontré razón lo mejor es siempre ir con la verdad por delante, nuestra relación es maravillosa siempre lo ha sido pero ahora que nuestros sentimientos están por fin expuestos lo es aún más no quiero arruinarla con un mal entendido, durante la tarde cuando me fue a buscar se lo comenté y él estuvo reacio al principio pero luego me dijo que confiaba en mí, me preguntó si quería que me acompañara y le dije que no era necesario lo más probable era que Albert solo quería discutir el tema de la salida con Anto, nos abrazamos y besamos luego de conversar, me quede tranquila sabiendo que podía hablar cualquier cosa con la persona que amo y siempre podíamos llegar a acuerdo.

El día viernes antes de la hora de almuerzo Michael me informó que estaba de acuerdo con mi opción de traer a Maríaa trabajar para reemplazarme, me sentí aliviada y feliz, inmediatamente le di su número de teléfono, lo único que le pedí fue que le otorgara las mismas condiciones que a mí, incluso le dije que de ser necesario podía sacar algunas cosas de nuestro acuerdo como por ejemplo el departamento, yo era capaz de pagar por el por mi cuenta entre otras cosas. Michael estuvo de acuerdo y me dijo que hablaría con ella lo más pronto posible.

Finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, ayer en la noche Albert había llegado y al hablar con Anto le pude dar los datos de un restaurant cerca de mi trabajo para que nos encontráramos, salí del edificio y me dirigí donde habíamos acordado, él estaba esperando ya sentado apenas me vio se paró y me recibió con un semi abrazo dudando si me daba un beso en la mejilla, hace un tiempo que no lo veía, lo encontré distinto, sus ojos celestes ya no tenían la misma luz de antes y estaba mucho más flaco que antes,

¿Cómo va todo?- me preguntó una vez que nos sentamos

Bien, ¿tu?-

Aquí como me ves-

Albert, disculpa que sea tan directa pero quiero saber de que me tenías que hablar-

Quiero ser honesto contigo Candy, vine a Londres a ver a mi hija pero también hay algo que quiero hacer-

Explícate por favor-

Candy… muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos-

¿Qué cosas?-

Sé que ya no estás con ese tipo Grandchester-

¿Qué tiene que ver Terry con todo esto? No tiene sentido que hablemos de mi vida personal, menos cuando tú tienes armada la tuya-

He terminado con Stephanie- vaya eso me tomó por sorpresa y no me gusta el rumbo de esta conversación

Lo siento mucho- dije con sinceridad

Discutimos por lo que pasó con su tío Neil y tú- de solo escuchar el nombre mis entrañas se revuelven

Bueno yo…-

No, no creas que fue por eso, lo que pasó es que discutimos y ella se empezó a comportar como una loca-

No sé qué decirte Albert-

Candy- trató de tomar mi mano pero yo por supuesto no se lo permití, sentí en su rostro la bofetada de mi rechazo- yo quiero, yo quisiera tener una nueva oportunidad contigo

Albert- dije esbozando una sonrisa, la verdad es que la situación era demasiado graciosa- esto no tiene ningún sentido

Candy, tenemos una hija, una historia-

No quiero discutir esto, de verdad que no-

Candy, por favor, solo una oportunidad más-

Albert tú quieres algo solo porque tu amante te dejó-

No, yo de verdad, incluso mientras estaba con ella, a veces recordaba y pensaba en lo que había perdido contigo-

Lo siento, por favor cambiemos el tema, esta conversación no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, mejor veamos qué es lo que vas a hacer con Anto-

Candy, voy a insistir hasta recuperarte nuevamente-

No tienes que hacer eso, no vale la pena-

Pero ¿Por qué? Tu estas sola, yo estoy solo, no hay nada que nos detenga para poder intentarlo-

Te equivocas yo estoy con Terry-

Bueno pero puedes terminar con ese tipo, me enteré que su relación no es seria, yo te conozco Candy, te conozco mejor que nadie ¿acaso olvidas todo lo que vivimos?-

Yo no fui la que lo olvidó primero y sabes que, dejemos esto hasta acá- me levanté para retirarme pero Albert fue más rápido y se acercó a mi lado para detenerme

Albert, por favor-

¡No! Me niego a creer que no se pueda hacer algo más-

Suéltame- le dije desafiante pero él no me dejaba

Dame una razón aparte de ese imbécil para no poder intentarlo de nuevo-

Tengo más de una, pero aquí te va la más importante, no pienso dejar a Terry porque él y yo tendremos un hijo-

Todos los colores se le fueron del rostro y pude ver el asombro, la duda, la decepción muchas emociones para luego sentir como lentamente soltaba mi brazo.

 **Holaaa queridas lectoras:**

 **Capítulo largo, bueno muchas cosas van apareciendo y todavía queda de esta historia, espero sinceramente que les siga gustando, muchas querían ver esto a Albert derrotado, aun no sabemos que pasó con Stephanie pero no pierdan cuidado lo sabremos pronto. Un abrazo a todas y como siempre espero sus comentarios que tantas ganas me dan para seguir escribiendo,**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	10. Chapter 10

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO NUEVE

 **Este capitulo contiene escenas de caracter sexual si no te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor abstente de leer**

Nos quedamos mirando frente a frente durante lo que parecieron ser minutos, Albert no decía nada yo tampoco me movía, tengo que reconocer que ver su expresión de desolación conmovió un poco a mi corazón, más que todo Albert es el padre de mi hija aquel hombre con quien compartí durante tanto tiempo en matrimonio, mi primer amor, mi primer amante. Sé que lo que hizo no tiene justificación pero yo ya lo he dejado atrás, he seguido con mi vida, tengo a Terry quien es sin lugar a dudas el hombre de mis sueños, tengo a mi hija, me siento feliz y en frente tengo a un hombre que no se ve de la misma manera, a pesar que fue él quien en cierta parte propició todo esto.

Candy…- me dijo con voz entrecortada- ¿vas a tener un bebe?

Sí- respondí mirándolo a los ojos

No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo tan rápido?-

No sé a qué te refieres, soy adulta y sin importar como las cosas se hayan dado y a pesar que no tengo porque decírtelo, estoy enamorada de un hombre increíble-

Claro, un desgraciado que llevó a su ex esposa a la muerte-

Lo miré con furia, como se atrevía a hablar mal de Terry siendo que aquel pasado que es tan doloroso aún pesa dentro de nuestra relación y lo más probable es que se mantuviese allí como una espina clavada por mucho tiempo,

No hables de cosas que no sabes, no te permito que hables así de él-

Veo que lo defiendes mucho-

Claro que sí- respondo hecha una fiera- él es mi pareja, el padre de mi bebe en camino, mi futuro, no te permito que opines si quiera.

Me interesa porque Anto es mi hija, ¿Acaso lo olvidas?-

Por supuesto que no, siempre te tendré respeto por eso, pero no tienes derecho a meterte en mi nueva relación si no es porque la niña este mal y déjame decirte que no es el caso, Anto está muy bien con la situación-

Toma aire profundamente y bufa, mirándome casi puedo sentir su resignación después de lo que hablamos,

Está bien, voy a ir a buscar a Antoniette para llevármela durante el fin de semana-

Claro, no hay problema, ahora tengo que volver al trabajo-

Candy- me llamó por última vez- yo si te amé, Candy, te prometo que lo hice

Lo sé, no eres un mal hombre Albert pero bueno así es la vida-

Prometo no volver a molestarte con esto, me alegra que tengamos una buena relación porque así Anto no sale perjudicada, a decir verdad es la única que importa en esto-

Por supuesto que sí, nuestra hija es lo mejor que nos pasó en la vida y debemos cuidarla siempre-

Estoy de acuerdo- me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta, me fui de vuelta hacia mi trabajo para poder concentrarme en otra cosa por el resto del día.

Srta. Candy- me dice Olivia apenas entro- la llamó su novio y me pidió que le dijera si podía llamarlo que había tratado de localizarla a su celular

Ay sí, tenía el teléfono en silencio, lo llamaré en seguida, gracias Olivia-

Entre a mi oficina y lo llamé de inmediato,

Candy-

Mi vida, disculpa tenía el teléfono en silencio y bueno no escuché tus llamados-

Sí, pero ¿ves que me preocupo?-

Lo sé-

Sobre todo porque ibas a ese almuerzo con tu ex, ¿Cómo salió todo?-

Ay Terry- dudé si contarle todo y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo por teléfono, lo más probable es que él se iba a enojar y quería decírselo de frente- estuvo tenso como todos mis encuentros con él pero se lleva a Anto durante el fin de semana

Ya veo, eso quiere decir que podemos escaparnos por dos días-

A ver eso huele a panorama- le dije con una sonrisa

Por supuesto, quiero sorprenderte pero prepárate para salir fuera, ¿te parece?-

Claro que sí, me parece, me encanta-

Está bien, te paso a buscar entonces y de ahí comienza mi secuestro-

Nos vemos-

Durante la tarde me enfoqué en el trabajo, con la respuesta afirmativa de Michael me sentí mucho más tranquila, incluso María me llamó para decirme que estaba muy agradecida por todo que ya se habían puesto en contacto con ella y que estaba muy feliz por empezar este nuevo desafío, acordaron que su llegada sería dentro de un mes, pensaba que era ideal porque así podría organizar todo y luego delegar el trabajo a ella de a poco a medida que teníamos que resultados de la campaña que lanzamos la próxima semana. Sin darme cuenta pasó la tarde entre tantas cosas que hacer y ya fue momento de encontrarme con Terry, me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que estaba en la recepción esperándome por lo que arreglé mis cosas y salí lo más rápido posible,

Hola, mi amor- me dijo apenas me vio salir del ascensor y se acercó a mi para darme un beso apretado en los labios,

Hola ¿Cómo estás?-

Bien, ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?-

Sí, finalmente Michael aceptó mi propuesta de traer a María-

Pero eso es una buena noticia, puedo ver que ahora estarás más tranquila con eso-

Claro que sí, y bien- le dije tomando sus manos cuando llegábamos al auto- ¿Dónde me lleva, señor secuestrador?

¿Acaso los secuestradores indican sus planes, Srta. Despeinada?-

No me voy a ninguna parte sin saber-dije haciendo un puchero

Vamos, mi amor, déjate querer, estoy seguro que te va a encantar- me guiñó un ojo y me besó la frente, abrió el auto para que subiese y nos fuimos a mi departamento a buscar algo de ropa para el viaje,

Llegamos a mi departamento, Anto ya se había ido y mi madre me acompañó a mi habitación para arreglar mis cosas,

¿Cómo te fue con Albert?-

Mamá, no tienes idea de lo que paso-

Me puedo imaginar- dijo rodando los ojos

¿Por qué?-

Bueno yo no había querido decirte pero yo sabía que Albert terminó con su noviecita-

¿Por qué no me contaste?, a mí me da lo mismo a esta altura-

Por lo mismo, no quería angustiarte con cosas como esas-

Bueno, entiendo, demás está decir que me pidió una oportunidad-

No puedo creerlo, como tan canalla-

No me explicó que pasó con Stephanie-

Pues que va a pasar, apenas tuvieron una discusión la chiquilla se fue a encamar con otro-

No te creo-

Sí, así me contaron Paty y Stear-

Ahora entiendo todo- dije echando la última prenda para el viaje- estaba rogándome que volviéramos y todo porque la niña lo engañó

Es ridículo que después de todo esto, él pretenda que podrían volver-

Claro que sí, lamentablemente para poder ponerlo en su lugar tuve que decirle que estoy embarazada-

Bueno, la verdad siempre se sabe, hija-

Lo sé- bufo con resignación- ¿todo bien cuando vino por Anto?

Claro, a mí que me va a decir, después de todo lo que lo quise, aun lo quiero mucho, pero la desilusión y lo mucho que te hizo sufrir no se lo perdonaré jamás-

Si… bueno me voy- dije cerrando la maleta

¿Para dónde vas?- me dijo con una sonrisita picarona

No lo sé aun, mira que el joven allá afuera me está secuestrando- me rio

Mi madre se acerca y me toma la cara,

Estoy muy feliz por ti hija, Terry será un digno compañero de vida, lo sé-

Gracias, mamá- nos abrazamos y le doy un beso sonoro en la mejilla para despedirme e ir al encuentro con Terry en la sala.

¿Estas lista?- me pregunta apenas lo veo

Sí, todo listo, ¿no me vas a decir dónde vamos?-

No seas tan impaciente- dice abrazándome y besando mi nariz

Lo miro con ojos entrecerrados,

Confía en mí, mi amor-

Claro que confío pero me mata la curiosidad- le digo con una sonrisa, él me abraza y me toma el cabello con delicadeza, pero luego acércame y besarme

Vamos entonces- susurra sobre mis labios

Salimos del departamento y entramos a su auto, me llamó la atención que no fue él quien manejaba sino que un chofer, era claro que Terry podía permitirse esas cosas pero yo no estaba acostumbrada, él nunca se comportaba como alguien que disfrutara de tantas comodidades.

¿Estás bien?-me pregunta mientras acariciaba mi mano

Sí, me llamó la atención que vamos a ir acompañados esta vez-

Te equivocas- dice sonriendo- tu y yo, iremos solos

¿Pero entonces?-

Herbert nos acompañará hasta el aeropuerto-

¿Aeropuerto?-dije sorprendida

Sí, ahí tengo mi avioneta lista para el viaje-

Abrí mis ojos y sonreí, sería la primera vez que me iría en algo así,

Llegamos al lugar y nos despedimos del chofer, para encontrarnos de frente con una avioneta, me di cuenta que tenía las iniciales GG en un lado,

Pertenecía a mi padre- me explicó- él adoraba salir con mi madre de paseo y llevarla a cualquier parte del mundo en cualquier momento

Suena muy romántico- le dije- parece que el hijo aprendió sus trucos- me pregunté quizás a cuantas mujeres llevó en esto a distintas partes, tenía claro que él contaba con un pasado que me imaginaba tuvo la presencia de muchas mujeres pero de todas maneras pensarlo me hizo sentir incomoda, increíblemente mientras íbamos subiendo, después de que él saludó al piloto, Terry me abrazó por la espalda y ya adentro de nuestro transporte me giró para decirme mientras me miraba intensamente,

Quiero que sepas algo, yo jamás he hecho esto con nadie, tu eres la primera, alguna vez cuando pequeño soñé que traería a hacer lo mismo que hacía mi papá a la mujer que amara pero ella nunca llegaba, ahora está aquí- me besó decidido y yo correspondí muy emocionada por su confesión más que todo porque sentí que de alguna manera había sospechado mi turbación y había leído mis pensamientos para darme la seguridad que yo necesitaba.

Se sentó en unos de los grandes sillones que servían como asientos, y yo me puse sobre sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo, Terry pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, con hambre con sed de mí, no se demoró nada en llegar hasta mi trasero y apretarlo, además de tratar de acomodarme para que yo quedase a horcajadas sobre él, sin embargo la pasión fue interrumpida por el piloto quien solicitaba a Terry el permiso para comenzar el viaje. Dio la orden a través del interlocutor, y me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

Lo bueno es que no nos demoraremos nada en llegar donde vamos-

¿De verdad?-

Sí-

¿Me puedes decir ahora entonces?-

Vamos a Perth, Escocia- dijo tomándome la mano- estaremos allá en menos de una hora.

La sonrisa de felicidad no me caía en la cara, toda mi vida había soñado con ir a Escocia pero nunca se había dado la posibilidad,

¿Te gusta?- pregunta acariciándome con el pulgar

No lo resisto y me levanto aún con el cinturón de seguridad puesto para besarlo,

Me encanta- le digo sobre su boca- gracias

No me agradezcas- dijo tocándome los labios- solo quiero hacerte feliz, Candy

Me perdí en su mirada profunda como el mar y sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba de amor por él más de lo que ya estaba y eso era imposible porque en cualquier momento se iba a reventar en mi pecho.

Te amo- le dije rozando mi nariz con la del, perdida en la magia de un inocente beso esquimal

Yo…-dijo suspirando- te amo también

El camino fue como dijo, corto, llegamos a un lugar que a pesar de la noche se vislumbraba maravilloso, el aire puro, la noche estrellada, descendimos en campo pero afuera de nuestra avioneta estaba esperando una persona con un auto por supuesto mercedes, rodé los ojos por mi hombre y sus gustos. Nos despedimos del piloto y Terry le indicó que volveríamos el día domingo en la tarde. El hombre del auto lo saludo y le entregó las llaves para luego subirse a la avioneta e irse de vuelta a Londres, tengo que reconocer que verlo dar órdenes y en su faceta de millonario tuvo un efecto que no esperaba en mi libido pero es que no podía evitarlo, se veía tan varonil pero a la vez tan amable, lo admiro, me encanta, me fascina, lo miro de reojo mientras va conduciendo siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS y no aguanto las ganas de llegar donde sea para poder estar a solas con él, ¡por Dios! Que no sea así todos los meses, me ruborizo, no recuerdo que haya sido así con Albert pero es que Terry me despierta una pasión absolutamente desconocida para mí, siento que me mira al parecer me he mantenido demasiado tiempo en silencio perdida en mis pensamientos,

¿Estas cansada?- dice mirándome con una sonrisa

No, bueno un poco-

Ya vamos a llegar, si quieres podemos darnos un baño- me dice sugerente

Solo eso bastó para hacer temblar toda la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo

Me encantaría- le respondo

Llegamos a The Inn in Loch Tummel a eso de la medianoche, me dio risa porque quien hace un check in en un hotel a esa hora, creo que el tener dinero compra ciertos privilegios, luego de aparcar el auto nos dirigimos a la puerta principal, el lugar es maravilloso, es un edificio rustico, pero encantador, te da un aire de estar visitando viajando en el tiempo porque así pareciera que es como una pequeña parte de un castillo, no es ostentoso ni nada parecido, es acogedor, la entrada estaba adornada por flores y unos faroles alumbraban toda la extensión del hotel, al entrar sientes como un calor te recorre de lo confortable que es, es como estar en casa, nos preguntaron en recepción si queríamos mirar un poco las instalaciones pero Terry declinó diciendo que estábamos un poco cansados por el viaje y que solo deseábamos descansar, nos llevaron entonces a nuestra habitación.

Llegamos entonces a la suite, con el mismo estilo de todo el hotel, piso de madera adornada con diferentes detalles que creaban un ambiente más bien campestre como un tapiz de color blanco y negro en piel que estaba a un costado de la cama, la cual era espaciosa pero lo normal, con sábanas blancas y edredón de color gris bastante sobrio, al lado de la cama hacia la pared se hallaba una pequeña chimenea que ya estaba encendida y mantenía una agradable temperatura, al lado de esta un ventanal que se extendía desde la mitad de la pared hacia abajo.

Terry se despedía del botones y yo me encontraba absorta mirando cada detalle del no tan espacioso lugar, contaba también con un armario y por supuesto el baño, me detuve en la puerta de este para observar la tina, sin pensarlo dos veces decidí cobrarle la palabra a Terry, abrí la válvula y regule para que se llenara de agua temperada, tomé algunos elementos y preparé burbujas para que fuese más relajante, el baño contaba con luz propia pero además tenía velas para poder dar un ambiente mucho más especial, las saqué y las puse en lugares estratégicos.

Me leíste el pensamiento- siento que me abrazan por la espalda y me besan el cuello- ¿Qué te ha parecido el lugar?

Un sueño- le digo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando como él bebe de mi cuello como si fuese su néctar de vida

Un sueño es estar contigo acá- dice con voz ronca en el oído, me giro y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo decididamente, Terry toma mi rostro con ambas manos para profundizar el beso y un gemido se escapa cuando siento como su masculinidad despierta a la altura de mi abdomen,

Vamos a bañarnos entonces- le digo entre besos y él solo asiente con los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad, me acerco a la tina y corto el agua noto que está más caliente que fría por lo que tenemos tiempo para entrar en ella.

Salgo del baño y tomo la maleta para sacar la ropa de dormir, pienso que debería acomodar mi equipaje primero pero cualquier cosa parece no ser necesaria en comparación a mi deseo por él, me saco la chaqueta y la pongo en un perchero en el armario luego de instalar mi maleta y la de él, a continuación me acerco a la cama y desabrocho el cierre de mi vestido que está a un costado de este lo cual hace que caiga de la mitad hacia arriba, me doy la vuelta y veo a Terry embobado mirándome,

¿No te vas a sacar la ropa?- le pregunto parando con lo que estaba haciendo

Sí, pero ahora quiero verte- sus ojos perdidos en la lujuria

¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunto acercándome a él,

Desnúdate para mí- me dice sin tocarme pero pareciera que me estuviese haciendo el amor con la mirada.

Sonrío y continuo entonces bajando mi vestido hasta quedar en ropa interior, estaba usando medias por lo que me senté en la cama para quitármelas, él no se perdió detalle de todo lo que estaba haciendo y mi sangre estaba ardiendo viéndolo como se relamió los labios mientras lo hacía. Me levante de nuevo y me acerqué hacia él con ambas manos en la espalda para desabrocharme el corpiño, con delicadeza pero sin dejar de mirarlo me lo saqué, esperaba que él me tocase pero no lo hizo miraba mi rostro y luego mis senos, podía ver su excitación creciendo cada vez más evidente en sus pantalones color beige, finalmente tomé el elástico de mis bragas de encaje y ahí enfrente de él me las saqué nuevamente sin dejar de mirarlo,

Me vuelves loco- dijo con un hilo de voz- tu cuerpo es maravilloso, mi amor

Aún no me tocaba pero aquellas palabras me quemaron y me hicieron sentir miles de sensaciones poco decorosas, solté mi cabello y quedé así desnuda frente de él, no me moví y lo único que él hizo fue acortar la brecha entre los dos, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, la anticipación sin saber que venía me tenía hecha un manojo de nervios y mordía mi labio de vez en cuando tratando de saber que hacer

De a poco se empezó a sacar la camisa, que ya se hallaba entre abierta, sin mucho cuidado la tiró al suelo para develar su pecho y sus brazos fuertes, he visto su cuerpo tantas veces pero de todas maneras me pierdo en lo maravilloso de su torso trabajado y desnudo, lo miro y ahora es mi turno de relamerme los labios, trato de tocarlo pero él detiene mi mano con delicadeza,

Aún no- su voz grave nuevamente me eriza la piel- ¿me deseas Candy?- pregunta mirándome

Tu sabes que sí, siempre- le digo sensualmente - ¿Y tú? ¿Me deseas?

No responde y toma su cinturón para desabrocharlo, sonríe de medio lado mientras baja la cremallera de su pantalón y de un solo jale se saca todo con ropa interior incluida, y lo veo vigoroso, mío, siento que ya no puedo soportar las ganas de tocarlo, porque su virilidad apunta hacia mi invitándome a sentirla,

¿Qué crees tú?- me dice acercándose luego de haberse sacado toda la ropa, no puedo aguantar más y me lanzó a su cuello para besarlo y él no me detiene esta vez, el roce de nuestras pieles al desnudo, me hace escapar más que un suspiro, su lengua se hace camino dentro de mi boca y con mucha agilidad me toma del trasero para subirme a su altura, yo me cuelgo de su cintura sintiendo como su pene está a un paso de mi entrada, no puedo evitar gemir con fuerza al sentirlo, me carga hacia el baño y con suma delicadeza me baja para entrar él primero a la tina, una vez que se acomodó me invitó a unirme a él y yo por supuesto no me hice esperar, me pare poniendo ambas piernas dejando su cuerpo en medio, para luego acomodarme de rodillas, pero antes de que pudiera unir nuestros sexos él me detuvo y así en esa posición acerco mi sexo a su boca,

Dios- exclamé al sentir su lengua enterrándose en mí, mientras me aferraba a su cabeza, no podía moverme mucho, pero no era necesario puesto que él se encargaba de brindarme un placer exquisito lamiendo y chupando aquella parte que me hace perder el control, sentía que el orgasmo estaba cerca, pero antes de poder llegar a eso, Terry me levanto un poco para separarse y finalmente ponerme encima de él,

Hola- me dijo una vez que ya estábamos unidos, sonriéndome

Mi amor…- le dije mientras comenzaba a moverme desenfrenadamente sobre su erección, ya estaba al filo de tener un orgasmo desde antes y ahora la sensación se intensificó, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a mis pechos, los cuales también fueron víctimas de sus caricias apasionadas, ya no existieron palabras solo sensaciones de absoluta entrega, así continuamos con el vaivén hasta que ya sentí que no podía más,

Oh Terry- dije apretando su cabeza contra mis senos, lo escuchaba gemir como si le faltase el aire, y luego de un momento él aumento el ritmo, apretando mi trasero con fuerza, para finalmente llevarme a aquel abismo de pasión incontrolable, mi cuerpo se agitaba, era el orgasmo más potente que hubiese sentido, tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar al mismo tiempo y luego siento como él también encuentra el alivio, puedo sentir su excitación liberándose dentro de mí, al mismo tiempo que yo me pierdo con él,

Mi cabello alocado descasaba en cascadas sobre su espalda porque hallaba aferrada a su cuerpo, como si me costase la vida, aún estábamos unidos y de a poco nos fuimos separando para mirarnos,

Eso fue increíble, mi amor- me dice apoyando su frente con la mía

Lo fue- contesto cerrando los ojos, pero luego él toma mi rostro y los abro nuevamente,

Te amo tanto- me dice y siento que está al borde de las lágrimas, emocionado

Yo también te amo igual- nos besamos de nuevo y luego me separo completamente, el baño aún está lo suficientemente temperado como para disfrutarlo un rato más, él abre sus piernas y yo me pongo de espalda sobre su pecho,

¿Te diste cuenta?- me dice sonriendo

¿De qué?-

Mira como dejamos el piso- veo hacia fuera y aun con la luz de las velas se podía ver que estaba todo mojado, abro los ojos con sorpresa,

No llevamos ni un día aquí y la despeinada haciendo de las suyas-

Oye- le reclamo apretando el muslo- ¿De qué hablas?

Suelta una carcajada porque no sé porque le encanta embromarme,

Después limpiamos, ahora disfrutemos un momento más aquí- dice acariciándome con la yema de los dedos y yo me pierdo nuevamente entre sus manos,

Luego de nuestro encuentro en la tina, salimos, limpiamos, y nos fuimos a acostar, estábamos agotados ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, nos acostamos en la cama y Terry me tomo para que descansara sobre su pecho, jugaba con mis rizos a la vez que nuestras piernas estaban entrelazabas y yo hacía círculos en su torso desnudo,

¿Me vas a contar como fue tu almuerzo, con tu ex?- preguntó de pronto

Claro que lo haré, pero no sé si es el momento-

¿Por qué?-

Porque tengo sueño- y además no quiero que se ofusque por lo que Albert quiso hacer, pensé

¿Fue muy malo?-

No, fue irrelevante- contesté sin importancia

No me digas que se te insinuó- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no quería mentirle por nada del mundo, me puse un poco nerviosa pero trate de disimularlo de la mejor manera para no poner en riesgo el momento que vivíamos.

Algo así-

¿Qué?- me dijo apartándose para mirarme

Bueno, sí, creo que la tipa con la que andaba le fue infiel, no sé el tema es que terminaron y el muy descarado quería pedirme una segunda oportunidad- la piel de Terry se tensó por completo y aunque no había dejado de abrazarme podía sentir su incomodidad.

¿Qué le dijiste tú?- pregunto finalmente,

Bueno que estoy contigo, que no tiene ninguna posibilidad y que además estoy esperando un bebe tuyo-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro,

No me gusta que ese tipo se entere de nuestros asuntos, pero me alegra que le hayas dejado en claro que tú ahora eres mía- me dijo besando mi boca, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia él para darme una pequeña palmada en el trasero,

Terry- le digo entre risas- no acabas de hacer eso

¿Dime que no te gusto?- me dice sonriendo, moviendo las cejas

Cállate y vamos a dormir-

Sí, pero antes…- y no puedo protestar porque ya estaba haciéndose paso por mi cuerpo una vez más.

Los rayos del sol, iluminan la habitación y hacen que despierte poco a poco, siento el ritmo acompasado de la respiración de Terry y el latido calmo de su corazón, mientras aún reposo sobre su pecho.

Estoy en Escocia con él, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me atacan y siento el calor subir a mis mejillas, miro a la habitación y con mucha delicadeza, sin despertarlo, deposito un suave beso en su pecho antes de levantarme, miro la hora en mi celular, son casi las 10 de la mañana, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir hasta tan tarde, voy al armario y saco la maleta, veo que hace un día agradable por lo que elijo un vestido sencillo con tirantes para usar hoy, busco ropa interior y me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha rápida, apenas salgo de ahí me siento mareada y me dan deseos de vomitar, oh lo había olvidado estas malditas nauseas, apenas abro la taza del baño me dejo caer y comienzo a vomitar muy fuerte, no puedo controlarlo y solo estaba con la toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo,

Candy, mi amor- dice Terry entrando por la puerta del baño rápidamente para tomarme el pelo y acariciarme la espalda- ¿Estas bien?

Había olvidado que esto pasaba de vez en cuando-

Lo siento tanto, mi vida-

Tranquilo, ya van a pasar, ¿me pasas algo para limpiarme?-

Sí- me acerca un pedazo de papel pero él me limpia, dejo que continúe, sé que es importante para él hacer algo, ayudarme con esto

Gracias-

Haría lo que fuera para que no pasaras por nada de esto-

Lo sé- le digo tocándole la mejilla, me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me voy a la habitación para continuar con mi arreglo, sonrío ya que el muy aprehensivo no quería ni dejarme sola un momento para ducharse, me hace pensar que quizás con su ex mujer nunca vivió algo así, la verdad es que me da cierta pena la situación, pero al mismo tiempo pienso que todo sucede por algo, y aun con lo horrible que fue la situación, le sirvió para cambiar ese estilo de vida que a la larga quizás iba a terminar haciéndole daño, me levanto ya vestida y abro el ventanal, quedé en una pieza con la vista; delante de mi estaba el verde más verde que había visto en toda mi vida, un lago de aguas cristalinas, me perdí abriendo la ventana y sintiendo el aire renovador y cálido entrar a mis pulmones,

¿Te sientes mejor?- escucho la voz de Terry y posteriormente sus brazos rodeándome la cintura mientras su cabeza reposa en mi hombro,

Sí- le dijo embelesada con la panorámica- esto es maravilloso

Sí, hoy iremos a recorrer un poco-

¿Dónde?- pregunté emocionada

Vamos a ir a las cascadas de Bruar, es un lugar que está a unos 30 minutos de acá

Antes de poder responder mi estómago lo hace por mí,

¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunta sonriendo en mi cuello- veo que alguien tiene hambre

¿Y qué esperas, si se fue todo por el baño?-

Vamos entonces- toma mi mano, mientras yo agarro mi pequeño bolso para bajar a comer algo al restaurant del hotel,

Hola, buenos días mi nombre es Ewan-

Buenos días Ewan- saludamos ambos

Por favor tomen asiento, enseguida les llevo la carta-

Gracias-

El lugar es hermoso como todo el resto del hotel, nuevamente con ese aire campestre, las paredes de piedra estaban pintadas de azul, y los muebles eran en su mayoría de madera, nos sentamos en un puesto para dos con vista hacia el lago a través de un ventanal enorme, revisamos la carta y pedí un sándwich de Salmon con un jugo natural de frutilla mientras Terry pidió una hamburguesa Highlands hecha a mano con un jugo de naranja,

Salimos del lugar luego de terminar el desayuno para ir finalmente hacia las cascadas,

¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó Terry en el auto

Excelente- le dije tomando la mano- el desayuno fue contundente

Sí-

Qué bueno que pediste algo para almorzar también, ¿Estaremos mucho rato allá?-

Glotona- dijo en tono de broma besando mis nudillos, sin perder de vista el camino- Sí, hay un restaurant cerca pero me pareció más romántico llevar un picnic,

Claro-

Finalmente luego de aproximadamente 30 minutos, justo como Terry había dicho, llegamos, un caballero nos recibió en la entrada y nos dio indicaciones de cómo seguir el sendero, estaba habilitado para turistas con señalizaciones en todos lados por lo que era imposible perderse si se seguía y respetaba el camino, comenzamos entonces a avanzar, yo estaba absolutamente embobada con la majestuosidad que tenía en frente, el contacto con la naturaleza nunca se había sentido tan fuerte como hasta ahora, el verde del prado, los arboles adornando todo el sendero, las diferentes flores que hacían todo más hermoso, llevábamos caminando unos quince minutos,

¿Habías venido acá alguna vez, Terry?-

No, es la primera vez para mí también- seguimos caminando tomados de las manos- había estado en Escocia sí, tengo una villa en Edimburgo

¿De verdad?-

Sí-

El aire aquí se siente tan distinto-

Lo sé, es como respirar de nuevo-

De repente vimos un letrero que anunciaba que ya estábamos a pocos pasos de nuestro destino y ambos nos sonreímos para continuar, pasamos por un puente de piedra y vimos que corría un rio por debajo miramos hacia el frente y la encontramos, era una cascada a lo lejos, rodeada de piedras, caminamos por el lado acercándonos, hasta llegar a la cima por el costado de la caída de agua, nada se puede comparar a ver el agua cristalina caer y llegar hacia el pequeño lago que se formaba como consecuencia de la cascada, estaba emocionada, de verdad que nunca había visto algo tan bello,

Gracias, mi amor- le dije abrazándolo- este lugar es increíble.

No tienes que…- pongo un dedo en su boca porque sé que va a reclamarme por darle las gracias,

Quiero hacerlo- le dije rodeando su cuello

Terry pone la canasta en el suelo empedrado y me abraza con fuerza, levantándome incluso un poco del piso para besarme, con ternura y con pasión,

Nos acercamos hacia un lugar con pasto, Terry abre la cesta y saca una manta para poner en el piso y sentarnos,

Nunca creí que fueses tan detallista- le dije mientras tomaba asiento

¿Por qué? ¿Tan difícil de creer es?-

No, solo que es una sorpresa positiva, eso es todo-

Siempre quiero llenarte de lo que más pueda, mi amor- me dijo besándome

Yo también quiero darte lo mejor de mí-

Lo haces Candy, siempre lo has hecho, yo he sido el tonto que no lo quiso ver antes-

Ya, comamos mejor- le doy un pico rápido para cortar la conversación- esto se ve muy rico

Estuvimos ahí mucho rato, estábamos acostados sobre la manta y él me abrazaba mientras yo acariciaba su vientre por sobre la camisa,

Candy, quiero preguntarte algo-

Sí, dime-

¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntos?-

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y me incorporé rápidamente para quedar de frente a él, pensé en la posibilidad y no encontré que fuera tan descabellado después de todo,

Te quedaste callada, ¿no te gusta la idea?-

No- le digo tomando la mano- es que no lo había pensado.

No tienes que responder ahora, pero lo he estado pensando desde que fuiste a mi casa el otro día, cuento con el espacio suficiente para acomodar una habitación para Anto y tu madre, además incluso podrias pedirle a la Sra. Elroy que se vaya también, hay lugar de sobra, el tema es que yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, Candy-

Yo tampoco, mi amor, pero es que es complicado porque tengo que explicarle igual a Anto, que ahora viviremos contigo-

Yo comprendo y por eso no te pido que me digas de inmediato, pero por favor piénsalo, es importante para mí- se acerca y me acaricia el pelo- yo quiero ser lo primero y lo último que veas en el día y tu ser lo mismo para mí,

Lo abrazo y le doy un beso con la promesa de que pensaré en su `propuesta, nos quedamos un rato más ahí y luego nos fuimos porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no podíamos bajar sin luz, llegamos donde estaba el auto y volvimos a nuestro hotel,

¿Vamos a bajar a cenar?-

Sí, déjame y me cambio, me voy a poner algo un poco más abrigado-

Bueno- se detiene en la ventana- Candy- me llama- mira

Me acerco donde él estaba y veo como lentamente empieza a llover, después de un día con sol radiante,

Escocia es así, impredecible- dice pasando su brazo por mi hombro- se ve hermoso de todas maneras

Sí- ahora se escucha la lluvia con mayor fuerza- si mañana está lloviendo así no podremos ir a ningún lado

No importa- dijo besándome- nos quedaremos en cama hasta que tengamos que irnos entonces

Eso me parece buena idea- respondo correspondiendo a su beso para luego salir tomados de la mano a comer,

Aquella noche hicimos el amor al son del ruido de la lluvia, Escocia se convirtió en un lugar mágico, lleno de recuerdos y momentos hermosos pero lamentablemente teníamos que regresar a la realidad luego de nuestra escapada romántica, el domingo salimos del hotel a eso de las cuatro para llegar a Londres como a las siete, Anto ya estaba en casa, al parecer Albert la había dejado una hora antes y le dijo a mi madre que se quedaría un par de semanas ahí de vacaciones por lo que preguntó si podía salir el próximo fin de semana con ella de nuevo, tendría que hablar con él y decirle que no había problema pero que el próximo domingo quería pasarlo con ella, Terry estuvo en el departamento hasta tarde, no habíamos tocado el tema de irnos a vivir juntos de nuevo, pero ayer mientras él descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho luego de haber hecho el amor, acariciaba su cabello y pensaba en lo hermoso que seria, que debería animarme a hacerlo, la verdad es que no pienso en un compromiso mayor con él, por ahora pero sí me gustaría compartir aspectos de mi vida cotidiana con él de todas maneras, lo acompaño hasta la puerta y él me abraza para despedirse,

Terry- lo llamo antes de que salga por la puerta

Dime- tomo su mano y la acaricio mirándolo intensamente

Sobre lo que me preguntaste ayer, sobre vivir juntos- me mira impaciente y expectante- mi respuesta es si

¡Candy!- me toma por los aires y me besa en repetidas ocasiones- me hace muy feliz que aceptaras

Sí, mira lo único que te pido es un poco de tiempo para poder acomodar todo, además tu sabes que no estaremos en Londres por mucho tiempo-

Lo sé, aunque mí propuesta no solo aplica a cuando estemos acá-

Bueno- acaricio su brazo con todo el amor del mundo- nos vemos luego entonces

Nos vemos, mi vida- me da un beso largo en los labios y me despido de él.

Voy hacia mi habitación y me encuentro con mi madre en el camino, me pregunta cómo me fue y en resumen le hablé del lugar donde fuimos y que Terry me había pedido que viviéramos juntos,

Es lo lógico- me dijo- son ambos lo suficientemente adultos como para seguir con este juego de novios puertas afueras

Lo sé, por supuesto mamá tú te vas con nosotros, al igual que la Sra. Elroy si así lo desea-

Terry debe tener una casa muy grande para albergar a tanta gente-

No tienes idea- le sonreí para luego irme a acostar.

Y así un mes pasó desde que supe que estaba embarazada, por ende hoy tenía mi primera ecografía, el día de mañana llegaba María a la empresa y hace un par de días nos habíamos instalado todos en la mansión de Terry, Elroy accedió a irse con nosotros, de más está decir que Anto y mi madre están felices con el cambio, esta última no podía creer que el apuesto joven que ella tenía de vecino en realidad fuera alguien tan adinerado, ósea en alguna oportunidad yo se lo mencioné pero la verdad es que no se compara a verlo finalmente, y comprobarlo por ella misma.

Mis malestares matutinos habían cesado un poco, pero todavía estaban presentes, lo más gracioso de todo es que la parte de los antojos la estaba teniendo Terry, un día se levantó de la cama para hacerse un pan con mantequilla de maní y pepinillos, el pobre no podía creer que comiese algo así puesto que la combinación no es muy sabrosa, y él literalmente moría por comerlo,

Llegamos a la consulta de la Dra. Samuels, ahora no me encontraba sola como la vez anterior, Terry tomaba mi mano y estaba preocupado de mí todo el tiempo,

Buenas tardes, Candy-

Buenas tardes, doctora- la saludo con un afectuoso abrazo,

Usted debe ser el padre del bebe-

Sí, doctora, buenas tardes mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester-

Bueno, ¿Estas lista para ver a tu bebé?-

Sí- respondo emocionada y veo a Terry que está de la misma manera

Por favor acuéstate en la camilla, abre un poco el pantalón y descúbrete el vientre por favor-

Hago como me indica mientras observo como ella prepara el monitor y trae el instrumento con el gel que rápidamente vierte sobre mi abdomen-

Haber- dice moviendo el instrumento en movimientos lineales y circulares,

Muy bien- prende un aparato como una pequeña radio y un sonido que se asemeja a mil golpeteos por segundo se comienza a sentir, sé perfectamente lo que es, los latidos de mi bebé, me muerdo los labios de la emoción- ahí están los latidos de tu bebe, se escucha todo normal

Detiene la imagen y vemos una figura que parecía como un osito de peluche, se nota claramente sus piernas y sus brazos, su cabeza y su torso, Terry me aprieta la mano mientras la doctora nos empieza a explicar cada detalle, yo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y él también está de la misma manera,

Su bebé está bien, está creciendo normal y no se ve ningún inconveniente- pone una toalla de papel en mi vientre y Terry me limpia mientras me besa la cabeza.

Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, gracias a ti- me dice antes de darme un beso en los labios, bajándome la blusa.

No puedo responder porque, uno me embarga la emoción y dos la doctora nos pasa el video con la ecografía y nos invita a sentarnos a su escritorio para poder dar otras indicaciones.

Nos explica que en la próxima ecografía podríamos ver el sexo del bebé, además me controla el peso y me da hierro para fortalecerme durante el embarazo, le converso que nosotros nos iremos pronto a los Estados Unidos, pero que quisiera saber si existe la oportunidad que ella pudiese viajar para poder recibir a mi hijo/a, me dice que tiene que ver pero que no sería la primera vez que realiza un trabajo de esta naturaleza, asiento contenta pensando que lo más probable es que se pueda llevar a cabo lo que le solicité,

Cuando vamos saliendo de su consulta, Terry comienza a besarme con todas sus ganas,

Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo-

Terry, shhh- miro para todos lados porque estábamos en una clínica.

Estoy demasiado emocionado, Candy, de verdad todo esto es maravilloso-

Lo sé, vamos que quiero mostrarle a mi madre y a Anto, sobre el video-

Sí, vamos-

Entramos al auto, abrazados felices por haber visto por primera vez a nuestro bebé juntos, pero justo antes de que él prenda para arrancar su teléfono suena, mira de quien se trata

Es de Estados Unidos-

Probablemente algo de tu empresa-

Ya había hablado con Roger hoy en la mañana- dice pensativo, activa el botón de contestar- Grandchester- dice con voz impersonal

Yo me entretengo poniéndome el cinturón y buscando dentro de mi bolso unos dulces con sabor a limón a los cuales me he vuelto adicta, voy a convidar uno a Terry, cuando veo su expresión de angustia, está fijamente mirando hacia delante con la boca ligeramente abierta, se puede escuchar del otro lado que alguien lo llama

 _Sr. Grandchester, ¿Me escucha?-_

Se separa del celular y puedo ver como una lágrima comienza a rodar por su mejilla, esto es grave rápidamente me acerco y trato de tocarlo pero no reacciona,

Terry, ¿Qué pasa?- trato de tomar su mano y me rechaza

¡NO!- grita desesperado y comienza a golpear el volante del auto, la situación me tiene de lo más asustada.

Terry, mi amor dime que te pasa- no responde y apoya su frente sobre el volante luego de recargar su ira, no sé qué hacer me siento desesperada, el teléfono está tirando en el asiento, lo recojo pero veo que la persona ya cortó,

¿Terry?- Le digo tratando de establecer comunicación- háblame por favor

Me acerco un poco y veo como mueve la cabeza para mirarme, su mirada está llena de dolor y se me parte el corazón, abre la boca y casi en un susurro inaudible me dice

Profanaron la tumba de mi hija…-

 **Holaaaaaaaa queridas lectoras:**

 **Estoy en shock, igual que ustedes con este capitulo, quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios como siempre con la historia, me encanta recibirlos y saber que les parece, espero que por este me comenten con la misma energía, prometo volver pronto con el próximo aunque este salió bastante largo, pero daré todo de mi para traerles continuación lo más rapido posible,**

 **Les mando un abrazo gigante y nos vemos a la próxima,**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	11. Chapter 11

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DIEZ

Lo abrazo fuerte mientras él se deshace en sollozos sobre mi hombro, parece tan indefenso, como si lo hubiesen quebrado por dentro y no es para menos, lo que acaba de saber es un acto de una bajeza sin nombre, nadie pero nadie puede ser tan desgraciado como para jugar con el recuerdo de un angelito, independiente de lo que haya pasado o del problema que haya tenido con él, hay cosas en la vida que son sagradas y definitivamente esta era una de ellas, le acaricio su pelo dejando que se desahogue lo más que quiera sobre de mí, quiero mantenerme firme aunque tengo deseos de llorar a la par con él pero sé que en estos momentos lo que debo hacer es darle fuerzas, ser su roca, así como tantas veces é lo había sido conmigo, le beso el pelo y suspiro un suave _tranquilo, mi amor_. Me siento impotente desearía darle algo más que solo mi consuelo pero no sé qué más podría hacer en una situación como esta, se aleja un poco con la mirada baja pero sus brazos aun me aprisionan, quisiera que estuviésemos en un lugar más íntimo, pero lamentablemente la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa en el medio del estacionamiento de la clínica.

Acaricio su rostro, tratando de borrar un poco las lágrimas de sus mejillas, él ya se ve más calmado,

No entiendo- me dijo con un hilo de voz- tengo muchos sentimientos en mi pecho ahora

Es normal, pero tienes que estar tranquilo- le digo dándole ánimos- es necesario que lo estés para que puedas resolver esto de la mejor manera posible.

Quiero matar a la persona que hizo esto- dijo con tanta rabia contenida que no dude ni por un instante que lo haría si lo tuviera en frente

Ya habrá tiempo para averiguar quién fue el responsable de esto- tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos- ¿quieres que yo conduzca?

Me miró y no supe descifrar bien lo que quería decirme, por un lado lo note ofendido pero por el otro agradecido, fue como una mezcla de sentimientos,

No tienes que hacerlo, ya estoy un poco mejor-

Lo hago porque te amo, quiero apoyarte de alguna manera-

Lo sé, mi vida, pero de verdad no es necesario- inspiró fuerte y prendió el auto para irnos en dirección a casa.

Nos fuimos en silencio, a veces lo observaba de reojo podía ver lo acongojado que se sentía con todo lo que estaba pasando, las palabras sobraban a esta altura, quería llegar a la casa y poder encerrarnos en nuestra habitación para que él pudiese descansar y yo pudiese contenerlo, era lo único que se me ocurría por el momento.

Cuando llegamos a la casa estaban esperándonos todos en el salón principal para poder contarles cómo nos había ido en el ginecólogo, yo ya había adelantado algo con Anto diciéndole que le traería una sorpresa, algo que sería muy lindo y que esperaba que ella lo recibiera muy bien, mi madre se acercó para abrazarnos, yo venía de la mano con Terry y pude sentir como estaba tenso casi apretándome con fuerza,

Me solté y me acerqué a mi madre,

Candy, hija Queremos saberlo todo- me dijo dándome un abrazo,

Estamos muy contentos- se atrevió a decir la Sra. Nina,

Mamá- llame su atención mientras la abrazaba- lo lamento tanto pero no es el mejor momento.

Candy- me llamó Terry al escuchar lo que hablaba con mi madre- yo me retiro, pero por favor continúen

Terry…- dije con un hilo de voz, no quería, no me importaba hacer nada sin él a mi lado pero no me dio tiempo de replicar y ya se había marchado, todos quedaron impactados con su actitud y yo tuve que tomar aire para poder explicar que es lo que estaba pasando, no quería ser indiscreta y hablar de más, menos estar divulgando algo que era tan grave, mire a mi mamá y como pude esbocé una sonrisa,

Está cansado, pero nos fue maravillosamente- le dije tratando de parecer serena y con buen ánimo, mi mama me mira con cara de ¿Qué… está pasando?

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por su preocupación, y bueno por todo pero la verdad estoy un poco cansada-

Claro, Señora-

Recibí un abrazo de cada uno y luego de eso tome a Anto de la mano y me fui con ella hacia la habitación tenía una conversación con ella ahora,

Luego hablamos, quiero hablar con mi nena primero- le dije a mi madre antes de subir las escaleras,

Y ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?- le pregunté para romper el hielo mientras estábamos ordenando su cama

Bien, ¿mami?-

Sí, dime-

¿Me tenías una sorpresa?-

Sí, ¿te dijeron algo?-

Bueno, la abuela está muy contenta, ¿Es algo bueno?-

Claro que sí, mira- la tome en brazos y la senté en la cama, me levanté para sacar la ecografía del bolso y se la pasé, por supuesto me miraba con cara de no entiendo nada,

¿Ves eso?- pregunté señalando la Figura en el medio de la ecografía,

Sí-

Bien, aquel es tu hermanito o hermanita, mamá lo tiene en su barriga ahora-

¿Ósea esta foto es de dentro tuyo?- me preguntó impresionada

Sí-

¿Voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita?-

Sí, hija- esbozó una sonrisa amplia y se acercó para abrazarme con fuerza,

¿Me seguirás queriendo?- preguntó aún abrazada a mí,

Mi amor, nunca pienses eso tú eres mi hija y te amaré siempre, igual que a los otros hijos que tenga- me apretó fuerte y nos quedamos un rato conversando sobre cómo sería ella como hermana mayor, me dio una emoción tan grande verla tan entusiasmada con la idea, por supuesto aquel día el cuento antes de dormir trataba de la princesa esperando a un bebé, lo único que me dolió un poco fue que Terry en ningún momento se acercó hacia la habitación, habíamos acordado que aunque yo debía hablar con ella de todas maneras él estaría presente, pero no ocurrió. La niña también pregunto por él, es natural, Terry es parte de su vida y ahora con mayor razón al ser el padre de su hermanito o hermanita.

Salgo de la habitación después de que Anto se quedó dormida y me apoyo en la puerta un rato para respirar profundo,

¿Vas a decirme que pasa ahora?-

Mamá- digo asustada

Tampoco es para que me mires así-

Ha sido un día agotador, madre-

Me doy cuenta, pero no por lo que pensé que sería teníamos hecho hasta un pastel para recibirlos-

Lo siento tanto- miro hacia el pasillo y veo la puerta de mi habitación abierta- ¿sabes dónde está Terry?

Se encerró en su despacho hace un rato en total silencio y con una cara como si hubiese visto un muerto. De verdad estoy preocupada Candy, hoy se supone que iba a ser un día feliz y veo que algo malo sucede-

Te prometo que hablaremos, iré a verlo un momento y luego regreso-

Está bien- dijo resignada- te espero en mi habitación

Asiento en silencio y bajo la escalera para llegar a su despacho, la puerta obviamente se hallaba cerrada, y se escuchaba un susurro detrás lo más probable es que él está hablando con alguien, voy a golpear pero siento que debo tranquilizarme porque no sé qué me espera detrás de esa puerta y no quiero tener otro episodio de estrés el día de hoy, lentamente levanto la mano y toco…

Espero un momento y trato de abrir pero está cerrada, vuelvo a tocar despacio, puedo sentir sus pasos acercándose,

Dije que no quiero…- dice enojado apenas abre pero al verme se queda callado

¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto desde el marco de la puerta

Me mira como si le estuviese hablando en chino y no dice palabra,

¿Puedo entrar?- le pregunto luego de un rato en que el mutismo la verdad amenazaba con mi cordura, no me respondió solo se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta para que pasase,

Sobre su escritorio estaba su laptop abierta y unos papeles desordenados, además de la botella de whisky abierta y un vaso casi terminado, respire profundo y lo miré, Terry estaba concentrado mirando su teléfono,

Le conté a Anto sobre el bebé-

Que bien- respondió con indiferencia, no sé qué más esperaba la verdad, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles,

Lo tomo bien, está muy emocionada-

Bien- tomó el teléfono y habló-

Sí, Terrence Grandchester llamé hace un momento, ya dije necesito toda la información posible, no me interesa lo que cueste…

Me siento completamente incomoda, Terry sigue hablando y aunque quisiera estar a su lado, aunque sea brindando apoyo moral, de todas maneras siento que en estos momentos para él es mejor estar solo pero no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando el asunto,

Sí, mañana quiero salir a Estados Unidos, lo más rápido posible…-

Me detengo un minuto al escucharlo, o sea tiene planeado irse y ni siquiera lo ha conversado conmigo, entiendo que tenga que irse, de hecho lo pensaba pero esperaba que al menos tuviese la decencia de decírmelo primero, Terry sigue en su conversación y ni siquiera se detiene a mirarme, me acerco y toco suavemente su hombro, lo siento tensarse pero no para,

Nos vemos de ahí- le digo en un susurro, él solo asiente, salgo con una carga emocional importante del despacho, me detengo en la puerta y cierro los ojos mientras inspiro fuertemente, nunca esperé que este día se transformaría en algo tan horrible, con pasos lentos me dirijo hacia la escalera, me abrazo luego de haber salido de ese lugar, siento frio, su mirada no tenía ningún sentimiento y me heló la sangre verlo en ese estado, destrozado, solamente una vez lo vi así y fue aquella vez cuando nos separamos luego de que él me contó la verdad y su historia con su ex esposa, un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, no me lo merezco y no ahora, no cuando por fin habíamos encontrado cierta estabilidad con nuestra relación y menos en estos momentos en que estoy esperando un bebe, no necesito esto, comprendo su dolor pero de solo pensar que nuevamente me apartará, me supera.

Me dirijo a la habitación de mi madre, levemente toco la puerta y me deja pasar,

Hija, pasa- está sentada en la cama con sus gafas y con un libro en la mano, me acerco y me siento junto a ella,

Ha sido un día horrible-

¿Por qué hija? Dime-

Todo estaba bien hasta que salimos de la consulta de la doctora, entramos al auto y Terry recibió un llamado de Estados Unidos diciéndole que alguien profanó la tumba de su hija-

¡No!-exclamó mi madre con horror- Que horrible, Candy, ¿Cómo alguien puede caer tan bajo?

Lo sé, no me puedo ni imaginar quien pudo haber sido, aunque no sé tengo mis sospechas en la madre de su ex esposa-

¿Por qué?-

Bueno se notaba que no estaba bien de la cabeza, supongo que Terry no ha estado tan pendiente de ella ahora como antes y quien sabe puede haberlo hecho en venganza por algo-

Pero era su nieta-

Lo sé, pero hay personas que llegan a cometer cualquier locura cuando tienen alguna adicción-

¿Y que hay con Terry?-

¿Qué crees?- le digo cansada- se encerró en su mundo, sé que es pronto pero puedo sentir que esto es algo que nos dividirá.

Hija, yo puedo entender que él se sienta agobiado por esto, pero solo te diré que no hay razón, ni motivo para alejarse, Candy…-

Madre, todo lo que sé que estás pensando lo estoy pensando yo-

Hay que ser inteligentes para decir las cosas-

Trataré de usar toda mi inteligencia emocional en esto para poder reaccionar de la mejor forma posible-

Lo sé y ahora dime, ¿Cómo está mi nieto o nieta?- me dice tocando mi barriga,

Está creciendo perfecto- respondo con una sonrisa- estoy muy ilusionada, mamá, este embarazo lo he vivido distinto al de Anto, me siento plena y contenta.

Es lo único que importa, Candy, nunca lo olvides, tu embarazo es lo más importante, tus hijos-

Sí…-

Luego de un rato con mi madre me dirijo finalmente a mi habitación, entro y todo está en absoluta oscuridad, me saco la ropa y tomo una ducha, al salir del baño, me siento frente al espejo del tocador y toco mi cabellera mojada, con pereza tomo el secador y poco a poco voy secando cada uno de mis rizos, me siento cansada, miro el reloj de la pared y veo que son casi las doce de la noche, Terry no da señales de llegar a la habitación, estoy dudosa si esperarlo o no, me decido por lo último mientras termino de echarme crema sobre el cuerpo, luego de haber secado por completo mi cabello.

Me recuesto en la cama, ya son casi la una de la madrugada, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, suspiro profundamente y decido rendirme para quedarme dormida, dejo de lado el libro que estaba leyendo como medio de distracción mientras esperaba, me tapo hasta la cabeza y alargo mi mano hacia la lámpara al lado de mi cama, dejo la habitación en absoluta oscuridad y cierro mis ojos en un intento por conciliar el sueño, lamentablemente me quede con las ganas de lograrlo porque me comencé a mover tocándome la cabeza, inquieta, sentía frio en aquella cama tan grande y tenía ganas de estar con Terry.

Tomé mi teléfono y vi que eran las dos de la mañana, tenia deseos de llorar, necesitaba estar con él y quería sentir que las cosas estaban bien, no había cenado y la verdad es que también tenía algo de hambre, perdida en mis cavilaciones siento como la perilla de la puerta gira, y luego entra Terry a la habitación, escucho sus movimientos desde la entrada hacia el baño, ahí tomo su tiempo lavándose los dientes y luego salió para sacarse la ropa y ponerse su pijama, no dije una palabra en todo momento, solo espere paciente hasta que se recostara a mi lado y cuando lo hizo, sentí como se dio la vuelta para quedarse dormido,

Con sigilo me acerco por su espalda, y le toco el hombro con delicadeza,

Pensé que dormías- me dijo suavemente

Quería dormir, pero la verdad es que te quería acá conmigo-

No me respondió, lo escuche exhalar e inhalar fuertemente,

Quédate dormida, Candy, ha sido un día duro-

Y tenía razón, lo mejor en esos momentos sería dormir, pero no pude evitarlo mi lado obstinado salió con furia de dentro de mí y necesitaba respuestas,

¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a Estados Unidos?-

¿Estás de broma?- dijo alejándose de mi- pero por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, creo que no tendría ni siquiera que decirlo

Lo sé, pero no sé qué te pasa, Terry-

¿Ah no lo sabes?- responde con ironía.

No es necesario que me hables así, lo único que quiero es darte mi apoyo-

Créeme que lo agradezco pero prefiero pasar esto solo, no soy la mejor compañía-

En eso estas equivocado- respondí subiendo un poco la voz y sentándome en la cama, él aún se hallaba de espalda- yo soy tu pareja, habíamos acordado que las cosas se solucionan entre ambos, estoy esperando a tu bebe, no me puedes hacer a un lado como si nada

No quiero discutir, Candy, por favor entiende que no te quiero involucrar-

Demasiado tarde ¿no crees?-

¿Qué quieres dime?- dijo ya sentándose y encarándome

Quiero que confíes en mí, quiero ayudarte, no quiero que te encierres en tu dolor solo-

He vivido con esto muchos años, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa por mi mente ahora-

Claro que no, porque no hablas, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-

No quiero tener esta discusión ahora- lo veo ponerse de pie y ponerse las sandalias de dormir.

¿Vas a huir entonces?, eres incapaz de hablar conmigo y prefieres salir de aquí, que terminemos mal solo porque eres un cobarde-

Si soy un cobarde, y piensas tan poco de mí, ¿Por qué estás conmigo?-

Por qué te amo- le dije fuera de mí- te amo y no quiero verte sufrir

Bueno esa es la consecuencia de amar a un hombre roto como yo, te lo advertí-

No puedes hablar en serio- le dije sin creerlo, no podía entender como nos habíamos ido hacia este lugar que parecía no tener retorno,

Me voy a dormir a otra habitación- quería detenerlo pero no pude, me quedé pegada en la cama y no pude moverme, no podía ni siquiera respirar, lentamente las lágrimas aparecen y siento como me lanzo hacia su lado de la cama para poder dormir, mientras aun no entiendo como pudimos hacernos daño de esta manera,

La mañana siguiente me sentía, obviamente, pésimo, me dolía la cabeza, tenía unas ojeras gigantes y tenía mucho sueño pero tenía que ir a trabajar, hoy era el primer día de María, la volvería a ver después de mucho tiempo y la verdad es que me haría bien tener un rostro familiar allí, Tom se había ido de viaje y necesitaba usar el trabajo como distracción, por supuesto cuando desperté, Terry ya se había ido.

Me dolió, ya no puedo describir cuanto porque ni siquiera estaba segura si lo volvería a ver, no sé si su viaje sería durante la mañana o qué, me arreglé rápidamente y me fui a la habitación de Anto, la deje lista para el colegio y luego me despedí para salir al trabajo,

Todo el camino, me fui pensando en lo sucedido, no tome desayuno correctamente porque simplemente la pena me angustiaba, sé que no debería hacerlo y me prometí pasar a la cafetería de la televisora o pedirle a Olivia que fuese a buscarme algo contundente apenas llegara,

Lo primero que veo cuando entro a mi oficina es a María sentada frente a mi escritorio, apenas nota mi presencia se acerca y me envuelve en un abrazo, agradezco su muestra de cariño porque por distintas razones ahora me hacía mucha falta.

María, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí-

Señora Candy…-

Dime Candy solamente María- la detuve de inmediato los formalismos no eran necesarios en estos momentos, no ahora que íbamos a trabajar a la par, tengo que darle confianza para que se adapte de la mejor manera al trabajo,

Gracias por la oportunidad Candy, no sabes lo importante que es esto para mí-

Gracias a ti, siempre fuiste una buena compañera durante mi tiempo en Épica no podía pensar en alguien más competente para el cargo, pero bueno ¿Conociste a Michael?-

No, me dijo que te esperara y que luego subiéramos las dos para hablar con él-

Perfecto- llamé a Olivia por el interlocutor para que confirme si podemos pasar a hablar con Michael, y lo hizo de inmediato.

Bueno, vamos entonces-

Nos dirigimos a su oficina, y cuando íbamos en el ascensor recordé que había olvidado por completo que iba a pedirle el desayuno a Olivia, bueno me dije más tarde será entonces, llegamos al piso y la secretaria nos dejó pasar de inmediato, apenas entramos tomamos asiento, y Michael comenzó a interrogar a María, por supuesto ella no se quedó detrás y le contestó, a veces me sentía como que sobraba un poco entremedio de los dos, parecían llevarse bien pero al mismo tiempo se desafiaban en cosas mínimas,

Y bien- dijo finalmente Michael- el viernes tenemos el lanzamiento de la parrilla programática de la televisora con la propuesta de Candy como nueva cara de nuestro canal

Sí, estoy al tanto de todo-

Es necesario que si esto resulta, usted sea capaz de continuar con el trabajo de la Srta. White-

Lo comprendo perfectamente y me siento plenamente capacitada-

Michael, la verdad es que con Maria siempre hemos trabajado juntas y tengo plena confianza en que todo resultara bien-

Excelente entonces, nos reunimos entonces el jueves para afinar detalles del evento del viernes-

Perfecto-

Hasta luego Señor Weber- se despide María

Hasta luego Srta. Lane- le da un apretón de manos y luego se despide de mí,

¿Resulto todo bien, no?- le digo una vez en el ascensor

Sí, él me pareció un tipo de lo más antipático-

¿De verdad?- sonreí, al parecer alguien se había fijado en el jefe

Sí, pero no dejaré que me venza con sus aires de superioridad-

Por supuesto que no, María, mira apenas lleguemos a mi despacho empecemos a revisar lo que tengo preparado para el día viernes-

Llegamos y nos sentamos a trabajar arduamente, mire el reloj y ya era la una de la tarde, un dolor en el estómago me despertó y recordé que no había comido bien en todo el día, incluso desde ayer en la tarde, el dolor se intensificó y con eso también vino una conocida sensación de mareo,

Candy, ¿Te pasa algo?- escucho la voz de María a lo lejos

Me siento mareada y me duele el estómago-

¿Quieres que haga algo?- mis ojos se cierran, no puedo evitarlo y me empiezo a dejar caer, puedo escuchar la voz de Olivia,

La señora Candy está embarazada- hago el intento por mantenerme en pie y lo logro apenas, de repente siento un agudo dolor en mi vientre,

Candy, ¿Qué te pasa?- Maria me tiene agarrada,

Me duele, María, me duele terriblemente-

¡Por Dios!- escucho que exclama Olivia

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto y siento como algo me recorre las piernas,

Llama a una ambulancia, rápido, Olivia-

¿Qué pasa, María?- pregunto asustada

Tranquila, todo va a estar bien-

Pero siento que no está del todo bien, y me lleno de nervios, ¿Cómo es posible?, ayer me vio la doctora todo estaba excelente pero claro el episodio de estrés, sumado a mi falta de apetito, Dios no quiero pensar en que sucederá algo peor,

Terry- digo en un susurro- quiero a Terry

Sí, no te preocupes, Olivia ya se está comunicando con él- estoy aterrada, porque siento que el líquido sigue fluyendo lentamente,

Necesito que mantengas la calma, Candy, ¿me escuchas?-

Sí- digo en un susurro

Todo sucedió con rapidez, llegaron y rápidamente me llevaron en el vehículo hospitalario hacia la clínica donde me atendía, al verme la doctora corrió a atenderme y se puso a mi lado de la camilla,

Te daremos unas pastillas, Candy, necesito que te relajes porque necesito revisarte, ¿Esta bien?-

Sí- siento que me baja la falda y las medias para empezar a revisar, veo mis ropas ensangrentadas, y el pánico se apodera de mi ser, estoy mareada todavía, la verdad es que aún me siento en otro lugar

¿Está todo bien, Doctora?-

Candy…- toma aire-tienes un sangrado importante, pero no creo que haya mayor peligro, de todas maneras, vamos a monitorear los latidos del bebé, pero necesito que te tranquilices, sea cual sea la razón por la cual has llegado a esto, quiero que lo dejes a un lado, ¿entiendes?-

Sí, por supuesto-

Pone los implementos y al rato puedo escuchar los latidos de mi bebe, despacio y lento, no como ayer y eso de todas maneras me asusta,

Bien- dice luego de terminar- voy a pasarte a una habitación, creo que no es prudente que por hoy te vayas a tu casa

Pero…-

Pero, nada, la salud de tu bebe esta primero y necesito asegurarme que todo esté en orden-

Lo comprendo-

¿Necesitas ver a alguien?-

A María, si es posible-

¿Con ella llegaste, no?-

Sí, es mi colega-

Claro, la hago pasar de inmediato-

Gracias-

Me quedo sola recostada en la camilla, aun con el corazón en la mano por lo que acaba de pasar,

¿Candy?-

María- se acerca y me abraza, tengo muchas ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no salen y lo único que hago es apretarla fuerte,

Está todo bien- me dice mientras me acaricia el pelo- te lo tenías escondido ¿eh?- sonríe y sé que se refiere a mi embarazo

La verdad es que todos saben en la oficina pero claro no había tenido oportunidad de contarte-

No voy a preguntar de quien es, ya me quedo más que claro- dice con una sonrisa picara

Bueno, sí, teníamos una relación desde hace rato-

¿No me digas?- me dice burlona

Ay, no seas así-

Era obvio que ambos se morían por el otro, Candy pero bueno…-

Hablando de Terry, ¿le contaste?-

He tratado de localizarlo pero lamentablemente no he podido dar con él, al parecer salió de su casa y no dijo dónde iba-

¿Le dijiste a mi madre lo que pasó?-

Sí, pero traté de ser lo más sutil posible para no alarmarla-

Tendré que quedarme hoy acá- digo resignada- necesito si puedes…

Claro, no te preocupes- me detiene- Candy, tú tienes que estar tranquila, yo trataré de comunicarme con tu pareja de nuevo ¿ok?

Sí, pásame el bolso a ver si a mí me contesta-

Escucho el sonido del teléfono, uno, dos, tres… nada no hay respuesta y la llamada cae en el buzón de voz.

No, debe estar ocupado- suspiro profundamente

Bueno, malo está- dice María- tu estas embarazada y él debería estar ubicable.

Me quedo callada, pensando en lo que me ha dicho, decido no contarle más detalles, la verdad es que me siento cansada,

Quiero dormir un momento, María-

Claro, pero aquí estarás incomoda, espera hasta que podamos llevarte a tu habitación-

Está bien-

Me quedo un par de minutos ahí, con María a mi lado, miraba mi teléfono despreocupadamente revisando la última vez que Terry se había conectado y me aparecía que fue hace más de tres horas, antes de que me sucediera todo lo que pasó, dudo si llamarlo nuevamente y finalmente le dejo el mensaje de que me llamara apenas pueda, que es de carácter urgente,

Finalmente me trasladaron hacia la habitación, llevaba apenas dos horas aquí y ya me sentía ahogada,

Ahora Candy, si quieres puedes descansar- me dijo María arropándome,

Te lo agradezco tanto-

Nada que agradecer, hay que cuidar a este pequeñito o ¿pequeñita?-

Sonrío levemente y me apoyo en la almohada para quedarme dormida, poco a poco siento como mis sentidos se pierden,

Despierto desorientada, miro a mi alrededor y veo la habitación del hospital en penumbra, _¿Tanto tiempo dormí?_ Pienso y me siento en óptimas condiciones por lo que decido bajarme de la cama, estoy sola, todo se siente muy solo y me dirijo hacia la puerta para abrirla, asomo la cabeza mirando el pasillo, blanco, impoluto, alumbrado por una fuerte luz que se reflejaba en la blancura de las paredes,

¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunto saliendo por completo de la habitación y me llama la atención que no hay movimiento de ningún tipo, camino por el pasillo, no me siento débil, por alguna extraña razón, no siento malestar, creo que dormir y descansar, además del medicamento que me dieron resultaron perfectamente,

De repente siento un ruido en una habitación contigua, sigilosamente me encamino y una sensación de deja vu me invade, recuerdo el sueño que tuve hace un tiempo atrás y me da un poco de temor acercarme, por lo que luego de dudarlo me doy vuelta para volver a mi habitación, abro la puerta y entro, todavía todo está en la más absoluta oscuridad pero puedo sentir un llanto, lentamente distingo una figura sentada en la cama, la luz de la luna entra por entre la cortina de la habitación y veo a una mujer con pelo rubio que llora desconsoladamente, me acerco, ya con el corazón en la boca, con miedo de dar un siguiente paso, cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca me doy cuenta que al lado de ella hay otra mujer acostada, sus piernas ensangrentadas y su pelo rizado cayendo hacia un lado, un grito de horror escapa de mi boca al darme cuenta que la mujer que está a su lado, soy… yo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, y me quise dar la vuelta, pero mis pies estaban pegados al piso, comencé a tiritar, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a raudales por mi rostro, no podía parar de llorar y cerré los ojos.

Finalmente despierto de a poco, siento mis pestañas húmedas y siento mis mejillas mojadas pero no me hallo sola, alguien me abraza y su cabeza está pegada a la mía, mientras su cuerpo se convulsiona, sus sollozos me indican de quien se trata, es… Terry.

 **Hola Queridas lectoras:**

 **Quiero agradecer como siempre su interés en mi historia y pedirles disculpas por el tiempo que me demoré en subir este capítulo, no quiero dar excusas solo prometer que el próximo vendrá a la brevedad, su constancia y amor hacia lo que escribo me permite seguir haciendolo, infinitas gracias,**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 **Valerae!**

 **Ps: A la amiga que pregunto que es un beso esquimal, es cuando juntas y rozas tus narices solamente, es algo muy romantico en mi punto de vista :)**


	12. Chapter 12

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO ONCE

Siento las lágrimas de Terry bañando mi mejilla, mi pecho se dispara en señal de alerta, la pesadilla que acabo de tener todavía se encuentra vivida en mis pensamientos y tengo deseos de salir corriendo para poder escapar incluso de los juegos de mi mente, pero me detengo al sentir los brazos de Terry apretándome por completo,

Perdóname, mi amor, nunca quise que esto pasara- lo escucho sollozar sin soltarme, aun no se ha percatado de que estoy despierta, y de nuevo el hueco en mi estómago aparece esta vez amenazando con atraparme por completo, ¿le habrá pasado algo a mi bebe? Temor, pánico, desesperación, desolación, amargura no podía con la angustia de no saber que estaba pasando,

Terry- murmullo suavemente, él levanto su cabeza y me miró a los ojos, en los suyos pude distinguir una terrible pena y me fue imposible no derramar lágrimas ante aquella imagen, él es el hombre que amo, aquel con el que espero pasar el resto de mi vida, ya sea impulsivo, incorregible, así lo amo, es fuerte y a la vez es mi fortaleza, no quiero verlo jamás como lo vi ayer, nunca jamás, y tuve miedo, tuve miedo porque a pesar de amarlo con todo mi corazón, lo sucedido ayer no puedo permitirlo, ahora tengo algo más importante por lo que preocuparme,

¿Sucede algo?- pregunto temblando en anticipación por su respuesta

Estas bien- me dijo y se acercó a besarme la cabeza- pero estaba aterrado, Candy

¿Le pasó algo al bebé?- pregunto

No, mi amor, él o ella es fuerte como tú- tomo mis manos para besarlas- fue mi culpa…

Lo detuve antes de que pudiese hablar porque me imaginaba cuales serían sus próximas palabras, no quería que se hiciera daño pero luego él continuo,

Mira- me dijo- yo sé que ayer me comporté como un imbécil, Candy, no sabes lo mal que estaba por haberte hecho a un lado, no te pido que me entiendas porque…

Te entiendo- le dije rápidamente,

Lo sé, siempre me entiendes- me dijo sonriendo- a veces no sé qué hice para merecer a una persona como tu

Terry, es tan sencillo- respondí tocando con delicadeza su mejilla- tú me rescataste, tú me ayudaste a amar de nuevo, sin ti hubiese caído en un pozo sin fondo…

Siento sus labios presionar los míos y de a poco abrirse para invitarme a probar su boca de manera más intensa, sumidos en un beso que sabe a nuevas promesas sobre la premisa de que aprenderemos de esta experiencia para seguir creciendo como pareja. De a poco su beso cambia de intensidad, dejando una estela suave de roces sobre mi piel, estremeciendo mi alma por completo.

Te equivocas en algo- me dice sobre la boca de esa manera que hace que me vuelva loca- tu eres mi salvación Candy, he caído en tus brazos como si hubieses bajado del cielo para cobijarme y ayudarme a vivir de nuevo, sin ti soy yo el que estaría perdido, sumido en la desesperanza, solo Dios sabe que hubiese sido de mí.

Quiero que prometas que lo que paso ayer no volverá a ocurrir, quiero que lo entiendas Terry, te amo pero estuvimos a punto de perder a nuestro bebe y eso significa mucho más para mi…-

Lo sé, te prometo, no se siempre te digo algo y al final algo radical ocurre y termino olvidándolo-

Lo que paso ahora, entiendo que sobrepasa cualquier situación normal-

Si…-responde pensativo, dudo un poco si preguntarle más pero después de unos segundos él continua- Ayer hablé con mucha gente y hoy también, de hecho tenía todo preparado para irme cuando vi tu mensaje

Siento hielo que corre por mi espalda, ósea que él se iba a ir hoy así después de lo que había pasado, sin ninguna otra posibilidad de arreglar las cosas. Me mira y debe ver la contrariedad en mi rostro,

Sé lo que estás pensando, Candy necesito que entiendas una cosa- toma mi barbilla y me levanta el rostro, con su pulgar me acaricia suavemente- sé que sonara estúpido viniendo de un hombre adulto pero de verdad que a veces no sé cómo reaccionar y hago cosas sin pensar, iba a viajar pero sentía que tenía que arreglar la situación contigo también. No tomé el vuelo cuando pude y fue por eso que finalmente cuando vi tu mensaje supe que había tomado la decisión correcta.

No te hubiera perdonado con facilidad el hecho de que te fueses sin haber arreglado nuestros problemas primero- me mira sorprendido quizás porque le hablo seriamente y mirándolo fijamente- entiende, Terry que si tú te hubieses ido y me hubieses dejado con la angustia de nuestra discusión, yo me hubiese sentido en extremo dolida.

Perdóname- dijo agachando la cabeza.

Solo dejemos de recriminarnos y la verdad me siento cansada todavía- le digo apoyando la cabeza con la almohada-

María mandó a buscar algunas cosas a la casa, Erika debe estar por llegar con eso-

Que bien, porque me gustaría comer y luego lavarme la boca-

Me parece que tengas apetito- dice besando mi nariz y haciendo el ademán de levantarse de la cama

No te vayas- le digo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa- quédate conmigo aquí, si me quedo dormida no quiero estar sola

Se acomoda en la pequeña cama y me toma de la cintura para ceñirme a su cuerpo, poniendo mis piernas con suavidad sobre las de él,

¿Sucede algo?- pregunta mirándome fijamente mientras pasa sus dedos por el contorno de mi figura,

No sé si contarle sobre los sueños extraños que estoy teniendo, puede que se sienta un poco agobiado pero luego recuerdo la promesa de no más secretos, pienso que solo le hablaré a grandes rasgos de ello,

He estado teniendo pesadillas- digo jugando con el botón superior de su camisa, abriéndola y luego cerrándola nuevamente, hacer eso me desconcentra un poco- ahora cuando desperté tuve una

¿Muy horribles?- pregunta preocupado

Un poco pero la verdad es que trataré de no darle mucha importancia, lo más probable es que ahora sea porque me sentía un poco agobiada-

Entiendo, ¿De qué se tratan?-

Me quedo pensando un momento, y él espera paciente a mi respuesta,

Soy yo embarazada, pero de repente algo sucede- suspiro resignada- no quiero hablar más de eso- digo con molestia

No es necesario entonces- me dice tocando su nariz con la mía- no valen la pena, ¿yo aparezco en esos sueños?

A veces- le digo suspirando- por eso son tan horribles la verdad- digo sonriendo

¿Ah sí?- me dice entrecerrando los ojos- ¿y en la pesadilla hacia esto?

Comienza a besarme el cuello para hacerme reír y lo logra,

Para, ya… perdón- le digo sin parar de reír

Permiso…- escuchamos como Erika entra en la habitación con un pequeño bolso- Ay, mi niña ¿Qué te paso?

Estoy bien, mamá- Terry se aleja de mi lado para que mi madre se pueda acercar.

¿Cómo está el bebé?-

Bien, fue solo un susto-

Candy, tienes que tener cuidado y tú también Terry-

Terry recibe el "regaño" de mi madre en silencio, y sonrío,

¿Con quién se quedó Anto?-

Con Elroy-

Si quieren, las dejo solas un rato-

No- digo aprehensiva- agradecería si arreglaras todo para darme un baño.

Déjame entonces preguntarle a la doctora si se puede- toma mi mano- no me demoraré mucho, lo prometo- aprieto su mano y él se acerca para darme un beso suave en los labios.

No me gusta ser así pero la situación me tiene un tanto preocupada todavía,

Debes relajarte, Candy, por tu bebé-

Lo sé, pero estoy teniendo unas pesadillas horribles que no me dejan en paz-

¿Qué te preocupa en verdad?- mi madre me conoce tan bien y sabe que hay algo en el fondo de mi corazón que me tiene intranquila.

Me preocupa que alguien esté allá afuera con la firme decisión de hacer daño a Terry-

Pero supongo que él se ha encargado de averiguar que sucedió con la tumba de su hija-

Sí, me dijo que está en contacto con gente, no he querido ahondar más en el tema-

Bueno es reciente, pero mi único consejo es que no te lo guardes y lo converses con él, la comunicación en una pareja es lo más importante y nunca debe fallar-

Lo sé, madre-

A los diez minutos Terry llega con la doctora, me da indicaciones y dice que necesita revisar nuevamente para poder dar el permiso de ponerme de pie, la idea según explicó; es que este haya sido un evento aislado y no que determine la continuidad de mi embarazo. La verdad es que lo entiendo perfectamente estoy apenas terminando mi primer trimestre y sería muy angustiante además tener que pasar mucho tiempo en cama, aunque claro si las condiciones así lo ameritaban y sería lo mejor, tendría que hacerlo de todas maneras.

Finalmente me da el permiso para bañarme con ayuda, como ha sido la tónica le pedí a Terry que me ayudara para ducharme, con delicadeza me ayudó a pararme y luego caminar hacia el baño, me desnudo de a poco, tenía ganas de poder hacerlo yo misma, pero él insistió indicando que por esta vez no hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

Con cuidado entré en la ducha,

¿Quieres que entre contigo?- me preguntó desde afuera,

Me encantaría pero haré todo rápido- la verdad es que de todas maneras sabía que mi deseo por él se despertaría aunque estuviésemos en esa situación y por supuesto no era lo más prudente en estos momentos. Escuchaba a Terry afuera, impaciente, me enjaboné rápido y me bañé de igual manera, al salir me estaba esperando con la toalla abierta y me envolvió en ella, me apretó con fuerza sin importar que mi pelo estuviese mojado, me dejé abrazar y respondí de la misma manera, respiraba el olor de mi pelo y yo me perdía en el olor de su perfume en su camisa, no hay lugar más reconfortante y tranquilo que dentro del calor de su abrazo, necesitaba esto, ambos lo necesitábamos. Luego de un rato levanto mi rostro y me besó con tanto amor que sentí que mis piernas se iban a deshacer, bebí de la miel de su boca por un rato hasta que nos separamos sonriendo ambos, porque nuestro lenguaje de amor nuevamente se dio en espontaneidad sin la necesidad de profesar palabra alguna. Me pasó una toalla y terminé de secarme el pelo, llegamos nuevamente a la habitación estábamos solos; me secó el cuerpo con cuidado y me ayudó a vestirme de igual manera, se dio el trabajo de manejar y secar mi rizada y rebelde cabellera,

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que amo tu pelo?- me dijo mientras lo cepillaba,

Muchas veces- sonreí disfrutando de la suavidad de sus manos sobre mi cabeza- a mí también me gusta el tuyo.

Cuando era joven lo llevaba largo- me comentó y yo la verdad no me lo podía imaginar

¿Más largo que ahora?-

Pues, claro… era todo un rebelde- dice sonriendo

Bueno, yo usaba dos coletas, trepaba arboles también-

¿de verdad?- preguntó sorprendido

En serio-

No me imaginaba que hubieses sido así-

¿Me estás diciendo que soy aburrida?- le dije en tono de reproche pero con una sonrisa

No, es solo que no me lo imaginaba nada más-

Me di la vuelta cuando sentí que había terminado de peinarme y me senté en frente de él en la cama,

Deja que salgamos de acá y te voy a demostrar lo divertida que puedo ser- dije sugerente rozando mis labios con los suyos, Terry solo sonrió rompiendo la distancia tomándome el rostro, besándome nuevamente,

Cof, cof – un carraspeo nos saca del momento y vemos a María entrando a la habitación, solo nos dedica una de sus sonrisas y se queda a hablar un rato conmigo, en ese momento traen algo de comida por fin y siento que de a poco recupero las fuerzas,

Son cerca de las doce de la noche, la habitación está en silencio, solo puedo escuchar la respiración acompasada de Terry en una improvisada cama al lado de la mía, insistió en quedarse acá; no hubo poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario ni siquiera la doctora indicándole que luego de la última revisión de la noche, ya había pasado todo el peligro y que me encontraba apta para volver a casa mañana temprano, claro con ciertas indicaciones tales como reposo por 5 días. No quise decir nada pero eso significaría dejar de asistir al evento del viernes y no quería hacerlo, quería asistir, sí lo sé soy una cabeza dura pero hablaré con la doctora mañana para ver si aunque sea puedo asistir a eso solamente, el hecho de que María estará a cargo me alivia de una carga emocional importante, lo único que me preocupa un poco es ver la reacción y la recepción de mi nueva propuesta, en la cual confío de todas maneras. No puedo dormir y revuelvo un poco en la cama, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. Acaricio mi vientre y cierro los ojos pero aun no puedo caer en el sueño.

¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?- la voz de Terry se escucha débilmente a consecuencia de que apenas despierta.

Estoy un poco intranquila- digo volteándome para verlo

¿Te puedo ayudar?- pregunta levantándose

Duerme conmigo- le suelto, tomando su mano

Pero ¿no estarás incomoda?, la cama es muy pequeña-

Puede ser, pero necesito que estés acá-

Está bien- Terry se impulsa y me mueve para ponerse a mi lado, reposo su cabeza en su pecho y siento como acaricia mi cabello con la yema de sus dedos, inmediatamente me relajo y me olvido del mundo por un rato.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos relativamente temprano, no tuve pesadillas pasé una buena noche, solo por el hecho de estar con Terry a mi lado. Luego de arreglarme y tener el alta médica con sus debidas recomendaciones nos dirigimos a la casa de Terry, mi casa también como él siempre me corrige, pero es que la verdad aun no la siento completamente mía. Si es que algún día lo haga en verdad porque me parece un lugar que yo por mi cuenta jamás tendría.

Todos me recibieron amablemente y la señora Mila se ofreció para hacerme de comer solo cosas saludables y deliciosas para mantener al bebe contento o contenta, estaba un poco inquieta ya a eso de las tres de la tarde, Terry estuvo conmigo todo el rato y ahora dormía a mi lado una siesta. Yo solo lo observaba, puedo imaginar que está cansado aunque en ningún momento me lo ha hecho ver, todo lo contrario pero entiendo que la posición en la que durmió anoche no debió haber sido la mejor.

Me quedo hipnotizada en su espalda desnuda y su respiración acompasada, levanto mi mano y lo acaricio con suavidad delineando su espina dorsal, sigue durmiendo pero sus músculos se tensan al sentir mi tacto. Cuento mentalmente los lunares que adornan su piel desnuda, llevo hasta el momento tres, no resisto la tentación y me acercó para besarlos, el más tentador es aquel que se encuentra justo en uno de sus omoplatos y con el movimiento de su cuerpo me invita a besarlo, lo hago y de inmediato siento que Terry se revuelve un poco, no quiero incomodarlo; ni mucho menos interrumpir su sueño ¿o sí?, muerdo un poco mi labio como si hubiese hecho alguna maldad y me levanto de la cama para librarme de las ganas que tengo de seguir tocándolo.

Tomé un libro y me senté en el pequeño sofá que tenemos en la habitación, a eso de las 6 de la tarde Terry finalmente despertó de su siesta,

¿Estabas cansado?- le digo acariciando su torso aún desnudo, la verdad es que no me molesta para nada, podría quedarse así para siempre e incluso pagaría por el placer de verlo,

Un poco, pero ya estoy mejor- me toma de la cintura y me levanta un poco para besarme- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Perfectamente, tengo mucho ánimo y espero estar así para el viernes- digo besando su mejilla, de inmediato siento como me suelta,

Candy…- me recrimina, tuvimos una pequeña diferencia de opinión cuando hablé con la doctora del tema, pero ella dejó claro que si seguía con todo no tendría problemas para el viernes, podría ir, asistir y estar un rato, pero Terry aún no se convencía ya que tenía miedo de que por la presión de la campaña volviera a tener malestares,

Ya te dije, mi amor, necesito ir a eso y bueno si me siento bien y la doctora dijo que no había problemas, entonces ¿Por qué no?-

Me aterra que algo te pase- me dice tomando mis manos y agachando la cabeza,

Pero tu estarás conmigo- le digo soltando mis manos y rodeando su cuello para atraerlo.

Por supuesto, ni loco te dejo sola- me dice apretándome fuerte, mi posesivo y aprehensivo hombre amo cuando hace eso,

El día siguiente fue jueves y ya estaba aburrida del reposo en cama o en la habitación, la noche anterior Terry había hablado con alguien de los Estados Unidos hasta tarde, compartió conmigo parte de la conversación diciéndome que no tenían aun alguna prueba de quien había sido el responsable, al parecer la madre de Susana está desaparecida, generalmente dormía en un lugar para gente de la calle pero no ha estado por ahí en dos semanas, Terry está preocupado pero no piensa viajar ahora; está dejando todo en manos de las personas que trabajan para él.

¿Candy, puedo pasar?- mi madre habla al otro lado de la puerta,

Sí, claro-

María está acá dijo que venía a hablar algo de la oficina-

Sí, hazla pasar por favor-

Estuve más de tres horas trabajando con María ultimando detalles, afortunadamente tenía todo listo desde antes, solo faltaba revisar la lista de invitados y coordinar la llegada de las cosas mañana, nada del otro mundo,

Estaba dándome un baño, cuando siento que Terry entró en la habitación, y posteriormente al baño,

¿Cómo estas, mi amor?-

Estuve aburrida- se acercó y me besó- pero ahora con el baño, me siento mucho mejor.

¿Estas lista para mañana?-

Sí- tomo su mano y él se pone de cuclillas a mi lado- pero la verdad es que no tanto como otras veces, estoy tratando de mantener la tranquilidad,

Bien, eso tienes que hacer- mete una mano en el agua y me moja la cara

Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le digo reclamando y tirándole agua de vuelta, pero el muy desgraciado se corre y sale antes de que pueda mojarlo, escucho sus carcajadas a lo lejos, y sonrío también, termino de bañarme y salgo hacia la recamara nuevamente, Terry está acostado esperándome, encima de la cama solo usando su pantalón de pijama, la visión es endemoniadamente tentadora y no puedo evitar acércame y tocar su torso desnudo, él cierra los ojos disfrutando de mi caricia, paso mi boca ahora por donde mis manos estaban y cuando llego a su rostro, respiro sobre él antes de besarlo, y lo hago, con delicadeza pero con pasión, lo deseo; han pasado días desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y deseo hacer el amor con él, pero cuando estoy a punto de aumentar el ritmo de mis caricias, él me detiene y me mira con una sonrisa,

Candy…-

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto con suavidad

¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?-

Por supuesto, ¿tú no?- la pregunta sale y se queda pendiente en el aire, no me responde de inmediato y me siento rechazada de golpe,

Entiende por favor- me dice cuando nota que me levanto de la cama, toma mi brazo

Entiendo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme, no sé, rechazada- me suelto de su amarre y me acerco hacia el tocador, tomo el cepillo para distraerme con algo

Me preocupa tu salud, Candy- dice parándose a mi lado- no quiero que esto nos divida

Me hace pensar que no quieres- le digo como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero es que me siento dolida

¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir eso?- me dice sonriendo

No te burles de mi- le digo apuntando con el cepillo

Whooaa sacaste la artillería pesada- ruedo los ojos y él me toma de la cintura.

No te enojes, solo estoy preocupado-

La doctora dijo que no había problema con eso-

Lo sé pero soy aprehensivo, es todo-

Tienes que entender también que estoy más sensible de lo normal-

No puedes creer esas tonterías- me dice apretándome

¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?-

Siénteme y dime si no tengo deseos de ti- respira agitado sobre mi boca, por supuesto que siento su erección palpitante en mi abdomen y me rindo al placer de su lengua abriéndose paso entre mis labios, sonrío como boba al terminar de besarnos y tomo su mano para finalmente acostarnos a dormir.

 **Estimadas lectoras:**

 **Siento mucho la demora, ya saben la vida siempre nos juega pasadas que no esperamos, pero en esta epoca especial no podía sino traer un nuevo capítulo y espero que no sea el único. Quiero como siempre agradecer sus comentarios y su interés en la historia, como cada vez esperaré con ansías saber que es lo que piensan, sé que quizás es corto pero no quería hacerlas esperar más,**

 **Les mando un abrazo y un beso de Terry,**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	13. Chapter 13

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DOCE

El día siguiente fue todo lo que imaginé, una locura, me levanté temprano con la llamada de María diciéndome que había problemas con los encargados de la iluminación y que quería revisar nuevamente la presentación conmigo, ella estaba ansiosa, sería la primera vez que defendía una presentación completamente sola, aunque tenía la seguridad de que iba a hacerlo excelente, recuerdo cuando me sentía pésimo y ella tomo mi lugar en Épica para terminar mi ponencia, María era más que capaz de hacer esto.

Todos los arreglos los hago aun desde casa, todos insistieron en que si tenía que involucrarme en algo lo hiciera a través del teléfono, así que llevo alrededor de media hora acá en el despacho de Terry,

¿Cómo va todo?- hablando del rey de Roma, se asoma por la puerta,

Todo bien- respondo con una sonrisa, lo veo acercarse y ponerse detrás de la silla para abrazarme, su aliento rozando mi oreja,

Te tengo una sorpresa- dice mientras me besa, y de inmediato mi estómago reacciona al sentirlo sobre mi piel,

¿Qué clase de sorpresa'- respondo estirándome hacia atrás y dándole acceso hacia mi cuello,

Está en la habitación- continua hablando y repartiendo besos por la extensión de mi nívea piel,

Ya no respondo, ni mantengo el hilo de la conversación, estoy embelesada disfrutando el roce de sus labios y el sonido de su respiración agitada, quiero continuar pero Terry tiene otros planes y de un momento a otro me da un leve mordisco, que provoca que me sobresalte, y se detiene, al sentir como se aleja no puedo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza,

Vamos- invita ahora tomando mi mano para ponerme de pie y llevarme a la habitación

Cierra los ojos- me pide antes de entrar.

¡Ay! Terry no seas infantil- le reclamo con una sonrisa

Y tú, no seas aguafiestas y poco romántica, ahora haz lo que te pido-

Está bien- respondo resignada,

Entramos a la habitación, él me sostiene de la cintura para que no caiga y me lleva hasta la cama por lo que puedo solo sentir,

Bueno, abre los ojos-

Y me sorprendo, encima de la cama se halla un vestido verde esmeralda maravilloso de corte imperio, me acerco para tocarlo es hermoso, es a hombros descubiertos y lo más hermoso es que la parte de abajo está adornada por hermosas flores del mismo color, es el vestido más maravilloso que he visto en la vida; en el suelo unas sandalias negras con adornos verdes casi del mismo color o incluso un poco más claro que el vestido, sigo tocando el vestido y reconozco que debe ser de un satín carísimo,

Quiero que hay además de brillar como profesional también brilles por ser la hermosa mujer que eres- la voz de Terry está a mis espaldas y me agobia de sentimientos,

Ay no, después de eso el corazón se me infló a mas no poder en mi pecho y sentía que me iba a desmayar de amor, hice lo único que pude en ese momento y prácticamente me lancé sobre él para besarlo; instintivamente levanté mis piernas, como siempre lo hago, pero me detuve rápidamente, la conversación del día anterior aún se encontraba latente entre los dos y aunque lo habíamos resuelto de buena manera, no era justo para ninguno de los dos comenzar algo que no podríamos terminar,

Muchas gracias- dije besando su mejilla y abrazándolo fuerte,

¿Te gusto?-

Claro que sí-

Hay algo más- dice sonriendo- vendrá alguien a maquillarte y peinarte especialmente para la ocasión,

No tenías…- no me deja terminar

No solo tengo, quiero y debo, eres mi mujer y sé lo importante que es para ti todo esto,

Gracias de nuevo- lo beso y me acomodo en su pecho por un rato que como siempre me parece muy poco, nunca será suficiente el tiempo que estoy con él,

A eso de las cuatro llegó la maquilladora, una chica encantadora de unos veintitantos llamada Grace y un joven estilista al parecer de la misma edad, Giorgio, ambos prestigiosos profesionales muy reconocidos en el Reino unido, es por ello que me sentí en las mejores manos durante casi las 3 horas que duró el embellecimiento,

¿Y bien, que le parece?- me pregunta Grace una vez que me muestra en el espejo el resultado de su trabajo; me veo despampanante, me siento distinta, a pesar de estar a cargo de estos eventos durante toda mi vida nunca me había arreglado tanto para uno. Giorgio me peinó con un moño alto y luego acomodó mis rizos de manera que algunos cayeran rebeldes sobre mi frente hacia el lado, me fascinó el maquillaje suave, pero con un color de labios un poco más claro que vino tinto y los ojos levemente delineados con el color del vestido pero acentuando con más fuerza el negro lo que hacía que mis propias esmeraldas resaltaran más.

Les agradecí por todo y con cuidado me puse el vestido, mi madre entró en la habitación cuando estaba en eso,

Te ves hermosa, me alegra verte así-

Gracias pero no exagere si yo siempre me arreglo-

Sí, pero esta vez te ves radiante como aquel día cuando te casaste- suspiró y sonrío

Las circunstancias son muy distintas ahora-

Claro, pero incluso hoy puedo decir que te veo mucho más enamorada y feliz, eso se proyecta hija, el vestido es hermoso y todo lo demás pero tu felicidad te hace ver maravillosa, eso es lo único que importa- me da un beso en la mejilla y yo aprovecho la oportunidad para estrecharla entre mis brazos,

Muchas gracias, mamá-

¿Has pensado que aretes vas a usar?-

La verdad pensaba los de oro blanco, búscalos por favor, están en el joyero arriba del tocador-

Claro- mientras mi mama busca mis joyas, me siento en la cama para ponerme los zapatos,

Candy, encontré esto en tu joyero- era una caja negra que jamás había visto, la abro y me encuentro con un collar de plata muy fino con un pequeño dije de esmeralda y dos aretes que lo más probable hacían juego con el collar pero estos tenían la piedra rodeada de diamantes. Estoy sin palabras, en una esquina sobresale una nota _**Para ti, mi amor, Terry.**_

Tiene un gusto magnifico mi yerno- dice mi madre tomando una de las joyas entre sus manos- esto debe valer una fortuna

El solo hecho de que él me lo haya regalado lo hace valioso para mí-

Por supuesto, hija- responde mamá y con algo de broma añade- pero que sea guapo y además rico, no puedes negar que te sacaste la lotería

¡Ay mamá!- sonrío y muevo la cabeza- ¿Qué hora es?

Son las seis y cincuenta-

Bien, me tengo que ir entonces-

Bajamos y en la entrada de la casa estaba Anto junto con Terry esperándome para ver cómo había quedado. Mi hija suelta la mano de Terry y se acerca para abrazarme,

Mami, te ves hermosísima-

Gracias, mi nena- le digo dándole un beso en la cabeza, alzó la cabeza para ver los ojos intensos de Terry perdidos en mí y me siento dueña del mundo una vez más por tener el privilegio de ser amada así,

Siempre te ves hermosa, pero hoy estás… maravillosa- termina luego de suspirar fuertemente,

Gracias, tú también te ves hermoso- Terry llevaba un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca, bastante tradicional pero aquella prenda le quedaba como anillo al dedo y lo hacía ver mucho más guapo de lo normal, su pelo peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos grandes, azules en los que no sé cuántas veces me he perdido, su sonrisa me desarme y su boca, aquella que dibuja la silueta de mi cuerpo a la perfección, es uno de los mayores placeres de mi vida,

¿Vamos?- me dice extendiendo su mano para tomar la suya.

Vamos- respondo de la misma manera pero en afirmación- Pórtate bien hija- termino de despedirme de Anto y de mi madre, además de todas las personas que trabajan en la casa, salimos de la casa y vamos tomados de la mano,

Tengo una sensación extraña pero el comentario de mi madre se repite en mi mente, la verdad es que nunca me había cuestionado algo en relación a volver a casarme pero ¿Quisiera volver a casarme? ¿Tendré un futuro de ese tipo con Terry?

Sin darme cuenta ya estamos a medio camino, el chofer de Terry va manejando y él me lleva tomada de la mano aún, siento como me acaricia con su pulgar, delicadamente,

¿Te sucede algo? ¿Nerviosa?- la voz de Terry como siempre es un bálsamo para mis pensamientos y me calma, me saca de esas preguntas para cuales aún no tengo repuestas

Te mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa- dijo suavemente y moviendo mi cuello,

Cuando volvamos puedo darte un masaje- dijo besando mis nudillos

Puede ser- respondo acariciando su mejilla

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-

Gracias, mi amor-

Entramos en el evento y automáticamente todas las miradas fueron directo hacia nosotros, visualicé rápidamente a María, quien ya estaba lista para la presentación y se encontraba junto con Michael quien bebía una copa de champagne,

Buenas tardes, Michael, María- salude a ambos

Hola Candy, te ves hermosa- me responde mi ex asistente con un abrazo

Buenas tardes Candy, te ves guapísima- me dice Michael mientras me abraza para saludarme de inmediato siento como Terry aprieta mi mano un poco más fuerte,

Gracias- digo cortésmente- bueno ustedes ya conocen a mi pareja Terrence Grandchester

Claro que sí, ¿Cómo esta Terrence?- María se acerca para darle un apretón de manos pero Terry responde con un beso en la mejilla

Dígame Terry, por favor María, después de todo usted salvó a mi mujer y mi bebe el otro día-

No exagere por favor-

Eso no es todo, Candy la considera su amiga y es por eso que yo también lo hago- dice con una sonrisa sincera

Michael extiende su mano y Terry la estrecha pero claramente el ambiente de cordialidad que existía con María se perdió en ese instante,

Buenas noches Señor Grandchester-

Buenas noches, Señor Webber- se toman las manos desafiantes y veo como María me mira interrogante, tomo a Terry del brazo y le explico que voy al baño un momento, le doy un beso en la mejilla y me retiro un momento,

¿Oye, que fue ese concurso de meadas que pasó ahí?- me pregunta María cuando entramos al baño, su comentario me causa gracia y termino contándole brevemente todo lo que había pasado antes de que Terry llegara,

¿O sea que aún le gustas a Michael?- me pregunta con un hilo de voz

La verdad es que no creo que cualquier cosa que sea que haya sentido por mí, haya sido realmente importante María, nos conocimos y él se sintió atraído-

Ya veo…- dijo desanimada

¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte preocupada al ver que su semblante alegre disminuyó considerablemente.

No, no te preocupes- no le creí mucho, y una duda se instaló en mi mente, ¿será posible que a María le gusta Michael?

Mira, puedes confiar en mí siempre María, lo que sea sabes que te escucharé y apoyaré- traté de darle confianza, ella se hallaba en este país sola, acompañada de su hija pequeña pero no es lo mismo que tener un adulto al lado con quien compartir inquietudes.

Gracias, Candy- me respondió con una sonrisa, pero decidio no ahondar en el tema, no iba a preguntarle además no quería sentirla incomoda.

Señoras y Señores…- escuchamos que el evento está por comenzar y rápidamente salimos del baño hacia donde estaba Terry y Michael, quienes inexplicablemente estaban conversando mientras bebían una copa de champagne.

¿Me demoré mucho?- le pregunté a Terry, mientras me acercaba y él me besaba los labios,

Una eternidad- susurra en mi oído, y lo besa también,

Damos la bienvenida al Sr. Michael Webber presidente de UK Network- los aplausos no se hacen esperar y Michael sube al escenario para dar un discurso y agradecer la presencia de todos en el lugar,

Quiero agradecer, muy especialmente a una persona que llegó este año a trabajar con nosotros y espero que pronto se pueda incorporar a nuestro proyecto en los Estados Unidos, es una mujer inteligente y sumamente capaz, la presentación de esta noche es casi en su totalidad el reflejo de su trabajo, sin más preámbulos quiero que le brindemos un fuerte aplauso a la Srta. Candice White- me sentí muy halagada, Terry tomaba mi mano y la beso con profunda admiración mientras veía como Michael, aplaudía también desde el escenario.

Candice por favor, si fueras tan amable de brindarnos algunas palabras- me dijo Michael y solté la mano de Terry para subir al escenario,

Muchas gracias- comencé- primero que todo agradecer de todo corazón la oportunidad que el Sr. Webber me brindó al venir a este país y trabajar para esta empresa, me siento halagada de que me consideren para seguir trabajando con ustedes, tendrá que esperar un poco puesto que cierta personita llegará a revolucionar mi vida- digo acariciando mi vientre, Terry sonríe y las personas comienzan a aplaudir, Michael sonríe y levanta su pulgar en afirmación.

De todas maneras, este poco tiempo ha sido increíblemente enriquecedor para mí, como profesional y me siento muy feliz de ser parte de esto- miro fijamente a Terry y noto que una mujer rubia de pelo liso se acerca a él para saludarlo, él se da la vuelta y lo veo quedar en shock, no puedo sacar los ojos de la escena, la tipa se le acerca y el evidentemente la elude, ¿de quién se trata?, trato de continuar con mi discurso de la mejor manera y disimulando que aquello me incomoda- Quedan en buenas manos con María, ella es una excelente profesional y la encargada en un momento más de presentar el proyecto- ahora veo como Terry toma a la tipa del codo y la saca del salón ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Muchas gracias a todos y disfruten la velada- concluyo mi discurso y bajo del escenario lo más rápido posible y sigo el camino donde se fue Terry con la tipa esa, llego hacia el balcón y los veo me escondo detrás de una de las grandes cortinas para escuchar lo que hablan,

Me duele que no te de gusto verme, Terry- le dice la tipa insinuándosele descaradamente

No tendría por qué darme gusto, si te saqué de allá es porque te conozco y no quiero problemas con mi mujer-

Ohhhh, ¿así que de nuevo te casaste?-

No, no pienso casarme de nuevo- ouch, aquello me dolió un poco sobre todo por lo que hablé con mi madre más temprano- pero es mi mujer, soy feliz, estoy enamorado y vamos a ser padres, así que no quiero problemas con ella

Todo eso que me nombras- dijo ella pensando- se parece a lo mismo que cuando te conocí hace 6 años

Las cosas han cambiado, nada es como en ese tiempo, a Candy la respeto por sobre todas las cosas-

Ahh, Candy…. ¿Así se llama?-

No te interesa Begoña, por favor no te me acerques ni me dirijas la palabra, no me interesa ningún tipo de relación conmigo-

¿Sabe tu mujer que mientras tu esposa de ese entonces estaba pariendo, tú te revolcabas conmigo en un hotel de Long Island?-

Terry sonrío, claro me había contado y no era necesario dar detalles de cómo fueron las cosas ya me imaginaba que había sido de lo peor en esa época,

Sí, lo sabe- ella lo miró sorprendida pero trató de disimularlo muy bien- sabe de mi pasado y me acepta, me ama de todas maneras.

Todos sabemos que finalmente volverás a ser el mismo infiel de siempre, eso querido no se quita con el tiempo-

No es una cosa que se quite o no, se trata de hallar a quien te completa y te hace feliz, yo encontré eso con ella, jamás había sentido lo que siento ahora y jamás lo volveré a sentir, tendría que ser muy idiota para perderlo por una persona como tú, que solo sirve para calentar la cama un par de horas-

La tipa se sintió ofendida, lo podía notar en la forma en que había apretado sus puños, y cuando veo que hace el ademán de golpear a Terry y él no estaba mirando, decido entrar para detenerla,

Espere- grito antes de que pueda tocarlo- a mi hombre no lo tocas,

Candy…- dice Terry con asombro al verme entrar en el balcón, me acerco decidida y me pongo entre ellos dos,

Señorita- le digo mirándola de pies a cabeza- me parece que usted no entiende que cuando es no me interesa, es no me interesa de verdad, bueno déjeme decirle yo soy Candy la pareja de Terry y le pido por favor que tenga algo de dignidad y lo deje en paz,

Fue él quien me trajo a este sitio…-

No insista porque usted no me quiere ver enojada, escuché toda la conversación y sé cómo sucedieron las cosas, como le digo haga el favor de retirarse-

Nos miró con odio a ambos, y antes de salir escupió su veneno.

Es gracioso, usted se cree tan segura de él, cuando este tipo tenía una mujer distinta todos los días; además la tiene embarazada y ni siquiera piensa casarse con usted… Triste- dijo con una sonrisa.

Eres una perra…- Terry se va hacia ella pero yo lo sostengo del traje,

No vale la pena- le digo afirmándolo con fuerza- no quiero discutir, quiero estar tranquila.

Él se da la vuelta y me abraza, me da un beso en la frente,

¿De verdad escuchaste todo?-

Sí, estaba hace un rato detrás de las cortinas-

Candy…-

No tienes nada que decirme, mi vida, entiendo que es tu pasado habíamos hablado sobre esto-

Nunca pensé que me la encontraría acá o alguna vez nuevamente-

Bueno hay cosas que no se pueden evitar- con curiosidad quise indagar- dime, esa mujer era aquella con la que estabas cuando tu ex esposa, bueno...

Sí ella era mi amante de turno en esa época, con ella me encontró Susana en la oficina-

Tomé aire y camine hacia el barandal de piedra y me recargué sobre el para respirar profundamente, mi cabeza daba vueltas no tenía nada que recriminarle a Terry habíamos hablado de esto un par de veces pero no era algo fácil de asimilar, siento como pone su chaqueta encima de mis hombros y los aprieta con sus manos,

Lamento mucho que estas cosas inesperadas empañen tu momento, mi amor discúlpame-

Ya te dije que no hay problema-

Pues lo hay, me siento culpable por todo esto- espeta frustrado

Todos tenemos un pasado, tienes que entender eso-

Tienes razón pero el mío es tan complicado-

Bueno- le digo pasando mis brazos por su cuello- yo no amo a un hombre perfecto, sé que contigo hay cosas que sucedieron que quizás no son de mi agrado, no te voy a mentir Terry, pero tu entiendes que no fue tu mejor momento, y gracias a eso; por muy duro que haya sido te ayudó a ser el hombre que eres ahora, tu aprendizaje requirió algo más drástico,

Deberías haber sido psicóloga ¿sabes?- me dice acercándome

Me deberías mucho dinero- respondo relamiendo mis labios sabiendo que se aproxima para besarme

No tengo dinero, ¿Cómo podría pagarle?- responde rozando suavemente sus labios sobre mi nariz,

Se me ocurren algunas cosas- le digo con un hilo de voz, antes de sellar mis labios en un beso comienza lento pero rápidamente aumenta de intensidad, siento como me pega contra el balcón y continua besándome ahora hacia el cuello, no puedo evitarlo y levanto una de mis piernas para sentirlo más cerca, es demandante, es pasional, es fuego, lo deseo, por mi lo desnudaría en este lugar y terminaría haciendo el amor con él donde sea, me consumen las ganas de estar con él y al parecer él no se queda atrás me toma la pierna y luego la otra para envolverme en su cintura, es excitante saber que estamos cerca de un lugar que está lleno de gente pero no nos importa, puedo sentir su deseo creciente presionando mi vientre,

Quiero estar dentro de ti, ahora- me dice en susurros entrecortados

Y yo te deseo tanto- le digo sin pensar perdiendo la cordura, solo siento como una de sus manos sube por mi muslo y juega con la braga para intentar bajarla, esto se está saliendo de control definitivamente,

Deseo estar contigo, Candy pero este no es lugar- dice Terry recuperando la cordura- cuando lleguemos a casa- dice chupándome el labio inferior- no te me escapas, te lo prometo.

Sonrío y le doy un nuevo beso en la boca, mientras bajo las piernas nuevamente y acomodo mi vestido, él hace lo mismo con su traje; me siento como una adolescente que acaba de dejar correr sus hormonas con el chico que le gusta en algún lugar perdido de la escuela, sabiendo que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, Terry me arregla un poco el maquillaje y el pelo, me toma la mano y salimos de aquel rincón para adentrarnos al salón,

María estaba en medio de la presentación, por lo que nadie notó nuestra ausencia, estaba todo en semi oscuridad y tomamos asiento para seguir escuchando, Terry puso su mano en mi muslo y lo acariciaba en todo momento, yo cerraba los ojos porque la excitación que había sentido en el balcón aún estaba presente, continúe relamiendo mis labios mientras él discretamente seguía tocándome, allí rodeado de muchas personas,

Y eso es en general la propuesta para la nueva cara y programación de UK, gracias- María finalizó y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, las luces se encendieron y nuestro pequeño juego de caricias acabó abruptamente,

Todos felicitaron a María, me sentía muy orgullosa de todo, pero un tanto avergonzada por no haber escuchado la presentación desde un principio,

Tendrás tus razones- me dijo ella guiñándome un ojo

Si supieras- le dije esperando que Terry llegara del baño, le conté a María brevemente lo que había pasado, claro le dije que la tipa había sido alguien con quien Terry había tenido algo por supuesto no entré en detalles.

Hay mujeres muy descaradas, y ¿anda por ahí?- echo un vistazo al lugar y la veo hablando con unos inversionistas,

Es esa la de vestido purpura- María la mira y hace el gesto como si la reconociera.

Sé quién es, es una presentadora de la competencia al parecer la quieren contratar ahora acá se llama Begoña Willis, divorciada como tres veces-

No me interesan los detalles de su vida en verdad solo que se mantenga alejada de la mía-

El problema con ciertas mujeres es que no entienden que cuando un hombre las bota, ya valió, deben continuar-

Si-

Por ejemplo, la ex de Michael lo llama, lo acosa y el pobre ya no sabe qué hacer para sacársela de encima-

Pero María llevas como tres días acá y ya sabes eso- le digo sonriendo

Bueno es que- se sonroja- es muy evidente y la verdad hemos trabajado hasta tarde con él y lo he notado.

La miro y me digo mentalmente ay amiga estás perdida…

¿Quiere bailar bella dama?- veo a Terry tomar mi mano e invitarme a la pista de baile

Pero tiene que ser rápido- le digo en tono de broma

¿Porque?- me pregunta en el mismo son

Mi pareja es un hombre muy celoso- lo miro directamente a los ojos

Hmm- dice pensativo- yo también lo sería de estar con alguien tan hermosa como usted

No quiero problemas-

Me gustan los problemas- me dice apretándome

¿Ah sí?-

Démosle motivos para estar celoso entonces- no espera más y mientras su mano viaja por mi espalda toma mi rostro con la otra y me acerca para besarme- te amo- me dice antes de tocarme los labios.

A lo lejos puedo ver como aquella mujer nos miraba, y yo le devolví la mirada antes de besarlo, su pasado siempre estará ahí pero yo me siento segura sabiendo que seré siempre su presente y su futuro.

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **No quería despedir este año sin un nuevo capítulo para ustedes porque no puedo agradecer más su apoyo y cariño por mi y mi historia, les deseo paz, amor y muchas bendiciones en este nuevo año que comienza, para ustedes y sus familias solo lo mejor. Un abrazo gigante,**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	14. Chapter 14

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO TRECE

La suave tela de las sábanas abraza mi piel desnuda mientras me revuelvo, despertando de un sueño reparador; examino con detalle mi habitación y veo mi vestido y otras ropas aun en el suelo. Me sonrojo recordando cómo fue todo después de salir de la presentación anoche,

Todo resultó ser un éxito se entregaron los datos del proyecto piloto que había presentado tenía excelentes resultados, me felicitaron, Michael estaba más que contento y la guinda de la torta es que la propuesta final presentada por María fue bien recibida y alagada sentía que mi labor aquí ya estaba completa y me sentí aliviada, me urge volver a Estados Unidos pronto, desde el incidente con la hija de Terry tuve ganas de dejarlo todo y acompañarlo sé que ha sido complicado para él seguir aquí. Solo han pasado un par de días pero puedo sentir que él necesita irse; pienso mientras tomo una copa de agua, que debería dejar de lado cualquier cosa y animarlo a viajar aunque sea durante el fin de semana y así poder empaparse de lo que puede haber pasado.

¿Quieres ir a casa?- me dice mientras me abraza por la espalda y habla sobre mi oído, yo tomo sus manos sobre mi vientre y las masajeo con cariño,

La verdad estoy cansada, me gustaría dormir- me recuesto un poco en su barbilla y lo escucho suspirar

Bueno- dice en un susurro- dormir no es precisamente lo que tengo en mente

Me sonrojo violentamente y aprieto su mano un poco más fuerte, mientras esbozo una sonrisa cómplice, suavemente lo aparto y entrelazo nuestros dedos para empezar a despedirme de todos. Luego de salir Terry me abraza fuertemente por los hombros, hace mucho frio de hecho está lloviendo; las calles londinenses están llenas de esa bruma característica, la lluvia cae copiosa sobre el empedrado y esperamos recubiertos en la puerta a que nos traigan el auto. Disfruto apoyándome sobre su cuerpo y recibir el calor de su abrazo tan protector, solo ese instante me hace sentir tan feliz y aunque no hemos mediado palabra lo siento tan cerca como siempre.

Al rato llega el auto y se vaya nuestro chofer con un paraguas, Terry se pone en frente y me cubre con el paraguas para avanzar rápido, no me mojo ni la punta del pelo pero veo que él si está empapado me acerco y trato de secarle el rostro pero él rápidamente me toma de la cara y me besa, desesperada e inesperadamente,

Sigo disfrutando del roce de sus labios y su cuerpo totalmente mojado por la lluvia, se ha inclinado cada vez más hacia mi y ahora mi vestido también lo siento empapado, me separo un poco dándole pequeños roces,

Tanto que me protegiste y ahora me dejaste mojada igual- le digo en broma sobre su boca,

No podía aguantarlo más, te deseo tanto- dijo recorriendo mi cuello con su lengua lo que provocó en mí un gemido poco decoroso que amenazaba con alertar al chofer del auto.

Aquí no- le dije con suavidad cuando lo sentí levantar mi vestido para poder introducir su mano y acariciarme el muslo con bastante ímpetu,

Suspiró resignado y sacó la mano para luego darme una sonrisa brillante como un niño que sabe que está cometiendo una maldad pero no puede controlarse, le devuelvo la sonrisa de la misma manera y juntamos nuestras frentes para calmarnos; el resto del camino estuvimos tomados de las manos bastante cerca el uno del otro pero ambos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos

Llegamos a la casa, todo estaba en absoluto silencio; desde que entramos por la puerta Terry no dejaba de besarme, hambriento le dije lo más tranquila que pude que se calmara y me respondió que no podía y que no le pidiera cosas imposibles, así subimos por la escalera hasta llegar a nuestra habitación. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa siento sus manos tocando con posesividad mis pechos para luego descender por mi poco abultado vientre, me muerdo los labios y me dejo llevar por el calor de sus labios contra la piel de mi cuello, lanzo un suspiro entremezclado con excitación cuando su boca alcanza mi oído para decirme,

Voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche, Candy- no aguante más y la poca cordura que me quedaba se quedó en el olvido me di la vuelta para besarlo con pasión arrastrándolo hacia la cama, finalmente cumplió su promesa e hicimos el amor hasta entrada la mañana.

Volviendo a la realidad siento la ducha apagarse y la puerta del baño se abre para dar paso al adonis que tengo por hombre solo envuelto en una tolla sobre sus caderas,

Hola, mi amor, buenos días- dice acercándose y besándome la boca

Buenos días, mi vida- me relamo los labios un par de veces intentando mantener el sabor de su beso por más tiempo y le sonrío,

Despertaste temprano hoy, ¿tienes algo que hacer?- le pregunto viendo como busca ropa

La verdad es que tengo una videoconferencia desde Estados Unidos en unos veinte minutos, van a informarme cómo ha evolucionado el caso de Florencia- lo veo vestirse y no puedo resistirlo más, me levanto de la cama en cueros y me acerco hacia el borde donde él estaba para abrazarlo por la espalda mis labios besando sus hombros y lo escucho suspirar mientras me acaricia el brazo que tengo apoyado en su torso,

Estuve pensando, Terry, si tú lo necesitas… quiero que sepas que yo entiendo si tienes que viajar allá… sé que no es lo mismo estar aquí-

Se queda en silencio mucho más de lo que me hubiese gustado, finalmente habla,

No quiero dejarte sola- suspira- me preocupas tú y el bebé, Anto también.

Sus palabras me llenan de ternura, y beso con fuerza su cabeza,

Pero no te preocupes mi amor, mira hablé con Albert y me dijo que la próxima semana él vendría a ver a Anto, y se la quiere llevar a Euro Disney por lo que durante el fin de semana estaré con mi madre y la señora Elroy.

De todas maneras me quedaría más tranquilo si vinieras conmigo-

¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

Si quieres podemos irnos durante el fin de semana que viene y llegar cuando Anto llegue, la verdad no necesito estar mucho tiempo allá-

No, no quiero que vayas a la rápida, ¿Qué te parece si tú vas primero y luego voy yo?-

Él lo pensó un poco evidentemente la idea no le agradaba mucho,

Mira, tú te vas el miércoles y yo llego el viernes por el fin de semana, no será tanto tu puedes ver las cosas en tranquilidad y luego llego yo para volver cuando dijiste-

¿Podemos seguir discutiendo esto luego?- me dijo un poco cansado, lo abracé fuerte y asentí,

Durante el resto del día no conversamos más sobre el tema, salimos con Anto a pasear; fuimos a Stratford siendo Terry un ávido amante de la literatura tenía muchas ganas de estar en el lugar que fuese donde nació uno de sus escritores favoritos W. Shakespeare, decidimos sentarnos a la orilla del río Avon, la vista era maravillosa a pesar de que no hacía mucho calor el clima fue lo suficientemente agradable para poner una manta y organizar un pequeño picnic, mis cabellos flotaban al viento mientras me encontraba sentada viendo como Terry enseñaba a Anto como lanzar una piedra y hacerla saltar en el agua algunos metros, sonreí y el corazón se me llenó de alegría y emoción al verlos tan cercanos, imaginaba como sería cuando nuestro bebé esté con nosotros y las ganas de que ese momento llegase me golpearon, estaba abrumada, cerré los ojos y pedí a Dios que todo salga bien en lo que quedaba de tiempo; que esta felicidad que sentía se prolongara por siempre. Una sonrisa me regresó a la realidad y veo como Terry daba vueltas con Anto en brazos, ambos sonreían y al parar ella se apoyó en su hombro dándole un beso en la mejilla. Terry quedó sorprendido y sonrío, alzando su vista hasta encontrarse con la mía yo le devolví el gesto mientras los veía acercarse hacia donde yo estaba,

Anto llegó y tomo una caja de jugo junto con una manzana, tomó asiento a mi lado mirando un libro para colorear; mientras Terry se sentó hacia el otro lado, abrazandome la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda, yo di vuelta la cabeza y muy despacito susurré "te amo", soló lo sentí acercarme con más fuerza y abrigarse en el calor de mi cuerpo, aquello fue respuesta suficiente podía sentir que su interacción con Anto lo había afectado pero ya no de la manera negativa que lo hacía antes sino como algo nuevo y emocionante que ha venido a dar vida a su corazón dañado.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasamos en casa, Elroy había salido a visitar a su familia así que el domingo disfrutamos de un rico almuerzo cortesía de mi maravilloso hombre.

Inevitablemente el lunes llegó y con ello el trabajo, la verdad es que me sentía cada vez más lejana de todo lo referente a la oficina, la campaña inicial había sido un éxito, la noche de ayer el primer programa parte del cambio de la parrilla programática fue lanzado al aire y fue un éxito de sintonía también lo que quiere decir que la campaña de marketing y publicidad estaba resultando perfecto. Sentía que mi paso por la empresa aunque corto había sido de lo más productivo, María se había acoplado perfectamente y por lo que pude entender no solo en lo laboral. Levanté mi ceja al darme cuenta de las miradas sugestivas y frases con doble implicancias que se lanzaban esos dos mientras estábamos en la junta de la mañana,

No ha pasado nada, Candy- me había asegurado María pero no sé porque me parecía que ese no ha pasada nada no duraría mucho tiempo más, se notaba que ambos se atraían pero también entendía que era muy pronto, sumándoles lo tercos que son ambos. Pero son buenas personas y merecen encontrar el amor.

Candy, ¿Puedo pasar?- me sorprende ver a Michael entrando por mi puerta,

Vaya, Pasa ¿Qué haces aquí?- él sonrío y se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio,

Gracias por el recibimiento- me dice en tono de broma

No, disculpa lo que pasa es que es extraño verte acá-

Lo sé pero quería que habláramos en confianza, y necesitaba hacerlo ahora-

Me estas preocupando ¿De qué se trata?-

No, por favor, no te preocupes es solo que quiero saber si has pensado sobre tu continuidad en la empresa-

Oh…- respondí

Mira, no lo tomes a mal Candy, por mí tú sabes que te quedarías hasta más de un año- asentí- yo te busqué porque confío que eres la mejor en esto y ya ves, tenía la razón los resultados aunque recientes son sorprendentes, también confío en tu criterio para enviar a Maria, sé que es una gran profesional aunque puedo ver que es un poco testaruda y con cierto mal genio- dijo con una sonrisa- pero quiero saber hasta cuando te tendremos aquí.

Michael, tengo que ser sincera contigo la verdad es que no lo he pensado bien pero algo habíamos adelantado la otra vez-

Lo sé, mi propósito es que cuando te vayas no lo hagas con las manos vacías-

Michael no es necesario…-

Por supuesto que lo es, como te dije tu trabajo ha sido buenísimo tomando en consideración que se ha realizado en un tiempo limitado-

Te agradezco Michael, de todas maneras creo que sería bueno pensar en ponerle una fecha de término, yo quisiera volver a Estados Unidos, allá están mis familiares y amigos y quisiera que me acompañasen en este proceso que estoy viviendo-

Yo lo comprendo totalmente, por eso mi consulta-

¿Te parece que lo dejemos por este mes?, me refiero a que me quedaré por lo que queda del mes y luego ya dejare todo en manos de María-

Me parece perfecto-

Solo me quedan dos semanas aquí- digo mirando el calendario que tengo en mi escritorio

Sí- me dice Michael- bueno entonces no te quito más tiempo, ya que te queda muy poco- ambos sonreímos y nos damos un abrazo, antes de que salga por la puerta lo llamo una vez más-

Michael, espero que te lleves mejor con María; yo te escucho hablar de ella y no la reconozco conmigo nunca tuvo problemas, nunca la vi así-

No te preocupes, a mí me encantan los desafíos- me guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Tomé aire después de esa conversación teniendo en cuenta que ya todo estaba tomando un rumbo totalmente distinto al que me había imaginado, llamé a Terry y le conté lo que había hablado con Michael, él me preguntó si estaba tranquila y que también estaba contento con la decisión de volver a América lo más pronto posible, quedamos de continuar la conversación en la casa.

Todavía no me había dicho nada sobre la posibilidad de viajar a ver qué pasaba en el caso de su hija, pero quería que lo hiciese anoche llegó a acostarse luego de conversar con el detective encargado y su cara era de tal pena, que no pude más que abrazarlo y atraparlo en mi regazo para que se durmiese, no lloraba pero podía sentir que tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, luego de abrazarlo por mucho rato se quedó dormido, hoy trataré de tener finalmente esta conversación pendiente y llegar a un acuerdo en este caso para que se pueda ir lo más pronto posible no soporto verlo así,

Durante el resto del día, estuve trabajando con María coordinando nuevos detalles para completar la campaña que lanzamos el otro día y ya pensando en modificaciones para los próximos meses, ella estaba totalmente comprometida con el trabajo y eso me dejaba incluso más tranquila, estábamos trabajando cuando me lanza una pregunta,

¿Y cómo van las cosas con el Sr. Grandchester, Candy?-la quedo mirando un rato y respondo,

Todo bien, a veces tenemos diferencias pero en general todo es maravilloso-

¿Cómo te has sentido con el embarazo?-

Los últimos días ni siquiera he notado que lo estoy, este bebe se está portando muy bien, las náuseas matutinas casi son inexistentes y eso es un alivio-

Ay, te comprendo perfectamente casi morí con mi hija más pequeña, la verdad es que ella me hizo sufrir por casi los nueve meses del embarazo-

Anto fue relativamente tranquila también, pero tenía problemas con los olores, no soportaba la colonia de Albert por ejemplo-

A lo mejor la bebe intuía algo ¿no?- ambas soltamos una carcajada

Ha sido tan loco, ¿sabes?- tomé aire- cuando pasó todo lo de Albert me sentí tan podrida y sin buscar o querer Terry apareció en mi vida y la dio vuelta en 180 grados, me cambió completamente y no puedo estar más agradecida por eso-

Bueno las mejores cosas llegan de improviso, sin avisar, sin esperar… solo suceden- María suspiró y siguió en su trabajo, yo la quedé mirando y pensé que tenía razón; sonreí y continuamos trabajando por el resto de la tarde.

Al llegar a casa, me encontré con Terry, Anto, mi madre y la Señora Elroy en la cocina,

Esto huele muy rico-

¡Mami!- Anto se lanza a mis brazos y yo la recibo besando su cabeza- estábamos haciendo un pastel de chocolate para mi hermanito o hermanita.

Hola, mi amor- se acerca Terry y me da un beso en la boca,

Hola, les contaste- le dije con un tono simpático de reproche

Tengo que satisfacer los antojos de mi mujer y mi hijo o hija- dijo acariciando mi vientre,

Se acercó mi madre y también la salude, junto con Elroy,

Yo también tuve antojo de chocolate contigo-

Ayer era insoportable, le comenté a Terry durante la tarde pero pareció no tomar atención y la verdad me había quedado con las ganas,

Oye- dijo Terry- yo siempre estoy atento a lo que dices

Ahora lo sé- él toma en brazos a Anto y nos acercamos a la mesa para comer entonces una rebanada del pastel o quizás dos o tres.

Al caer la noche, estaba con mi camisola sentada en la cama esperando que llegara Terry quien aún estaba al teléfono con la gente de América, como ya se había vuelto costumbre, yo permanecía leyendo un libro pero mi mente estaba con él, me preocupaba el hecho de que la investigación parecía no avanzar hacia ningún lado y la verdad es que la frustración era evidente en él,

Alrededor de las 10 y media, la puerta de la habitación se abre y veo a Terry entrar por la puerta, su mirada era vacía, estaba con la boca abierta; recuerdos de la semana pasada cuando le dieron la noticia de lo que había sucedido con la tumba de su hija, volvieron a mi mente y en mi interior solo preguntaba oh Dios, y ahora que…

Necesito ir a Estados Unidos- dijo acercándose a la cama y tomando asiento frente a mí.

Lo sé, te lo dije el otro día-

No, pero ahora no puedo aplazarlo más-

¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté con un poco de miedo en mi voz

Susana… ella escapó de la clínica donde estaba-

Abrí los ojos de par en par sin saber que decir, como era posible que ella se hubiese ido de ese lugar, según lo que sabía ella ni siquiera reconocía a las personas,

¿Pero cómo?-

No lo sé- tomó su pelo entre sus dedos, y trató de calmarse, podía notar que algo estaba matándolo por dentro y no sabía si debía preguntarle más detalles pero no quería quedar con la duda.

¿Hay algo más?- me miró y sus ojos estaban como perdidos, me dolió volver a ver esa mirada en él

Hay sospechas de que ella es la responsable de la profanación de la tumba de Florencia-

Tapé mi boca con mi mano en sorpresa, de verdad es posible que esa mujer no solo haya matado a su propia hija sino que además haya hecho algo tan horrible como mancillar la tumba de su bebé, estaba horrorizada y Terry estaba en shock, solo rogaba a Dios que la pesadilla se terminara.

 **Mis estimadas lectoras:**

 **De verdad lamento tanto la demora a las que las sometí con este capítulo, quiero que sepan que me encuentro bien pero lamentablemente y ya parece repetitivo pero la vida nuevamente se empeñó en hacer dificil compartir este pedazo de mi ser con ustedes, lo unico que puedo prometer es que regreso con novedades. Quiero agradecer como siempre su amor y constancia, siempre leo sus mensajes y creánme que me dan aliento para seguir escribiendo, estoy interesada como siempre en leer sus teorías y saber que piensan de lo que sigue,**

 **Un abrazo gigante**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	15. Chapter 15

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO CATORCE

Susana no solo se había escapado de la clínica psiquiátrica donde se encontraba sino que además, fue catalogada como la principal sospechosa de la profanación de la tumba de su hija, de la hija de Terry, Florencia. No lo podía creer, creía que todo era como salido de una terrible historia de terror, según lo que le contaron a Terry nadie la había ayudado a escapar o al menos no había ningún indicio de que alguien lo hubiese hecho, pero a mí no me parecía tan fácil, no me caía en la cabeza que ella hubiese escapado y más aún que fuese capaz de hacer una atrocidad como de la que le acusa,

Son casi las tres de la madrugada, Terry me abraza por la espalda mientras yo pienso en todo lo que está sucediendo,

¿No puedes dormir?- lo escucho susurrar sobre la piel descubierta de mi espalda

Estoy pensando- tomo su mano y comienzo a acariciar sus nudillos

No pienses tanto- besa mi hombro- no dejaré que nada malo les pase

Terry, ¿De verdad tú piensas que ella esté detrás de todo esto?-

Suspira largamente- no lo sé, no puedo estar seguro de nada, solo sé que no quiero que tu viajes a Estados Unidos, prefiero que te quedes acá

¿Estás seguro?- le digo sorprendida, dando la vuelta para encararlo

Sí- toca mi rostro con sus dedos y me acaricia- no me podría perdonar…

No digas nada de eso, nada va a suceder-

Anto, tú y el bebe Candy, son lo más importante en mi vida-

Mi corazón estaba hinchado de amor, la mención de mi hija dentro de eso fue impulso necesario para acercarme y besarlo con toda la pasión que tenía,

Te amo tanto- le dije entrecortadamente mientras me llenaba del sabor de su boca sobre la mía

Yo… te amo a ti – me respondió poniéndose encima de mi mientras sus dedos luchaban con la fina tela de mi ropa interior para bajar mis bragas, expuesta comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad, totalmente entregada a sus caricias continúe besándolo mientras sentía como se hundía dentro de mi y mi humedad aumentaba a cada segundo,

Te necesito dentro de mí- dije suspirando sobre su oído y eso fue suficiente para verlo acomodarse lo suficiente como para deshacerse del pantalón de su pijama, con mi ayuda la prenda desapareció rápidamente, dejando al descubierto su hinchada masculinidad, sin esperar más, apreté mis piernas sobre su trasero, invitándolo a entrar y al hacerlo sentí nuevamente que me hallaba en el lugar donde pertenecía, de donde no quería salir nunca en la vida,

Hicimos el amor con urgencia, con rapidez y pasión porque ambos necesitábamos el contacto intimo, sedientos de este amor tan grande que nos consume, deseosos de decir con nuestros cuerpos, de prometer que todos los obstáculos que nos presente la vida serán superados bajo el manto de este sentimiento tan grande que nos une; justo antes de terminar Terry alza la cabeza y me da un beso largo mientras sus estocadas son cada vez más certeras, mis paredes se contraen encontrando el orgasmo también y en medio de este mar de deseo, me habla,

Eres mía, mi amor…. Como yo soy tuyo, nada ni nadie nos va a separar- mantenía mis ojos cerrados disfrutando el viaje al cual me había llevado pero al escucharlo, abrí mis ojos asentí y besé sus labios, mientras repetía una y mil veces su nombre junto con cuanto lo amaba,

Finalmente terminamos ambos exhaustos, semidesnudos, nos abrazamos con fuerza y nos dispusimos a dormir aun acariciándonos, jamás n en un millón de años perdería el deseo de tocarle, de sentirlo, la sensación de su piel contra la mía es casi tan deliciosa como hacer el amor con él, me basta con sentirlo cerca, dormir junto a él, me hace sentir paz y así cierro los ojos y me entrego al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry arregló todas sus cosas para su pequeño viaje,

Necesito estar completamente seguro de que no vas a correr peligro en Estados Unidos, solo ahí podremos volver-

Comprendo la situación- le dije arreglando su corbata- no te voy a negar que me encantaría que las cosas fuesen distintas

Lo sé, mi amor y lo siento por eso-

No seas así, tú no tienes la culpa- agachó su cabeza- hasta cuando vas a comprender que yo te amo, jamás podría culparte por algo, me duele ver que lo haces

Me mira y toma mis manos,

Sabes que lo sé, es por eso, no había querido comentarte pero estoy pensando buscar ayuda profesional para poder superar este sentimiento de culpa que aún tengo-

Me parece perfecto, la verdad es que parecía extraño que siendo tu una persona tan importante y con tanto dinero no tuvieses esta clase de ayuda-

La tuve, al comienzo pero después de un tiempo la deje, supongo que pensé que ya no lo necesitaba pero al estar contigo me doy cuenta de que es algo en lo que tengo que trabajar y mejorar, quiero ser lo mejor para ti-

Tú eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado- le digo para luego besarlo- pero me gustaría que lo hicieras por ti también, porque tú necesitas superar todo esto,

Sí, tienes razón-

Te voy a echar de menos- digo y me abraza fuerte

Volveré a más tardar el sábado, lo prometo, yo tampoco puedo estar tanto tiempo separado de ti, no lo soporto- me da un beso intenso y me deshago entre sus brazos, luego de eso se despide de todos y sale de la casa,

Avísame cuando llegues- le digo antes de que se suba a su auto, me besa una última vez y sube al auto para irse a Estados Unidos, una sensación extraña me atraviesa el pecho, algo así como un mal presentimiento pero lo evito, me niego a pensar que algo malo va a suceder solo espero que encuentren pronto a Susana para terminar con ese capítulo negro de su vida, para que pueda finalmente avanzar.

La semana en la oficina estuvo marcada por los nuevos avances hacia el próximo proyecto de marketing que tenía planteado dentro del plan original que tenía para la empresa, los cambios que había realizado María eran geniales, ella tenía tantas ideas nuevas y yo estaba sumamente sorprendida por su compromiso y dedicación. Tom apareció el jueves y como siempre su visita fue un baño de alegría me encanta compartir con él, me hace reír,

¿Y qué dices Candy?-

¿Sobre qué?-

¿Vamos a cenar mañana en la noche?-

No sé si pueda-

¿Por qué?-

Anto se va con Albert, pero la verdad es que no me he sentido muy bien-

Vamos solo será una cena, nada del otro mundo, María y Michael vendrán también; ya sabes que esos dos son unos idiotas y se nota a leguas que se gustan pero no harán nada si alguien no les da un empujón-

Hay, por Dios no me digas que te las darás de cupido ahora- le digo en son de risa

¿Por qué no?, además no es que sea tan difícil-

¿Le preguntaste a María?-

Naah, la muy tonta me va a decir que no pero sí le dije que tú y Michael irían mañana, no dijo nada solo sonrió-

Bien, iré un momento pero no prometo quedarme mucho-

Gracias- me dijo contento

Esa noche, hablé con Terry y le comenté sobre mis planes para salir al siguiente día,

Candy, sabes que no me gusta controlar lo que haces pero ¿estas segura de que quieres salir?-

Sí, será solo un momento, además me sirve un poco distraerme, aprovechando que Anto va a estar con Albert-

¿Ya hablaste con él?-

No, la verdad es que yo estoy confiada en lo que hablamos el otro día, me dijo que llegaría mañana durante el día y se llevaría a Anto pero de ahí no hemos hablado más-

Bueno, no creo que deje a la niña con las ganas de salir con él-

Sinceramente lo dudo, ¿Cómo ha estado la investigación?-

Nada aun… están buscando a la madre de Susana para ver si ella se habrá comunicado de alguna manera con ella pero nada, pareciera como si la tierra se las hubiese tragado-

¿Y la tumba?-

Suspiró largamente antes de contestar- Ya está todo solucionado en ese tema, gracias al cielo no le sacaron nada a la niña, solo desenterraron…

Entiendo-repliqué rápidamente- bueno, mi amor, te dejo voy a dormir

¿Estás acostada?-

Sí-

¿Qué estas usando?-

Terry ¿Es en serio?- le dije divertida

¿Qué?- lo escucho reír sobre el teléfono

¿No es un poco infantil hacer eso?-

Wow, ¿infantil?... yo creo que ningún niño debiese imaginar lo que yo tengo en mente ahora-

Sucio…- le digo riendo

Solo contigo- responde de inmediato

Te extraño-

Yo extraño estar entre tus piernas-

No vas a detenerte ¿ha?- esto podría ser divertido pienso mientras me muerdo el labio.

Suelta una carcajada, y luego me dice que aunque se muere de ganas, de todas maneras tiene que atender cosas de la oficina,

Prepárate para cuando vuelva, porque ahí sí que no te escaparas-

Jamás he querido escaparme Sr. Grandchester, lo voy a estar esperando-

Ambos sonreímos y luego de decirnos te amo una última vez, cuelgo el teléfono para dormir, esperando que el último día de la semana sea tan tranquilo y relajante como pintaba ser,

Antes de ir al colegio Anto estuvo hablando largamente sobre su próxima salida con Albert y eso me preocupó, no había tenido noticias suyas desde hace un par de días, yo sé que se comunicaba con Anto a través de mi madre durante las tardes pero sus llamadas habían sido cortas durante este tiempo. Trato de ponerme en comunicación con él apenas entro a trabajar, pero sin mayores resultados, decido dejarlo de lado y concentrarme en mis quehaceres laborales mientras antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

Son las doce de la tarde y finalmente logré comunicarme con Albert, me llama la atención que no me había dicho nada y por eso decidí llamarlo pero de todas maneras no logré dar con él fácilmente.

Lo siento Candy, tuve un trabajo de última hora pero estoy a punto de tomar el avión para allá, lo único malo es que llegaré tarde, no creo poder llevarme a Anto el día de hoy-

Eso no me gusto para nada la niña lo espera el día de hoy,

Albert, la niña te espera hoy día no me gusta hacerle falsas ilusiones-

Lo comprendo y créeme que lo siento tanto-

Albert y si te la llevas más tarde, ¿Cómo a qué hora llegas?-

El vuelo llega a las 20:00-

Igual es tarde-

Sí, pero mañana podría pasar temprano a buscar a la niña para salir-

Tuve un conflicto en mi cabeza, le había dicho a mi hija que estaría con su papa desde hoy hasta el domingo y no iba a poder cumplirlo, tengo la idea de que Albert llegue a la casa y se quede ahí para que pase la noche en el mismo lugar donde este Anto,

Pensé que si me reunía con mis amigos podría salir a esa hora y llegar a la casa antes de que Albert lo haga pero el problema es conversarlo con Terry y que él lo entienda,

Bien, dame unos minutos, tengo una idea pero tengo que coordinarla primero-

Hablamos-

Marco el número de Terry de inmediato y al segundo pitido me contesta,

Hola, mi vida ¿Cómo estás?-

Hola, amor, ¿Bien y tú?-

Bien, me despertaste-

Oh lo siento-

No te preocupes, así siento como si estuvieses despertando a mi lado-

Sonrío ampliamente y recuerdo para que lo estaba llamando,

Terry, necesito conversar contigo sobre algo-

¿Pasa algo?-

No, es solo… mira tú sabes que Albert vendría hoy para llevarse a Anto, ¿Verdad?-

Sí, ¿Qué paso?-

Nada, nada es solo que Albert tuvo problemas en el trabajo y hoy no podrá llegar temprano, llegará en la noche-

Ya veo-

A mí se me ocurrió que él podría pasar la noche en la casa, para que mañana pudiese ver a Anto desde temprano y de ahí que salgan mañana-

Hubo un silencio prolongado por su parte,

Terry… yo sé que es complicado pero por favor es solo por la niña-

Yo lo sé Candy, no es de ti que desconfío claro que no, pero es que tu ex…-

Yo lo sé, pero no estaré sola mi madre y Elroy además de los demás empleados estarán también, no se me ocurre algo más considerando que la niña estaba esperando verlo hoy-

Está bien- dice resignado luego de unos segundos- por favor cualquier cosa me llamas o le dices a Erika de inmediato.

Sí, tranquilo-

Bueno, hablamos entonces, cuídate mucho, te amo-

Yo también te amo, espero que te vaya bien hoy con todo-

Hablando de eso, el detective dijo que había encontrado una pista y hoy iba a conversar conmigo para ver de qué se trataba-

Me parece genial, hablamos luego entonces-

Hasta más rato-

Así finalmente me puse de acuerdo con Albert para que llegase a la mansión de Terry para poder estar con Anto, no iba a arriesgar a la niña que había estado un poco enferma a salir tan tarde, así que me alegré que la solución haya funcionado.

¿Cómo estamos para hoy en la noche?- me dice Tom

Bien, supongo yo solo iré a cenar Tom, no puedo ir a más-

Lo sé, lo sé pero será divertido-

A eso de las seis de la tarde finalmente salimos todos hacia el restaurante Le Monde, un lugar donde se nota que luego de cierta hora, el ambiente bohemio será protagonista,

Tiene hasta pista de baile- comenta Tom luego de un rato mientras tomamos asiento

Maria al lado de Michael y nosotros al otro lado, miro a mi alrededor y pedimos rápidamente,

Como en una hora más empieza el Karaoke, ¿Hey, María te animas?- le pregunta Tom

La verdad es que no soy muy buena para cantar-

Bueno con unos mojitos encima, ¿puede ser no?-

¿Y tú Michael?-

Bueno, a mi si me gusta cantar, de hecho por supuesto soy el mejor y lo haré con mucho agrado-

¿De verdad?-

Siempre tan arrogante- dice María entre dientes

¿Disculpa?- responde Michael

Nada, no he dicho nada-

Mentira, me has llamado arrogante-

Tom y yo los mirábamos como si fuésemos testigos de un partido de tenis, era entre gracioso y triste verlos discutir como dos niños pequeños,

¿Quieres apostar que lo hago bien?-

Bien, estoy segura que no-

¿Un almuerzo?-

Está bien-

María tienes que tratar con más respeto a tu jefe- dijo en broma Tom y la pobre se puso colorada completa,

No te preocupes, ella sabe que fuera de la oficina no soy su jefe; además quiero ganarme ese almuerzo-

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y veo el nombre de Terry en la pantalla,

Hola, mi amor- me levanto de la mesa y me excuso para tomar la llamada un poco más alejada del ruido del local

¿Estas con tus amigos?-

Sí, ¿A pasado algo?-

Sí, encontraron a la madre de Susana, en estos momentos está siendo interrogada-

Oh… ¿Alguna noticia de Susana?-

Nada todavía-

Esperemos que la señora diga algo entonces-

Sí… Candy mañana volveré-

Lo sé, mi amor ¿Qué pasa?-

Te extraño tanto-

Yo también-

Quiero que todo esto termine pronto para poder venir acá-

Tranquilo, ya todo pasará-

Bueno, te dejo, disfruta tu cena y salúdame a todos por allá-

¿El gruñón mandando saludos?-

Estoy sensible sin ti- bromea

Ambos reímos y nos despedimos mandándonos un beso,

Terry les manda saludos- digo una vez que vuelvo a la mesa

Mándale un besito de mi parte- dice Tom y todos carcajeamos al unísono

El karaoke está por comenzar, miro mi reloj ya son casi las siete y media, esperaré a la canción de Michael para retirarme, el vuelo de Albert tiene que estar por aterrizar y quiero estar en la casa cuando llegue,

Y bien comenzamos con el Karaoke en Le Monde Restobar- anunciaba el animador- Tenemos a nuestro primer participante Michael, pase por acá por favor.

Puedo oler ese almuerzo- le dice a Maria y se levanta para ir a cantar

Los acordes de _How am I suppose to live without you_ de Michael Bolton empiezan a sonar y Michael saca una voz impresionante, todos quedamos de una pieza y Tom gritaba como loco cantando, María esta con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes, me imagino que si no se había deslumbrado con él antes, esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Michael le cantaba directamente a ella, y yo miraba la escena con una sonrisa, quien se iba a imaginar que finalmente estos dos seres se iban a reunir a través de las desventuras de mi vida, de verdad que las cosas, todas las cosas tienen su razón de ser, me siento contenta por eso.

Al terminar de cantar se acerca hacia nosotros, y todos lo felicitamos por supuesto María no solo se tragó sus palabras sino que además selló con testigos el pago de su apuesta,

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, y me despedí de todos para poder irme a mi casa, Albert me mandó un mensaje avisándome que ya había llegado y estaba en inmigración haciendo el papeleo necesario para poder entrar, por lo que me apresuré; agradecí haber seguido el consejo de Terry de llevar al chofer conmigo y nos fuimos hacia la casa,

Al llegar me llevé la sorpresa de que Anto seguía en pie aunque con su pijama,

Estoy esperando a mi papá, la abuela me dijo que viene hoy-

Sí, mi amor, tu papi ya llegó-

Levantó los brazos emocionada y empezó a saltar por todos lados,

Lo ha echado de menos- me dijo mi madre

Sí, y me alegra que su relación tenga esta constancia ahora-

Por supuesto que sí-

¿Y la Señora Elroy?- pregunto

No lo sé- me dice mamá- hoy no la he visto mucho

Qué raro…- entramos a la sala, donde estaba la chimenea, en aquel lugar Anto estaba coloreando, mientras mi madre bordaba y yo estaba en mi teléfono, hablando con Tom que me decía que lo había dejado tocando el violín en la salida,

De repente escuchamos el timbre de la entrada, yo sabía que era Albert y Anto también por lo que salió corriendo a verlo, pero antes de poder salir de la sala nos encontramos con la señora Elroy, su mirada era fría y nunca antes la vimos así,

¿Señora Elroy?-

Sí, Elroy es mi nombre…-

¿Qué sucede? El papá de Anto está tocando la puerta-

Deje que toque-

¿De qué está hablando?-

Por detrás de su espalda saca una pistola y me apunta directamente, Anto se abraza con mi madre y yo abro los ojos horrorizada, no sé cómo reaccionar, no entiendo que es lo que está pasando.

Señora Elroy, baje esa arma por favor-

No, ha llegado la hora de que sepa la verdad- respira profundo y puedo sentir tanto odio en su mirada que me aterra- Mi nombre es Eugenia Elroy… Leagan ¿Le suena ese nombre?-

Me tapo la boca con mis manos, Leagan, Neil Leagan

Mi pobre sobrino está prófugo por su culpa,

¿A qué se refiere?-

Estúpida, entiende, yo soy la tía abuela de Neil Leagan, aquel hombre a quien tú has arruinado con tus blasfemias-

Señora no sé qué historia le habrán contado pero ese hombre intentó…- me callé puesto que mi hija estaba presente

¿De qué? ¿Violarte? Neil jamás ha tenido tan mal gusto-

Por favor, podemos conversar sobre esto-

No tenemos nada de qué hablar, mi sobrino es un hombre brillante pero ahora se ha convertido en un delincuente-

No tengo idea de lo que Neil está haciendo-

Nadie sabe en lo que anda, pero sé que toda mi familia está sufriendo por esto y tú eres la culpable, mereces morir como una rata-

Por favor… le pido que baje el arma- intenté acercarme pero fue en vano, ella me apuntó y se puso derecha para jalar el gatillo

Cuando supe que eras tú la perra que le hizo eso a mi niño adorado, supe que tendría que acabar con tu vida-

Le pido que deje ir a mi hija y a mi madre; ellas no tienen nada que ver- escucho a Anto llorar

Tu pequeña hija, me había encariñado con ella ¿Sabes?, pero creo que también pagara por lo que hizo su madre- apunto hacia ella y yo me puse entre medio

No intentes detenerme, las cosas son así y ahora el momento de tu juicio ha llegado- el sonido del gatillo atraviesa mi oído y antes de que dispare, me abrazo a Anto y a mi madre, ruego a Dios por un milagro y un ruido nos alerta de la presencia de otra persona en el cuarto, pero ya es tarde Elroy dispara hacia nosotros,

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- se escucha el grito desesperado de… ¿Albert?

Lo último que veo es el cuerpo de Albert en el suelo bañado en sangre, y me acerco a mirarlo, a socorrerlo de alguna manera, Clark está sosteniendo a la Señora Elroy en el suelo, mientras más personas entran en el lugar,

Necesitamos una ambulancia- grito con todas mis fuerzas- Albert, por favor

¡PAPI!- Anto grita y llora abrazada a mi madre y yo me siento tan impotente, Albert cierra los ojos y toda nuestra vida pasa por delante, ¿cómo es que llegamos a este momento? Me pregunto sumida en la desesperación.

 **Hola!**

 **No me esperaban tan pronto eh? jejeje pero necesitaba hacer esto por ustedes, por favor no se enojen por el final... no puedo adelantar nada pero el próximo capítulo estará muy pronto para ustedes, quiero agradecer los comentarios como siempre y la acogida, me he sentido sumamente feliz de volver a esta página con la historia, ¿puede ser que estemos ya en la recta final? hmmm puede ser.**

 **Les mando un abrazo,**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	16. Chapter 16

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO QUINCE

Luces, gritos, llamados, ruido; mi mente está consciente de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor pero yo solo puedo sostener la mano de Albert con fuerza mientras vamos rumbo al hospital, la bala entró por su abdomen y lo perforó en un costado, me maldigo mil veces porque me siento culpable por lo que está pasando aunque no debiese; no tenía idea de la situación con Neil, no sabía que estaba prófugo; lo último que supe por George es que había salido bajo fianza pero que luego de eso habría un juicio al cual quizás tendría que asistir, no me iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas de todas maneras, él había cometido un delito conmigo; había intentado abusar de mí, pero jamás me imaginé que llegara al punto de esconderse y no tenía idea que… por Dios, exclamo al cielo al pensar como deje entrar a esa mujer a mi vida, como me había engañado, como nos había engañado a todos.

Ver la cara de desilusión en el rostro de mi hija, me partió el corazón en mil pedazos porque tu deseas que tu hijo sepa que el mundo está lleno de maldad y que tiene que cuidarse, que tu vas a cuidarlo hasta cuando sea necesario pero cuando la maldad del mundo está tan cerca y te afecta directamente, y ella es testigo de esto en primera persona, te duele, te frustra.

Miro el rostro de Albert, quieto, mientras una manguera está instalada brindándole el oxígeno que necesita, los paramédicos actúan rápido dentro de la ambulancia para detener la hemorragia y yo pienso en todo, pienso en cuando nos conocimos hasta aquel fatídico día en que nuestro matrimonio se terminó, yo iba a pasar con este hombre el resto de mi vida, no tenía duda de eso hace menos de un año y ahora nuestras vidas habían dado un giro completo, por supuesto todo sucede por algo,

Albert- me acerco hasta su oído- Albert tienes que luchar, tienes que salir de esto… Anto te espera, yo sé que eres fuerte, por favor

Las lágrimas me vuelven a atacar, quiero agradecerle por haber salvado la vida de nuestra hija, quiero que sepa que jamás en la vida voy a olvidar este acto de valentía, quiero que abra sus ojos porque quiero que vea crecer a Anto, quiero que la vea convertirse en la mujer maravillosa que sé que será; que a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, ella tiene un corazón de oro y es una niña feliz y más ahora que sabe que su padre y su mama son capaces de dar la vida por ella.

Llegamos al hospital y tuve que finalmente separarme de Albert, quien fue ingresado de urgencia al pabellón,

Srta. White- una enfermera se acerca para preguntarme algunos datos de Albert y llenar una solicitud para su ingreso con algunos datos, una suerte de deja vu me golpea y recuerdo la vez que Albert sufrió apendicitis y tuve que llenar papeles de esta misma índole, los recuerdos insulsos que se vienen a tu mente en momentos como este producen en mi una sonrisa sincera, pero sin dejar de sentir la preocupación inicial que me acoge desde hace unos minutos.

Todo fue tan rápido, Albert deteniendo la bala con su cuerpo, Clark entrando en la habitación e inmovilizando a la Señora Elroy, Mila tomando en brazos a Anto y ayudando a mi madre, mientras la policía hacia su entrada también para de una vez terminar con una pesadilla y seguir con la otra.

Me siento afuera de la sala de emergencias, me pesa el cuerpo completo y respiro profundo un par de veces, afortunadamente no me ha dolido el vientre o he tenido malestar, esperaré un poco para eso. Toco mi barriga, no puedo creer que en un par de días ya tenga 5 meses de embarazo, el tiempo ha pasado rápido y todo ha sido vertiginoso; imágenes de todo lo que he vivido en este último tiempo se agolpan en mi cabeza.

¿Srta. White?, ¿Se encuentra bien?- una enfermera está de pie a mi lado- Necesito por favor que pase por acá para que la revisen

Me encuentro bien, me preocupa la situación solamente-

Sí, pero es rutina revisar que no tenga ningún incoveniente, ya sabe debido a su estado- señala con la mirada a mi barriga

Entiendo- me levanto y me dirijo hacia uno de los boxes de atención donde me atiende un doctor, en pocas palabras le explico que no me siento extraña ni nada, pero me dice que por precaución lo mejor sería que repose, no le hace bien estar aquí,

Necesito estar aquí doctor- mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo- este hombre es el padre de mi hija, está en un país extraño y siento que tengo el deber de estar aquí,

Está bien, pero déjeme tomarle la presión y haremos una pequeña ecografía para asegurarnos que su bebé esté en perfectas condiciones y por favor trate de que alguien más venga no puede estar sola en el hospital-

Gracias doctor-

Miro la hora en mi teléfono son cerca de las 11 de la noche, pongo mi dedo para llamar a Terry, lo hago pero me arroja de inmediato al buzón de voz, no me preocupo puesto que lo más probable es que aun este ocupado con los investigadores, espero que la madre de Susana haya hablado algo porque necesito que todo esto se acabe pronto, tengo las sospechas de que Neil está detrás de todo y que quizás la ex esposa de Terry también esté involucrada,

¿Aló?- mi madre contesta de inmediato el teléfono

Madre-

Candy, por Dios, ¿Cómo está todo?-

Albert está en el pabellón aun no tengo información de su estado-

Candy, estoy completamente aterrada, la situación- no puede hablar porque siento que llora a través del teléfono,

Tranquila, mamá, ¿Cómo está Anto?-

Está triste, mi bebé, no entiende nada solo que su papi está mal, ha llorado mucho- no puedo soportarlo y me quiebro también pensando en mi hija, mi pobre bebe inocente que tuvo que ser testigo de algo tan horrible,

¿Hablaste con Terry?-

Acabo de llamarlo pero no me contesta-

No creo que lo haga, hija-

Clark le informo sobre lo que había pasado y dijo que iba a tomar el avión privado a la brevedad para volver de inmediato- me alivia saber que pronto estará acá conmigo

Me alegra escuchar eso, necesito que esté acá-

Lo sé, mi amor, ¿Por qué no te vienes para la casa a dormir?-

No puedo mamá, necesito, no sé si me entiendes pero tengo que estar aquí para estar al pendiente de cualquier novedad-

Sí te comprendo, pero también sé que estás embarazada y el estrés de la situación puede ser dañino para el bebe-

Prometo cuidarme mamá, solo cuida muy bien a Anto mientras yo no esté-

Por supuesto hija, un policía se va a quedar en la casa el día de hoy, Terry lo pidió-

Entiendo, me imagino que después de esto las medidas de seguridad van a incrementar pero no me molesta de todas maneras-

¿Piensas que Terry va a contratar seguridad privada?-

Yo creo que ya está haciendo las gestiones necesarias para ello, lo conozco, me imagino la angustia que debe sentir camino acá-

¿Cuánto tiempo se demorará en llegar?-

No lo sé, pero me imagino que no más de unas 4 horas-

Bien, mientras tanto por favor…-

Lo sé- digo un poco cansina, en eso veo que la puerta del pabellón se abre y un doctor sale- mamá alguien salio de la habitación, te hablo después

Doctor, buenas noches ¿Cómo se encuentra Albert?-

¿Usted que es del paciente?-

Soy su ex esposa, Candice White, la verdad es que la única persona que tiene cerca, vino de visita a ver a su hija-

Bien, el señor está grave, lamento decírselo pero la perforó su abdomen por completo y comprometió algunos órganos, además a perdido demasiada sangre-

Por favor doctor, sálvelo, si necesita sangre…- recordé entonces que el tipo de sangre de Albert no es muy común, abrí la boca y no pude continuar…

Usted lo sabe su sangre es rara por lo que lo más probable es que el banco de sangre no cuente con la cantidad necesaria para ayudarle, tiene que buscar a personas que puedan venir a donar-

Sí, haré todo lo posible-

El tipo de sangre AB- lo tiene solo un 0,6 por ciento de la población-

Comprendo, gracias-

Por el momento tenemos que practicarle otra cirugía-

Ruego a Dios que todo salga bien, acudo de inmediato a preguntarle a mi madre su tipo de sangre y claro todos en la casa de Terry son positivos, me preguntaba si mis compañeros de trabajo podrían dar también pero no es momento, tenía un conflicto porque los había dejado en el restobar mientras ellos estaban disfrutando pero ya sin mayor opción decidí marcar a Tom,

Tom-

Candy, ¿Qué pasa?- se escuchaba la música de fondo y se notaba que estaban en fiesta

Tom, ha sucedido algo horrible-

Candy… habla me preocupas-

¿Qué sucede?- la voz de Michael se escucha también

No quiero molestarte pero algo terrible ha sucedido, la señora que estaba cuidando a Anto resultó ser la tía de Neil y nos ha atacado, Albert resultó herido-

¿Qué?- grita Tom

Así como lo oyes-

¿Dónde estás?-

En el hospital Saint Joseph-

Voy para allá en seguida-

Tom, no es necesario…- pero no pude seguir hablando porque me cortó el teléfono, miré la pantalla y resignada me senté a esperar otro rato, mientras veía que el doctor entraba nuevamente al pabellón para continuar con la cirugía, me aferré con fuerza a mi cuerpo y rogué, le rogué a Dios por un milagro para que Albert salga de esto con vida.

Alrededor de 30 minutos después de mi llamada llegó Tom junto con Michael, ambos me abrazaron y me brindaron su apoyo, me comentaron que María también estaba al tanto de todo pero ella ya se había ido del local cuando yo llamé para poder estar con sus hijos,

No puedo creer esto, parece tan irreal- me decía Tom acariciándome el pelo mientras estábamos sentados en la sala de espera,

¿Te revisaron Candy?- me pregunta Michael, y yo solo contesto asintiendo

¿Y Terry?- me pregunta Tom

Debe venir viajando, apenas supo lo que pasaba tomo su avión hacia acá-

Qué bueno-

Sí… ahora estoy preocupada por otra cosa en verdad-

¿Qué cosa?-

Albert necesita donadores de sangre, pero su tipo es muy extraño y no conozco a nadie que pueda ayudar-

¿Qué tipo es?- preguntó Michael

Ab negativo-

Bueno, querida Candy, estás en tu día de suerte porque resulta que yo tengo ese tipo de sangre-

¿De verdad Michael?-

Sí- me alegro tanto que le doy un abrazo apretado, y las lágrimas no paran de correr por mi rostro

Aunque debo advertirte que de todas maneras debes buscar otro donador por si acaso, no sé cual sea su gravedad pero tal vez necesite más sangre de la que yo puedo dar-

Comprendo-

Y lamentablemente me había tomado una cerveza en el bar por lo que lo más probable es que tenga que esperar un rango de tiempo para poder dar de mi sangre-

Oh, verdad, déjame consultarlo bien con el médico o alguna enfermera-

Sí, no hay problema-

Verificamos con la enfermera la información y efectivamente tendremos que esperar un minimo de 12 horas antes de que Michael pueda donar sangre, pero de todas maneras me aliviaba saber que algo de eso estaba resuelto, con lo complicado que es encontrar personas compatibles con ese grupo sanguíneo, se podría atribuir a casi un milagro que alguien relativamente cercano lo tuviese.

No hay problema, voy a ir a mi apartamento, duermo, y vuelvo en el tiempo que se necesita, estaré aquí mañana a medio día-

Gracias Michael nuevamente, no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto-

Nada que agradecer, ¿Tom te quedas?-

Sí, voy a quedarme hasta que llegue Terry, no quiero dejar a Candy sola-

Perfecto nos vemos luego entonces- nos despedimos con abrazos y nos quedamos Tom y yo sentados,

¿Quieres algo para comer?-

No tengo hambre, estoy bien desde la cena pero si podríamos ir a buscar algo a la cafetería-

Café no puedes tomar-

Quiero un chocolate caliente, no hace frio acá pero de todas maneras necesito un poco de calor en el cuerpo-

Vamos, entonces-

Nos sentamos en la cafetería del hospital, yo con mi taza de chocolate caliente y Tom con un cappuccino vainilla, además insistió en comprar dos rebanadas de pastel,

¿Cómo estuvo la salida?-

Candy, es tan chistoso, los idiotas no hicieron nada pero yo los vi durante todo el rato se daban miradas, no se comieron porque Dios es grande no existe otra explicación-

Ambos nos reímos,

Bueno quizás, quieren tomarse las cosas con más calma, tu sabes María tiene su historia y Michael también, además es un poco rápido; aunque es innegable que la atracción existe-

Sí, pero se verán lindos juntos serán como Megan Markle y el príncipe Harry-

Cállate- me muero de la risa

¿Y qué paso con la mujer que hizo esto?-

Lo último que supe es que se la llevaron detenida, espero que se quede ahí por mucho tiempo-

Por favor, que miedo-

¿Tom?, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Claro-

¿Tú sabes algo de Neil?-

Lo último que sé de él es que salió bajo fianza después de haber intentado abusarte-

Pues resulta que ahora anda prófugo de la justicia-

Pero… ¿Cómo?-

No lo sé, la mujer que nos atacó hoy, quien resulta ser su tía me lo dijo así, no tengo idea-

Pues yo que tú me comunico con tu abogado a la brevedad porque es raro que él no te hubiese contado algo como esto, ese tipo Neil es peligroso, lamento en lo que se ha convertido pero si tuvo el descaro de intentar hacerte algo como lo que hizo entonces es capaz de cualquier cosa-

Sí, tienes razón, mañana a primera hora voy a hablar con George-

¿volvamos a la sala de espera a ver si hay alguna novedad?-

Ok…-

Llegamos y todavía el área de pabellón estaba cerrado, no sabíamos nada y no se escuchaba nada tampoco, miré el reloj en mi teléfono y eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, Tom me tenía un poco abrazada porque había comenzado a sentir un poco de frio,

Candy, ¿no crees que mejor sería irte?-

Tom, no empieces tú también, por favor, no puedo irme-

Ok… ok, es solo que hace frio y me preocupo-

Eres maravilloso, te agradezco tanto que estés aquí-

Nada que agradecer tonta, somos amigos, lo hemos sido por tanto tiempo y entiendo que Annie te hace falta acá tan lejos-

Sí, mi amiga de toda la vida, la echo de menos-

¿Han hablado?-

Sí, Cristopher está cada día más grande y Archie tiene un babero del porte del titanic-

Tom se ríe y me dice- apuesto que la guapura que tienes por hombre va a estar igual en unos meses más cuando este chiquitito o chiquitita llegue a alegrarte la vida

Estoy segura que sí, será un buen papá-

Esperemos que sí porque papacito ya es…-

Ay por favor, Tom- ambos reímos y sentimos que la puerta del pabellón se abre,

Srta. White- el doctor se acerca- hemos logrado estabilizar a su ex marido, está fuera de riesgo vital por ahora pero perdió mucha sangre como le había comentado

Yo, he conseguido un donador, mañana en la mañana vendrá a eso-

Perfecto, vamos a pasar al Sr. Andley a una habitación, luego de eso podrá verlo pero solo por un momento-

Comprendo-

Estará en cuidados intensivos por lo menos por veinticuatro horas dependiendo de su recuperación, ¿Cómo se ha sentido usted?-

Bien, doctor ningún problema-

Podemos pedirle a alguna enfermera que acomode un sillón cama en la habitación del señor Andley si gusta para que pueda acompañarlo-

Apreciaría mucho eso doctor, gracias-

Bueno, por ahora me retiro nos vemos luego-

Hasta luego-

El doctor abandona la sala y yo me abrazo con Tom de felicidad al saber que Albert salió de su estado más crítico,

Las próximas horas son cruciales pero él saldrá adelante Candy, ten fe-

Sí-

Alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada, finalmente trasladaron a Albert a la habitación que me habían indicado, de igual manera acomodaron una improvisada cama a su lado para que yo pudiese descansar,

Candy, ¿estas segura que no quieres que me quede?-

Tranquilo Tom, Terry tiene que estar por llegar de todas maneras-

Cualquier cosa me avisas por favor-

Por supuesto-

Vendré mañana igual a verte, yo creo que con María ella quería venir también-

Nos vemos entonces Tom- le doy un último abrazo y lo veo irse por el pasillo, tomo aire profundo y entro a la habitación de Albert, él se haya en el medio de la habitación, conectado a máquinas y me da una tristeza terrible verlo así, me acerco lo más posible y me siento a su lado, tomo unas mantas que hay y me cubro con ellas, sostengo su mano y comienzo una oración a Dios, le pido que Albert salga de esto airoso, que Anto tenga a su padre por muchos años más, que todo lo que estamos viviendo se acabe, que se encuentren a los responsables, pido por todo y por todos. Nuevamente tengo ganas de llorar y lo hago, una enfermera entra a revisarlo y me indica donde está el botón de emergencia en caso de cualquier inconveniente pero que en menos de tres horas vendría otra enfermera o ella misma a revisarlo nuevamente, le agradezco y me mantengo en esa posición, lentamente mis ojos se cierran pero no suelto la mano de Albert y caigo en un profundo sueño.

¿Candy?- el sonido de una voz me despierta y abro los ojos para encontrarme con aquellos azules que me llenan de la más profunda paz, abro los ojos y noto que aún sostengo la mano de Albert, la suelto y me levanto para ir hacia los brazos de Terry quien me recibe emocionado, me besa en reiteradas ocasiones la cara y los labios, puedo sentir las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras lo hace y me sostiene con fuerza el rostro para que lo mire

Estaba tan preocupado, mi amor, pensé que iba a morir cuando Erika me contó lo que pasó-

Todo está bien- respondo tocando sus labios y hablando despacio- solo… - mi mirada vaga hacia Albert quien todavía estaba inconsciente

Sí, supe que él se puso entre ustedes para evitar una tragedia-

Fue muy valiente de su parte- tomo las manos de Terry y las beso poniendo sus nudillos luego en mis mejillas

Lo fue y necesito agradecérselo ¿Cómo ha estado?-

Anoche llegó grave pero han logrado estabilizarlo, lo peor según el doctor ha pasado pero perdió mucha sangre en la operación y necesitan donadores-

¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene?-

Ab negativo-

Es complicado ese tipo, ¿Has tenido suerte consiguiendo?-

Antes de que pueda contestar una enfermera entra en la habitación y nos pide si podemos continuar la conversación afuera, salimos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería

Bueno, te contaba si, Michael es compatible y él viene en unas horas a donar-

Bien- me responde seco, pero no tomo en cuenta a su estado, jamás terminaré de entender ese afán que tiene de sentir que tiene algún tipo de competencia con Michael o con cualquier otro,

¿Cómo te fue a ti con la madre de Susana?-

Pésimo, la señora no quiso decir nada, bueno según ella no sabe nada pero a mi no me engaña- se toca la cabeza y la mueve hacia atrás para relajarse

No has dormido nada- le digo preocupada

Lo mismo digo, Candy, comprendo la situación pero también sé que estás embarazada y esto podría haber sido perjudicial para tu embarazo-

¿Me estas reclamando?-

No quiero ponerlo así, pienso que como eres una mujer cabal y adulta entiendes los riesgos-

Por supuesto, pero también te recuerdo que mi estado no me convierte en una suerte de discapacitada, conozco mis limites-

Espero que así sea-

Terry, no quiero discutir…-

Lo siento- toma mi mano y comienza a acariciarla- pero debes comprender que me preocupo por todo, estar tan lejos Candy, me sentí sumamente frustrado, yo debiese haber estado acá

No, tranquilo, no teníamos forma de enterarnos de que esa mujer era lo que era-

Aun no lo puedo creer

Yo tampoco-

Candy, yo sé que cuando tienes una idea, no hay nadie que te cambie de parecer pero necesitamos ir a casa, tú necesitas descansar-

Lo miro y asiento tiene razón, una noche prácticamente en vela aquí es suficiente y aunque me gustaría estar más tiempo acá, tengo que aceptar que lo más probable es que Albert no despierte pronto,

Está bien, esperemos a Michael y luego nos vamos-

De acuerdo- me dice Terry con una sonrisa,

Estábamos esperando a Michael afuera de la habitación de Albert, cuando le comento a Terry sobre lo de Neil, él se mantiene en silencio escuchando lo que le cuento, me imagino que está igual de sorprendido que yo,

Es terrible Terry y nadie me aviso nada sobre esto, voy a hablar hoy con George-

En ese momento Michael llegó y entró para poder donar, nosotros lo saludamos y luego le explique que me iría a casar a descansar porque había estado toda la noche ahí, nuevamente le agradecí por su ayuda y Terry me tomo la mano para salir del hospital con rumbo a casa,

¿Te cargo hasta el auto?-

No es necesario, tranquilo-

Aprieta mi mano y caminamos hasta el auto, apenas llego al asiento del copiloto me acomodo y descanso mi cabeza para dormir un rato, siento como Terry se acerca y deposita un beso en mi mejilla justo antes de caer rendida,

Está oscuro, estoy cómoda y acostada, despierto en mi habitación en mi cama, tengo puesta hasta ropa distinta, me impresiono de verdad estaba cansada, me levanto y tomo mis zapatillas ligeras para salir de la habitación, paso hacia la de Anto y la veo sentada en la cama armando un puzzle, apenas me ve se pone de pie y se acerca a abrazarme,

¿Cómo estás mi nena?-

Mamita, estoy muy asustada, quería estar contigo pero papi Terry me dijo que tenías que descansar por mi hermanito o hermanita-

Sí, pero ya estoy mejor-

¿Cómo está mi papa?-

Esta mejor hija-

¿Se va a morir?-

No…- le digo de inmediato y la abrazo- nunca pienses eso tu papá es fuerte y valiente, ya verás cómo estará de vuelta contigo

Yo no quiero que le pase nada malo, yo lo quiero mucho-

Sus palabras me hacen emocionarme hasta lo más profundo pero me mantengo fuerte por ella, no es momento de mostrar debilidad solo la abrazo y le digo que todo va a estar bien, que todo va a pasar.

Me quedo un rato con ella en la habitación jugando y luego salgo hacia el despacho, me urge comunicarme con George, quiero saber que está pasando con la situación con Neil, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con Clark y Mina ambos me saludan y yo también les pregunto si se encuentran en buenas condiciones a lo que responden que sí, al parecer la mujer esa los golpeó y los dejó amarrados, ahí fue donde los encontró Albert quien al no tener respuesta por la puerta del frente decidió ver si había una entrada por la parte de atrás,

Entro en el despacho y Terry está sentado frente al laptop,

¿Cómo dormiste?-

Bien, no me di ni cuenta de cómo llegue a la habitación-

Te saqué con cuidado del auto- me hace señas con la mano para que vaya donde él y me siente en sus piernas

¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Estaba revisando unas acciones de la bolsa-

¿Cómo te fue?-

Bien, gané una inversión por unos 30 millones de dólares-

Abro los ojos sorprendida y él me toma la cabeza para besarme, lo hace despacio, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, me acaricia el pelo con sus manos mientras su lengua hace lo mismo con mi boca, es sensual y exquisito, un beso con sabor a Terry, luego de unos breves minutos nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes,

Quiero hacer un llamado por Skype ¿puedo?-

Claro- me dice, me levanta y me deja el asiento libre- todo suyo, ¿quieres que me vaya?

No, quédate-

Marco el número de George, y el video llamado comienza, le había mandado un mensaje previo y habíamos acordado hablar por este medio,

Hola George-

Hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás?-

Bien ¿y tú?-

Bien, gracias, dime que es lo que tenías que preguntarme-

George, no sé si me mamá te haya contado algo pero el día de ayer fuimos atacados por una mujer que se identificó como la tía de Neil Leagan-

Oh, no, no tenía idea ¿están todos bien?-

Lamentablemente Albert, quien había venido a visitar a Anto, resulto herido de bala-

Oh, lo siento tanto Candy-

No se preocupe, al menos Albert salió del estado grave, pero lo llamo porque esta mujer me dice que Neil está prófugo de la justicia, ¿es eso cierto?-

Candy, yo llamé hace dos semanas para informar sobre esto-

¿Qué?- le pregunto alarmada

Sí, hablé con…-

Habló conmigo-

Terry aparece en la visual e ingresa a la llamada,

Hola Terrence,

Que tal, George-

Bueno, como te decía yo le informe a Terrence de todo lo que pasaba, resulta que Neil tenía una causa pendiente por violación, nadie se había enterado de eso, pero con el ingreso de nuestra denuncia sus temas anteriores salieron a la luz; no solo eso Neil esta siendo señalado como posible cómplice de Susana Marlowe-

Mi cara se cae al suelo y no lo puedo creer, estoy en shock, sorprendida,

¿Osea que usted llamó para comentarme todo esto?-

Bueno lo de Susana, nos enteramos acá hace un par de días pero de que Neil estaba prófugo sí-

Muchas gracias George- no puedo seguir hablando con él y me despido rápidamente, mi cabeza me hierve siento que voy a explotar y el silencio en el despacho se hace insoportable,

Tú lo sabias y no me dijiste nada- dije despacio

Quería protegerte, no quería que te enteraras de cosas que…-

¡No pienses por mí Terry!- le grito- ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!

Bueno me preocupo por ti, Candy, eres mi mujer-

El que seamos pareja no te da el derecho de ocultarme información que puede ser relevante para mí-

No se sabía nada, solo que estaba prófugo, Candy yo…- trato de acercarse

¿Sabes que? en estos momentos no quiero hablar contigo- me suelto de su agarre y me dirijo a la salida de la habitación

Estas siendo sumamente injusta conmigo-

No, eres tú el que me subestima demasiado, no soy de cristal, entiéndelo de una vez y necesito saber a qué me estoy enfrentando-

No estás sola en esto-

Lo comprendo pero pareciera como si lo estuviera cuando no conversas conmigo- salgo por la puerta y escucho que él viene hacia mi

Candy, por favor, conversemos las cosas-

Tu tiempo para conversar era antes, déjame sola un rato no quiero discutir-

Finalmente me voy a la habitación y me siento en la cama, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados pero lo que más me molesta es que nadie, ni siquiera la persona que más amo se haya tomado la molestia de decirme algo tan grave como esto, me recuesto y la pantalla de mi teléfono comienza a brillar, miro y se trata de un número desconocido; de inmediato descarto la llamada pero vuelven a llamar, contesto pensando que se trataba de algo relacionado con Albert,

¿Aló?-

No se escucha nada y vuelvo a preguntar,

¿Aló?-

Tanto tiempo sin hablarnos… Candy-

La garganta se me seca, y solo puedo articular un leve sonido

¿Neil?-

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno y seguimos con las sorpresas esta semana, jejeje avanzando :) :) Agradezco como siempre su cariño con sus mensajes maravillosos, ¿que vendrá ahora? Será Susana complice de Neil?, se salvará Albert? (no soy tan mala ajaja) Más pronto de lo que piensan se viene un nuevo capítulo así que muchas gracias nuevamente,**

 **Un abrazooooo de Terry!**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	17. Chapter 17

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DIESCISEIS

¿Neil?- digo con voz temblorosa,

Me alegra saber que no has olvidado mi voz, Candy-

¿Cómo hacerlo después de lo que me hiciste?-

No te hagas la santurrona, yo sé que disfrutaste, te gusta duro, como la puta que eres-

Voy a cortar el teléfono-

Bueno, corta el teléfono, ya me entere que mi querida tía estuvo haciendo de las suyas en tu casa, o quiero decir en la mansión de su excelencia el rey Terrence-

Tu tía es una persona desequilibrada, igual que tu-

En eso te equivocas querida, yo pareceré loco pero no lo estoy, sé perfectamente lo que hago y con quien lo hago-

Neil, por favor terminemos con esto, entrégate a la policía y déjame en paz-

Ahora estamos hablando, algo de lo que dijiste me gusta, eso de terminar- dice con voz lasciva y un escalofrío me recorre la espina

Prometo retirar los cargos, pero por favor-

¿Tú crees que yo soy estúpido?-

No…-

Tu adorado amante jamás permitiría una cosa así, tiene prácticamente a toda la policía buscándome en Estados Unidos, pero no cuentan con que yo sea mucho más hábil que ellos-

¿A qué te refieres?-

Ahora no es tiempo de decir más cosas, te dejo, no guardes mi número porque lo voy a cambiar, hablamos-

Espera….- el tono del teléfono se escucha y he perdido comunicación con él, me quedo sentada mirando un punto fijo, su llamada me perturba y justo en estos momentos en que me enojé con Terry, dudo de contarle sobre lo que acaba de pasar y nuevamente ese ángel de conciencia aparece para advertirme que lo correcto es hablar con la verdad, pero la cabeza no me acompaña y las emociones encontradas mucho menos, entro al baño y me ducho rápido para dirigirme al hospital,

Antes de salir de la habitación recibo el llamado de Tom preguntándome donde estaba, le comente que iba camino al hospital por lo que quedamos en encontrarnos allá, me pongo una falda junto con mis botas y un sweater blanco, junto con mi chaqueta de vestir, peino mi cabello en una coleta alta y salgo de la habitación,

Al llegar al final de las escaleras me encuentro con Terry,

¿Vas a salir?- me cuestiona

Voy a ver a Albert al hospital-

Te acompaño- dice rápidamente

No te preocupes, voy a llevar al chofer y allá estaré con Tom y María-

Candy, quiero acompañarte-

Y yo no quiero que lo hagas, por favor-

Si eres terca mujer, no puedo creer que no entiendas que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti-

No lo veo así ahora Terry, de verdad, conversemos luego- estoy cansada de darle vueltas al mismo asunto,

Avísame cuando te vengas-

Está bien-

Me doy la vuelta para salir de la casa sin despedirme más pero antes de que lo haga, siento como Terry me toma entre sus brazos y me gira para estampar un beso apasionado en mi boca, me posee con ímpetu voraz, y yo soy incapaz de negarme a eso,

Jamás te vayas de mi lado sin besarme primero ¿entiendes?- dice con suprema posesividad- no lo soporto, cuando llegues a casa vamos a conversar sobre todo, comportarnos como adultos y resolver lo que esté pasando ¿entendido?

Mis pupilas tintinean y mi ropa interior sufre estragos al escucharlo hablar así, no quiero seguir enojada con él, creo que ni siquiera lo estoy, no tengo tiempo ni de reaccionar mayormente, quedo hipnotizada y solo asiento con la cabeza mientras salgo de la casa,

Al llegar al hospital me encuentro con Tom y María, los saludo y luego me acerco a la habitación de Albert para preguntarle a la enfermera como ha estado, me dijo que en general había estado bien, pedí hablar con el doctor y muy gentilmente me explico que debido a su buena evolución no sería necesario una nueva operación para ayudarle, solo restaba con esperar que despertase finalmente,

¿Así que Neil puede ser cómplice de la ex esposa de Terry?- pregunta María

Sí, eso parece- respondo tomando el chocolate mientras estamos sentados en la cafetería del hospital

¿Por qué será que los hombres guapos siempre tienen exes locas de remate?-

Ambas nos reímos,

No, es en serio es como que tienen imán para mujeres desequilibradas y más encima caen con ellas, terrible, primero Terry y ahora también Michael- veo que María se muestra inmediatamente un poco más interesada en la conversación

¿Volvió la chica?-

Ayer me contaba en el bar mientras tomábamos, que la mujer lo acosa, ha tenido que ponerle una orden de alejamiento-

¿Tanto así?- pregunto

Sí, creo que la muy loca se metió a su casa sin permiso hace unos días y se sacó la ropa, creo que el tipo que tiene la llena de dinero pero no le da de "eso"- dice Tom sugerente

Bueno, es una lástima Michael es un buen hombre-

¿Tú crees Candy?- pregunto María

Claro que sí, el tiempo que hemos pasado he podido conocerlo y no tengo razón para creer lo contrario, imagínate no dudo un segundo para donar su sangre a Albert, a pesar de que no se conocen, eso habla muy bien de él- ella guarda silencio, Tom y yo nos damos unas miradas cómplices para continuar la conversación,

¿O que te parece a ti María?- le preguntó Tom

Me parece un tipo profesional, aunque un tanto engreído-

Ahhh tonta, físicamente, ¿Qué te parece?-

María se quedó callada,

No me digas que no te parece guapo, porque te juro que te pego con la taza en la cabeza-

No, si es guapo pero no es mi tipo, no soy de chicos… hombres tan… irlandeses-

Ay no salió xenófoba la niña-

No, nada de eso- se puso roja como tomate- no me gustan porque beben mucho

Tom y yo nos reímos con ganas y le cambiamos el tema para que dejara de hacer el ridículo, la verdad es que se notaba que María ya estaba más que entusiasmada con él,

Volví a la habitación de Albert, antes de entrar vi a la enfermera salir y me da la buena noticia de que había recuperado el conocimiento, estaba muy adolorido pero podía hablar con dificultad, entro y me acerco lo suficiente, Albert me mira y sonríe,

Candy ¿estás bien?-

Sí- le respondo con lágrimas en los ojos y me acerco para poder abrazarlo- muchas gracias Albert,

¿Cómo está Anto?-

Preocupada, pero ahora va a estar feliz de que su papá esté mejor-

Sí, me duele…-

No te preocupes, ¿necesitas algo?-

Dame un poco de agua, por favor-

Le llevo un vaso de agua con pajilla y lo ayudo a tomar, me agradece y me siento a su lado,

¿Sabes que me recuerda esto?-

¿Qué?-

La vez que tuve apendicitis- sonrío, yo había recordado lo mismo anoche

Ese recuerdo vino a mi mente también, debe ser porque es muy raro verte enfermo y solo recuerdo eso-

Sí… ibas tan nerviosa en el auto, porque yo apenas podía sostenerme en pie, pero de todas maneras te mantuviste fuerte, estoica, siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo Candy-

Ambos lo somos-

Sé que hemos tenido esta conversación antes pero, Terrence es un hombre afortunado, espero que él si sepa valorarte no como yo-

Ambos cometimos errores, como te dije antes no vale la pena acordarse de lo malo, solo de lo bueno y yo fui muy feliz contigo, a pesar de todo-

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y acerca su mano para apretarla con fuerza,

Gracias- me dice

Ahora necesitas descansar, sigue luchando y saliendo adelante por Anto-

Sí, ¿Puedes preguntarle al médico si es posible que venga a verme?, quiero verla-

Claro, yo lo haré, nos vemos después-

Hasta luego- me dice cerrado sus ojos y rindiéndose al sueño, salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con mis amigos,

Está hablando y se ve mucho mejor-

Candy, cuanto me alegro- María se acerca y me abraza

Gracias, de verdad por todo-

¿Y ahora que harás?-

Tengo que volver a casa, quiero estar con Anto-

Sí, te comprendo, bueno ¿te llevamos?-

No, no te preocupes el chofer de Terry viene conmigo, además voy a pasar al supermercado a comprarle algo rico a mi nena y después me voy con él-

Bueno, nos vemos entonces-

Nos vemos- me despido de los dos con un abrazo

Robert, quiero pasar por el supermercado, por favor-

No hay problema, señora-

Nos dirigimos ahí y me entretuve mirando juguetes, tuve la idea de preparar unos cupcakes con ella por lo que compré todo lo necesario para hacerlo, estaba caminando por el pasillo de la harina cuando una persona en un abrigo negro pasó por mi lado y botó el envase que sostenía en la mano, le reclamé en voz alta lo grosero o grosera que fue ya que no podía determinar su sexo y aunque le hablé no me hizo caso, seguí con la mirada su silueta pero se perdió en el otro pasillo y creo que finalmente abandonó el lugar, hay gente tan loca en este mundo, pensé mientras ponía el envase en mi canasto para llevarlo a la caja,

Cuando llegué a la casa, entré a la sala y mi madre estaba con Anto en el piano,

Mira mami, puedo tocar-

A ver déjame escuchar- me siento a su lado y ella empieza a tocar bastante bien "Estrellita donde estas", la aplaudo y le doy un beso en la cabeza para felicitarla mientras ella continua

¿Cómo esta Albert?- me pregunta mamá

Mejor, despertó-

Oh gracias al cielo- exclama mi madre y Anto dejó de tocar porque se puso feliz con la noticia

¿Y está bien?-

Sí, está delicado pero preguntó por ti y quiere verte-

Yo también quiero verlo-

Lo sé, mi amor pero mira mañana voy a preguntarle al doctor si puedes pasar a verlo, ¿te parece?-

¿Aunque sea un ratito?-

Sí, porque le darás uno de esos besitos ricos que tu das y se va a mejorar de inmediato- le digo haciéndole cosquillas y besándole la carita

¿Y Terry?- le pregunto a mi madre

Está en el despacho desde que te fuiste-

Bien, traigo una sorpresa- le dije a Anto., sus ojitos brillaron- ¡traje para hacer cup cakes!

¡Ohhhh siiii!- exclamó Anto emocionada

Espérenme en la cocina, voy a saludar a Terry y voy en seguida-

Ya, vamos abueli- arrastra a mi mamá fuera del salón y yo me encamino al despacho

Toco la puerta y no espero a que me deje pasar, entro solamente Terry estaba acostado en el sofá con un libro entre sus manos, dormido. Me acerco y me siento en el respaldo con suma delicadeza tomo su cabeza y le doy un beso en su frente, no puedo estar enojada con él aunque me haya molestado lo que pasó antes; simplemente se me hace imposible,

¿Llegaste?- le escucho susurrar aun con sus ojos cerrados,

Sí, pero sigue durmiendo o anda a la habitación, voy a hacer cupcakes con Anto y mi madre-

¿Cómo sigue Albert?-

Bien, ha despertado-

Vaya esas son buenas noticias, me alegra saber que ricitos de oro no es un hombre tan débil como parece-

Terry tú no te cansas-

No- y esboza una sonrisa aun somnolienta,

Me voy entonces-

Dame un beso- toma mi mano y me arrastra hacia él, le doy un beso en esa posición que aunque es incomoda de todas maneras al sentir sus labios sobre los míos lo hace placentero,

Hablaremos luego, te espero en la habitación-

Está bien-

Me paso el resto de la tarde, casi entrada la noche cocinando con Anto y mi madre en la cocina, a veces nos salían experimentos raros y en otras oportunidades nos salía lo que queríamos, hicimos varios, convidamos a Clark y también a Mila, después de comer algunos y tomar chocolate caliente con leche, nos fuimos a arreglar para dormir, bañe a Anto y luego de secarle el pelo me senté con ella para leerle un cuento, al rato estaba dormida,

Me llamó la atención que durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos haciendo los cup cakes y después comiendo, Terry no haya llegado pero me imaginaba que estaba demasiado cansado, entré a la habitación y lo veo estirado boca arriba aun con la ropa y dormido, me muevo con cuidado para no despertarlo y llego hasta el borde la cama, me acerco para hablarle despacio,

¿Terry?- susurro cerca de su rostro, veo que abre un ojo a regañadientes

Ven a acostarte- me dice tomándome de la manga de la blusa

¿Todavía tienes sueño?-

Sí, es que no dormí muy bien estos días y ayer no dormí nada-

Entiendo, hablamos después entonces-

No- dice incorporándose- quiero que lo hagamos ahora

¿Estás seguro?-

Sí-

Bueno- él me toma y me arrastra a la cama

Conversemos así- me dice quedando de frente- mirándonos a los ojos

Su mano reposa en mi brazo y luego pasa al contorno de mi silueta para acariciarme,

Quiero disculparme por no haber dicho nada- habla bajito- no quería causarte mayores preocupaciones por lo que estaba pasando, cuando me enteré veníamos recién saliendo de lo del bebé y no creí que fuese prudente

Tome aire y levante la mano para acariciar su mejilla, mis dedos pasaron por sus labios y exhalando llegué a la conclusión de que mi enojo no era para tanto y había exagerado,

Bueno, aunque no te puedo negar que me molestó no saber, tengo que admitir que te comprendo, Terry, discúlpame tú también por no haber dicho nada-

Entiendo tu molestia de todas maneras, yo confío en ti con mi vida, sé que jamás me ocultarías algo- dijo tomando mi cintura y acercándome a él, la conversación con Neil vino a mi mente y fue ahí que decidí que eso no podía ocultárselo, no a él

Hablando de eso, tengo algo que decirte-

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un tanto preocupado

El día de hoy, recibí un llamado…- tomo aire para continuar y miro hacia abajo- de Neil

¿Qué?- Terry abre los ojos impresionado y de un salto se sienta en la cama- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué hora?

Fue antes de irme al hospital-

Por dios y no me dijiste nada-

Quería aclarar mi mente primero-

¿Estabas decidiendo si contarme esto o no?-

Me quede en silencio,

Candy, ¿De verdad?- el sonido que escapó de su boca fue de total decepción

Sé que al final te lo hubiese contado igual, como lo estoy haciendo ahora pero no te voy a negar que se me pasó por la mente-

¿Por qué?-

No lo sé, estaba enojada porque tú también me habías ocultado cosas, pensé que esto quizás lo podría solucionar sola, no se-

Me duele que pienses así cuando me interés siempre ha sido el de cuidarte antes que cualquier cosa-

Lo sé y disculpa- le digo acercándome para tomarle el brazo

No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, yo te prometo que pase lo que pase hablaré contigo- me dijo tocando mi mejilla

Yo te prometo lo mismo- bese su mano mientras me acariciaba

Debemos estar juntos en esto, ahora si ese maldito ha conseguido la forma de comunicarse contigo tenemos que usar eso a nuestro favor-

Entiendo-

Voy a pedir que intervengan tu teléfono, vamos a registrar tus llamadas-

¿Es eso legal?-

No, pero supongo que tú no me demandarás-

¿Por qué no? Sería una invasión a mi intimidad- le digo a juguetona

¿Eso crees?-

Sí-

Bueno yo conozco otras formas de invadir tu privacidad- me dice levantando una ceja y tomando mi cabeza para acercarme, me besa mientras sus dedos juegan con los rizos de mi nuca, sin dejar de besarme me recuesta en la cama y comienza a subir mi blusa, tocando el borde de mis senos, aun con el sostén puesto. Lo escucho gemir sobre mi boca aun besándome y aquello hace escapar un leve gruñido de la mía, mi ropa interior totalmente húmeda a esa altura, solo con el leve roce de su lengua sobre la mía, y al sentirlo disfrutar del calor que produce su mano sobre mis pechos, ahora con cuidado mueve la tela de mi sostén para tocar mis pezones, los cuales automáticamente reaccionaron a su contacto, lentamente me toca, lentamente me aprieta y la sensación es tan exquisita que suelto su boca para poder gemir con ganas,

Rápidamente me toma la blusa y se deshace de ella, no tiene tiempo para sacarme la ropa interior, simplemente baja el corpiño dejando al descubierto mis senos, los lame, los muerde, se llena de ellos y yo acaricio su pelo revolviéndome de placer,

¿Es esto lo suficientemente invasivo para ti?- me dice con la voz entrecortada, aun descansando, con su boca aun pegada sobre uno de mis botones erectos,

Hazme el amor- le suplico sin poder soportarlo más, lo veo moverse para sacarse la ropa y lo detengo- no

Hazme el amor con tu boca- le exijo, Terry sonríe y no espera más para librarme de mis pantalones, con absoluta maestría baja y luego de pasar su mano por mi intimidad rozándola y excitándola, introduce su lengua para hacerme gemir de manera desesperada de puro placer, lo siento beber del elixir de mi cuerpo con absoluta veneración y aquello hace que sienta que voy a terminar en poco tiempo, los gemidos se hacen cada vez más erráticos y tomo su cabeza con fuerza, casi arrancando parte de su cabello al conseguir el orgasmo,

¿Cómo estuvo?- me pregunta con una sonrisa,

Exquisito- le respondo aun nublada por la pasión de mi culminación, lo empujo levemente haciendo que quede sentado-

Exquisito- repito antes de besarlo- como tu

Ataco su boca y mis manos, vagan por su abdomen tan delicioso para alcanzar la hebilla de su pantalón con rapidez lo saco con ropa interior y todo, para dejar expuesto su miembro, me relamo los labios y me acerco para besarlo, ahora es mi turno de amarlo con mi boca, ahora es mi turno de brindarle placer;

Oh Candy- escucho que exhala, mientras mi boca succiona su excitación, llenándome de su sabor por completo, no me detengo hasta sentir que está en el filo de su máximo placer, levanto la cabeza para verlo, esta con sus ojos cerrados y los labios apretados pero al sentir que paré, me mira.

Ambos nos brindamos una sonrisa, y me pongo de espalda para que termine de amarme de esa manera, la explosión de placer que sentí al tener su excitación palpitante dentro de mí fue demasiado y me entregué al momento casi como si fuese a perder la vida, él me tomo del cabello y de uno de mis senos para poder besarme y al hacerlo sus embestidas aumentaron en intensidad, creí que moría y volvía a nacer cuando sentí su liberación dentro de mí,

Ambos yacemos desnudos, luego de nuestro encuentro de amor,

Eso fue increíble-

Sí- me dijo acariciando mi brazo- ya sabes lo que dicen de las reconciliaciones

Sonrío y juego con los pequeños vellos de su pecho, besándolo también,

Entonces…- suspiro- la seguridad extrema será una medida

Sí, no sé porque no lo había hecho antes pero la verdad es que es más que necesaria-

Tienes razón-

Por lo que Anto irá al colegio pero me encargaré de que no vaya sola, ya sea conmigo o tú con alguien más-

Entiendo-

Para tu trabajo también necesito que vayas con alguien- rodé los ojos pero tiene razón

Y por último, veremos qué es lo que quiere ese infeliz-

Tengo un presentimiento- le digo

¿Qué cosa?- me pregunta tomando la barbilla preocupado

Pienso que Neil está acá, en Londres-

No podemos estar seguros, pero es por eso que voy a poner seguridad máxima-

Sí, ¿Tú crees que pueda tener cómplices?-

¿Te refieres a Susana?-

No sé, me vas a llamar loca pero no creo que ella sea cómplice de él-

Bueno todo apunta a eso en verdad, pero con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, no creo que su tía haya actuado como actuó solo porque se enteró de las noticias, para mi Neil tuvo mucho que ver-

¿Hasta cuándo va a durar todo esto?-

Lo sé mi amor, yo también estoy aburrido de la situación, pero espero que una vez que esa rata este en la cárcel podremos estar tranquilos-

Temo por nuestro futuro-

No, no lo hagas- pone su mano en mi vientre- nuestro futuro está aquí, y mientras yo viva nada malo les va a pasar.

Te amo- le digo absolutamente emocionada por sus palabras

Y yo te amo a ti- me da un beso, acariciando mi cuerpo, mientras yo hago lo propio con el suyo, finalmente cayendo en la paz de nuestra burbuja,

A la mañana siguiente, Terry nos presentó al equipo de seguridad, Michelle, un francés gigante que se quedaría a cuidar la casa mientras nadie estuviese presente, Paul, un chico joven, rubio, alto y fornido que sería quien iría con Anto a cualquier parte y Luke, un joven inglés de pelo negro quien sería mi guardaespaldas, Terry se quedó con el chofer además de un hombre llamado Phill, quien al parecer había trabajado para su padre también,

Espero que esté todo bien con respecto al equipo de seguridad- me pregunta antes de salir al hospital

Entiendo por qué tenemos que vivir con esto, no te preocupes-

Sí- besa mi frente y vamos a buscar a Anto a su habitación

Luke- llama Terry a mi joven guardaespaldas- necesito que intervenga el teléfono de mi mujer para poder identificar y grabar sus llamadas, Phill me comentó que usted sabía hacerlo

Claro que sí, señor-

Le pase mi teléfono y luego de pedirle a Paul que nos siguiera hacia el hospital, salimos para que Anto pudiese ver a Albert,

Hola papi- le dice mi hija cuando entramos a verlo a su habitación, los ojos de Albert se llenan de lágrimas y abre con dificultad sus brazos, invitando a Anto a abrazarlo

Hola, mi vida ¿Cómo estás?-

Muy bien, papito ¿y tú?-

Mucho mejor ahora-

¿Cuándo vas a salir de aquí?- pregunta Anto

No sé pero espero que sea pronto-

Ah es que…-

¿Qué sucede?-

Es que perdimos un fin de semana juntos- dice con tristeza y mi corazón da un vuelco, intervengo de inmediato

No te preocupes, mi nena, cuando papa se recupere vamos a acordar que salgas un tiempo con él- sus ojos se iluminan y lo abraza con fuerza, la escena me da tanta ternura que una lagrima rebelde se escapa y me hace dar la vuelta, justo en ese momento suena la puerta y veo que Terry entra

Hola- le dice a Albert

Hola, Terrence- responde él, Terry extiende su mano hacia él y le da un apretón fuerte,

Quiero agradecerte, por haber salvado a Anto y a Candy, bueno y también a mi bebe-

Albert sonríe y asiente,

Anto es mi vida, y Candy es muy importante para mí, lo haría mil veces-

Terry, asiente también y vuelve a agradecerle con una sonrisa la cual es respondida por Albert,

Quien se iba a imaginar que este momento podría suceder alguna vez pero creo que la vida se encarga de arreglar cosas en favor de mejorar las relaciones entre las personas,

Luego de la visita al hospital volvimos a la casa, Luke me devolvió mi teléfono y le informa a Terry que ya está todo preparado en caso de que Neil vuelva a hablar, agradecemos todo y luego nos dicen que el detective de Estados Unidos necesita hablar urgentemente con Terry, esta vez él me invita al despacho para ser testigo del llamado telefónico por Skype,

Buenas noches para usted Sr. Grandchester-

Detective Gray, ¿tiene alguna novedad?-

A decir verdad sí, no sé si recuerda que la institución mental donde se encontraba la Srta. Marlowe, misteriosamente había perdido el video de vigilancia del día que escapó-

Claro que lo recuerdo, de hecho le comenté que algo muy extraño estaba pasando ahí-

Bueno tenía razón, al parecer uno de los guardias fue sobornado para esconder la evidencia, y ahora la tenemos-

Bueno y ¿de qué se trata?-

Voy a mostrárselo-

El detective nos muestra la pantalla de otro computador y la cinta con la imagen de un pasillo blanco aparece, no hay nada de movimiento pero luego de un par de minutos se ve a una mujer con camisón blanco caminar por él, un tanto desorientada y con la cabellera despeinada, por la expresión en el rostro de Terry puedo inferir que esa mujer es nada menos que Susana, su ex mujer. La cámara cambia de posición cuando ella dobla en el pasillo y se ve claramente como un hombre con un gorro de los Lakers está esperándola, de un segundo a otro no la espera más y la toma del codo para sacarla por la puerta principal, puedo reconocer a ese hombre donde sea, no me cabe ninguna duda de quién es,

Yo conozco a ese hombre- digo en voz alta, Terry me mira por qué sé que él también lo reconoció

Srta. White, ¿puede usted identificarlo?-

Por supuestom ese hombre es Neil Leagan, mi agresor-

Teníamos la sospecha, bien en ese caso…- el detective continúa hablando y es en ese momento que mi teléfono suena, miro de quien se trata pero es un número desconocido de inmediato busco a Terry con la mirada y trato de transmitirle lo que pasa, se excusa con el detective y le indica que en un momento le devolverá el llamado, se acerca hacia mí, y yo pulso para contestar, lentamente pongo el auricular en mi oído.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Espero que estén todos super bien, acá vengo con otro capítulo de Reencuentro, espero que sea de su agrado y bueno Susanitaa huh? veamos que se traen entre manos o quizás nada es lo que parece, espero con ansias sus comentarios, nos leemos prontito,**

 **Un abrazo de Terry,**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**

 **P.D.: Vi un comentario de alguien que me pidió un epilogo para Te amo y Qué? la verdad es que no estaba en mis planes eso ya que tengo en proyecto la historia que sucederá a Reencuentro, pero prometo darle una vuelta y ver si la inspiración me acompaña, de todas maneras agradezco de corazón tu comentario, un abrazo!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DIECISIETE

Sumamente asustada, me dispongo a contestar el llamado, Terry toma mi mano para darme fuerzas y con voz temblorosa digo,

Diga-

Hola Candy- escucho del otro lado y reconozco a Tom

Tom, ¿eres tú?- Terry automáticamente relaja también y me esboza una sonrisa,

Sí, claro soy yo; quería saber cómo sigue todo-

Mejor, Tom, Albert ya vio a Anto-

Qué bueno, me alegro, él necesitaba de eso-

Sí, ella estaba muy contenta-

Bueno, amiga, nos vemos mañana entonces-

Sí-

¿Me aceptas una invitación a almorzar?-

No lo sé, Tom, mira te confirmo ¿dale?-

Oh, ok, no te preocupes, hablamos-

Hablamos-

Terry había retomado la comunicación con el detective y estaba sentado escuchando atentamente, me acerco hacia él con el teléfono en la mano y escucho parte de la conversación,

Bueno Sr. Grandchester, me alegro que haya puesto medidas de seguridad más radicales, lo comprendo perfectamente-

Sí, tenemos la sospecha de que Neil está aquí-

No quería alarmar con esa posibilidad pero hemos buscado al Sr. Leagan por todos lados y no hemos tenido éxito-

Entiendo-

Tendremos una orden de arraigo dispuesta en Londres, ante cualquier evento que suceda con él-

Detective, hay algo que tenemos que contarle-

Dígame-

Este hombre se ha puesto en contacto con mi mujer-

¿Cuándo pasó eso?-

Ayer en la tarde-

Bueno en ese caso, tienen que estar conscientes de que él intentará de cualquier modo atraer a la Sra. White, está claro que su objetivo es llegar a ella-

Es por eso que extremamos la seguridad-

Tienen que considerar la opción, quizás en conjunto con la policía para ceder a un encuentro con el Sr. Leagan-

¿Qué? Usted está loco- dice Terry casi golpeando el computador

No podemos descartar esa posibilidad, la policía de Londres le aconsejaría lo mismo-

No voy a poner en peligro a mi mujer para atrapar a esa sabandija-

Hay maneras de hacerlo, no se preocupe, primero veamos que es lo que este señor anda buscando, cualquier cosa me avisa-

Claro que sí-

Bueno, hasta luego-

Se despide y luego cierra la sesión, nos quedamos en silencio, pide amablemente a la gente de seguridad dejarnos solos, sé que lo que dijo el detective le calló pésimo, ni en un millón de años le gustaría acceder a una cosa como esa, me acerco lo suficiente y lo abrazo por la espalda dándole un beso en su cuello,

Te doy mil besos por tus pensamientos- le susurro en el oído, no me dice nada y simplemente toma mis brazos y me sienta como siempre lo hace en sus piernas,

Estoy pensando en que aquello que dijo el detective no es opción- acaricio su pelo y beso su mejilla, lo entiendo comprendo tanto su incertidumbre y angustia, se y a mí tampoco me gusta la idea,

No sabemos todavía lo que él quiere-

Tienes razón, pero tú crees que no tengo claro lo que quiere- trago un poco de mi saliva ante la idea, instintivamente Terry coloca su mano en mi vientre,

El problema es que si accedemos a hacer algo así- piensa un poco- estaremos arriesgando mucho

Lo sé- respondo acariciando su mano- pero no pensemos en eso todavía.

Vamos a dormir- me pide- quiero descansar

Sí, déjame poner a Anto en la cama- le doy un beso lento en la boca, el me aprieta fuerte para no soltarnos rápidamente,

Mi amor- susurro antes de soltarme y él sonríe mientras salgo de la habitación,

Entonces la Sirenita y el príncipe Eric se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre…- miro a mi hija ya completamente dormida y levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada fija de mi madre, ella extiende su mano y la tomo, nos miramos un buen rato y salimos así de la habitación, la acompaño a la de ella, no he tenido la oportunidad de conversar en privado con ella y ahora siento que es una buena oportunidad,

¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto

Mejor, ¿y Tú?-

Respiro profundo y muevo mi cuello,

Es complicado, mamá-

Lo sé, hace un rato estaba hablando con Stear-

¿Cómo está mi hermano?-

Bien, preocupado también-

Lo extraño-

Él también lo hace, me pidió que te dijera que te contactaras con él-

Lo haré mañana sin falta, he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza-

Lo sé… Candy he pensado volver a los estados unidos-

Mamá, ¿de verdad?-

Sí, lo que pasa es que extraño mi departamento, mi lugar tengo ganas de estar allá, quizás ir a la playa, necesito descansar-

Te entiendo madre pero me aterra que te separes de mí ahora-

Candy ahora ya tienes a un caballero de brillante armadura que te cuida no necesitas a tu madre-

Sonrío- no lo digo por eso, sino que no sé qué se trae Neil entre manos-

Comprendo-

Dame un poco de tiempo para ver cómo podemos arreglar esto-

Candy, ya no soy una niña-

Lo sé, madre pero entiende que la situación es complicada y debemos actuar con cautela-

Está bien, no quiero agobiarte es solo que luego de lo de Albert, le he dado muchas vueltas a esto-

Entiendo-

¿Candy?- escucho la voz de Terry golpeando la puerta de la habitación de mi madre,

Te pierdes un segundo y pareciera que se le va la vida- ambos reímos.

Estoy acá, ya voy- digo lo suficientemente alto para que me escuche,

Bueno, buenas noches mamá-

Buenas noches hija-

Me dirijo a la habitación y me encuentro con Terry sentado usando sus gafas de lectura, está leyendo un libro, me acerco y lo tomo en mis manos, leo la portada "The body farm",

¿Un libro policiaco?- levanto una ceja

Lo empecé a leer antes de que comenzara todo-

Me gustan estas gafas- le digo sacándoselas y poniéndomelas,

Te quedan mejor a ti- me dice sensual tocando mi rostro- tus ojos se ven más grande, amo tus ojos

¿Solo mis ojos?- pregunto mordiendo mi labio

No, amo todo de ti pero sobre todo amo esto- toca mi pecho

Sé que te encantan mis senos- le digo en tono de broma

Ay Candy porque arruinas un momento romántico así-

He aprendido del mejor- le digo sacando la lengua

Entrecierra los ojos y me arrastra a la cama,

¿Soy el mejor?- pregunta acariciando mi cabello,

Eres el mejor- le digo tomando su cuello para acercarlo y besarlo, luego de eso nos entregamos nuevamente al calor del amor tan grande que nos une, nuestro refugio, nuestra burbuja; aquella en la que podemos descansar aunque el mundo esté ardiendo en el exterior porque solo con saber que tengo sus brazos para cobijarme es suficiente para sentirme protegida y completamente segura.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que acostumbrarme a la nueva rutina para ir al colegio, decidimos ir con Anto al colegio y luego Terry me acompañó hasta la radio emisora,

El día de hoy voy a estar ocupado revisando unas cosas que son de la empresa- me explica Terry antes de bajar- necesito que me prometas que irás con Luke a cualquier parte

Lo prometo- le doy un beso- anda tranquilo, a todo esto hoy tengo revisión con la doctora, es la ecografía del quinto mes por lo que puede ser que veamos el sexo

Me brinda una sonrisa maravillosa y me da un beso apretado,

Eso es lo único importante-

Lo había olvidado por completo, pero si estás muy ocupado entonces-

Ni lo digas, jamás estaré demasiado ocupado para eso, es nuestro hijo o hija-

Sí…-

Wow-

¿Qué pasa?-

Hoy sabremos si será mi hija o mi hijo- dice un tanto emocionado,

Tengo un presentimiento pero no te diré hasta confirmarlo-

Yo también tengo uno- ambos sonreímos cómplices, y luego de besarnos una última vez, quedamos en que me vendría a buscar a eso de las 2 para ir a la consulta de la doctora, recordé que había quedado de almorzar con Tom por lo que comenté a Terry que almorzaría más temprano para poder cumplir con ese compromiso,

Señora Candy- me detiene Olivia casi al entrar a mi oficina

Sí, dime-

Le trajeron esto- y me muestra un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, bellísimas, tomo la tarjeta y leo la dedicatoria, _"para la más hermosa madre…",_ sonrio automáticamente, tomo las flores y pienso que luego le voy a agradecer a Terry por tan bello regalo,

Son hermosas- me dice Olivia

Sí, lo son-

Si quiere se las pongo en agua-

No te preocupes yo lo hago-

Me las llevé a mi oficina y las puse en un lugar donde tomaran sol, el resto de la mañana me la pasé trabajando con María, estamos armando la próxima campaña aquella que aunque estoy participando en su origen no seré yo quien le dé cuerpo y finalmente la termine, es la primera vez que hago una cosa así, se siente extraño pero a la vez liberador en cierto modo, el teléfono de la oficina suena y contesto,

¿Y Candy vamos a almorzar?- Tom me pregunta desde la otra línea,

Sí, vamos a ir con María-

Genial-

¿puede ser a la una de la tarde?-

Sí, ¿Por qué?-

Es que hoy tengo cita con la ginecóloga para ver el sexo del bebé-

Escucho a Tom exclamar emocionado,

Por fin veremos a mi sobrinito o sobrinita-

Sí-

Bien, te paso a buscar entonces-

Ok, nos vemos-

Ese Tom es tan exagerado- me dice María- hasta acá se escuchó su grito

Ambos reímos,

Siempre ha sido así-

Sí, desde que lo conozco-

Es un buen amigo-

Es el mejor amigo que pueda pedir- le digo con una sonrisa,

Luego de eso terminamos de hacer nuestro trabajo y nos encontramos con Tom quien puntualmente llegó a encontrarnos,

¿Y esas flores?-

Son de Terry- respondo con una sonrisa

Ay no si es tan lindo, ¿nos vamos?-

Sí-

Tengo ganas de comer comida árabe- dice María

Ahh que rico- exclamo- se me hace agua la boca

Hay un restaurant nuevo a pocas cuadras de acá-

Está bien, déjame mandarle un mensaje a Terry para que sepa donde estoy-

Tranquila, pasa tarjeta con calma-

Pesado- le digo

Cuando vamos llegando al ascensor Luke aparece, lo había olvidado totalmente y había estado cerca mío todo el día,

Sra. Candy- me dice con su acento marcado

Perdón Luke, olvide comentarle que ahora voy a almorzar con mis amigos y luego pasará Terry por mí para ir al consultorio de mi doctora-

Comprenderá señora que es mi deber seguirla a todas partes-

Si, entiendo-

¿Y este quién es?- me pregunta bajito María,

Pues que preguntas haces María evidentemente es un ángel, míralo-

Shh Tom- lo regaño en voz baja

Lo siento no puedo evitarlo- nos ponemos a reir y entramos al ascensor, Luke ingresa primero y mientras lo hace Tom se da la vuelta y nos hace un gesto de que su trasero es bastante grande, no puedo evitarlo y me largo a reír, María se esconde detrás de mi hombro pero sé que está muerta de la risa también,

Finalmente llegamos a Alhi Kebab, un pequeño restaurant, Luke me espera en el auto mientras nosotros nos sentamos no muy lejos de la entrada, ahora me dispongo a contarle a ambos de que se trata mi acompañante

Y la verdad es que con todo lo que ha sucedido, Terry pensó que lo mejor sería tener seguridad extrema, es por esto que Luke es mi guardaespaldas-

¿Podria Terry contratar seguridad para tu mejor amigo también?-

Deja las bromas-

Es verdad, necesito que me cuiden- hace un puchero

Osea que Neil va en serio- dice María

Sí, ayer nos mostraron un video de la cámara de vigilancia del hospital psiquiátrico donde estaba la ex señora de Terry y fue Neil quien la ayudo a escapar-

Que peligroso, cuál de los dos más locos de remate-

La verdad sí, pero aun no me cuadra ciertas cosas-

Lo importante es que Terry te está cuidando-

Sí, hemos decidido hacerlo como un trabajo en equipo, necesitamos estar alertas ante cualquier novedad y por eso cedo en cosas que quizás antes no haría-

¿Cómo el andar con un guardaespaldas para todos lados?-

Asiento

Yo no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte con eso, Candy- dice Tom en broma

Ya, para, además no se te ocurra decirle nada, no quiero incomodarlo-

Querida, basta con mirar a ese hombre para darme cuenta que es de lo mios-

Imposible- dice María

Te lo digo tengo un radar especial para estos casos, llámalo gaydar-

Ambos nos carcajeamos tanto que casi nos atoramos con la comida,

Candy- me dice María un poco más tranquila,

Sí- respondo mientras me saco una lagrima del ojo de tanto reí

Tengo una pregunta pero quiero que me la contestes con sinceridad-

María se puso seria, vamos a llamar a Michael para que se le quite lo densa-

Tom, es en serio- le discute ella- ¿nunca has pensado en casarte nuevamente?

Bueno, yo…- dudo primero pero luego me acuerdo de lo que conversamos con mi madre hace un tiempo- sí

Ambos me miran sorprendidos

¿Es que a quien no le gustaría casarse con el hombre de su vida?- argumento- yo sé que estuve casada antes y por supuesto eso no termino bien pero eso no quiere decir que no crea en el matrimonio

¿Lo has conversado con Terry?-

La verdad, no- digo sinceramente

Es complicado Candy- dice Tom- me imagino que en su caso la experiencia fue de lo más traumática, yo creo que puede ser que no quiera repetirla

Entiendo todo eso, pero yo lo amo, las cosas son distintas-

¿Por qué no hablas con él entonces?- pregunta María

No podría hacerlo, jamás podría pedirle algo o presionarlo con algo así-

Puedes solo conversarlo, no creo que eso haga daño-

Sí, pero ahora no es momento tampoco…-

Hola, mi amor- la voz de Terry corta lo que estaba diciendo,

Hola- me giro para levantarme y darle un beso en la boca,

Hola a todos-

Hola Terry- responden,

Bueno, ¿estás lista?-

Sí, Luke está allá afuera-

No te preocupes, le pedí que se fuera a casa, iremos con mi seguridad-

Bien-

¿Se fue mi futuro esposo?- comentó Tom y la cara que puso Terry fue tan chistosa que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada,

Finalmente llegamos a la consulta de la doctora Samuels, ella nos recibe amablemente y me indica que debo cumplir con la rutina para poder realizar la ecografía,

Bien, Candy ¿estás lista?-

Sí- Terry toma mi mano y el líquido frio se hace presente nuevamente, empezamos a escuchar los latidos, como siempre la emoción es evidente

Bien, acá podemos ver un desarrollo fetal normal que corresponde a tus 20 semanas y 2 días, vemos sus brazos, su cabecita, sus piernas todo bien-

Miro a Terry y le sonrío, él devuelve la sonrisa y me besa en la cabeza, mientras sigo mirando la pantalla,

¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?-

Ambos respondemos al unísono que sí,

Pues, les cuento- dice la doctora- que serán padres de un varón, los felicito.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro es indescriptible, y los ojos de Terry brillan ante la noticia, un hijo… nuestro hijo, no puedo describir la emoción que se apodera de mi ser, Terry me abraza y besa la cara y los labios sin importarle que la doctora está todavía sacándole fotos a nuestro hijo,

Los voy a dejar solos- nos dice en un momento brindándonos una cálida sonrisa- puedes arreglarte Candy

Casi al tiempo en que sale Terry me abraza con fuerza,

Un hijo- me dice- nuestro hijo, no puedo creerlo

No me esperaba a un niño en verdad tenía el presentimiento de que era niña, pero estoy muy contenta por esto-

Yo igual, bueno tengo que admitir que yo si quería que fuese niño, no me mal entiendas- le hago gesto de negación- pero es que Anto es como mi hija, y… bueno…

¿Puede este hombre ser más maravilloso?, no me aguanto y lo beso lentamente en los labios agradeciendo a la vida, el regalo increíble que es pasarla junto a él,

Te besaría hasta volverme loca pero…- le digo mordiéndome el labio y mostrándole mi poco sexy estado todavía en la camilla

Ya tendremos tiempo para eso- dice con un susurro sobre mi oreja, mordiéndola delicadamente,

Al salir del consultorio de la doctora, hemos decidido ir a comprar algo para celebrar que ya sabemos que nuestro hijo viene en camino,

Quiero que sea una sorpresa- le dije en el auto- así que solo di que nos demoraremos un poco pero que nos esperen

Lo escucho hablar por teléfono con mi madre y coordinar todo, luego de eso me recuesto sobre su hombro mientras él me toca el vientre dibujando ligeros círculos,

A todo esto, no te he agradecido las flores de esta mañana- le digo despreocupada

¿Flores?-

Sí, las rosas con esa dedicatoria, un tanto fría- levanto la ceja pero sonrío- pero no importa estaban hermosas

Candy, yo no te he enviado ningún ramo de flores el día de hoy-

¿Qué?- me incorporo automáticamente y Terry saca el teléfono rápidamente, se comunica con la oficina del detective en Londres de inmediato y exige que se revisen las cámaras de seguridad de mi empresa o que se averigüe quien trajo las dichosas flores,

Terry está ofuscado, y yo estoy aterrada con esto confirmo entonces que ese hombre está más cerca de lo que me gustaría y continuará atormentándonos, quizás por cuánto tiempo más, ya no lo soporto.

En eso mi celular suena y lo contesto,

Diga-

Hola, Candy ¿te gustaron las flores?-

Neil…- digo en un susurro y Terry le hace señas al chofer para que detenga el auto

¿Qué quieres?-

No es obvio acaso, te quiero a ti-

Neil por favor, detente, no es necesario seguir con todo esto-

Claro que lo es porque a mí nadie me rechaza, ¿entendiste?-

No puedes tomar a alguien por la fuerza- Terry me toma la mano y me la aprieta, sé que se muere por tomar el teléfono pero no lo hace, Phil nos indica que falta un poco más para poder identificar de donde viene la llamada,

Siempre quise saber lo que era estar contigo, todas las noches soñaba contigo, no sabes cuantas veces me toque pensando en ti- siento unas ganas de vomitar incontrolables y Terry estaba a punto de romper el asiento de adelante,

Lo tenemos señor- escucho que dice Phill, aquello me alivia pero antes de colgar escucho que Neil dice,

Dile a tu amante ese, se que está ahí, que no importa lo que haga, jamás dará conmigo y finalmente tendrá que hacer que vengas a mí-

La llamada se corta, y aunque ya han dado aviso a la policía sobre la supuesta locación, no me encuentro tranquila,

Maldito infeliz- escucho decir a Terry- no nos deja en paz, ni siquiera ahora que tenemos un momento de absoluta felicidad

Mi mente vaga y recuerdo lo que dice el detective, ¿seré yo la única alternativa para poder dar con Neil?

Señor, nos informan que no lograron ubicar al hombre, estaba en el medio de un puente, lo más probable es que se haya deshecho del teléfono celular también-

Terry se toma el cabeza, frustrado y yo me muerdo la boca, las palabras solo fluyen…

Creo que es hora de tomar en cuenta la opción de usarme para llegar a él- Terry niega varias veces con la boca abierta, pero de verdad es que ya no encuentro otra solución.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **La inspiración no me quiere abandonar jajajaja bueno es que ya tengo la historia grabada en mi cabeza y necesito sacarla jejeje. Estoy supremamente feliz que el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado, espero que este también; como siempre espero atenta sus comentarios, nos leemos muy pronto porque esto esta que arde jejeje,**

 **Un abrazote de Terry,**

 **Las quiere,**

 **Valerae!**


	19. Chapter 19

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

Nos quedamos en silencio dentro del auto, ninguno de los dos quería seguir la conversación, pero en mi cabeza tenía claro que lo más probable es que atrapar a Neil de esa forma era lo más conveniente,

Señor, ¿va a ir a comprar?-

Terry me mira antes de responder y yo le devuelvo un leve asentimiento como respuesta, la verdad es que no tenemos por qué empañar un momento tan maravilloso con nuestra familia solo porque ese desquiciado ande haciendo de las suyas, es por esto que nos dirigimos a una pastelería y compramos un pastel de color celeste, luego pasamos a la tienda y compramos champagne y algo para hacer un improvisado cocktail,

Me llama tanto la atención- le digo mientras caminamos por los pasillos del supermercado- que a un hombre como tú le guste hacer cosas como esta,

¿Un hombre como yo?- me pregunta Terry

Sí, quiero decir con el dinero que tienes-

Eso es porque mi padre siempre me enseñó a ser humilde, y yo también soy un rebelde no te mentiré- sonríe

Me encanta que seas así- le dijo abrazando su brazo,

Seguimos caminando y luego de tomar todo lo que necesitamos caminamos de vuelta al auto, Phill se encuentra con la radio en la mano, al parecer el detective ha tenido alguna novedad,

¿Algo nuevo?- Pregunta Terry

No, pero hay dudas sobre el lugar donde estaba el sospechoso-

¿Cómo es eso?-

Es posible que esté usando un sistema en los celulares que envía información falsa, lo cual va a dificultar el encontrarlo-

Maldición- dice Terry, me acerco para abrazarlo y él me devuelve el abrazo,

Todo va a estar bien- le digo alcanzando con suma dificultad su oreja por la diferencia de estatura, beso su mejilla y tomo su mano para subirnos al auto, el resto del trayecto decidimos que lo mejor era olvidarnos de todo por un momento y concentrarnos en dar a nuestra familia la buena noticia sobre la llegada de nuestro hijo,

Mamá se va a poner contentísima-

¿Y Anto? ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?-

Terry, ella está super emocionada con mi embarazado ahora al saber que tendrá un hermanito te apuesto que se pondrá feliz-

Él me brinda una sonrisa, y nos fuimos el resto del viaje conversando sobre diferentes cosas, incluso me pregunto por lo que había dicho Tom cuando me fue a buscar y yo tuve que contarle, a él no le gustan mucho esas cosas porque dicen que el trato con el equipo de seguridad debe ser serio pero yo le dije que Tom es así, lo había dicho en broma y para nosotros,

Al llegar a la casa, nos recibe Mila y Clark, les pedimos por favor que reúnan a Anto y mi madre en la sala, mientras nosotros preparamos la sorpresa, sí, son cosas así que nos gusta hacer a nosotros, a los 10 minutos llegan puesto que Anto estaba en medio de su baño cuando llegamos,

Bueno, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta mi mamá un poco asustada, puedo comprenderla perfectamente considerando los hechos recientes,

Nada malo- sonrío y Terry me sostiene la mano para hablar

Ya sabemos el sexo del bebé- dice Terry- será un varón

Todos comienzan a aplaudir como locos y se acercan a felicitarnos, Anto corre a mis brazos y toca mi vientre,

Hola, hermanito- dice despacio y a todos nos invade una gran ternura,

Luego de la celebración me fui con Anto a su habitación para hacerla dormir,

¿Mami?-

Sí, mi nena-

¿Podrías cambiar a mi hermanito por una hermanita?-

Pero ¿Por qué?, pensé que estabas contenta-

Sí, pero es que no podré jugar a las muñecas con él-

Pero mi nena, podrán jugar a muchas cosas, no importa eso, además lo tendrás para cuidarte y tú también lo cuidarás a él-

Se queda pensando un rato y asiente,

Yo lo voy a querer mucho-

Todos, mi nena, igual como te queremos a ti- le doy un beso en la frente y la aprieto contra mi,

¿Qué libro quieres hoy?-

La bella y la bestia- me pide con emoción, voy al estante y lo sacó, después de unos cinco minutos ya está completamente dormida y salgo de la habitación para ir a recamara,

Terry me espera parado al lado de la cama, la habitación está oscura solo iluminada por unas velas, quedo un poco sin palabras, al no entender de qué se trata,

Candy, recuéstate-

¿De qué se trata todo esto?- le pregunto

Recuerdas cuando te di un masaje, hace un tiempo atrás-

Claro que lo recuerdo- mi cuerpo no podría olvidarlo jamás

Bueno, sé que ahora estás tensa, sumándole el embarazo por lo que me pareció buena idea hacerlo otra vez- lo pienso un rato y accedo pero solo pongo una condición para eso

Está bien, pero seré yo quien lo haga primero- él sonríe

Soy todo tuyo- lo veo llevar sus manos hacia su camisa pero lo detengo, tomo los botones y voy desnudándolo poco a poco, mis manos se toman su tiempo para poder disfrutar de la sensación de su piel sobre mis dedos cuando saco la camisa a un lado, nos miramos a los ojos y sin romper el contacto le saco los pantalones, en ropa interior le indico que se acueste de espalda para poder comenzar y lo hace,

Me acomodo lo suficiente para sentarme en su trasero,

¿No te molesta?- le pregunto

No, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?-

Es que ahora estoy más pesada- le digo mientras me echo la crema en las manos

No, para nada, no me molesta-

Voy a crecer más y más en estos últimos meses-

¿Y eso que?- siente mi inseguridad y con toda la fuerza me levanta para darse la vuelta, y me sienta sobre su abdomen

Creo que necesito masaje por este lado primero- yo sonrío y comienzo a esparcir la crema por sus pectorales

No sabes lo sexy que te ves así, haciendo eso- me lleva un rato pasar por cada uno de sus espacios pero por supuesto no me quejo, es delicioso, en un momento acerco mi boca hacia su pezón y lo doy un beso, incluso lamo un poco, Terry suspira pesadamente, cuando levanto el rostro estoy de frente a sus ojos, nuestras miradas fijas el uno con el otro,

No te sientas mal por lo que va a pasar por tu cuerpo, Candy, para mi jamás existirá mujer más hermosa que tú- juega con mis rizos mientras habla y con la otra mano, acaricia suavemente la espalda- eres mi amiga, mi compañera y ahora la madre de mi hijo, no puedo más que amarte y adorarte sea como sea

Sus palabras me derriten por completo y no aguanto más las ganas, me lanzo a besarlo ampliamente en la boca, nuestras lenguas en una batalla constante por demostrar la una a la otra quien es la vencedora, me rindo al calor de las sensaciones, y comienzo a frotar mi intimidad descaradamente sobre la suya,

Quiero hacerte el amor, Candy- me dice con enronquecida pasión- pero después de que te haya dado tu masaje también,

No sé si será el embarazo, pero tengo tantos deseos de ti- le confieso mirándolo a los ojos y apretándome el labio

No quiero pensar que sea solo por eso, mejor démosle crédito a mi increíble belleza-

Eres un tonto- le digo sonriendo apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro

¿Acaso no lo soy?-

Eres hermoso y lo sabes, todo el mundo lo sabe, todas las mujeres babean por ti ¿contento?-

Sonríe,

Me interesa que tú lo creas-

¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- le pregunto juguetona y él me responde asintiendo lentamente, entre risas, palabras de amor, suspiros, caricias y gemidos poco decorosos celebramos entonces la noticia de que nuestro hijo es quien viene en camino,

¿Te dije que mi madre quiere irse a Estados Unidos?- le pregunte cuando estábamos descansando luego de habernos amado, su brazo reposa en mi vientre y sus manos acarician mis senos, tengo los ojos cerrados pero aun así no tengo sueño,

No, no me has contado nada-

Echa de menos estar allá, a mi hermano, bueno todo-

Sí, la entiendo, yo quería comentarte algo también-

Dime-

Es que estoy pensando que también nosotros nos vayamos de acá, ahora-

¿Qué?- abro los ojos y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo- pero Terry así de la noche a la mañana,

No quiero ni pensar en la alternativa que dan los detectives para detener a ese malnacido, por el contrario pienso que alejándonos de él y de la otra loca, que lo más probable es que ande con él…-

Pero no sabemos si lo está ¿y si ella está en Estados Unidos y la pesadilla continúa allá?-

No lo sé, pero Candy comprende que…-

Por supuesto que te entiendo, yo también estoy aterrada ante la posibilidad- tomo su mano por debajo de las sabanas y la aprieto con fuerza

Entonces vámonos de acá, a otro lugar, de vacaciones, donde sea, vamos con Anto y Erika si quieres, pero salgamos de aquí-

Recuerda que Albert está herido todavía, no podemos irnos sin que él esté recuperado-

Por favor, Candy, hazme caso, te prometo que me preocupo de Albert también, pero no quiero arriesgar nada, tengo miedo de perderte, de perderlos…- se quiebra un poco y a su vez se me parte el alma tomo su cabeza y la hago reposar sobre mis pechos desnudos, me abraza con fuerza dejando salir su dolor, lo entiendo, juro por dios que lo hago y no voy a permitir que la situación siga así,

Mañana hablaré con Michael y con mi madre y todo, nos vamos- le dije despacio, es nada lo que me pide solo poder estar tranquilos, yo también lo deseo y no voy a rehusarme a esa posibilidad,

Gracias- besa mis labios y así juntos cerramos los ojos para comenzar una nueva etapa en esta montaña rusa de eventos,

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hago es conversar con mi madre, decido no enviar a Anto al colegio, de hecho tengo que escribir una carta durante el día informando mi decisión de sacarla del establecimiento por temas personales,

¿estas segura de todo esto Candy?- me pregunta mi madre,

Lo estoy, es esto o ceder en las locuras de ese tipo-

No, eso jamás sería arriesgarte a ti y a mi nieto, no es opción-

Sí-

¿Qué harás con Albert?-

Terry dijo que iba a dejar a Albert bajo vigilancia y con los mejores cuidados, cuando esté apto para viajar lo enviará a América para que así pueda estar con su familia, dispondrá de una enfermera particular para ayudarlo en caso de que necesite cualquier cosa-

Bueno, esperemos que su recuperación siga por el buen camino como hasta ahora-

Yo creo que sí, el doctor dijo la última vez que estaba fuera de cualquier peligro solo recuperándose-

Me alegro-

De todas maneras, voy a pasar a hablar con él, tengo que explicarle la situación todo-

Claro, Anto también debería verlo-

Sí, tienes razón, pídele a Paul que las acompañe al hospital durante la mañana-

¿Debería adelantarle algo por la niña?-

No, quiero decírselo yo pero de todas maneras asegúrate que esté mucho rato con ella, por favor-

Por supuesto-

Bien, me voy al trabajo, tengo que ir a informar que me retiro a partir de hoy-

Nos vemos luego-

Le doy un abrazo y salgo de la casa con Terry rumbo al trabajo,

Hoy en la tarde pasaré a ver a Albert, le explicaré todo para que esté tranquilo-

Entonces voy a arreglar todo lo más rápido posible, te paso a buscar para ir al hospital, ¿a las dos?-

Sí, eso me dará tiempo para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer-

Perfecto- nos damos un beso dentro del vehículo como despedida y yo me dispongo a entrar por última vez a la compañía que me dio tan maravillosa oportunidad, entró por la puerta giratoria, saludo al guardia; todo se siente distinto, un aire de melancolía me invade al subir por el ascensor, no titubeo y subo de inmediato a la oficina de Michael,

Muchos flashbacks de lo que acontecido en los últimos meses, me invaden y algo muy cálido se acrecienta en mi pecho, al llegar me anuncio con la secretaria y ella de inmediato da la noticia de mi llegada, sé que es repentino, ni siquiera tengo conocimiento de que tenga alguna junta algo pero lo que necesito hacer amerita la urgencia,

Por favor, Srta. White. Tome asiento el Sr. Weber está con un llamado pero indica que en cinco minutos la puede atender-

Muchas gracias- respondo con una sincera sonrisa y me dispongo a esperar a Michael,

Exactamente cinco minutos después la secretaria de Michael me indicó que podía pasar a hablar con él y lo hice, recordé cuando había entrado a esa oficina antes, lo enigmático que había sido ese joven que se veía atractivo y poderoso, y como nuestra relación fue evolucionando hasta el punto que ahora nos saludábamos como dos grandes amigos,

Candy, que gusto verte, ¿Qué haces por acá?- me dice mientras se acerca a darme un abrazo

Bueno, lo que vengo a decirte quizás no es muy agradable-

¿Qué sucede? Toma asiento por favor-

Gracias- espero a que él se acomode,

¿Le sucede algo a Albert?-

No, nada de eso, él ha evolucionado favorablemente, estamos muy agradecidos contigo por tu valiosa ayuda-

De nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

Bueno, lo que vengo a hablar tiene relación con otro tema, también delicado que ya superó cualquier límite, como tú sabes yo tuve un inconveniente muy grande con mi ex empleador en estados unidos-

Sí, claro y ahora por lo que entendí ese infeliz anda suelto-

Así es, y ahora me está acosando a mí y a mi familia-

¿Pero la policía no logra localizarlo?-

Lamentablemente no, al parecer a encontrado métodos para escabullirse-

¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Con Terry hemos llegado al acuerdo de que debemos irnos de Londres a la brevedad, es por eso que estoy aquí-

Oh- Michael se veía visiblemente sorprendido

Yo lamento mucho no poder concluir con el plazo que habíamos acordado pero de verdad la situación se hace insostenible, Neil no se detiene por nada y yo tengo miedo de que algo más horrible pase-

Candy la situación me toma por sorpresa pero comprendo que si no hay otro remedio-

Créeme que es esto o una alternativa que a la larga hemos descartado-

Comprendo y sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional, al final del día hemos desarrollado una bonita amistad que espero perdure con el tiempo-

Por supuesto que sí y muchas gracias por tu comprensión- me acerco a abrazarle y él muy amable pone su mano sobre mi vientre- además de que hay que cuidar a la señorita o señorito…

Señorito- le digo con una sonrisa- ayer lo confirmamos con la doctora

Oh, Candy muchas felicidades,¿ bueno hablarás tú con tu equipo, María y Olivia?-

Sí, voy a hablar con María y Olivia ahora mismo para que ellas se encarguen de la noticia-

Por tu finiquito no te preocupes, solo extiende la debida carta de renuncia y del resto nos encargamos nosotros-

Gracias de nuevo- me despido y salgo de la oficina con rumbo a mi piso para hablar con María y Olivia,

Sra. Candy- me saluda Olivia- pensé que estaba enferma

Buenos días Olivia, no, estoy bien pero ¿podrías citar a María a mi oficina?-

Claro, de inmediato-

Unos diez minutos después llegó María a la oficina,

Hola Candy, ¿me necesitabas?-

Sí-

Voy a estar afuera señora Candy- me dice Olivia pero la paro en seco

No, necesito que tú también estés presente por favor-

¿Qué sucede?-

Tengo que comunicarles, que hoy hablé con Michael y he presentado mi renuncia a partir del día de hoy-

Ambas me miraban asombradas, de seguro no se esperaban la noticia,

¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- pregunta María

Voy a ser sinceras con ustedes, en pocas palabras explico lo acontecido en las últimas horas con Neil, sin dar mayores detalles pero siendo totalmente honesta, manifestando la gravedad de la situación y el porqué de la decisión tomada,

Quiero que sepas que nosotras estamos contigo y te apoyamos Candy- me dijo María mientras alcanzaba mi mano para brindarme apoyo,

Yo, quiero agradecerle por haber sido siempre tan agradable conmigo- dice Olivia

A ti, he disfrutado mucho en este lugar y del trabajo mutuo- les brindo una sonrisa de corazón y nos abrazamos las tres, no puedo evitar sentir como una lagrima escapa de mis ojos, es importante el término de esta etapa, aunque corta fue intensa, a veces las cosas con estas características son las que se quedan en tu alma para toda la vida,

¿Le has avisado a Tom?- me pregunta María

No, no lo he hecho, pero pienso llamarlo ahora para verlo- tomo mi teléfono celular y marco su número, luego de unos momentos me envía al buzon de voz,

Raro no me contesta-

Puede ser que haya tenido una grabación hoy en otro lado- María me indica

Si, trataré de localizarlo más tarde y bueno aprovechemos entonces estas pocas horas que nos quedan, Olivia ¿podría por favor redactar mi carta de renuncia?-

Claro, no se preocupe-

Son casi las dos de la tarde y ya tengo todo preparado para retirarme, miro por última vez la oficina que fue mi segunda casa durante estos tres meses, me siento nostálgica, toco con suavidad el escritorio de roble, ni siquiera cuando salí de Epica me sentí de esta manera, creo que el embarazo como siempre hace estragos, el golpeteo de la puerta me saca un poco de mis pensamientos,

Hola, mi amor- Terry aparece por el portal de la puerta y se acerca tomándome por la cintura, juntando mi cuerpo contra el mío para besarme- ¿Estas lista?

Doy un suspiro largo y asiento, acariciando el cabello de su cuello,

¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta preocupado

Es extraño pero siento una opresión en el pecho, no sé cómo describirlo-

Bueno estás en un estado complicado y todo ha sido repentino, pero ya verás como cuando estemos lejos las cosas van a ir mejor, yo te haré sentir mejor- promete besando mi frente y respirando profundo sobre mi piel, aquel contacto me tranquiliza pero inexplicablemente no del todo,

Vamos entonces- le digo tomando su mano y salimos así de la empresa, ya dentro del auto intenté comunicarme con Tom nuevamente pero de nuevo su teléfono estaba sin cobertura, respiro frustrada no quiero irme sin hablar con él,

¿A quién llamas?-

A Tom, pero no me contesta desde la mañana-

Bueno, puede ser que esté trabajando en algún lugar sin cobertura-

Sí, eso es lo que pienso, lo intentaré luego de nuevo-

Terry toma mi mano y nos vamos hacia el hospital para ver a Albert, estuve en contacto con mi madre y sé que Anto fue a verlo y estuvieron juntos durante la mañana por largo rato y eso me alegra, ahora espero que él se tome bien la noticia que llevo y que esté de acuerdo con la ayuda que Terry le va a brindar,

Estamos dentro de la habitación de Albert, él se haya semi sentado, me alegra mucho verlo así, su semblante es mucho mejor, es definitivamente un hombre fuerte y tiene unas grandes impresionantes de salir adelante,

Me alegra tanto verte mejor- le digo con sinceridad,

Me siento mejor, ver a Anto hoy fue una brisa de aire fresco, lo que necesito para salir de acá- miro a Terry preocupada y él me solicita con la mirada poder continuar con la conversación,

Albert, necesitamos conversar contigo sobre algo-

Sí, dime-

Lo que sucede es que con Candy hemos decidido irnos de Londres, con Anto y Erika por supuesto-

¿Qué?- Albert se altera un poco pero su herida no le permite moverse con facilidad

Por favor no te esfuerces Albert- le pido acercándome

No puedo calmarme con esta noticia, yo necesito ver a mi hija y ustedes se la llevaran de mi lado-

Yo más que nadie sabe lo que es no poder ver a tu hija- Terry traga duro y continua- pero no será por mucho tiempo, el ataque del que fuiste víctima no fue un hecho aislado, tenemos serias sospechas de que el bastardo de Neil está al acecho y más cerca de lo que nos gustaría, yo no voy a exponer a mi mujer y a mi hijo…- la declaración de Terry hace que Albert abra sus ojos y veo un dejo de emoción en su mirada, toma silencio por unos minutos,

¿Y qué va a pasar entonces?-

No queremos arriesgarnos a que venga por ti también, vas a quedar con seguridad aquí y voy a disponer de una enfermera privada que va a acompañarte hasta Estados Unidos hasta que te recuperes totalmente….-

Terrence no necesito…-

Por favor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haber salvado a Anto y a Candy, déjame hacerlo-

Prometo nunca perder el contacto contigo, Anto podrá seguir hablando contigo regularmente pero con ciertas medidas de precaución- le digo para lograr que Albert acceda, lo piensa un minuto más y finalmente no muy convencido está de acuerdo con la idea, comprende que todo es por el bien de todos que ese desquiciado nos ha arrastrado a esto,

Sintiéndome un poco más liviana, voy con Terry caminando por el pasillo para salir del hospital,

Eso fue intenso- me dice de repente- pero lo entiendo

Yo también…- mi teléfono comienza a sonar y lo busco en mi bolso, soltando la mano de Terry- ohh es Tom, por fin- le digo a Terry con una sonrisa y contesto de inmediato

Tom, ¿Dónde estás? Te he buscado todo el día-

Candy…-

¿Tom?- su voz sonaba rara como cuando estás muy enfermo

Candy… ayúdame-

¡TOM!- grito al escuchar decir esto y Terry se acerca de inmediato a mi lado- Háblame, dime que pasa

Hola, Candy-

Oh por Dios…- digo sin creerlo detrás de la otra línea la voz de Neil hace que mi espina completa tiemble- ¿Dónde está Tom? ¿Qué le has hecho?

Shhh, tranquila tu amiguito está bien… por el momento, pero es que no me dejaste otra alternativa Candy, entiende que lo que quiero es verte, extraño tus ojos ¿Sabes?-

Enfermo…- Terry toma el teléfono y arremete con todo contra él

Mira, maldito hijo de perra, dinos donde tienes a Tom ahora-

Ay no… llegó el amante de cuarta, el hombre más envidiado, aquel que disfruta de las delicias de la estrellita-

Cállate, enfermo de mierda y habla, que cuando te encuentre…-

¿Cuándo me encuentres qué? A quien quiero es a Candy no a ti-

Jamás la tendrás-

Blah blah, mira le mandaré a Candy mi ubicación, puedes venir tú también no me importaría tener espectadores para todo lo que voy a hacerle, de más está decir que si llegan con la policía, el maricón este se muere - Terry aprieta los dientes con rabia y escucha como la comunicación se corta, a los dos minutos me llega un mensaje,

Terry, tenemos que ir donde está Tom, por favor… yo…- una angustia terrible me toma y comienzo a llorar,

Tranquila, Candy, quiero que respires- le hago caso mientras me aprieta fuerte los hombros- Vamos a hacerlo pero ni loco voy allá sin la seguridad necesaria, y además vamos a avisarle a la policía

Pero si le hace algo a Tom…-

Mi amor, escúchame- me dijo mirándome fijamente- no dejaré que le haga daño a la que gente que quieres, ¿me entiendes?

Sí- contesto aferrándome con todas mis fuerzas a su cuello, luego de llamar a la policía Terry conversó con nuestro personal de seguridad, veo incluso que él se guarda un arma en la parte de atrás de su pantalón,

Es solo en caso de emergencia- me aseguró cuando ya estábamos montados en el auto

Y así nos fuimos hacia donde Neil nos había indicado, el lugar era lo que parecía haber sido un almacén, se veía que había estado abandonado por mucho tiempo, Terry toma mi mano para salir del auto y Phill con Luke se ponen en lugares estratégicos, donde se suponen pasarían inadvertidos, al comenzar a caminar trato de mantener la mente fría lo más posible, nos adentramos en un terreno baldío antes de llegar a un gran portón algo roto de hojalata oxidada, Terry lo abre con premura, y entramos,

El lugar era amplio, miré hacia el techo y pude notar que había un segundo piso, miro de reojo a los guardaespaldas, uno había logrado entrar por una ventana mientras el otro me imagino que aún lo intentaba hacer por detrás, caminamos con cuidado cuando escuchamos el estruendo de un arma,

Ahh- grito ante la sorpresa, Terry me abraza para protegerme y escuchamos el grito de dolor de Luke- Dios mío- es lo único que atino a decir

Te dije que no trajeran a nadie más- se escuchó la voz de Neil desde el fondo pero no lográbamos verlo entre la oscuridad

Terry se acercó hacia el hombre malherido, la bala había rozado su pierna, por el leve asentimiento que me dio supuse que no había sido tan grave,

¿Dónde está Tom?- pregunté angustiada

A su debido tiempo, primero me parece que tienen que ver a alguien más-

Terry había vuelto hacia mi lado, me tomó la mano con fuerza cuando entre las sombras veo salir a aquella mujer desgarbada de pelo rubio que había visto hace unos días en aquel video de seguridad, su caminar es errático por decirlo menos, su ropa está sucia, sus ojos perdidos,

¿Susana?- dice Terry

Hola, Terry, ¿Cómo estás?- le dice ella, puedo ver su rostro ahora más cerca, es hermosa a pesar de las ojeras y su semblante enfermo, siento su mirada pegada en mí, no sé si hablar o quedarme en silencio,

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ella lo mira sin saber que responder, y un sentimiento de pena me invade, se nota que aquella persona no se encuentra en sus cabales,

Susana, ven- le dice Terry- yo te llevaré….

¡No quiero ir a ningún lado!... ¡no quiero!- niega con la cabeza

Susana, por favor… tú estabas bien allá-

Ahí fue donde me fuiste a tirar por lo que hice, lo sé…-

No… yo solo quería ayudarte-

¡Mentira!- empieza a gritar como una histérica- ¡Cállate mentiroso! ¡Mentiro…!

Un grito escapa de mi boca al sentir el tronar de la pistola nuevamente y ver como los ojos de Susana se abren de par en par al recibir el impacto de lleno en su cabeza, la sangre fluye por su rostro; Terry y yo estamos aterrados y en estado de shock viendo como su cuerpo cae al suelo, luego de haber sido asesinada por Neil,

¿No odian a esta gente loca?- nos pregunta saliendo por primera vez de su escondite con la pistola en la mano

No hacía más que repetir las mismas estupideces una y otra vez-

No puedo entender como tienes el corazón tan podrido para hacerle eso a una persona que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos-

No sabes de lo que soy capaz, idiota- le responde a Terry- solo quiero verte arder, por eso saqué a esa loca del manicomio, por eso- esboza una sonrisa ladeada- desenterré a la bastarda de tu hija

La rabia me consume y Terry está a punto de explotar en ira, lo puedo sentir por el toque de su mano en la mía pero se contiene, saca fuerzas de no sé de dónde pero lo hace,

Ahora, Sr. Grandchester ¿podría ser tan amable de entregarme a la zorra esa que está a su lado?-

Ni en tus sueños, bastardo- le dice Terry poniéndose de frente a mí,

Elegiste la opción incorrecta- espeta tomando la pistola y apuntando directamente a Terry- ya sabes que no tengo ningún asco en jalar el gatillo

Antes de que pudiese hacerlo se escucha que alguien finalmente entra por la parte trasera del edificio y eso distrae a Neil, es en ese momento que Terry se lanza sobre él para arrebatarle el arma, ambos caen sobre el piso y yo grito desesperada para que todo se detenga,

Phill se acerca pero puedo ver el complejo en su rostro pues ambos hombres forcejean, la pistola que Terry traía consigo se suelta de su pantalón y en un acto reflejo la tomo entre mis manos, y miro la escena sin saber que más hacer, de pronto el sonido nuevamente estruendoso del arma se escucha, un hilo de sangre corre entre los cuerpos de ambos hombres, los dos en absoluta quietud, abro mis ojos ante la sorpresa, y un grito desgarrador sale de mi boca al pensar que la peor de mis pesadillas se puede hacer realidad,

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TERRY!

Holaaaaaaaa a todos!

Uuffffffff bueno, quedamos todos con los nervios a full ¿no?... faltan aún algunos capítulos pero creo que ya todos se dan cuenta que la historia está en su recta final, quiero nuevamente agradecer el infinito apoyo... las ganas y la buena energía que me brindan, espero me sigan acompañando pronto cuando publique mi nueva historia y espero muchas más.

Un abrazoooote gigante de Terry,

Las quiero y nos leemos super pronto,

Valerae!


	20. Chapter 20

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

Hay un silencio ensordecedor en el ambiente después del disparo, ninguno de los dos se mueve demasiado y yo hago el ademán de acercarme para ver qué pasa pero Phill me detiene,

Sra. Espere un momento- me dice y sus palabras entran y salen de mi oído, de un momento a otro Terry se da la vuelta y veo que su camisa está manchada con sangre, temo lo peor pero Neil al perder el apoyo del cuerpo de Terry cae al piso y eso me da la confirmación de que el herido no es mi Terry sino él, me acerco y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, Terry aún está en estado de shock, su mano tiembla y recién me doy cuenta que sujeta el arma en ella,

Tenías que hacerlo- le digo al oído- todo está bien

Me devuelve el abrazo y yo trato de consolarlo, mientras escucho como suelta el arma al piso para apretarme con fuerza, es en ese momento que escuchamos a Phill gritar,

¡Cuidado!- nosotros por instinto nos vamos al piso y el guardaespaldas dispara de lleno en la cabeza a Neil, quien había levantado su cuerpo casi moribundo para tomar la pistola y seguir con su campaña de terror,

Miro su cuerpo ahora inerte, aún abrazada a Terry y siento una lástima terrible por él y por lo que se había convertido, fueron muchos años conociéndolo, trabajando con él y aunque siempre fue muy desagradable, nunca se le desearía a alguien terminar como él lo hizo,

El sonido de la sirena me anuncia que ya todo ha terminado, Phill se acerca a ayudar a Luke quien está aún en el suelo luego de haber recibido el disparo, Terry no me suelta por nada del mundo y nos acercamos con cuidado hasta donde yace el cuerpo inerte de Susana, la policía y los paramédicos entran rápidamente al lugar para encontrar la masacre,

Terry, ¿Donde está Tom?- lo habiamos olvidado por completo y como desesperados empezamos a buscar hasta que lo encontramos, estaba en el suelo con signos de haber sido brutalmente golpeado y amarrado,

¡TOM!- grito y me acerco a él para tomarlo, él abre un poco los ojos y sonríe, eso me deja más tranquila

No llores- me dice- se te va a correr la pintura

Terry, lo ayuda y llama a los policias y a los enfermeros para que lo puedan atender, de un momento a otro lo veo en la camilla,

Sr. Grandchester, necesitamos por favor que nos acompañe a la estación- entiendo que el procedimiento de rutina es lo que va a ocurrir ahora pero de todas maneras, Terry me pide que me ponga en contacto con su abogado a la brevedad, ellos aún no saben que quien disparó a Neil primero fue él, pero en el momento que lo hagan sé que tendrá que dar argumentos de legítima defensa para salir sin cargos de esto,

Le doy un beso antes de irse y le prometo por enésima vez que todo estará bien, que saldremos de esto sin ninguna complicación más, él me sonríe y toca mi vientre para luego acompañar a la policía, veo como a Luke se lo llevan en la ambulancia, lamentablemente Phill tiene que ir con Terry también y yo me voy con Tom en la ambulancia hacia el centro hospitalario para poder revisar que no tenga ninguna lesión, gracias a Dios, no a pesar de todo estoy tranquila en la medida de lo posible y eso es decir mucho luego de haber pasado por lo que ha sucedido, pongo mi mano en mi vientre mientras voy rumbo al hospital y doy gracias al cielo porque todo haya terminado,

Señora Candy- el doctor de turno es el mismo que había atendido a Albert- ¿Qué sucedió?

Me pregunta y comienza a revisarme, mi pasividad lo toma por sorpresa luego de la ecografía de rigor para verificar a mi bebé, le pido por favor que me dé unos minutos para poder comunicarme con las personas que necesitaba, no dudo y al primero que llamo es a George, me aconseja que todo estará bien que se va a aducir legítima defensa de inmediato tomando en consideración los antecedentes previos, además me dice que se pondrá en contacto con el abogado de Terry; quién es al parecer uno de los mejores en Estados Unidos, por lo que me deja algo más tranquila,

Luego de toda la revisión correspondiente, voy a ver a Tom quien finalmente estaba dormido en su habitación, conversé con el doctor y él me dijo que me quedara tranquila ya que Tom se iba a recuperar muy pronto, paso a verlo y le doy un beso en la frente, al salir del lugar llamo a Paul para que me lleve a la estación de policía donde Terry está prestando declaraciones, al llegar me encuentro con el detective a cargo quien me explica que por el momento podrá salir pero que no puede abandonar el país hasta terminado el proceso de investigación, alrededor de una hora después finalmente veo salir a Terry, lo abrazo fuerte y entre lágrimas, la situación me asusta, todo sucedió por defenderme y por salvar nuestras vidas, y la de nuestro hijo; no me gustaría que algo más sucediese,

Tranquila- me dice besando mi frente- vamos a casa

Asiento leventemente y luego de regañarme por ir a ese lugar y no a la casa directamente, salimos de la prefectura con los guardaespaldas

¿Tuviste que decir todo?- le pregunté una vez en el auto

Sí, bueno Phill declaró también como el autor final del asesinato de Neil pero aduce que fue en legítima defensa de su cliente, por lo que también lo dejaron abandonar el lugar-

Comprendo, espero que no pase a mayores-

Tú no te preocupes por nada, hay suficientes antecedentes para dar a entender que ese imbécil quería matarnos a ambos si fuera posible-

Llegamos a la casa, y mi madre nos abraza casi al entrar por la puerta,

Estaba muerta de la preocupación- me dice llorando- cuando llamaste pidiéndole a Paul que fuera a verte y diciendo que finalmente Neil había atacado y que ustedes estaban involucrados, temí lo peor

Bueno- me dijo Terry- es mejor que Candy vaya y se tome un baño, por favor Erika ayúdala y ahí pueden conversar, yo necesito ponerme en contacto con mis abogados a la brevedad

Sí-

Fue horrible mamá- conversaba luego de salir del baño- Neil se convirtió en un monstruo, mató a Susana sin ninguna contemplación, Terry se lanzó a quitarle el arma, hubo un forcejeo y le disparó

Oh, pero eso es legítima defensa, Candy, tienes que estar tranquila-

Lo sé pero toda la situación, me dejó un poco nerviosa-

¿Cómo te encontraron en el hospital?-

Gracias a Dios todo bien, el bebé no sufrió nada con todo lo acontecido-

Eso es lo importante entonces, ahora acuéstate y descansa-

Voy a ir a ver a Anto primero-

Entro a la habitación de mi hija, y la veo dormir tan tranquila, ajena totalmente al peligro que pasé, o al cual fue expuesto Terry, me alegro de saber que ya no está ese riesgo latente ya que Neil no existe más, suena duro pero nunca pensé que la muerte de alguien pudiera conllevar tal nivel de tranquilidad en mí,

La abrazo fuerte y ella se mueve un poco para apretarse contra mi cuerpo al sentir mi calor, la veo abrir un poco los ojos pero aún está dormida, lo siento balbucear algo,

¿Mami?-

Shhh mi nena siga durmiendo-

Mami… te amo-

Muchos sentimientos fluyen por mi pecho al sentirla decir eso y solo atino a besarle la frente y decirle cuanto la amo también,

Luego de un rato salgo de la habitación y me voy a la mía, Terry está en el baño duchándose por lo que me saco la bata y me acuesto para esperarlo, cuando sale me da una sonrisa y se seca el pelo para dormir,

Apenas entra a la cama me abraza y me junta contra su cuerpo, lentamente acaricia mi espalda, esta noche no se tratará de una unión física sino más bien espiritual y lo comprendo perfectamente, el calor de su cuerpo y el hecho de que no emitamos palabras me lo confirma, hemos sobrevivido algo espantoso y estamos juntos en esto, yo también le devuelvo las caricias, paso mis dedos por sus brazos firmes y beso en repetidas veces su torso desnudo, Terry solo emite ligeros sonidos mientras besa mi cabeza con total adoración, este momento para mi es sublime, siento nuevamente como renazco entre sus brazos y me entrego a la sensación de nuestra burbuja personal,

Te amo Candy- me dice mientras me acomoda sobre su pecho y levanta mi cabeza para besarme, yo enredo mis piernas sobre las de él y antes de besarlo lo miro intensamente a los ojos para responderle un te amo también,

Ya veremos lo que trae nuestra vida a partir de mañana por el momento disfruto de este espacio solo de los dos, en donde no existe nada que nos pueda quebrar, nuestra familia, nuestro futuro juntos.

Casi tres meses han pasado desde la muerte de Neil, todo ha ido en relativa calma, al principio tuvimos que pasar por el proceso de demostrar que Terry no era culpable de nada, gracias a Dios el argumento de legítima defensa fue suficiente para liberarlo de cualquier problema, también a Phill.

Nosotros continuamos en Londres durante un par de semanas más luego del incidente, más no volví a trabajar me quede con Anto y Terry, aprovechamos de viajar y conocer, descansar un poco después de todo,

Esperamos hasta que Albert estuviese recuperado en plenitud, fue dado de alta hace más de mes y medio; a pesar de todo Terry insistió en contratar a la enfermera particular para vigilarlo, puesto que todavía necesitaba curaciones y también algunos ejercicios para recuperar movilidad y respiración, luego de que salió del hospital con Terry decidimos que ya no había nada que hacer en Londres, por lo que empacamos nuestras cosas y volvimos a Estados Unidos, yo cargaba ya con una panza de 6 meses, después de que supe el sexo de mi bebé inexplicablemente me hinché por completo, mi humor había cambiado un poco; a veces era malo y a veces era pésimo, sí; lo admito, en varias ocasiones sentí como Terry contaba y respiraba hasta diez o simplemente me dejaba sola un rato, el problema era que apenas se iba me sentía triste y tenía que volver conmigo,

Al llegar a América definimos que viviríamos en el departamento de Terry, no conversamos sobre mudarnos a una casa por el momento, pero es que nos sentíamos cómodos ahí, el lugar era gigante,

Sobre la madre de Susana no volvimos a saber, me preocupaba mucho porque la señora tampoco estaba muy estable que digamos, pero una mañana hace aproximadamente un mes; Terry recibió la noticia de que la mujer había fallecido de un infarto en un hogar para personas de la calle, al parecer alguien que trabajaba en el lugar la reconoció y dio el nombre de Terry como referencia para avisar en este caso, lo sentí mucho de verdad por el destino cruel del pasado de Terry, pero también pensé que finalmente las cosas estaban quedando en el lugar olvidado que debían estar,

En relación a la terapia, Terry comenzó con esta apenas llegamos a los Estados Unidos, la mayoría de las veces yo no estoy presente puesto que es necesario que él pueda reconocer sus problemas y enfrentarlos solo, pero a veces lo acompaño y debo admitir que sus sesiones me embargan de mucha pena, él vive con un sentimiento de culpa tan profundo que se siente culpable incluso por cosas en las que él no ha tenido arte ni parte; me duele verlo así y es por eso que me alegra que esto se esté llevando a cabo, puedo decir que ha servido y que a pesar del corto tiempo, Terry ha cambiado su forma de ser, ya no me oculta las cosas, ya no tengo que adivinar prácticamente lo que quiere, debo admitir que eso también tiene que ver con nuestra convivencia y con lo estrecha de nuestra relación, vivimos juntos, compartimos todos y cada uno de nuestros momentos, además la llegada inminente de nuestro hijo nos ha unido mucho más,

Jamás olvidaré aquel día en que habíamos tenido una discusión por algo sin sentido, ya ni me acuerdo exactamente porqué, el tema es que me había acostado sola y no lo había esperado, estaba cerca de los seis meses y tenía más sueño de lo normal por lo que me dispuse a dormir cuando siento un burbujeo extraño pero familiar en mi estómago, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al prender la luz de la recámara y ver como mi vientre se agitaba lentamente, olvidé cualquier rastro de la discusión anterior y llamé a Terry para que viniera a verme, al entrar el también venía con la careta del enfado pero al ver como yo miraba mi barriga y la tocaba se acercó casi corriendo para él hacer lo mismo,

Apenas puso su mano sobre mí, el bebé comenzó a moverse como loco,

Como sabes que es tu papi, ¿cierto bebé?- le dije en un susurro y Terry me miró con esos ojos maravillosos que amo más que mi propia vida, iluminados y llenos de lágrimas para luego besarme, vale decir que tuve que postergar cualquier deseo de dormir porque primero Terry conversó con nuestro hijo un buen rato y luego, luego me hizo el amor toda la noche,

Estoy sentada sobre mi cama terminando de hablar con Annie quién me quiere organizar el baby shower para mi bebé, todavía me molesta porque no le tengo nombre al niño pero es que la verdad no hemos conversado con Terry sobre el tema, hace una semana salió para Francia a cerrar un acuerdo para abrir una sucursal en Lyon de su empresa de telecomunicaciones y antes de eso estuvo centrado en otros proyectos también mientras yo andaba con mi madre, que volvió luego de casi un mes en la playa con George, me alegro por ella, él es un buen hombre; pero nos entretuvimos comprando muchas cosas para el bebé y asistiendo a mi último control por lo que y tengo que admitirlo no he visto a Terry y lo extraño horrores, gracias a Dios hoy ya viene de vuelta,

Candy- mi madre aparece por la puerta de la habitación- Anto quiere que la bañes

Sí, ya voy-

Yo te voy ayudar- me dice ya que con mis casi ocho meses es un poco complicado hacer las cosas pero mi hija me exige que sea yo quien se le dé su baño, pasamos con mi mamá a llenar la tina y preparar todo, Anto ya andaba semi desnuda en su ansiedad por entrar, y apenas grité que estaba listo, saltó prácticamente a la tina,

Luego de casi 15 minutos en que hicimos una pequeña lucha de agua, logramos sacarla para secarla y ponerle la ropa de dormir, yo me sentía muy cansada por lo que le pedí a mamá si podía vestirla para luego yo pasar a secarle el pelo en lo que me recostaba un ratito, ella no tuvo problema e incluso se ofreció a hacerlo todo, le sonreí agradecida y escucho el teléfono vibrar con una llamada entrante, era de Terry,

Hola, amor-

Hola, mi vida ¿Cómo va todo?-

Bien, estoy en el aeropuerto, llegamos bien, te aviso que voy con uno de mis nuevos socios franceses para ver si puedes pedirle a Pony prepare algo-

Está bien, sí, no hay problema- en ese momento Anto se ríe

¿La estaban bañando?-

Sí, tu sabes cómo le encanta-

Lo sé, la extraño y a ti, y a mi hombrecito a todos-

Lo sé, nos vemos en un rato entonces-

Sí, te amo-

Yo también te amo-

Terry viene con una persona, voy a avisarle a Pony- le aviso a mi madre y salgo de la habitación,

Al regresar a Estados Unidos fue natural volver a trabajar con Pony en la casa, la verdad es que ella es como una segunda madre para todos, y ella aceptó gustosa, entro a la cocina y le digo que Terry viene con alguien, la ayudo a preparar un improvisado cocktail con una botella de vino para dar la bienvenida al invitado,

Alrededor de una hora después Terry viene entrando al departamento con Mark Perrie, subdirector de la empresa Perrie Ltda. Famosamente conocida por sus diseños de moda,

Es un honor conocerla, Sra. Grandchester, su esposo no ha sido completamente honesto en relación a su belleza, pero entiendo la aprehensión- toma mi mano y la besa pero yo dudo en corregir lo que dice

Terry me mira y sonríe tomándome de la cintura, dejo un poco la impresión para invitarlos a sentarse en la sala, me siento con ellos un rato pero luego me excuso para ir a acostarme la verdad es que me pesa el cuerpo,

Me despido del señor Perrie y Terry me acompaña hasta la recamara,

No importa si te quedas dormida, necesitas descansar-

No, te esperaré pero no tardes mucho- se acerca y me besa suave

Prometo que no-

Me quedo sola en la habitación y me pongo el pijama para acostarme, me quedo sentada un poco leyendo un libro y mi bebe está inquieto,

No vas a dejar dormir a tu mami, ¿eh?- le digo acariciando el vientre y este se mueve de tal manera que me golpea una de las costillas

Tranquilo… te pareces a tu papá de impulsivo- suelto un suspiro y sonrío

¿A ver qué pasa con mi hijo?-

Portándose mal acá-

Terry se acerca y se sienta a mi lado para tocar mi vientre,

No golpees a tu mami, pórtate bien- susurra

Pero el bebé golpea incluso más duro,

Parece que alguien no sigue tus órdenes- sonrío dentro de lo que puedo por el dolor

Oye, no te rías- sigue tocando mi barriga y de a poco el bebé se calma, al sentir eso nos miramos y Terry se acerca para besarme- te extrañé tanto

Yo también- respondí besándolo con fuerza, tenía muchos deseos de estar con él,

Ahora pequeñín, cierra los ojos porque mami y yo vamos a hacer cositas de grande-

Terry, no digas eso-

Te amo- dice abriendo la parte de arriba de mi pijama y besando mis pechos, el calor aumentó de inmediato y con rapidez saqué su camisa para sentir su piel, Terry se deshizo de su pantalón y desnudo entró a la cama, me puse de costado de espaldas a él para recibirlo, tocó mi intimidad en reiteradas oportunidades para excitarme y lo logró como siempre lo hace, abrazo su cabeza y lo siento depositar suaves besos sobre mi hombro,

Terry, mi amor, no puedo más- gimo sin poder controlarme y me revuelvo buscando su miembro, el cual ya estaba más que listo para entrar en mí, con extrema delicadeza Terry levanta mi pierna y finalmente se une conmigo, mis sentidos se nublan, la sensación como siempre es maravillosa y el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos es exquisito; con nuestras manos entrelazadas alcanzamos el clímax luego de deliciosos minutos de inmenso placer,

Te amo- le dije con mi frente totalmente perlada por el esfuerzo hecho, aún unidos y sin deseos de separar nuestros cuerpos,

He estado pensado- dijo ya más calmado, finalmente rompiendo nuestra unión pero manteniendo la distancia- en un nombre para el bebé pero quería preguntarte

¿De verdad?- tomé su mano y comencé a jugar con sus dedos, besándolos lentamente

Sí, ¿Qué te parece Ethan?-

¿Ethan?... Ethan Grandchester-

Ethan Grandchester White- responde, me da la vuelta y mi barriga incomoda un poco para poder abrazarnos completamente y ambos sonreímos pero no dejamos de acariciarnos, pongo mi cabeza sobre la de él, y respiro profundo,

Ethan Liam Grandchester- susurro

Me gusta- dice Terry y ambos cerramos los ojos para entregarnos al sueño.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Bueno acá llego con el penúltimo capítulo de Reencuentro entre tus alas :O no puedo creerlo! pero bueno, espero que les guste de verdad y me lo hagan saber, volveré muy pronto con el último capítulo y también con el estreno de mi nuevo trabajo.**

 **Les mando un abrazo gigante y un besoo de Terry**

 **Las quiero montones!**

 **Valerae!**


	21. Chapter 21

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO FINAL

El baby shower de Ethan se celebró dos semanas después de haber elegido su nombre, Annie estaba en la nube numero 7 organizando todo junto con Patty, incluso invitaron a María a la celebración, ella había aceptado y la esperábamos entonces el día sábado puntual para festejar,

Estaba con Anto en la sala mientras ella coloreaba un libro, el embarazo era cada vez más difícil de llevar, ya estaba entrando en las últimas semanas y el bebé estaba preparado para llegar en cualquier momento,

Terry se asoma por la puerta y me ve,

¿Qué sucede?-

No sé- respondo mientras me abraza- estoy cansada hasta de estar sentada

Bueno, ya queda poco mi gordita-

Aish cállate, no me gusta que me digas así-

No, te encanta y yo- mira a Anto y luego se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme- voy a extrañar a estas gorditas, me toca disimuladamente el pecho y me da un ataque de risa,

Eres un sucio- le digo riendo todavía, el muy descarado se ríe también,

¿Cómo van los arreglos del baby shower?-

Bien, Annie se está encargando de todo, solo me pregunta si me gustan las cosas-

Es bueno tener a la Señora Cornwell ocupada, imagínate-

Terry, no seas así, sabes que ella decidió tomarse un tiempo en su trabajo pero como diseñadora de modas puede retomarlo cuando quiera-

¿Te gustaría volver a trabajar?-

Bueno, sí, creo que lo haré pero por lo pronto prefiero pasar mi tiempo con Ethan, luego tengo la idea de trabajar como Freelancer o poner mi propia agencia-

Sería una buena iniciativa-

Sí-

A decir verdad- dice Terry- tengo una sorpresa

Ah ¿sí?-

Sí, Anto ¿Vamos a un lugar?- le pregunta a mi hija y ella se pone de pie de inmediato,

Anda a ponerte un abrigo- le digo y ella se retira de la sala hacia su habitación

¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunta

Bueno, es una sorpresa dije-

Ya- entrecierro mis ojos

Quería preguntarte si hablaste con el colegio de Anto-

Sí, me dijeron que podían recibirla para terminar el año, gracias a Dios quizás con exámenes libres para que no pierda todo el año-

Qué bueno-

¿Y Albert?-

Está bien, su familia de Michigan está con él y este fin de semana viene a buscar a Anto, al parecer totalmente recuperado-

Sí, ya la enfermera terminó con sus servicios-

Al parecer no del todo- respondo con una sonrisa

¿No me digas…?-

No lo sé, pero lo conozco y lo escuché hablando demasiadas maravillas de ella como para creer que le interesaba solo en el ámbito profesional-

Ay, ricitos de oro no deja de ser un Don Juan-

¿Hasta cuándo vas a llamarlo así?-

Hasta que se me dé la gana- me dice acercándose

A ¿sí?- rompo un poco más la distancia

Sí…- susurra tomando mi cara para besarme

¡Mami! Estoy lista-

Ambos nos separamos para recibir a Anto quien se lanza a los brazos de Terry,

Bien, entonces princesas mías vamos-

Le aviso a Pony que vamos a abandonar la casa y salimos del departamento para montamos en la camioneta de Terry,

Necesito que cierren los ojos- Anto lo hace de inmediato sentada en la silla de auto

¿Y por cuánto tiempo?- le pregunto

¿No puedes ser como la niña y solo hacerlo?- me regaña

Rodo los ojos y le hago caso, escucho que vamos en la carretera, y cada vez nos alejamos más, estuvimos con los ojos cerrados como diez minutos para escuchar que el motor del vehículo se detiene,

Hemos llegado, abran los ojos-

Lo único que veo es verde, y flores por todos lados es hermoso,

Bájense- nos dice Terry y ayuda a Anto a salir de la silla para luego darme la mano para descender del auto,

Solo al bajarme me doy cuenta de la vista a mi espalda y veo una hermosa casa, es enorme, de color blanco con alrededor de diez ventanas solo en la parte frontal, y una puerta de color café claro,

¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunto mientras me toma la mano

¿Te gusta?- me devuelve la interrogación y yo quedo de una pieza,

Anto salta de felicidad,

¿Es esta nuestra casa nueva, papi Terry?-

Sí, princesa, lo es- le responde sonriendo y yo no lo puedo creer

Pero Candy dime algo-

Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas y solo atino abrazarlo, la casa es un sueño apenas entré me sentí como en un cuento de hadas, la escalera es muy parecida a la de la mansión de Londres y constaba de más de cuatro habitaciones, recorrimos todo desde la amplia cocina con mueblería en piedra de color coral hasta la sala con un piano de cola en el centro, todo estaba amoblado y todo me encantaba,

Quiero mostrarte las habitaciones- me dice Terry llevándome con cuidado subiendo las escaleras, al ver mi incomodidad me dice- la idea es que cuando Ethan llegue este sea nuestro hogar,

Apenas llegamos al segundo piso, Anto de inmediato buscó su habitación, por supuesto totalmente decorada y arreglada, con sus colores favoritos, muy parecida a la que tenía en Londres y en el departamento,

Nosotros la miramos entretenida mientras se subía a la cama, y en eso Terry me tomo de la mano para llevarme hasta la puerta que seguí a continuación,

La habitación principal estaba adornada de colores pasteles y nudes, la decoración era maravillosa; clásica y la cama matrimonial tenía un velo sobre ella lo cual le daba un toque romántico y exótico que me encantó,

En esta habitación podríamos hacer muchos bebés más- me dijo seductor besando mi cuello y abrazándome por la espalda

Sí el embarazado eres tú no tengo problema- ambos nos reímos y luego pasamos a la habitación de Ethan, aquello me llenó de emoción, en el departamento teníamos dispuesto un lugar para él pero esto es mucho más, exactamente lo que nuestro bebé se merece, el lugar estaba adornado con colores azules, blancos y celestes; una pequeña cuna estaba en medio y a su lado una silla mecedora,

Tomo aire y abrazo a Terry juntando nuestras narices,

Te amo, gracias por todo- le susurro cerca de sus labios y me siento plena y completamente feliz al sentir su sonrisa antes de besarnos.

Volvimos a la casa, y le contamos a mi madre sobre la buena nueva, Terry decidió que había que celebrarlo y para eso reservó una mesa en un restaurant para todos, incluso Pony,

Al mirarme al espejo muevo mi cuello y mi figura ahora mucho más grande se refleja, me siento extraña ni siquiera con Anto fue así, con este embarazo la verdad es que me relajé demasiado sobre todo cuando toda la pesadilla había terminado y me volví loca con la comida,

El vestido me queda un poco apretado y reclamo un poco,

¿Qué pasa?-

Me siento un poco incomoda-

Te ves hermosa-

No, si sé que me veo bien- le digo con arrogancia- pero me siento incomoda

Ya pasará, como quisiera ser yo quien estuviese en tu lugar-

No hablas en serio, nadie puede desear tener los pies como empanadas como yo en estos momentos-

Por quitarte a ti la molestia, lo haría, cualquier cosa por ti- me abraza y besa fuerte en la cabeza, solo sentir su amor junto a mí me da un poquito de energía para salir de la habitación e ir al lugar donde cenaríamos esa noche,

La mañana del sábado de mi baby shower me despertó un poco adolorida, hace un par de días que había comenzados con contracciones braxton hicks, la doctora Kelly que me examinaba acá y quien es mi ginecóloga desde siempre, me indicó que eran totalmente normales y que pasaban como falsa alarma ya en la última etapa del embarazo, nuevamente recuerdo que con Anto no tuve ninguna de estas complicaciones, bueno a decir verdad Anto fue programada, y tuve mi cesárea, en un día y hora especifico, esto cambió con Ethan; quería vivir la experiencia del parto natural con él, incluso habíamos hablado con Terry sobre hacerlo de otra forma, quizás con música o en el agua pero luego habíamos decidido solo por el método tradicional y esperar hasta que fuese la hora, la última vez que me revisaron Ethan ya pesaba casi 3 kilos, por lo que es un bebé grande para casi 35 semanas en esa oportunidad, no tengo miedo por lo que pueda suceder pero si tengo una ligera ansiedad ante lo que desconozco, pensar que ya estoy en mi semana 38 y que de aquí en adelante es solo cuestión de tiempo me embarga de inmensa alegría y un calor en mi pecho se expande, miro en mi habitación y ya tenemos todo listo para su llegada inminente,

De hecho hemos pensado en mudarnos a la nueva casa antes de que nazca, lo mejor de todo es que la nueva casa se encuentra cerca de todo está como a la mitad de camino entre el colegio de Anto y el departamento de mi madre, está camino a la playa, un suspiro loco escapa de mi pecho al recordar los momentos maravillosos que viví en ese lugar con Terry, me gustaría volver ahí en algún momento,

Me arreglo entonces con un enterito muy bonito que me había regalado mi madre y me hago una cola para mantener mis rizos en su lugar durante la celebración, la fiesta será solo para mujeres por que Annie dice que es la tradición, mientras nosotras estamos ahí Tom, quien viajó con María a esto se llevará a Terry a una junta solo de hombres, sé que en el fondo a él le hubiese gustado compartir conmigo también pero tendrá que acatar los que los locos de mis amigos tienen preparados,

¿Estás lista?-

Sí, déjame maquillarme un poquito y estoy…-

Pero que mamá más sexy- me dice abrazándome por la cintura, y besándome el cuello en repetidas veces

Ya, no empieces con tus cosas que ya voy media atrasada-

¿Y qué tal si te rapto y nos quedamos acá todo el día?-

Me encantaría, amor, pero mis amigas prepararon algo lindo y no me puedo fallarles-

Hoy en la noche, no te me escapas- dice pasando su mano por mi pierna

Oye y tu contrólate, que después viene el periodo de abstinencia-

Ni me lo digas- dice poniendo mala cara- pero mientras tanto entonces tengo que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, además te ves exquisita embarazada

Respira sobre mi oído- verte así me excita mucho más

Pervertido- respondo en son de broma

No, es que saber que yo soy el responsable, me refiero a que cargas a mi hijo, sentirte mi mujer tan profundamente- a medida que va hablando me gira y me besa, demandante y apasionado, feroz como solo él lo sabe hacer, cuando puedo recuperar un poco el aire lo miro a los ojos para decirle que yo siento muy parecido, me toma de la mano y salimos de la habitación,

Anto se había ido el día anterior con Albert, mi madre había salido con George y Pony estaba de fin de semana libre, pero Terry se iba a quedar acá en su junta de hombres mientras yo iba a casa de Annie para mi baby shower,

Antes de salir tocaron la puerta,

Ese debe ser Tom- le digo antes de abrir y efectivamente, Tom y María aparecen

¡Hola!- me saludan ambos y me abrazan

Mujer estás enorme, ¿segura que es solo uno?-

Tan simpático, Tom- me abraza y me da un beso en la cabeza,

Tom, ¿Cómo estás?- Terry saluda a él y a María- bueno, te dejo en tu casa,

Sí, yo traje cervezas y eso- le dice Tom

Vámonos entonces- tomo a Terry de la mano y nos vamos a la casa de Annie, al llegar Terry no se quiere ir de inmediato pero yo insisto, todavía se preocupa demasiado por mí y bueno es comprensible pero solo serán un par de horas que estaremos separados, le pido que disfrute su momento con sus amigos, aunque sé que no está acostumbrado, en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos no le conozco un amigo solo la gente que trabaja para él y eso también me daba mucha pena porque pienso que tú necesitas de ese tipo de apoyo en tu vida, al parecer los amigos que tenía en el pasado no eran de verdad y cuando comenzó la debacle en su vida todos ellos desaparecieron por completo, es por eso que Archie, Tom, Stear, a quien conoció poco después de llegar a Estados Unidos y con quién se lleva increíblemente bien, decidieron festejarlo a su modo, mientras nosotras íbamos a estar en la celebración en casa de Annie,

Todo estaba maravillosamente decorado, y recibí regalos muy lindos y útiles, el pastel tenía una figura hecha de fondant de Terry y yo, en la cual yo estaba embarazada y ambos vestidos de celeste, me pareció tan lindo que de inmediato le saqué una foto y se la mandé a Terry, él me devolvió una donde estaban viendo algo en la televisión, me parece que un video juego con las botellas de cerveza encima de la mesa,

Lo pasamos increíble con mis amigas y familiares queridos, pero como ha sido recurrente en los últimos días, me sentí cansada luego de un par de horas,

Es normal- me decía Annie- yo pasé lo mismo con mi embarazo

Sí, lo raro es que con Anto fue mucho más fácil todo y es un poco nuevo para mí-

Bueno tu señorita- dice mi madre- me diste muchos problemas para nacer

Ay, mamá ¿todavía no me perdonas?-

Claro que sí, pero las 10 horas de trabajo de parto no se olvidarán nunca hija-

Me pongo a reír pero me duele nuevamente, me muevo un poco incómoda y Paty me pregunta que sucede, explico que he andado con malestares hace unos días pero que son esas contracciones que son falsa alarma, pero que de todas maneras agradecía a todas la celebración hermosa que le habían preparado a Ethan, pero quería irme a casa,

Está bien, Candy, se entiende absolutamente-

Tengo que llamar a Terry para avisarle así que esperen un momento-

Tomo el teléfono y lo llamo, me contesta después de sonar un rato

Hola, amor ¿Qué sucede?-

Terry, ¿puedes venir a buscarme ya?-

¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con el bebé?-

No, las típicas contracciones de siempre pero tengo ganas de ir a casa-

Tengo un problema-

¿Qué sucede?-

Es que bebí cerveza y no creo que pueda manejar ahora-

Pero Terry, ¿me estás hablando en serio?-

Sí, lo siento pero es que estaba entretenido con los chicos y bueno…-

No puedo creer que un hombre maduro como tú, haga una cosa así-

Discúlpame amor, mira le voy a pedir a Tom que vaya por ti ¿bueno?-

¿Y él no bebió?-

Inexplicablemente no-

Bueno, avísame cuando se venga entonces para esperarlo-

Está bien… ¿Estás enojada?-

Terry, avísame cuando se venga Tom, gracias- le corté el teléfono la verdad es que me dio un poco de rabia la situación, luego la parte racional en mí me decía que no era para tanto pero la incomodidad de mi cuerpo no me dejaba pensar con claridad,

A los quince minutos recibí un mensaje de Terry diciendo que Tom ya venía en camino para llevarme a casa, así que me despedí de todos y comencé a arreglar las cosas, pero Annie me dijo que no había problema que luego ella me las llevaría con Archie, que me fuera tranquila, agradecí y abracé a todas mis amigas y mi madre, nos dimos un abrazo apretado y me desearon éxito en lo que se venía,

Apenas llegó Tom, nos fuimos al departamento,

Candy, no le cargues tan duro a Terry, el hombre se divirtió y se relajó más de la cuenta es todo-

Lo sé, pero ay Tom no me siento muy bien y eso me pone de mal humor-

Ya queda poco, y te doy un consejo, nunca te había visto así quejándote tanto, amiga; comprendo la situación pero relájate un poquito más, queda lo último de tu embarazo, no lo hagas solamente por ti, sino por Ethan y también por Terry-

¿Qué les dijo?-

Nada, él apenas habla, pero mejor porque calladito se ve hermoso-

Tom…- le regaño y sonrío

Eso, esa sonrisa quiero ver ahora-

Está bien-

Ahora cuando llegues, como te dije no le des duro, bueno quizás sí pero en otro sentido-

¿Puedes callarte?- comenzó a carcajear y seguimos el resto del viaje conversando de diferentes cosas entre ellas me comentó que luego de todo el incidente con Neil, él había quedado en el hospital para curar sus heridas y se encontró con Luke y resulta que luego de eso, Tom se animó y lo invitó a salir, al parecer su radar funcionó a la perfección porque han comenzado una relación, la verdad es que Tom trata de hacerlo ver como súper casual, aquí no pasa nada pero se nota que lo quiere y espero que él también, mi amigo se lo merece,

Luego de todo el problema con Neil, Terry dejó la seguridad extrema que teníamos por supuesto y solo se quedó con Phill; quien lo acompaña a cosas puntuales, tales como sus viajes al extranjero o algún evento, la normalidad, la calma después de la tormenta era algo que añoraba y que estoy disfrutando a concho ahora,

Llegamos al departamento, y subimos por el ascensor,

Me imagino el desorden que hay en la casa-

Ay, mujer tranquilízate-

¿Estarán todos todavía?-

Tom, me da una señal como diciendo no tengo idea, llegamos a la puerta y la abro y en un segundo quedo sin palabras, el departamento completo esta oscuro solo iluminado por cientos de velas y un camino de ellas esta dibujado desde la entrada,

¿Qué…?-

Sé, feliz amiga mía- me abraza Tom y me da un beso en la cabeza, yo parpadeo sin entender nada y lo veo cerrar la puerta,

¿Terry?- pregunto un poco asustada pero no recibo respuesta de pronto me fijo que del techo cuelgan papeles que parecen ser notas me acerco a la primera, además del papel está una pequeña figura de un auto, es el mercedes negro de Terry, es una réplica en miniatura, leo la nota

" _Bendito el día que tu auto chocó el mío, sigue el camino, mi amor"_

Automáticamente los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, ¿Qué significa todo esto?, continuo caminando y me encuentro con otra nota ahora junto con ella está un cepillo de pelo,

" _Por qué siempre tienes que tener uno a mano, mi despeinada"_

Rodé los ojos pero no pude evitar emitir un sollozo junto con la risa honesta desde mi corazón, no entendía nada pero estos detalles de nuestros comienzos me llegaron muy profundamente, continué caminando y llegué casi al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, una nueva nota me detuvo esta vez venía con un llavero que era réplica de la cabaña,

" _Nunca te lo dije pero fue ahí que me empecé a dar cuenta de que te habías metido en mi alma"_

Yo también te amaba, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo- suspire y dije en voz alta, para continuar ahora casi llegando a la habitación de Anto, otra nota pero con un parapente,

" _Quiero vivir muchas más experiencias contigo, para siempre"_

Aprieto la figura, es un recuerdo tan dulce y hermoso que vivirá en mi memoria para toda la vida, la primera vez que me sentí tan protegida entre sus brazos, luego de eso nunca más he dejado de sentirme así, llegué a la puerta de nuestra habitación y había una foto de Anto, Terry y yo embarazada, tome la nota con manos temblorosas sabiendo que el contenido me iba a romper por completo,

" _Tú, Anto, a quien considero mi hija, y nuestro hijo han llegado a darle luz a mi vida opaca, no existirá un día en que no me sienta afortunado de tenerlos en mi vida, los amo"_

Terry, ya basta o Ethan va a salir en cualquier momento- digo riendo entre medio del llanto, me doy cuenta que el camino termina ahí por lo que abro la puerta y al entrar me doy cuenta que está lleno de rosas, también la luz es leve pero puedo distinguir la figura de Terry que se acerca lentamente hacia mí, veo su sonrisa, aquella que amo más que a nada en este mundo y esos ojos que hacen que me enamore de él a cada segundo que pasa, estoy llorando y tengo muchas ganas de preguntarle qué pasa, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa él me toma las manos,

No sabía cómo hacer esto, pero…- respiró profundo, él también está nervioso- es algo que anhelo mucho hace un tiempo

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

Me mira directamente a los ojos y luego comienza a descender para quedar con una rodilla pegada en el piso,

Candice White, eres mi mujer, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amante, solo quiero pedirte ahora- saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y yo creo que me voy a desmayar- que seas mi esposa, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Pongo ambas manos sobre mi boca, y las lágrimas no dejan de caer, no respondo de inmediato y no sé pero no me sale la voz para hacerlo,

Sí…- digo- no hay algo que desee más que ser tuya en todos los sentidos posibles

Terry sonríe y pone el anillo en mi dedo, y procede a levantarse para tomarme el mentón, veo su rostro, noto que también está llorando; se acerca sin mayores preámbulos y me besa, se apodera de mi boca con una infinita ternura y pasión y yo respondo a su beso de la misma forma, hoy hemos pasado a otra etapa en nuestra relación y estoy feliz,

Hicimos el amor luego de su propuesta de matrimonio y ambos estábamos acostados desnudos, dejándonos invadir por el calor de nuestros cuerpos, sentía la respiración acompasada de Terry sobre mi frente y era el indicador de que dormía plácidamente, cerré mis ojos para hacer lo mismo; sin embargo me surgieron unos deseos enormes de ir al baño, por lo que con mucho cuidado separé mi cuerpo del suyo y me encamine al baño,

¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta entre medio dormido Terry,

Nada, mi amor tengo ganas de ir al baño, sigue durmiendo- beso su mejilla y él besa mi vientre para luego acomodarse en la cama nuevamente, sin embargo algo extraño ocurre porque al levantarme para salir siento que corre agua por entre mis piernas, me tomo menos de un segundo para darme cuenta de que se trataba y de inmediato le hablé a Terry,

¿Qué paso?- llegó asustado al baño

Parece que rompí fuentes-

¿Estas segura?-

Sí-

Bien- me toma de la mano y me dice que no me preocupe por el baño ahora que después limpiamos cualquier desorden, me ayuda a vestirme pero yo le digo que se arregle también, toma el bolso que tenemos preparado y nos encaminamos al hospital,

Al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio una puntada en mi espalda baja se hace presente y tengo que detenerme, Terry se asusta y deja el bolso a un lado,

¿Estás bien?-

Sí, me parece que fue una contracción-

Bien, vamos ¿puedes caminar?-

Todavía puedo-

Recuerda respirar profundo-

Sí… ahhh- nuevamente el mismo dolor punzante está vez mucho más cerca de la cola- vamos, rápido

Sí- Terry me toma y hace que me recargue en él para poder subir al auto, sin pensarlo tomamos el mercedes negro

Paradójico ¿no?- le pregunto pero el pobre ni siquiera puede sonreír, se nota que está muy nervioso, le tomo la mano y le digo que todo va a estar bien, arranca el vehículo y en menos de 10 minutos estamos en el hospital,

Ella es paciente de la Dra. Kelly- les dice Terry a las enfermeras puesto que de inmediato me ponen en una silla de ruedas para pasarme a uno de los cuartos, luego de minutos que parecen horas llega la doctora,

Srta. White, veo que el pequeño Ethan se adelantó ¿ha?-

Sí, parece- esbozo una sonrisa en la medida de lo que puedo porque el dolor se hace cada vez más insoportable,

Me parece que no lo hemos conversado pero quisiera saber si va a querer la inyección de epidural-

No- contesto yo

Si- contesta Terry- Candy, por Dios no puedo dejar que sufras así,

Una nueva punzada llega y me doblo de dolor, con un leve asentimiento digo que sí y me pasan los papeles para firmar el uso del medicamento.

Cerca de dos horas después finalmente cuento con la dilatación necesaria para aplicar la epidural, y es un alivio, Terry está sentado a mi lado y me tiene la mano agarrada, yo estoy entre dormida y despierta, mientras observo en el monitor que tengo contracciones aunque maravillosamente no las siento,

¿Estas mejor?- me pregunta Terry, acariciándome la cabeza,

Sí, tengo un poco de sed-

Te traigo un poco de agua, espera- me besa la mano y me la suelta, luego regresa con un vaso, me siento un poco para tomarla con su ayuda,

Falta poco, mi amor- me dice besándome en varias partes del rostro,

Lamentablemente el efecto del anestésico está por terminarse, la matrona se acerca y mide la dilatación, le da una señal a otra persona y la doctora me indica que estoy preparada para recibir a mi bebé, Terry se va de la habitación para ponerse un traje quirúrgico y regresa cuando ya me tienen acostada,

Bien, Candy, ahora quiero que pujes con todas tus fuerzas cuando yo te diga ¿bien?-

Sí-

A la una, a las dos y a las tres, ¡ahora!-

Siento como se aprieta mi cuerpo y exclamo un grito de dolor que sale desde lo más profundo de mi ser, con todas mis fuerzas y vuelvo a repetir la acción en dos oportunidades más hasta que siento el llanto de un bebé, con dificultad abro los ojos entre la mezcla de sudor y lágrimas que no me deja enfocar bien y veo como me ponen encima a mi hijo, lo miro y toco sus deditos, tan pequeños y frágiles, la emoción es total y busco con mi mirada a Terry que estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, sosteniendo sus pies,

Es nuestro hijo- me susurra

Yo solo asiento y él se acerca para besarme la boca, nuestro pequeño Ethan es sacado de nuestro lado, la enfermera solicita a Terry para poder vestirlo y arreglarlo, yo le doy a entender con la mirada que todo está bien y que se vaya, besa mis manos antes de salir y me quedo respirando agitadamente con un cansancio atroz en la habitación,

Luego de arreglarme, finalmente acomodan todo y traen de vuelta a mi bebé, esta vez es Terry quien lo carga, viene con un hermoso conjunto en color blanco con un elefante que había sido regalo de mi madre, viene con un gorrito pero puedo distinguir un poco su pelo de color castaño como el de Terry, cuando me lo pasa siento deseos de llorar nuevamente pero solo atino a ponerlo a mi lado para alimentarlo, Terry se queda mirando embobado mientras yo doy de comer a mi hijo,

Si es posible te ves más hermosa que nunca- susurra en mi oído mientras se acomoda detrás de mi en la cama,

Te amo- le digo mirando hacia atrás

No más que yo, es imposible- sonrío y le doy un beso delicado

¿Le avisaste a alguien que Ethan venía en camino-

Solo atine a llamar a Erika, debe haber llegado pero todo fue relativamente rápido-

Por favor, ve si está o si hay alguien-

Al cabo de unos minutos, efectivamente todos estaban en el lugar, Ethan nació a las 8 am y levantó a todo el mundo temprano, todos estaban muy contentos con la llegada y hablaban de lo hermoso que mi hijo es, solo me faltó Anto en ese momento para completar mi felicidad pero Terry se encargó de avisar a Albert quien prometió traerla lo más pronto posible,

Mi hijo descansaba en su cuna y mis ojos, se cerraban solos,

Mi amor, descansa- me dice Terry

Ya lo alimentaste así que me hago cargo-

¿Y si tienes que cambiar pañales?- le digo media dormida

No sería la primera vez en verdad- suspira y me sonríe- gracias Candy, gracias por rescatarme

Fuiste tu quien me rescató a mí- Terry se acerca y me abraza y yo me acuesto sobre su pecho,

No hay un lugar en el mundo más maravilloso que tus brazos- me dice, acariciando mi pelo

No hay lugar más maravilloso que estar entre tus alas- le respondo antes de dormir.

 **WOW! tengo muchas emociones y aunque no lo crean escribo esto con lágrimas en mis ojos, está historia es tan importante para mí, son casi tres años con ella desde su primera parte y me siento tan bendecida porque ustedes la han comentado, me han mandado su amor y les ha gustado. Empecé a escribir cuando caí enferma hace un tiempo atrás y hacerlo me llenó de mucha dicha en tiempos díficiles, ahora estoy mejor y más fuerte que nunca y ustedes también son parte del proceso. Quiero dar infinitas gracias a las chicas que comentan cada uno de los capítulos.**

 **Prometo volver en muy poco tiempo con aquél proyecto que les había anunciado pero antes creo que Reencuentro se merece un pequeño Epílogo, me cuesta de verdad dejarlo pienso que aun tengo cosas que contar sobre estos dos ¿Que piensan?**

 **Les mando un abrazo gigante y un beso enorme de Terry,**

 **Las quiero montones!**

 **Valerae!**


	22. Chapter 22

REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS

EPÍLOGO

 **El siguiente capítulo contiene una breve escena con contenido sexual, favor abstenerse de leer si no es tu tipo de lectura**

Ha llegado el gran día, hace meses que venimos planeando esto y espero que todo salga perfecto, nuestro hijo Ethan ya tiene seis meses de edad y a pesar de que Terry quería casarse lo más pronto posible, yo le sugerí que necesitaba volver en algo a mi peso normal para poder sentirme cómoda con el traje, no me casaré de blanco puesto que ya lo hice una vez ni tampoco nos casaremos por la iglesia pero si vendrá un sacerdote a bendecirnos, aún recuerdo cuando él me dijo que no quería una boda grande ni por todo lo alto, a él solo le interesaba entregarme su vida,

¿Qué tal si nos casamos en la playa?- Dormíamos abrazados, aún estábamos en el periodo de abstinencia luego del nacimiento de Ethan pero no por eso no dejábamos de amarnos de alguna manera,

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y me gustó mucho la idea, la playa, el mar, la cabaña eran lugares tan preciados para mí que lo más lógico era culminar o bien dicho cerrar nuestra unión allí, me di la vuelta para encararlo y lo besé apasionadamente en los labios,

Me parece perfecto- suspiré sobre su boca y antes de que comenzáramos a hacer algo más fuimos interrumpidos por el llanto de nuestro hijo,

Sonrío, sacando el velo del armario y tocándolo con delicadeza, los primeros días de nuestro Ethan fueron muy complicados, primero porque a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos no fue posible amamantarlo como era debido, él se rehusaba a tomar mi pecho, y eso me iba a traer consecuencias a la larga,

A veces pienso que tú lo asustaste- le dije un día riéndome a Terry, él me miró con cara de no comprendo- tú le decías que estas- dije señalando mis senos- son tuyas y de nadie más

Ay, Candy ¿estás hablando en serio?- dijo entre preocupado y entre estas loca, pero me llenó de ternura la forma en que después lo acercabas a mí para que finalmente bebiera, siento que ahí te amé con más fuerzas, no creo que mi corazón pueda aguantar tanto amor,

Sigo vagando por mis recuerdos, el día que le dijimos a la familia de nuestro compromiso fue poco después del nacimiento de Ethan, no queríamos abrumarlos con tantas noticias nuevas pero si conversamos con Anto primero, ella estaba feliz, lo único que le interesa es tirar las flores por el altar y estar a nuestro lado, sé que en el fondo ella siente que seremos una familia mucho más unida, aunque no sé si eso sea posible lo que hemos construido en tan poco tiempo es tan hermoso, tan lleno de armonía, nos complementamos a la perfección y aunque a veces tenemos nuestros roces, son minimos en comparación con lo que Terry me hace sentir,

Miro el reloj de la habitación en solo cuatro horas más seré señora nuevamente, mi madre llegará en cualquier momento para ayudarme, Annie está a cargo de Ethan y Paty está arreglando todo en el salón de eventos, casi muero de risa cuando le dije a Terry que la noche antes de nuestra boda debíamos pasarla separados por que así era la tradición,

Pero, no entiendo por qué debemos seguir esas tradiciones, nosotros ya estamos juntos hace rato-

Pero vamos, amor es solo una noche-

No, me rehúso a eso, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí cuando me voy de viaje y no te tengo a mi lado-

Bueno, desde mañana estaremos juntos, y trataré de acompañarte más a todos lados-

Vamos Candy- me dijo rogándome, yo lo miré con una sonrisa y volví a negar con la cabeza, refunfuñó como un niño, pero lo aceptó o bueno eso creía yo,

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada de hoy, yo estaba tratando de dormir, estaba quedándome en la cabaña mientras Terry estaba en uno de los hoteles del pueblo donde la mayoría de los invitados se estaban quedando, no conseguía descansar y además no tenía ni a Ethan ni a Anto conmigo mi madre y Annie habían insistido en llevárselos para que yo descansara, me daba vueltas en la cama sin saber qué hacer, cuando escucho un golpeteo en la ventana, lo primero que pensé es que alguien estaba tratando de entrar por lo que tomé algo entre mis manos a modo de defensa y me acerqué para encontrarme a Terry tratando de entrar,

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto en medio de la noche,

No aguantaba un segundo más sin dormir contigo- dice entrando y agarradome por la cintura para besarme, yo le respondo sin mayor esfuerzo, la verdad es que lo extrañaba horrores también,

¿Piensas cobrar tus derechos matrimoniales antes de tiempo?- le dijo sonriendo sobre su boca,

Tu eres mía, puedo tomarte cuando quiera- dice hambriento de deseo,

Claro que sí- respondo sacando mi camisón para quedar semi desnuda frente a él- solo tuya, como tú eres mío

Siempre, mi amor- nos envolvimos en un mar de caricias y terminamos adelantando la noche de bodas,

Nuestras despedidas de soltero fueron muy parecidas a nuestros baby shower, pero la diferencia fue que a mitad de la noche decidimos reunirnos todos en un lugar y terminar celebrando todos juntos, increíblemente Albert también fue invitado a todo lo relacionado con nuestro matrimonio, de hecho él está aquí como invitado, viene con Franchesca, la enfermera que lo cuidó durante su tiempo en el hospital y que luego lo siguió hasta acá para su recuperación, lo vi para mi despedida de soltera, y se veía feliz, ella era una mujer de unos treinta años, menor que él pero para nada como la otra tipa que se había conseguido se notaba que Franchesca era una buena mujer y la forma en la que hablaba de Anto, además de lo que mi hija me había contado me llenaba de tranquilidad, lo más importante para mí es ella y si mi nena se sentía a gusto con Franchesca entonces no había nada más que hablar, me sentía contenta por Albert también, a pesar de todo jamás le deseé algo malo, todo lo contrario y ahora lo veo bien, tranquilo,

¿Candy?- la voz de mi mamá me despierta de mis pensamientos

Sí, pasa mamá-

¿Todo bien?-

Sí- le contesto con una sonrisa, mirando el velo todavía, se acerca y me abraza,

¿Estas nerviosa?-

Un poco-

Se te nota- responde con una sonrisa, besando mi mejilla

Ni siquiera con Albert me sentí así y eso era la primera-

Pero ahora es distinto, jamás te lo he dicho pero creo que nunca antes te vi enamorada hasta que Terry llegó a tu vida, la forma en que lo miras es como si fuese la adoración más grande para ti, creo que solo tus hijos tienen una mirada más amorosa que esa-

Es verdad madre, Terry significa tanto para mí que asusta a veces-

Pero no te preocupes- me dice guiñándome un ojo- yo estoy segura que él siente eso y más por ti, nadie puede negar su cara de amor, lo haces tan feliz-

Él también me hace inmensamente feliz- recuerdos de la noche anterior pasan por mi mente, la forma apasionada de tocarme, como me veneró con su boca en todos los lugares imaginables, me amó y yo traté de devolverle todo con la misma pasión,

Bueno, entonces empecemos a arreglarte pronto va a llegar la maquilladora y estilista- asiento y procedo a pasar al baño, al estar bajo la ducha sigo recordando eventos de los últimos meses, como cuando Tom llegó con su pareja al fin Luke a una de las reuniones que hicimos de amigos,

Si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy también y se nota que lo suyo va en serio-

Gracias amiga- había respondido con un abrazo

¿Cómo van las cosas en Londres?- mi pregunta tenía una especie de doble sentido porque me interesaba saber si finalmente María y Michael habían llegado a un entendimiento,

Todo igual si tú duda es por esos dos caracoles que tenemos de amigos-

Ambos nos reimos, y era cierto la ultima vez que conversé con María se escuchaba un poco más desanimada al parecer, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar un siguiente paso, sumándole también que la ex de Michael andaba al acecho a cada momento no era muy favorable tampoco, pero esperaba que en algún momento alguno de los dos lo hiciese puesto que se notaba que tenían sentimientos correspondidos; ambos estaban invitados e iban a asistir a nuestro matrimonio, por lo que también estaba contenta por verlos,

Salgo de la ducha y ya Lisbeth la estilista estaba esperándome, tomo asiento y comienzo con todo el ritual del maquillaje junto con el del peinado, Terry había sido un novio absolutamente presente en todo lo relacionado con la boda, algo distinto a lo vivido con Albert donde fui yo la que se preocupó hasta del más minimo detalle, en este caso mi hombre había contratado a personas para que estuviesen encargadas; nosotros solo supervisamos todo, la verdad no había mucho que hacer, la boda se iba a realizar en aquel lugar donde alguna vez nos lanzamos para volar por los aires, puesto que la vista hacia la bahía era privilegiada, los invitados no sumaban más de 50 y la recepción iba a ser en un lugar criollo, totalmente típico de la zona, por lo que todo había sido escogido siguiendo esa temática,

Terminaron de maquillarme y fue momento de ponerme el vestido, el escote en strapless sumado al corte sirena me hacía resaltar mis curvas y mis rizos estaban tomados en pequeñas flores de color blanco, el vestido por su parte era de tonalidad crema, no muy fuerte más bien casi blanco invierno, lo había decidido así y me encantaba sobre todo por el diseño en encaje hasta la cola, el velo era sencillo estaba tomado en la punta de mi cabello por una diadema y bajaba por mis hombros como una gaza delgada y romántica, me miré en el espejo el maquillaje era más bien sobrio pero resaltaba a profundidad mis ojos verdes, mi reflejo hizo que me emocionara y comprendiera que estaba tomando una de las decisiones más importantes en mi vida, además de la que me encontraba más segura, mi madre visiblemente emocionada también me dijo que no se me ocurriera llorar, aunque el maquillaje estaba hecho para pasar por ese inconveniente,

Te ves hermosa- me dijo al momento de pasarme el ramo que consistía en narcisos blancos y pequeñas rosas de color rosa,

Gracias-

¿Cómo estamos?- la voz de George se escucha en el umbral de la puerta, le pedí a él al ser amigo de mi padre y ahora prácticamente mi segundo padre, que me llevara al altar,

William estaría tan orgulloso de ti- dijo con una sonrisa besando mi mano-¿Estás lista para casarte con el hombre de tu vida?

Jamás he estado más preparada para algo en mi vida-

Al salir de la habitación nos encontramos con Annie quien venía con Anto, Ethan estaba con Terry fue nuestro deseo tener a nuestros hijos en el altar con nosotros al momento de casarnos y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso,

Mami, te ves muy linda- me dijo mi niña envuelta en un vestido blanco hermoso con zapatillas a juego,

Tu también te ves maravillosa, mi nena- le di un beso en la frente y salimos de la cabaña con dirección al lugar donde nos casariamos,

Al llegar paramos a metros de donde estaba el altar, podía ver a la gente parada y la alfombra de color rojo nos daba la bienvenida, me agarré del brazo de George mientras llevaba a Anto tomada de la mano, ella llevaba un canasto para arrojar flores y así comencé mi camino hacia la felicidad eterna junto a la persona que hace mi corazón latir a mil kilómetros por hora, mientras iba caminando vi a todos mis amigos, familiares e inclusos algunos conocidos que habíamos invitado, tenía un poco de temor de mirar hacia delante y creer que lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño pero apenas lo hice me encontré con aquellos ojos capaces de enloquecerme en cualquier circunstancia, él cargaba a mi hijo y a su lado estaba Stear como su testigo,

Terry había decidido ponerse un smoking negro con blanco para la ocasión bastante tradicional, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, si lo encontraba guapo en un día común hoy simplemente se veía deslumbrante, contuve las lágrimas al ver a mi hombrecito vestido de la misma forma que él, entre sus brazos y por fin comprendí entonces de que el momento de unir mi vida con él para siempre estaba muy cerca a pesar de que yo me sentía así por él desde hace mucho,

Al llegar a su lado, Terry me sonríe y me mira directamente en los ojos, puedo sentir que por su cabeza pasan miles de sensaciones, por su corazón también, en esa comunicación no verbal que tenemos aquella que hemos inventado en este tiempo juntos puedo ser capaz de sentir lo que él siente por lo que solo respondo con una simple sonrisa, le doy un beso a Ethan quien de inmediato levanta los brazos para que lo tome pero Stear se adelanta y lo toma en brazos, yo le paso a Anto a Annie y Terry me toma de las manos, me aprieta fuerte y en ningún momento rompe el contacto con mi mirada, tenía muchas ganas de decirle "yo también lo siento, mi amor tranquilo",

Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de Terrence Grandchester Baker y Candice Rose White- comenzó el ministro, nosotros tomamos asiento sin soltarnos de la mano en ningún momento, en algunas ocasiones sentía su mirada sobre mí y lo miraba de vuelta para darle una sonrisa, Terry apenas podía sonreír pero cuando yo lo hacía se relajaba un poco y soltaba el agarre,

Bueno y ahora los novios dirán sus votos, los anillos por favor- Stear se acerca con Ethan en brazos y junto con él nos pasa una pequeña almohada donde estaban nuestras argollas, ambas tenían marcadas las letra junto con el escrito "one and only" (la única), eran de oro blanco macizo,

Yo, Terrence Grandchester- comenzó él- Te tomo a ti Candice White como mi esposa, porque mi amiga, mi compañera y mi todo ya lo eres, es ahora que aquí en frente de la gente que amas y con nuestros hijos de testigos, prometo amarte hasta el último suspiro de vida, y si es posible incluso más allá de eso, eres la única para mí y con este anillo me entrego como el único para ti, para siempre-

No pude evitar soltar un sollozo con sus palabras, y cubrí mi boca con la mano mientras él ponía el anillo en mi dedo, luego fue mi turno de tomar su mano, aún temblorosa para decir mis votos,

Yo Candice White, te tomo a ti Terrence Grandchester para que seas mi esposo, eres el hombre de mi vida aquel con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, prometo llenar tus momentos de dicha tal como tú lo haces conmigo; prometo siempre poner el amor que nos tenemos por delante y nunca dejar de amarte porque sinceramente no sabría vivir sin hacerlo, con este anillo te tomo y me entrego a ti para siempre- Una lagrima corre por sus maravillosos ojos al terminar de hablar y con manos temblorosas, coloco el anillo en su dedo,

Y bien es así como los declaro Sr. Y Sra. Grandchester, puede besar a la novia- Terry levanto mi velo, y tomó mi cintura para besarme suavemente en los labios, era un beso cargado de nuevas esperanzas, marcando el fin y el comienzo de una nueva etapa juntos, ahora unidos por la bendición divina y sintiendo que no podíamos estar más conectados que en ese momentos, los aplausos de nuestros amigos me devuelven a la realidad y junto con nuestros hijos caminamos juntos por el camino donde antes había caminado para encontrarme con ellos y que ahora se vislumbraba brillante para nosotros,

¿Eres feliz?- me pregunto mientras bailábamos en la pista, el resto de las personas nos miraban

No podría serlo más- dije con sinceridad perdiéndome en el azul hipnótico de sus ojos,

Me besó al compás de la canción y yo me deshice entre sus brazos nuevamente, pegamos nuestras frentes para seguir bailando,

Todo concurrió de maravilla, celebramos, partimos el pastel, lancé el ramo y Terry me sacó la liga, fue un matrimonio hermoso, junto a todos aquellos que nos aman, en un momento fui al baño ya que con el vestido me sentía un tanto ahogada, y justo después de salir siento como unos brazos me toman y me llevan hacia un rincón oscuro en el jardín del local, Terry me tiró contra la pared y comenzó a besarme desenfrenadamente,

No puedo esperar a arrancarte este vestido- dijo besando mi cuello- lo sacaría a mordiscos si fuese necesario

Te invito a que lo hagas- contesté excitada- luego cuando nos vayamos

Tomó mi pierna aún contra la pared y me acercó lo que más pudo a su erección palpitante,

Me matas mi esposa, tengo que poseerte ahora ya…- lamentablemente el ruido de unas risas provenientes de un rincón del jardín, nos sacaron del momento y nos quedamos quietos para no ser descubiertos en semejante posición, de entre unos arbustos vimos entonces que salían Michael y María riendo como niños y tomados de la mano, justo cuando llegaron al haz de luz, Michael la tomó en brazos y se besaron apasionadamente frente a nosotros, sin notar siquiera nuestra presencia, Terry yo soltamos una risilla cuando los vimos perderse de vista y yo agradecí al cielo de que esos dos por fin pudiesen encontrarse, sin mencionar que me imaginé la cara de Tom cuando le contase,

Casi al terminar la fiesta, Terrence y yo nos fuimos, mi madre ya se había retirado a Anto y a Ethan, por lo que dábamos por iniciado a nuestra luna de miel, habíamos decidido viajar a Cape Town para ello y lo escogimos porque el lugar se veía sencillamente maravilloso en las fotos, al principio tuvimos la idea de ir con nuestros hijos pero mi madre puso el grito en el cielo diciendo que ese momento tenía que ser nuestro, aunque era complicado separarnos por un largo periodo, fue así que llegamos al acuerdo de que nuestra luna de miel solo duraría una semana, para luego finalmente volver a la realidad,

Al día siguiente llegamos al hotel en ciudad de cabo, era lujoso y la vista era espectacular, nuestra habitación tenía un vidrio en vez de cielo por lo que en la noche podríamos ser capaces de dormir con la sensación de estar haciéndolo en la intemperie,

El lugar es hermoso- le digo a Terry una vez que estábamos solos en la recámara,

No, la hermosa eres tu- me dice en un susurro para tomarme con un beso, mientras enredo mis piernas en su cintura para arrastrarme a la cama, me besa con delicadeza pero seguro mientras, comienza a sacarme el vestido de tirantes que traigo, deposita besos suaves sobre la piel de mi hombro a medida que la prenda cae al suelo, yo me dejo querer, tirando mi cuello hacia atrás acariciando sus codos, sosteniéndome para no caer por el mar de sensaciones que sus caricias me brindan, al caer ya el vestido no espero más y comienzo a desabotonar su camisa uno a uno, nos miramos fijamente mientras lo hago, no importa cuántas veces hayamos hecho lo mismo pero el hecho de saber que pronto entraremos en nuestra conexión intima nos llena de una profunda emoción,

Te amo Candy, jamás me cansaré de decírtelo- me dice mientras baja mis bragas para penetrarme de una estocada- lo siento, no me aguantaba más

Siento lo mismo- le digo dedicándole una sonrisa- te amo también, mi amor, más que a mi vida,

Comienza a moverse dentro de mí y siento tocar nuevamente el cielo en sus brazos, una vez más perdida entre sus alas.

 **FIN**

 **Estimadas amigas,**

 **He aquí el final de esta historia que ustedes han hecho propia, quiero agradecer como siempre su apoyo y su amor para con ella, me encantan sus comentarios, y espero de todo corazón que me sigan acompañando. Desde ya, agradecer también el recibimiento que le han dado a Un Respiro en la Oscuridad, una historia que de verdad me está encantando escribir y espero que también siga siendo de su agrado,**

 **Un abrazo gigante de parte de Terry,**

 **Las quiere montones!**

 **Valerae!**


End file.
